


两个白痴的罗曼史The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots (Chinese version)

by daysofsummer



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysofsummer/pseuds/daysofsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the translation for Bgtea's work : The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots.  I hope I didnt spoil it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700362) by [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/pseuds/Bgtea). 



> Original author: Bgtea  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/700362/chapters/1290400  
> Also post in：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=250&extra=page%3D2

 

 

Summary:

概要：全中土的人都知道Thorin和Bilbo在搞基，除了……两位当事人。

 

 

I. Dís

Erebor,2941

我亲爱的妹妹Dis,

Erebor被收复。       

Fili与Kili一切安好。

我还活着。

 - T

P.S，别忘了给渡鸦一点吃的。

 

* * *

 

致我冷酷无情，粗心大意的哥哥Thorin

你的来信真是一如既往地让人感动，我真的是很高兴你还没有忘记你年轻时学习过那些“华丽”的语法和措辞，我不得不说这信的内容和信的本身都让我感到敬畏，恐怕我这辈子都不会忘记了，这算个啥子信啊！写在一块不知道从哪里撕下来的黄色碎纸上，用一条脏兮兮的绳子胡乱地捆在一只满身是泥水看起来营养不良的乌鸦的脚上，这对于一个因为自己哥哥跑去干一件和自杀无疑的事情后渺无音讯而担心了整整2年的妹妹来说可真是一件棒极了的礼物啊，你知道更棒的还有什么吗，这家伙还带着他妹妹的两个宝贝儿子一起去发疯送死。要知道他们才多少岁啊，可不像有人一样老的已经糊涂了！

知道我的儿子们“一切安好”可真是让我宽了心啊，没有任何关于他们是否受伤，他们一路上所经历的事情，是否得到了成长的只言片语。一个字都没！作为一个两年没见过自己儿子的母亲来说，知道他们“一切安好”可真是太太棒了。我向你致以我最深的谢意，我亲爱的哥哥，给我写了一封如此“美丽有用”的信，这会让我这辈子收到的任何信件黯然失色的。

我很高兴你还活着，要是你下一封信还是是像这一封一样的话那么我会去杀了你，至少，你也得派只能说通用语言的乌鸦来传话要是你不知道怎么写信的话。

我可不是在开玩笑，有必要的话我会亲自去见你，而且我向你保证你这绝对不会是什么愉快让人感动的兄妹重逢。

顺便告诉你，你派来送信的渡鸦暂时留在我这里，看起来它不是很乐意回到Erebor，原因你应该很清楚。我会让我的渡鸦送信过去的，你得对她好点。

告诉你的外甥我爱他们。还有，为什么他们不写信回来？

你尊贵可爱的妹妹

Dís

Thorin’s Hall，2941

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2941.

致我美丽宽宏大量的妹妹Dis

你要知道，给你写上一封信的时候我还躺在病床上呐，我在那惨烈的战斗中受了重伤，发发慈悲吧！

我们在路上耗费了一年的时间，一路上不仅被各种奇怪的生物袭击，我还得保证我的人不会被饿死，还不得不忍受该死的精灵们，而且还是两次！容我再次强调一遍，这些都不是我所能控制的！

如果这些都还不够的话，那么让我来告诉你我是怎么从精灵的监牢你逃出来的，一个矮人国王被装在一个桶里！还有更棒的，这个装着矮人国王的桶接着就滚到河里去了。

你可以想象，在这种情况下给你写信是有多困难，不要认为我是故意不给你写信的。

我得提醒你一下，在夺回Erebor这件事上你可是投了赞成票的，别忘了，是你从你那“生意”里的盈利给远征队准备了必须的物资（我得说，直到现在我还是不赞同你那所谓的“生意”），还有，是你亲自把你的两个宝贝儿子交到我手上的，为什么？是因为你受不了他们两个家伙长达两个星期的苦苦哀求，在这里我引用一下你当时的话，“Mahal！求你把这两个魔鬼从我身边带走吧！”，为妹妹排忧解难是我这个哥哥义不容辞的义务。

除了一些轻微的擦伤和刀伤，你的孩子们一切都好。在这次的旅途中他们充分展现了他们的勇气，已经成长成能独当一面的战士啦。父亲和祖父一定为会他们感到骄傲的。除此之外，我想你一定会很高兴地知道他们的性格一点都没被这次旅程所改变，我得很难过地告诉你，他们还是和以前一样淘气。

旅程十分的艰难，但最后我们还是成功了，我简要地和你说一下过程吧，恶龙被长湖镇一个叫Bard的人类射手干掉了，他是Girion国王的后裔，由于Esgaroth遭受了严重的损伤，当地的居民和精灵想要从Erebor的宝藏里获取补偿，但他们没有预料到我们早已穿过森林，早在南面大门的路上设置好了路障，把他们挡在了城门之外。我们陷入了僵局，我不打算和他们分享任何属于Erebor的财宝，他们也不愿意空手离去，我们的朋友Baggins大人，一个甘道夫邀请来的飞贼，想要打破这个局面，但我当时实在是被黄金冲昏了脑袋，没有意识到他的行为才是正确的。由于我的鲁莽轻率，我把他驱逐出了队伍，我现在还在为这件事感到后悔。与此同时，我向Dain请求的支援得到了回应，从铁丘陵赶来的矮人军队们要抵抗的不是精灵和人类的联军，而是突然袭击我们的兽人和哥布林，即便很不乐意，我们也只能和早前还处于敌对状态的人类和精灵联手，最终我们还是取得了胜利。

Erebor又一次地回到了我们手上，但离能庆祝的时刻还远着，城门外尸野遍地，我们遭受到了巨大的损伤。

你过得怎么样，我亲爱的妹妹？我希望我的这封信能够让你满意，给我带来一些关于Blue Mountains的好消息。

我会好好照顾你的渡鸦的，但我得说你给她吃的太多了，我很确定一只作为信使的鸟不应该长的如此肥胖。至于为什么我没办法用渡鸦给你传话，那是因为现在能说通用语言的渡鸦实在太少了，它们的数量在这几年急剧减少。仅存的一些正忙着帮我们重建Erebor，所以我希望你能习惯给你送信的都是一些普通，不会说话的渡鸦。

 -Thorin

* * *

 

嗨，妈妈。

我是Fili，这封信是我和Kili一起写的 _（嗨，妈妈！我是_ _Kili_ _）_ ，你在Blue Mountains那边过的还好吗？你的生意怎么样了？我希望那边没有干旱或是什么灾害让你的庄稼死掉，当然更希望你身体一如既往的健康。

 

我们俩都很好，你不需要担心我们，我们担心舅舅会忘记告诉你，我们收复Erebor了，我们和兽人大干了一场！它们看起来可真是相当的丑陋和恐怖，这倒不是说我害怕他们还是怎么着的，Kili ~~看到它们的时候吓得脚发抖了（~~ _在战斗中勇敢地救下了他那愚蠢的兄弟，让他逃过了被叉子串起来的命运）_ _,_ 别闹了，Kili！这是我在写信，我爱怎么写就怎么写 _（你刚才不还说这是帮我们两个一起写的吗， ~~你这个傻瓜，~~ 这就意味着我也也能在这里写上我想要说的话）_ _,_ 这封信大部分都是由我来写的，不要再叫我傻瓜，再说了，你才是那个呆瓜！

 

我刚才说到哪了？对，兽人穿着金属盔甲拿着骨棒的样子可怕极了，他们一波接一波地朝我们冲来，把我们包围了起来，数量多的让我们都觉得要窒息了。他们还带着大批的蝙蝠，这让整个战场看起来就想被黑暗笼罩着一般，太有戏剧性了，但你知道，没有什么东西能阻挡Thorin舅舅冲进战场杀敌，他穿过我们之前在南门设置的路障，可别提有多威风了，他挥舞着他的宝剑，无畏地冲向敌军，砍杀那些胆敢挡在他前进道路上的兽人和哥布林，杀出了一条血路，我当时就在他的旁边帮助他，我干掉了50个兽人！ _（你才没有呢，最多也只有_ _43_ _个而已，我用我的弓箭可是干掉了整整_ _60_ _个！）_ 你撒谎！你的箭袋里根本装不下60根箭! _(_ _哈，我可是循环利用了一些箭矢，不要因为你没有看见就去否认事实！_ _)_

 

总之，在我们被彻底包围的时候我们才意识到这下麻烦大了，幸好这时Beorn _（他是一个德鲁伊，能把自己变成一头凶猛的熊，我们是在旅途中认识他的）_ 加入了战场，他用他那巨大有力的熊掌拍死了一个又一个敌人，巨鹰此时也赶来了，它们解决掉了其他的兽人。

 

最终我们取得了胜利，妈妈！（ _大家都没受太重的伤 ~~，~~_ _ ~~Fili~~_ _ ~~断了几根肋骨还被砍了几个很深的伤口，我就断了一只手而已。~~_ ）我们两个只是受到了一些轻微的擦伤，妈妈，我像你保证，没什么好担心的！我们健康的很！ ~~你可千万不要因为这个伤害舅舅~~ ~~!~~ 舅舅他也没什么大碍，不过他得躺在床上休息一段时间了。Bilbo我们的飞贼霍比特人 _（是霍比特飞贼，你连这个也能弄错？）_ 这有什么关系吗？总之Bilbo Baggins大人实在是很擅长照顾人，在战斗结束以后，他一直照顾着我们。 _（这倒不是说我们需要他的照顾什么的，毕竟我们受的都是一些小伤而已，真的没什么好担心的，我向你保证，妈妈！）_ Baggins大人居然有办法让舅舅乖乖躺在床上休息，我可从来没有见过舅舅这么听话，这是在太怪异了！

 

我真希望你能见到他，你一定会喜欢上他的。他小巧，丰满，活泼的像一只小老鼠一样，但他可是很机灵，并且还相当勇敢- _(_ _要知道他可从白色兽人的刀下救下了舅舅，舅舅可是给了他一个大大的拥抱！我们都为他勇敢的行为欢呼。对了，他还会隐身呢！_ _)_

 

真希望你能看到我们在战斗中的表现！就连Dwalin也为我们的表现而动容， _（你知道吗，那可是我从他脸上看过的最好玩的表情了，他就像嘴里被塞满了过酸的野苹果，眉毛因为眼睛瞪大而挑起，但他双眼可是因为我们精彩的表现发着光！）_ 你让他听起来像个呆子…不过我想Kili说的没错，在战斗结束后，他重重地拍了我们两个人的肩膀，我们一定是表现的相当的出色他才会这样子做的。

 

下次我们在给讲更详细的！我们的治疗师现在正严厉地盯着我们，要求我们去休息了。照顾好自己！ _（再见，妈妈！）_

 

你可爱的儿子们，

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor,6 Dec, 2941.

* * *

 

致会让我因为过多的担忧而提早踏进坟墓的宝贝儿子们，

告诉我事实！你们到底伤的有多重！不要以为你们随便扯个谎就能让我放过你们那个混蛋舅舅。我要是发现你们两个缺胳膊少腿的话，这只会让我更加愤怒而已，相信我， **我迟早会知道真相的** 。我真是不敢相信你们两个居然胆敢对自己的母亲说谎，别忘了我为了抚养你们受了多少苦，供你们吃，供你们穿！这就是你们对辛辛苦苦抚育你们的母亲的回报吗？让她心碎，对她说谎？

你们应该真庆幸你们的父亲不知道你们现在的所作所为，他要是知道他的两个儿子这样子对待他们的母亲，恐怕会气得从坟墓里跳出来！

我上面的话的意思你们应该很清楚了吧，现在，我要知道所有关于Bilbo Baggins的一切，你们是怎么遇到他的？你们对他的第一印象怎么样？还有你们舅舅对这可怜的霍比特人做了什么事？（像是把他赶走过后又后悔不已之类的？）他和你们舅舅现在是什么关系？噢，对了，让Ori去给这个霍比特人画张肖像画寄给我，把这些事情给我好好办妥了，那么我会考虑在见到你们的时候不把你们的耳朵揪下来。

总之，知道你们两个都还活着就已经足够让我松口气了，知道你们在战斗中表现出来的勇敢实在是让我感到欣慰。你们杀了多少兽人这一点都不重要，重要的是你们在战斗中保护了对方，在你们舅舅最需要你们的时候你们在他的身边帮助了他。他也许不会告诉你们，但是他一定和我一样为你们感到骄傲。（别告诉他我告诉你们这个，他会羞于承认的，到时候你们就得忍受他那无休无止的臭脾气了）

既然现在你们的冒险已经结束了，那么就乖乖听治疗师的话，好好休息。不要让你们可怜的母亲再操心了，你们得知道，我已经老了。

年纪大的：你给我好好看着你的弟弟！我可是指望着你能成为一个有理智负责任的哥哥。

年纪小的：好好监督你的哥哥，我希望你的督促能让他少惹点麻烦！

感谢Valar，让你们还活着，没被食人魔沾着口水烤着吃了。

我这边生意一切都好，我最近刚把我们的经营区域扩大到了布雷的东部了，照这样子下去的话，春季的时候，这片区域的旅舍很快就会铺满我们的产品了。我得雇佣更多的人手来帮忙运输货物，这对我们目前的盈利状况来说不算什么，我还能要求什么呢？不得不说，这里的人和矮人对酒的品味那可是真的棒，不像那些做作的精灵们，只喝什么红酒。

希望你们的下封信能带来让我满意的消息！照顾好自己。

深爱着你们的母亲。

Thorin’s Hall, 2941. 

* * *

 

致我那不知死活爱撒谎的哥哥，

一点切伤，还有一些轻微的擦伤。

你不会天真地以为可怜的Dis已经老到会被你这些愚蠢的谎言蒙蔽了吗？觉得这样子你就能躲过对我儿子所受到伤害的惩罚了？

没有任何的语言可以用来描述你是有多么的 **幸运** 他们两个都还活着。否则，不管要穿过多少森林，越过多少山脉都不能阻止我前往Erebor去 **收拾** 你。我会毫不留情地让你感受到你这辈子都没感受到的痛苦，我要慢慢折磨你，让你每夜都在噩梦中惊醒，让你为我的每次呼吸都感到颤抖。

你的伤到底怎么样？别再用“一点轻微的刀伤和擦伤而已”来敷衍我！你在撒谎的时候就不能考虑一下我的感受吗？我希望那个装在桶里的你要多丢人有多丢人，至少得和你60岁生日你骑马的时候一样丢人，你知道我指的是哪件事。

 

对于你成功夺回我们祖先的家园这件事，我向你表示我（不情愿！）的祝贺。对于一个老的脑袋发昏，冥顽不灵，谎话连篇的矮人来说，你干的还算不错。 ~~我实在是很担心，担心你会死在你刚夺回来的家园里。~~ 如果你需要任何的帮助，告诉我，我会尽我所能来帮助你。动用我现有的资源，只需要两个月我就能把你的东西给送到Erebor去，这样子的运送速度得益于我你那一直瞧不起的生意，我得说你的判断力和个屁一样。

Blue Mountains这边一切都好，自打我宣布了你夺回Erebor这个好消息后，这里的人民直到现在都还没停止为你胜利的庆祝，每个人都期待着早日回到他们的家园，如果你需要人手帮忙的话，你会得到大批乐意前往Erebor帮助你的人民。

至于你对我犯下的错误，我想你可以告诉我一些关于你那有趣的“Bilbo Baggins大人”的事情来补偿我。就我所知，他是个迷人机灵的小东西，还能隐身，不是吗？对了，我还有听说在你受伤以后他可是第一时间跑到你身边无微不至地照顾你， ~~在你用斥责的话语把他赶走以后~~ ~~?~~ 我可真是希望能多知道一些有关于我们这位神秘的霍比特人朋友的消息呢。

这是你欠我的，给我一五一十地交待清楚！

深爱着你的妹妹（即使你不配拥有！）

Dis

Thorin’s Hall, 2941

P.S，Hildr的体重没有任何的问题，是你那可怜的营养不良的渡鸦太轻了！

PPS. 替Gimli转达他对他父亲的爱。

 

* * *

 

Thorin盯着Dis的来信，揉了揉眼睛，疲倦地叹了口气。他刚吃了止疼药，应该躺在床上休息才对，但是他过去的整整的一个星期都躺在床上，再继续躺下去他会疯掉的。今晚他第五次拿起这张沉重的，奶色的羊皮纸--是Dis喜欢用的那种信纸--，Thorin努力地把自己的眼睛焦点对焦在她小巧整洁的笔迹上，由于物资紧缺，帐篷里只有几根蜡烛，光线实在是太昏暗了，很难看清信上的内容，Throin把信纸凑近桌子上的蜡烛好能看的清楚些，但此时腹部伤口的疼痛抓住了他。

矮人国王紧闭着眼睛，把信放在了自己的腿上，等待疼痛的褪去，他痛恨这种什么都干不了的感觉。在没有人帮忙的情况下，他甚至无法坐起来，连写点东西都办不到，伤口还没开始愈合。但有太多的事情等着他去做，包括但不局限于保证新鲜的物资能跟上他们的消耗速度，与人类和精灵会面商讨停战协议的内容。从目前的情况来看，战斗过后人类和精灵都暂时不愿意打破现在的和平局面，矮人也一样，特别是在目前百废待兴的时刻。

 “Thorin，这么晚了你还在干？你应该休息了”一个声音轻柔地对他说道，Thorin在来者给他披上的斗篷里缩了缩身子，不用抬头看他也知道是谁，对这欢快带着Aduni口音的声音他再熟悉不过了，

 “我也正想问你同样的问题，Baggins大人。”Thorin慢悠悠地睁开眼睛看着站在他床边小小的霍比特人。Bilbo端着一个木托盘，托盘上摆着一个金属的茶壶还有两个干净的杯子，眼睛正好奇地看着Thorin。他熟练地给杯子倒上茶，一瞬间空气里弥漫着茶的香气。“我睡不着”Thorin疲倦地说，这个霍比特人仿佛有种魔力总能让他承认一些平时他在其他人面前不会承认的事情“有太多的事情需要我去做了，但我却什么也做不了。”

 “既然这样，如果你不介意的话，那么我在这里陪陪你吧。”Bilbo有些吞吐地说着，在紧张的时候他总会不自觉地有些结巴，除了他们刚开始认识的那段时间，还有上次他们因为Arkenstone的事情大吵了一场后，Thorin就在也没有看过Bilbo这样紧张的样子了。

坦白说，这似乎也没什么值得惊讶的，他们没提起过有关上一次争吵的任何事情，相反的，在过去的几个星期里，Thorin和Bilbo有意无意地想要避免提及有关争吵的事情，在支离破碎的Erebor面前，他们找到一个去忽视那种受伤的感觉的理由。

 _就像任由一个没愈合的伤口溃烂化脓一样，_ Thorin带着一丝恐惧想到。

也许矮人能把握住这次机会向对方抛出橄榄枝。

Throin朝Bilbo的方向侧了侧头，给了他一个鼓励的微笑，希望能消除Bilbo的紧张感“我很乐意有你陪伴，Baggins大人”

Thorin看着Bilbo把托盘轻轻放到桌子上，把茶给他端了过来“刚才巡夜的时候我打算去看看Fili和Kili，我想他们会很乐意喝一些茶”Bilbo低声地解释着，把茶杯递给Thorin“在他们受伤后我可是第一次见到他们乖乖地休息了，大概是他们大惊小怪地想要把信写完而弄的太累了吧。”

Thorin笑着抿了一小口茶，茶太热了，他把茶杯放到桌子上。“他们的母亲在上一封来信表达了对我们这一年来的沉默强烈的不满，威胁着让我们给她回信。”

对自己关于她孩子的伤势做的善意的隐瞒她也是相当的愤怒，仔细想想Dis的性格，他应该早就料到她的反应，但他始终无法摆脱自己想要把她还当作一个小妹妹来照顾的念头，就算是到死去的那一天，Thorin也不会后悔这么做。

哪怕这意味等到他们见面的那一天，他得说多少奉承赞美的话才能躲过他的惩罚。

想到这个可怕的场景，Thorin脸部的肌肉因为恐惧而轻微地抽动了一下，Bilbo注意到了Throin的表情。

 “你还好吧？是伤口感到疼了吗？”霍比特人马上放下他手上的杯子，走到Thorin的身边，不安地询问着。Thorin发现自己一句话也说不出来，只能呆呆地看着Bilbo检查着自己身上的伤口，Bilbo熟练地用手检查着他肩膀，手臂还有胸口上的绷带，想知道是哪里出了问题，刚进帐篷时的紧张感早就不知道哪里去了。

Throin感到喉咙发紧。在他用如此伤人的话斥责过这个霍比特人以后，但在自己需要帮助的时候，Bilbo总会毫不迟疑第一时间地赶到自己的身边。

Thorin，要是你现在还不把欠Bilbo大大的歉意还上，那你就是世界上最愚蠢的人了。

 “我得看看你肚子上的伤口，如果你感到哪里不舒服，一定要告诉我。”Bilbo严肃地说，Thorin还是一句话都说不上来，只能点点头表示同意。Bilbo把盖在Thorin身上的毯子掀开。

在Bilbo的手轻轻划过Thorin胸口上的绷带时，Thorin努力地让自己不要因为霍比特人的抚摸而感到颤抖。Bilbo的手冰凉的触感透过绷带传到Thorin的身上，让Thorin不禁想起矮人里的俗语，手冷心热。Bilbo继续检查着Thorin的身体，他的手仔细缓慢但却不停息地在Thorin的肚子上打圈。当Bilbo的拇指不经意地划过他臀部上一小片没有受伤裸露的皮肤时，矮人国王因为这近乎爱抚的行为而忍不住地舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

Bilbo抬起头，给了他一个充满鼓励的微笑；在这个角度，Thorin实在没有办法不去注意到霍比特人明亮迷人的眼睛眨了眨，那是只有在他感到愉快时才会有的动作。烛光在霍比特人俊俏的脸庞，红润的双颊还有黄褐色的卷发上洒上了一层金色的光芒。

 “看起来一切都很好”Bilbo的手轻轻地在Thorin身上没有被绷带覆盖的淤青处的边缘游走，小心翼翼地避开那些淤青的地方。“你没什么事吧？看起来你的脸有些红。”

Throin只能点点头，还是一句话也说不上来，Bilbo对他的这个反应不满地皱了皱眉，身体朝Thorin的方向前倾，用他小小的手掌捧起矮人的脸“头别动，眼睛朝上看。”Bilbo低声冷静，不失礼节地命令着。Thorin在想，如果此时他伸出手去抚平霍比特人眉间的皱纹会怎么样。

 “很好，现在朝下看。棒极了，朝左边看看然后再朝右边看看。”Throin不确定自己是否应该担心自己突然产生了想要触摸Bilbo Baggins的欲望。

在Thorin还没完全享受够Bilbo手掌的温度之前，霍比特人收回了他的手，把手腕的内侧放在了矮人的额头上，“恩，看起来你有些发热”，他没有理会正在发呆的Thorin继续说着。“我会让治疗师他们注意这一点的。”

看上去Bilbo对这个决定和结果十分满意，他收回自己前倾的身体满意地点了点头。把毯子重新盖好，把Dis的信重新放回矮人膝盖上。

“就这样，一切都很好！”

 

Thorin现在满脑袋里想着的都是那双他再熟悉不过柔软的温暖的小手在他身体上留下的温热的触感，他正努力地想要把这些 _奇怪的想法赶走_ ，免得自己陷入难堪的局面。直到Bilbo脸上那害羞的微笑完全消失时，Thorin才意识到自己已经无声地盯着这个霍比特人很长一段时间了。

过去有人告诉过他，他在思考事情时候脸上的表情能把人瞪死。

显然，现在的Bilbo也是这么想的。

霍比特人很不自在地清了清嗓子，低下头去喝他手里早已凉掉的茶，“我想我得走了，”他喝着茶咕哝着“现在已经很晚了，你应该早些休息的，尤其是你现在还有些发热，我很抱歉打扰了你这么久。”

Thorin喉咙动了动想表示反对，但他什么话也说不出来，他脑袋现在一片空白，他正努力地想要找出一个除了爬下床去把对方按倒在地上的其他办法来留住霍比特人。与此同时，Bilbo随着沉默时间的变长越发地显得不安，要不是因为对Thorin毫无动静感到有些困惑他早就出去了。Bilbo开始挪动他的身体了——Thorin的心因为他的这个动作被提到嗓子眼去了——他尴尬地对着Thorin笑了笑，迅速地拿起托盘，Bilbo看起来就像要从帐篷里逃出去了，Thorin觉到 _自己现在真的必须做点什么了。_

Throin突然大吼“ **我很抱歉！！** ”

Bilbo吓的从桌子旁边跳开，把茶水洒的到处都是，就连自己的身体也没躲过。

 “呃，我原谅你？”霍比特人因为受到惊吓而大声回应道。他正紧紧地把茶杯抱在自己的胸前，像举着一个盾牌一样，仿佛这个杯子能替他抵挡掉接下来对他的指责和咆哮。过了好一会，他才意识到Thorin刚才的话不是指责，他困惑地眨了眨眼“等等，你刚才说什么？”

 “我很抱歉，”Thorin重复了一遍，这一次语调柔和多了。他的脸因为感到羞耻而显得更红了，但至少他终于开了个头。他深吸一口气，下定了决心，向Bilbo解释着，“对于我在城门和你说过的那些话，我感到很抱歉。”

Throin重重地吞了口口水，不知道怎么样才能把自己紊乱的情感和想法表达出来，过了好一会，他才平静下来找回了自己的舌头，之后就像打开了一个水库的阀门滔滔不绝地说起来，“过去的几个星期这件事一直困扰着我，我当时并没有从我人民的利益考虑。”他把眼睛从还处于震惊当中的霍比特人身上移开，盯着自己的膝盖，用力地抓紧盖在他身上的毯子，手指的关节因为过度地用力而显得有些发白。“我不应该用那样残酷的话语驱赶你，你从一开始就是在为我们考虑，你所做的一切都是想给我们带来和平。”

Thorin摇了摇头，他痛恨自己愚蠢的举动，在战斗开始之前他的双眼就被贪欲所蒙蔽了。他的人民追随着他，他应当从他们最大的利益来做决策，但他却对自己心中的贪欲屈服了，他被财宝蒙蔽了双眼，选择了贪婪地去守护财宝却没有从大局考虑。想到这个，Thorin的头埋的更深了。不管他有多么想否认都好，事实就是---在那生死关头他没有尽到作为一个国王的责任。

 “世界上没有任何的财宝值得我们去发动一场战争，尤其是在我们的人已经所剩无几的情况下。和兽人的战斗所造成的伤亡和毁灭证明了这一点。”Thorin苦笑着。在面对几近毁灭的Erebor时他才摆脱了自己对金子的狂热追求。“如果所有人的都像你一样，热爱美食而非黄金，世界会变的更好一些”

Thorin的手被一只冰凉的手握住了，他抬起头，惊讶地发现Bilbo走到了自己的身边。霍比特人温柔地看着Thorin，有那么一会，Thorin觉得自己都无法呼吸了。“谢谢你，Thorin。我们霍比特人是一个不擅长记恨的种族，很早之前我就把这些事情给忘记啦，这些都是过去的事情啦。”Bilbo弯下腰去，带着歉意接着说道，“再说，我才是那个欠你一个道歉的人。在我知道了Arkenstone对你的意义后我还把它藏了起来。你能原谅我吗？”

Thorin把Bilbo的小手紧握在自己的掌心里“这些都是过去的事情了，Bilbo”Thorin轻轻地重复着Bilbo刚才说的话，他心中的巨石终于落下了。有生以来的第一次，Thorin觉得最糟糕的时刻已经过去了，就像自己被困在暴风雨里，终于看到阳光穿过云雾，带来温暖。

Thorin轻轻地摩挲霍比特人的的手指，对方给了他一个羞涩的微笑。

 余下的夜晚，他们喝着茶，聊着有关Biblo那些窃贼亲戚和Thorin那顽固的妹妹的故事，对于他们紧握着彼此的手的这个事实，他们只字不提。

* * *

 

II. Ori

 

 “我们想要说的就是如果你能帮我们给Baggins大人画张肖像画的话，我们会感激不尽的--”

 “一天？”

 “是的，时间紧迫，不能再多了，而且你还得不引人注意地完成。”

Ori困惑地看着Fili和Kili。为什么他们两个会如此执着地想要他们的霍比特人同伴的画像？原本他是要送羊皮纸到Balin的帐篷去的，却在路上被这两个矮人拦了下来并被拖进他们两个的帐篷里，在他还没能开始表示抗议和不满之前。这两个家伙又开始了一长串毫无意义的咆哮，什么“揪耳朵”“心碎与欺骗”“被火烤”，最奇怪的是，他们还提到了Dis女士。他一点也没办法搞清这些东西到底和Bilbo Baggins的画像有什么关系，他只能两眼呆滞地听着这两兄弟咆哮了半个小时。

Fili和Kili紧盯着他，年轻的画手因为这紧张的气氛额头开始冒汗，他不安地舔了舔嘴唇。坦白说，这两个人双眼里不加掩饰的恐惧让他感觉更不安了，不管他们两个在计划着什么，Ori觉得自己最好不要趟浑水。

 “我不确定我是否要给自己——”他快速地看了他们两个一眼，马上低下头去小声地接着说，“——惹上麻烦！原谅我，我现在不得不告辞了，Balin还正等着给我他送东西呐！”他挥了挥手中一大叠的羊皮纸以强调他刚才的话的真实性。

Fili和Kili才没理会他说的话和动作，带着威胁的表情慢慢地朝他逼近。

 “等等，你们两个想干嘛？住，住手！” Ori慢慢地后退着，在他的膝盖抵在床沿上时他大声喊着，他攀上床去，羊皮纸散落在他身边，但他顾不上那么多了。

 “我看你还不了解我们两兄弟现在所面临的危机”，Kili用一种热情的眼神盯着他，低声说着，年轻的矮人在这视线下不自觉地咽了口口水，他感觉到自己的后背已经抵在了帐篷的帆布上了。

Fili从另外一侧逼近，瞧都没瞧那些散落在周围的羊皮纸，他爬上床去，慢慢地朝Ori爬去。“你瞧，如果我们不能尽快地拿到我们要的肖像画的话…换句话说把，我们大家都会有大 _麻烦的_ 。”

 “我想你也不愿意让麻烦现在就发生把，嗯？”Kili也爬上了床，要不是Ori现在太害怕了，不然他一定会对一个只有一只手的人的动作能如此流畅迅速而感到惊讶。

 “我们知道你也不想惹麻烦，Ori。”Mahal在上，他现在就像三明治的夹心一样被夹在他们两个之间。Ori绝望地闭上眼睛，但另外两个矮人完全没有因为他的反应而停下来，而是继续朝他逼近，在他右边，Fili的手指拨弄着他的头发，Ori被吓的往左侧躲闪，却撞进了正抚摸他左臂的Kili的怀里。

“亲爱的Ori，可爱的Ori”Kili在他耳边低语着，Ori觉得自己都要快要哭出来了。

“亲爱的孩——，你们两个！给我放开那个可怜的矮人。到时间吃药了！” Óin在帐篷的入口大喊着，还没等里面的人回答，他拿着药瓶径直地走了进来。

“都怪Óin，本来我们可以玩的很高兴的，”Fili低声抱怨着，Ori则因为自己得救了松了口气。他小心翼翼地睁开眼，很高兴地看到那两兄弟都从他身边退开了，现在他俩的脸正对着他。

“你会帮我们这个忙的吧？求求你了，就当作是帮Dis女士一个忙好吗？”Kili哀求着，之前沙哑挑逗的语气消失的干干净净，这两兄弟现在用苦苦哀求的眼神看着Ori，年轻的矮人终于受不了，他决定投降了。

 “好吧，好吧！”Ori叹着气无奈地回答，暗下决心接下来的这几天他一定要好好学习怎么去拒绝别人。“但一天是没有办法完成的，我会尽我最快的速度帮你们完成，可以了吧。”

Kili和Fili高兴地抱着他，说着一些没有意义的感激话语。Ori再一次叹了口气，坐了下来，让自己屈从在这个三明治式的拥抱里。

要找个借口帮Bilbo画像倒不难，Bilbo是个好人，不会拒绝他的要求的。但最好别让Bilbo知道这是Dis女士想要他的画像。也许他最好快一点开始着手。

 当然，得在他把在地上的羊皮纸收拾好以后。

* * *

 

过了整整的一个星期，Ori才鼓起勇气去找Bilbo说明他的来意，而Bilbo看起来完全没有因为在前往Thorin的帐篷的路上被拦下来而感到不满。

 “由你来帮我画像，那实在是太好了。”Bilbo快活地回答。他把手上的小木箱抱在了胸前。“你打算什么时候开始呢？我需要做点什么准备吗？”

Bilbo并没有对他的请求感到怪异或者好奇，Ori松了口气，高兴地说，“嗯，越快越好，东西我都准备好了，只要您的时间允许，我们现在就能开始。” 其实Bilbo没感到诧异也不算意外，毕竟，所有的人都知道Ori在写有关他们前往Erebor路上的冒险经历，收集队伍里成员的信息再自然不过了。Ori调整了一下他背包的肩带，“你要做的就是在一个小时里保持一个相对固定的姿势就可以了。”

 “没问题，我得先把这些东西送过去，然后今天就没事情忙了。如果你不会太忙的话，你和我一起来吧，不会花太长时间的，我们一会就能开始。”

Ori和Bilbo一路有说有笑地往Thorin的帐篷走。差不多要到的时候，里面突然发出了一声巨大的声响，像是什么东西摔在地上的声音。听到这声响，Bilbo的脸色变得苍白，眼睛瞪得大大的，急忙往帐篷跑去，Ori紧跟在他身后。

 “你，请你告诉我，你这是打算做什么？”要不是Bilbo恼怒的声音，Ori还不知道要为他所见到的场景震惊多久。

他们威严的国王正脸朝下地倒在地上，身上胡乱地披着他的盔甲，斗篷，还有床上的毯子。头发乱糟糟的像个鸡窝一样，听到Bilbo的声音，他抬起头来无神地看着他们。噢，倒在一旁的还有一张椅子。

Ori没办法让自己的视线从Thorin的这幅样子上面移开。

 “我想去外面呼吸一点新鲜空气。”他们的国王懊恼地说。声音虽然有些沙哑，但顽固的态度还是一如既往。Bilbo不满的表情一点都没有因为他的回答而有所缓解，Thorin见状，把嘴紧眯成一条线，不再说话了。

 “你想要一些新鲜空气，”Bilbo面无表情地重复着。Ori蹑手蹑脚地从这两个人的身边退开，Ori自我保护的本能告诉他，要是他还想活命的话只有这么做。“好，脱下你的衣服躺回到床上去。”

Bilbo弯下身子把他带来的木箱放在地上，大步地朝国王走去。在Thorin还没来得及表示愤慨的抗议前，霍比特人就已经用手抱着躺在地上的矮人，把他从一团糟的的地板上 _拉_ 起来，不容反抗地把他送回到床上去。

Ori惊讶地发现Thorin并没有因为被那个霍比特人刚才无礼的行为而大发雷霆。

显然，Bilbo要做的事情还没做完。“我简直不敢相信一个站都站不稳的人想要跑到外面去来个悠然自得的散步。”他一边不高兴地抱怨着，一边用灵巧的手熟练地解开矮人身上的盔甲。“抬起手来”他命令着，Ori越发越觉得不可思议，Thorin虽然翻了个白眼，但还是乖乖听话 _照做_ 了。

“别客气，就当你是在自己家里一样，你对这里所有的东西早就了如指掌了。”，在Bilbo不得不爬上床去把Thorin的最后一件衣服脱下来时，Thorin低声地发着牢骚。Bilbo用受伤的眼神看了Thorin一眼，这让Thorin别开自己的眼睛，闭上了自己的嘴巴。

等！等，刚才Thorin _那话_ 是什么意思？难道说Biblo经常帮国王脱衣服吗？！Ori觉得刚才话信息量太大了，他的脑袋里已经描绘出了一幅他绝对不想看到的画面，不，绝对不，谢谢。

Bilbo在帮Thorin把最后的一件衣服都脱下来后，他从床上爬了下来，叹了口气，“我知道你不喜欢被困在这里，我给你带了点东西，好让你高兴点。”

当年轻的画师悄悄地把地上的毯子递给Biblo时，Biblo向他表示了谢意。Bilbo接过毯子甩了好几次，把上面的灰尘弄干净以后，轻车熟路把毯子盖在Thorin的腿上。

至于Thorin，看来他对Bilbo的悉心照料早就习以为常了，他把头凑前去，好奇地问道“你给带了东西？”

 “是的，就在那个箱子里，Ori，麻烦你帮我把它拿过来--谢谢你！”Bilbo把箱子放在床边，打开箱子，从里面拿出了几个袋子和一个带木塞的瓶子。

 “我给你带来了这些，我想你一定会喜欢的，尤其是在你过去的两个星期里除了粥没吃过其他的东西。”Bilbo欢快地说着，把拿出来的东西递给Thorin。

 “你给我带来了……食物，实实在在的食物。”Thorin惊讶地说 “这个是熏肉吗”没等Biblo回答他，伟大的矮人国王已经迫不及待地撕开了袋子把里面的东西往自己嘴巴里塞了。他已经饿了实在是太久了。

 “感谢仁慈伟大的Mahl！”

 “不客气”Bilbo故意拉长声调地回应道。“我还从厨房里偷了一些烘培的食品，在这里，瞧，我还给你带了瓶喝的，好好享用吧。”

Thorin接过瓶子，一眼都没瞧瓶子上的标签，用牙齿把木塞拔开，举起瓶子就往自己嘴里倒。“这可真是棒极了，我可没想到这酒会这么烈。”，矮人咕隆咕隆地喝了大半瓶，心满意足地说道。他还做了个像酒精正在他喉咙里燃烧一样的夸张表情，“你是从哪里弄来这个的？”

Bilbo耸耸肩“我从Nori那弄来的，别再问其他问题啦。”

“我从没想过我会这么说，但Bilbo Baggins，你可真是棒极了。过来这里”

Thorin把瓶子放回箱子里，把Bilbo拉向自己，给了他一个大大的拥抱，霍比特人也很开心地回抱着他。他们对彼此间的喜爱再明显不过啦。

Ori被这一幕吓的动弹不能，呆呆地站在角落里。他不得不继续看着这一幕因为看起来他们两个人都不想这么快和对方分开。

最后，仿佛是过了一个世纪之久，他们两个终于分开了，Thorin把自己的额头抵在霍比特人的额头上，“谢谢你，Bilbo”，Thorin带着一种不可捉摸的感情说着。不，哦，不，他们看起来好像又要抱在一起了！

 “容我打扰一下，Baggins大人，”Ori终于忍不住开口打断了他们两个，从他们两个人看自己惊讶的眼神判断，自己的存在老早就被忽略了。“我想肖像的事情我们可以另外找个时间，找个你方便的时间？”

最好是一个他再也不会看到什么深情对望恋恋不舍的触摸的地方。

 “非常抱歉，Ori！我现在就可以跟你走！”Bilbo脸红着从床边退开。

 “那我就在外面等你，如果没问题的话？”得到了国王和霍比特人两人同时点头的同意后，Ori逃出了帐篷，假装自己没看到Bilbo正弯下腰去对Thorin说了一些话，让他们的国王忍不住地发出了低沉的笑声。

这两人之间的火花比他所有曾见到过的都要能晃瞎眼。 

* * *

 

“这是你要的画像，看在Mahal的份上，别在让我再干这种事情了！”

Ori把画像塞到Fili的胸口，狠狠地跺了跺脚，脸红得像苹果一样，转身跑开了。

Kili看着Ori离开的背影，疑惑地问他年长的兄弟“到底发生了些什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

 III. Dwalin and Balin

Erebor, 2941.

致我好管闲事且易怒的妹妹Dis，

Fili和Kili受的伤的确比我之前说的一些割伤和擦伤要重上那么一点点，但从他们治疗师对我喋喋不休的抱怨来看，他们两个恢复的相当不错。对于他们两个觉得无事可干，只知道抱怨各种让他们不高兴的琐事，那我也没辙了。他们俩给你写的信一定让你兴奋不已吧？信里面不会漏掉任何细节，又长又臭---把所有无关紧要的事情都写进去，天，我保证这都足够去写一本小说了！你的儿子们在这点上实在是让人钦佩不已。

而他们可怜的舅舅还没完全从他受到的伤里恢复过来，他还不得不继续躺在床上，享受着美妙，舒适完全不受打扰的休息，这可真是奇耻大辱。不管怎么样，至少我还能确定的一件事就是你会因为他们的信欣喜若狂的。

不用感谢我。

我一切都还好，顺便告诉你，大部分的伤口都集中在我的腹部，算是因祸得福把，这反倒让我的身材更好了一些。Bilbo帮了我很大的忙，说老实话，我很享受有他的陪伴，他偷偷带好吃的来看我，他总能和我聊一些有趣的事情，但他不会去追问和深究每一件事。可不像我认识的某些矮人。

既然你如此诚挚地问道我和Bilbo之间的事情，好吧。我和Bilbo在战斗前为了宝藏争吵过。Bard要求我们把宝藏分他一部分，用来重建Dale和Lake-town。他声称其中的一些宝藏是Smaug从Dale偷走的，而且他也帮我们击杀了恶龙，他有权拿回那部分属于他的宝藏。Bilbo建议我把Bard应得的那部分宝藏给予Bard，但我拒绝了，这给我们之间的争端和战争埋下了种子，我，我得说我当时的行为既不高尚也不理智。值得庆幸的是，最后我们解决了我们的争端，我又一次地得到了他的友情和信任。我得承认，要是我和他之间这事没能好好解决我会非常痛恨我自己的。

五军之战后，我，Bard还有那个头上长满树枝讨厌的木精灵Thranduil进行了一次简短的会谈。我们签署了一份和平协定，我同意给那个弓箭手他所要求的财富。过不久我还会和他会面，商谈关于未来双方贸易的一些事项，主要是关于食物的问题。虽然我们目前所有的物资都来由Dain那边供给，但就目前来看，与人类和精灵的协议是我们的最佳选择。只有当周边的山谷被开垦种植，Erebor才能更快地恢复它的繁荣。

随信附上一份我们目前急需的物资和人手，请你尽快安排妥当。

\- Thorin

PS.我希望我这封信能满足你的好奇心，否则，我也没辙啦，你得另外想办法了。别对Fili和Kili太严厉了。我可不希望我的继承者整天被他们的母亲吓得神经兮兮的。替Gloin转达他对他妻儿的爱意。

 PPS,我记得我们说好了不要再谈论任何有关我60岁生日的事情。如果你执意要这样的话，作为回报，我得提醒一下有关你72岁生日发生的事，可别忘记了那头奶牛和那个裸体的矮人。

 

* * *

这是Thorin没有告诉他妹妹的事情---会议比他预期的顺利多了，没有肢体冲突，也没有侮辱性的话语出现，有的只不过是Thorin和精灵王之间交换了几个厌恶的眼神罢了，Bard则一直相当冷静地看着他们两个。

没有人能比Thorin自己更惊讶于他在会议上的礼貌，要知道，在会议开始之前，他仔细地考虑过自己在会议以后的逃亡计划。他原本是计划是，在他们碰面的时候，自己越过会议桌，把手里铁制的笔尖插到Thranduil那自以为是的脸上然后逃到山上去。在经过仔细的考虑后，他发现这个计划实行起来可没有想象中那么容易。首先，会议用的桌子太长了，就算他整个人趴在桌子上他也够不到坐在对面的Thranduil。他最多也就只能在在精灵王的鼻子前挥动他的笔表示威胁而已。更重要的是，在他这个计划里更为致命的漏洞是，在这种连站都站不稳的情况下，他不得不忍受着身上的伤疼一跛一跛地去参加会议。虽然这很让人沮丧，但他不得不承认以他现在的状态，能否穿过Erebor的防卫线都是个问题，更别提往山里跑了。

把笔插在精灵脸上这个想法的破灭并没能阻止Thorin在会议前三次试着去寻找一把合适的武器， _整整三次！_ 这可足够让Thorin在和谈前神经就已经绷的紧紧的了.

Thranduil和精灵们也不见得有多么自在，他们没有像以往一样使用那些假惺惺的礼节。

 _哈，这可真是可笑，没有了那些假惺惺的礼节会议居然能进行的这么顺利，_ Throin心不在焉地想着。要想让矮人和精灵再次结盟可不是件简单的事情，至于Bard那边，在Thorin不仅同意给他他所要求的财宝，还表示愿意帮助他们把财宝运送出来，这些都是他求之不得的事情。

就这样，会面结束，Thranduil和他那群自命不凡，瘦如干草，面无表情的木偶精灵离开了。

 _终于摆脱他们了_ ，Thorin恶狠狠地目送着精灵王和他的队伍离开，暗自希望在接来来的一个世纪里不要再见到他们，一百年里和他们打两次交道那实在是太过频繁了。

往好的方面想，至少现在暂时不用担心王国是否会遭受到来自周围的侵袭了。下一个问题被摆上了议程：找到一个稳定的食物来源，更重要的是，想办法开始自己生产粮食好养活将来Erebor不断增长的人口。

在他自己的帐篷里，Thorin用头重重地撞了一下桌子，发出了一声悲叹。桌子上堆满了来自Balin，Dori还有Dain那边的人送来有关Erebor的报告，地上也散落了一堆。大部分都是一些关于好消息的报告，但对如何找到一个合理的解决食物供给的方案一点帮助都没有。今天他大半天的时间都坐在桌子前一动不动地读这些冗长枯燥的报告。他再一次重重地叹气，恼怒地拿起离他最近的一份报告（ _土壤成分，_ _Erebor_ _东南部三分之一的土壤富含_ _2S7H89_ _）_ 往桌子的另外一角丢去，砸到了蜡烛上面，火光因为这个撞击而摇曳不定。

 

他应当小心一些的，即使 _土壤成分，土壤成分，_ _Erebor_ _东南部三分之一的土壤富含_ _2S7H89_ 这份报告被烧了不会对矮人巨大的文献库有任何影响—Mahal啊，光看着标题就让他有 _想死的心_ 了—但他现在可是身处在一个充满易燃物的帐篷里。

“你不应当把这些纸乱丢在蜡烛旁边的，这会引起火灾的。”

Thorin惊讶地转过身去，看到Bilbo正站在他身后，不到一秒他就为自己刚才转身的动作后悔了，身上还没愈合的伤口被扯到了，一阵剧痛穿过他的身体，他忍不住地用手捂住伤口，发出一声呻吟，露出痛苦的表情。

“我真讨厌霍比特人能无声无息地走路。”他抱怨着，拍走了Bilbo伸过来想帮他检查伤口的手。“你在这站了多久了，监视我么？”

Bilbo停下了手上的动作，用一种被侮辱的眼神看着矮人“我可没有要监视你，”他不高兴地说着“过去的五分钟我一直在你身边想要告诉你我进来了，但你只顾着对桌子大发脾气，这可不是我的错好吗？现在不要乱动，让我看看你是否有伤到你自己！”在矮人还没来得及反驳之前，Bilbo就掀起了Thorin的衣服，手指熟练的在绷带上面检查着。

Thorin对Bilbo这样弯下身子检查自己的裸体早就习以为常了，他一点儿也不感到困窘。

他不知道这意味着什么。

“顺便告诉你，我给你带了点吃的，”Bilbo语气平淡地说，显然，他还在因为Thorin刚才的话而感到恼怒。他指了指整齐地摆放在床头柜上装满食物的托盘。Thorin诧异极了， _那是_ 什么时候摆上去的？“我听Balin他们说，你今天一整天都在看文件，没吃过任何东西，他们很担心你。我过来看看你是否还活着而已。”

Thorin这时才意识到自己刚才的行为可是太不近人情了，他的表情柔和了下来，在Bilbo给他检查完后，他坐直身子，带着歉意看着霍比特人，“那么，霍比特人先生，你看我现在还算活着吗？”

Bilbo哼了一声“算是吧，”他的口气里还是有那么一点不高兴，但他的眼神告诉我们他并没有真的生气。“你看起来健康的让人意外，矮人的恢复能力真是相当惊人。”Bilbo一边说着一边把托盘里的食物拿出来有序摆在桌子空着的地方。Thorin的肚子早就因为炖肉汤的香气咕咕作响了，但他还是努力地让自己用一个“我对这些东西没兴趣”的眼神看着Bilbo做完这件事。Bilbo笑着没有去理会他的眼神，转身过去拉了一张小椅子坐在桌子的旁边，老实说，Thorin努力想要保持他作为这个帐篷主人尊严的努力最终以失败告终了。

 “告诉我，到底什么事情让你如此烦心？”

 “会议，”Thorin一边往自己嘴巴塞着食物一边说道，刚刚低落的心情因为眼前丰盛的食物好转了许多，看起来他终于摆脱每天只有白粥和清汤的日子了。“和谈，逃亡计划，Thranduil，”他厌恶地吐出精灵王的名字，“还有Erebor的食物问题。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，“恐怕你刚才说的这些我一点忙都帮不上。”他的视线落在刚才被Thorin丢在一边的报告上，很意外地发现标题是用通用语言而非矮人语写的 _“土壤成分报告？_ 你们打算种植庄稼吗？”

Thorin感到有些苦恼， “在矮人的传统里，耕作并不是我们应该干的事情。”他应该怎么向热爱植物的霍比特人解释这个才好？

 “从事种植业对矮人来说是一种侮辱，这倒不是说种植庄稼什么的有什么不好，”在Bilbo不满地瞪了他一眼后他马上解释“只是在矮人的传统里，一份体面的工作应当是去开采山上的矿石或者是和这方面有关的---”

 “但农作和这些完全无关。”Bilbo理解地点了点头。Thorin在点头表示Bilbo说的没错后接着吃东西去了，Bilbo好奇地问， “那矮人是从哪里获取所需要的食物呢？”

 “在一开始，矮人通过打猎和采摘就能满足食物的供给，随着人口的逐渐增加，贸易成了获取食物的最主要来源。”Thorin停下来，喝完了最后一口汤，把勺子舔的干干净净，这风卷残云的速度连他自己都觉得意外。他把所有能吃的全部吃到肚子里去了，填饱肚子以后他感觉好多了。他可不知道热腾腾食物还有如此奇妙的功效。在Bilbo忙着把桌子收拾干净的时候，Thorin向他表示了他的谢意，然后接着刚才的话题说了下去，“矮人的王国通常都会建立在周围农业相对发达的种族旁边，用武器，盔甲，珠宝还有其他的一些金属制品去换取食物。Erebor过去的主要食物来源来自于Dale。”

 “但现在Dale和Lake-Town都遭受到了破坏…”

“没错，所以我们失去了主要的食物来源。”Thorin严肃地说道。

“那么精灵那边呢？你是否有考虑过…，好吧，当我没说过这话。”Bilbo知趣地闭上了嘴，矮人瞪着Bilbo的眼神已经很明确地传达出他对Bilbo这个建议的看法了。

霍比特人换了个话题，“那么我们现在应该严格地控制给每个人的食物的配给吧？”他的眼睛因为想起了什么突然瞪大，“噢，不！我还一直偷偷地带派给Fili和Kili吃呢！天啊！”

Bilbo不安地绞手，瞪大的眼睛不安地看着Throin，矮人国王好容易才让自己忍住不笑出声来，霍比特人自责的样子实在是太可爱了。Bilbo预期中的责备并没有出现，Thorin轻轻地把手放在Bilbo纤细的肩膀上。“别担心，现在Dain还能给我们提供足够的食物，而且Iron Mountains那边也有充足的储备。”等等，自己从什么时候开始觉得Bilbo Baggins _很可爱的？_ Thorin有些不自在地收回放在Bilbo肩上的手，干咳了几声。

 

“我和Bard会在Dain再进行一次会面，商讨如何解决即将面临的食物问题，”他生硬地继续说着，努力地让自己 _无视_ Bilbo脸上因为松了口气而呈现的迷人的表情。“会面的时间预计是在春天之前。”

 “那这些文件是来做什么的呢？”Bilbo指着堆在地上的文件，Thorin叹了口气。

 “我希望能找到一个能自给自足的方法，而不是干等着人类重建他们的家园，然后才去重新开垦土地，种植庄稼。但很遗憾我一直没找到好的办法，而且对于人类的重建工作，我们也帮不上什么忙。”Thorin耸耸肩，无助地承认“对于种植庄稼我可真是一窍不通。”

 “噢，为什么你不早点告诉我这个事情呢？这个我肯定能帮上忙的。”

Thorin没有料到霍比特人会如此乐意地提供帮助，他一时说不出话来，呆呆地看着对方。他从来没有试过向别人寻求帮助，他从来不相信他能从其他人身上得到帮助。仆人和下属执行他的命令是另外一回事，执行来自国王的命令对他们而言是一种荣耀。只有他的家人和从小一起长大的朋友才会在Thorin需要的时候伸出援手，哪怕他不是Thorin II，山下之王。

这一点他在流亡在外的日子里深有体会。

Bilbo Baggins不是他的家人，他们之间认识的时间也不过数年而已。不管从哪个角度来看，Erebor的复兴与否和他没有多大的关系，他不过是个局外人罢了，但他却一直在Thorin的身边，在他的帐篷里，给他带来食物，倾听他的抱怨，毫不犹豫地伸出援手，矮人国王发现自己是越来越搞不懂这个霍比特人了。

Thorin突然惊讶地意识到，这个温和，有礼貌，乐观， _勇敢_ 的小生物让自己卸下所有的防备，成为了他生命中不可或缺的一部分了。

 

_I would rule Erebor happily as long as Bilbo Baggins stays._

_重振_ _Erebor_ _是件漫长艰难的事，但只要_ _Bilbo Baggins_ _留在这里，他就能坚持下去。_

这个念头让Thorin不知所措，他努力地掩饰着自己的内心情感，傻乎乎地看着霍比特人。Bilbo没有留意到Thorin的异常，他歪着嘴，给了Thorin一个微笑。

 “我种植的番茄能连续5年在Shire获奖不是没有理由的！我也许不是一个合格的战士，但照顾庄稼我可有一手。”霍比特人的脸颊因为有些害羞而发红，Thorin感觉自己都要在这情感的洪流中窒息了。

 “您真是相当的慷慨，如果这不会对你造成不便的话，我很高兴能得到你的帮助。”矮人国王温和地回答。有关刚才的困惑和冲击，一会他还有 _很多_ 事情要去思考。

Bilbo摆着手，露出一个灿烂的微笑。“别说那个！我乐意至极。你希望我从哪里开始？”

 “从解释一下这里面到底写了什么开始如何？”Thorin厌恶地把被他丢在桌子一角的那份 _土壤结构分析_ 拉过来，一脸痛苦地说着。Bilbo看着Thorin的表情笑的更欢了，面对他纯真无忧的笑脸Thorin一点儿脾气也提不起来。

 

* * *

 

嗨，妈妈，

 _Fili_ _（_ _还有_ _Kili_ _）又给你写信啦！希望_ _Blue Mountains_ _的冬天没让你感到不适！_ _Erebor_ _这里已经开始变得有些寒冷，但不像我们过去呆的地方潮湿。不说这个了，我们两个现在已经能走出帐篷，帮忙干些活了。_ _（我们现在主要做的事情就是到各个不同的帐篷之间传递口信，或者和舅舅一起开会。没有干什么重活。治疗师对我们的休息时间限制相当的严格……而且只给我们喝粥，太残酷了！）_ _要不是霍比特人来看望我们的时候经常给我们带派，我和_ _Kili_ _一定会为了得到真正的食物而奋起反抗的。_ _（我们会毫不犹豫地使用暴力的！这种只能喝粥的日子简直不是人过的！这是我们见过最残酷和不人道的惩罚了。）_

 

Kili和我的伤都恢复的很好，上次给您的信里我们有些夸大了（ _一点点，真的就一点点！_ ）我们在战斗后的健康状况。事实上，我也许断了几根肋骨，Kili则轻微地……弄断了他的一只手，没什么好担心的，真的，要是只从表面上看的话，根本看不出我们受过伤！ _（不过是左手而已，妈妈！我右手使剑也使的相当不错呢！要用弓还得需要多一些时间想个办法才行，我肯定能找到办法用一只手来射箭的）_ ,用十字弓就能单手射箭啦，你这个笨蛋！ _（好吧，计划变更，我会学习如何使用十字弓的，_ _Fili_ _，你得帮我！）_ 别担心，妈妈，我会看好他确保他不会把他自己的眼睛射瞎的。

 

随信附上你上次说要的Bilbo的画像，你可千万别把它漏了。我们 ~~请求~~ ~~Ori~~ ~~去做这件事时好像做过了头，差点把他诱奸了，~~ 很有礼貌地请求Ori帮我们这个忙 _（他现在好像正躲着我们，_ _Fili_ _，我想我们得找他谈谈_ _?_ _）_ 为什么不，这能让我们找到些乐子，我们可以帮这个当作一个业余消遣呢。 _（不过得在我学会用十字弓单手射箭后。）_ 当然，分清生活中的轻重急缓是个好习惯。而且我也想看看Thorin舅舅看到你单手射箭时的表情，他现在就像一个奇怪的隐居者一样老呆在帐篷里，这对他的健康一点好处都没有。 _（没事的，_ _Bilbo_ _一直在喂他吃的，他会好起来的。_ _Bilbo_ _喂人吃东西的技术好着呢，尤其是他会用派来喂你，而不是逼你喝该死的麦片粥。）_

_你上次来信中提到了你对_ _Baggins_ _大人很感兴趣，这我们没有忘记，只是我们两个感到有些不安。_ _（别伤害他！妈妈！求求你，他长的很小巧，一点害处都没！）_ _我们是在旅途的开始认识的，_ _Gandalf_ _邀请他作为队伍的第十四名成员加入我们，_ _（_ _Gandalf_ _说我们需要一个飞贼，但他怎么看也就是个温柔文雅的霍比特人，我们不知道_ _Gandalf_ _为什么要选择他，而且_ _Thorin_ _舅舅一开始对他一点兴趣都没有）_ _。但很快_ _Bilbo_ _证明我们全部人都错了。他一次又一次地展现出他过人的勇气，他从_ _Azog_ _手上救下了舅舅，在我们穿过迷雾山脉被_ Thranduil和他一群面无表情的精灵抓住 _时，他从地牢里救出了我们。_ _（我们被装在桶里逃了出来！）_ _在我们最后抵达_ _Erebor_ _后，他又机智地与恶龙玩起了猜谜游戏分散了恶龙的注意力。他还帮助我们解除了人类和精灵的围攻（_ _Bilbo_ _把_ _Arkenstone_ _偷偷给了人类，这样子舅舅才会愿意用黄金从人类手里换回_ _Arkenstone_ _，人类的城镇遭到了严重的破坏，他们围城的目的也就是为了拿到黄金去重建_ _Dale_ _和_ _Lake Town_ _。在_ _Bilbo_ _坦白了他所做的一切时，舅舅气疯了，他看起来似乎都要把_ _Bilbo_ _从城墙上丢下去了）。老实说，_ _我觉得这是_ _Bilbo_ _在整个冒险旅途中做过的最勇敢的事情，他很清楚他这样子做可能会失去我们所有人的友谊，而且也辜负_ _Thorin_ _舅舅对他的信任，但他坚持了他认为是正确的事情，要是我是他的话，我绝对做不出背叛舅舅的事情……我必和_ _Erebor_ _的其他矮人一样永远效忠我们的国王。_ _（我敢说，我们队伍当中没有任何人会像他那样子去做，从一开决定追随舅舅进行这次冒险开始，所有人都已经抱着必死的觉悟，每个人都是忠心耿耿的。我不能想象我们当中的任何一个人会做出背叛舅舅的行为。）_ _但我想这也就是为什么_ _Bilbo_ _能做出这样行为的原因，他和我们的立场不一样，他打一开始就没必要更着我们出生入死。毕竟，舅舅不是_ _Bilbo_ _的国王，霍比特人是为了要保护我们大家才这么做的，至少他的意愿是良好的。_ _（我喜欢_ _Baggins_ _大人，尽管有时候我不能完全理解他的所作所为，但他是个好人，有一颗金子般的心，要知道，我认识的人不少，但能称的上好人的却没有几个。）_

 

不管怎么说，他们应该早已原谅对方了，舅舅和霍比特人之间的关系从未像现在好过，Bilbo经常呆在帐篷里陪着舅舅。 _（你有注意到每次_ _Baggins_ _大人从帐篷里出来都带着愉快的笑容吗？）_ 还有舅舅每次在Bilbo拜访过后心情都会很不错是吧？当然，我当然注意到了。说实在的，营地里至少有一半人注意到了这个事情。 _（看到舅舅没在咆哮……或是皱眉，铁板着脸，瞪人，实在是很诡异啊。）_ 如果这是我们的飞贼对舅舅的影响，那我实在是非常高兴他们两个和好了。

 

我们知道的就这么多，所以……您能告诉我们您准备用Bilbo Baggins的信息干什么吗？

_保重身体！_ _（远离危险！）_

你可爱的儿子

Fili and Kili

Erebor, 16 Dec., 2941.

 PS:您一点儿也不老！忘了这个想法吧，妈妈！你会永远年轻和美丽。还有，你是从那儿得到的启发才会萌生出我们会被食人魔沾着口水放在火上烤的蠢透了的想法？这事情怎么可能发生嘛！

 

* * *

致我那亲爱的，太过了解我为人的哥哥，

首先我得承认一下你在上次来信的最后把自己变成一个彻头彻尾的讨厌鬼的努力没有白费，干的不错。然而，我的告诉你，你的威胁对我一定用都没有。谢谢你的关心，我的确享受我儿子们来信，要不是他们是话匣子的话，我怎么能知道Erebor发生的 _所有的_ 事情？比如说你把自己关在帐篷里，拒绝任何人的陪伴，除了你那位Bilbo Baggins大人。从我目前收集到的信息来看，他可真是一个模范伴侣呢。负责你的饮食（他肯定给你偷偷带你喜欢吃的东西吧，他就是如此善解人意的人呢。他给你带熏肉了吗？不用说，我打赌他肯定给你带了），他定期给你检查伤口以确保你一切都安好，他还照顾我的孩子们。我的两个儿子已经给予他高度的赞扬了，我想我说的一切都不假吧。

 

我几乎都可以描绘出深夜他陪着你的画面了，喝着甘菊茶（或者是其他的什么东西）轻声地闲聊，在烛光下阅读。这可真是相当吓人啊，不，骇人才对。我都不敢再继续想象接下去会发生什么了。我感觉我就要死了，Thorin，因为屈辱和狂喜---你，伟大的Thorin Oakenshield，伟大的Erebor国王变成了一个 _老傻子_ 而感到屈辱，至于狂喜嘛……也是因为同样的原因。

作为你的妹妹，我有职责去了解深究有关于你的事情，尤其是事关那位迷倒了我哥哥和孩子们的神秘的贴心朋友。别否认了！你已经彻底，无可救药地被他迷住了。从你的来信里的只言片语的赞美里我就能看出来了，“我的朋友Baggins大人。”还有“我很高兴我又赢得了他的友谊。”以你的标准来看，这些话可相当于是在求爱了！

而且，你告诉我的有关他的事情也从他的邻居得到了证实。他们都说他是一个好心，有礼貌，聪明，“体面”的霍比特人绅士，直到他决定加入你那“疯狂的冒险”。他大部分的亲戚都对他赞扬有加，除了那几个自称来自“Sackville-Baggins”（还是什么其他的东西）的家族的人。但我一点也不相信他们说的话。真是一群卑鄙又自命不凡的人，他们对Bilbo Baggins还活着的这个事实感到非常的失落，他们正准备着把他们认为已经死去的那个人的家当拿去拍卖。请告诉你的霍比特人我把他们赶出了他的家门（我得说我相当享受这个过程）。请让Baggins大人宽心，他不需要急急忙忙地赶回Shire。我们会保证所有他的东西都完好无缺的。

我很诧异你的霍比特人在解决矮人，人类和精灵之间的争端所展现出来的勇气与智慧，他当然不可能从你手上把Arkenstone硬抢过来（哈，没错，我的儿子们把所有的事情都告诉我了）。我非常想知道他是怎么办到的？多么聪明的生物啊！而且他还相当地坚强，还带点狡猾！在得知这些以后，我不得不承认对他的兴趣越来越浓厚了。很高兴地知道你和你的霍比特人之间总算有一个人能用脑袋思考。

我想我不需要再告诉你，你在被围城的时候的表现是多么的愚蠢。事后你自己也应该想清楚了吧。

随信附上这次给你送过去的物资列表，还有他们预计到达Erebor的时间。在接下来的一个月内我会去召集第一批你所需要的人手，他们最快在春天就能到达。

请随时让我知道你们的粮储情况。我虽然不是一个农民，但我的生意让我知道如何去种植小麦和大麦。从霍比特人家乡那大片可爱的庄稼来看，相信在这方面必定是位行家，如果有需要的话你也可以随时咨询他。

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2941.

PS.我记得你说过Fili和Kili需要更严厉的教导，不是吗？不管怎么说，总有一天你会感谢我的，当你发现你的继承人对所有的危险，感情上胁迫还有愧疚而产生的负担都能泰然自若的时候。

 PPS,好吧！既然你如此的小题大做，我不会再提起那件事，可以了吧？尽管我必须得告诉你，和Teleporno在一起的时间我 _快乐的很_ ，我早忘记了当时为什么会有一头奶牛在那里，但父亲当时脸上的表情我可永远也忘不了。

 

* * *

Erebor, 2941.

Dís,

.

什么。

你到底去Shire干什么？

你跑去找Bilbo的邻居……还有他的 _亲戚_ 干什么？

你到底是怎么找到他家住在哪的？还有，你和那些人到底说了些什么？！

 _Mahal_ _在上。_

\- Thorin

PS. Bilbo让我向你转达他的谢意，感谢你从那些“肮脏的，贼头鼠脸的Sackville-Baggins”手上救下了他的财产。他还想知道你和你的人是否有在其中一个叫Lobellia Sackville-Baggins的口袋里找到他的银勺子。

 PPS, 第一，‘Teleporno’根本就不可能是他的真名。有哪个头脑正常的矮人会给自己的孩子取名叫‘Teleporno’什么的。第二，停，停下来，你和那个矮人之间的“美好时光”我不需要（也不想）知道。

 

* * *

 

致上一封来信到现在还让我发笑的亲爱的哥哥Thorin

当时我正在Shire推销我那新推出的经过三次蒸馏的烈酒，所以我想，为什么我不和Shire那些可爱的居民聊聊天呢。我们谈论的内容没什么大不了的，不过是有关他们的城镇，饮食习惯，对了，还有Bilbo Baggins。别担心，没有尸体。在看到我把Sackville-Baggins踢出Bilbo的家门后，他们都很乐意和我分享他们所知道的信息。

我还请Baggins大人的好邻居们在当地的酒馆喝了几轮。我想这多少也有些帮助。

我不明白你为什么会如此恼怒（相信我，远在Blue Mountains的我都能感受到你的不满，哇噢。）我们又不是什么野蛮人。也许，在我们礼貌地请求Sackvill-Baggins太太掏空她的口袋以免她忘了什么纪念品在里面时做了一些小小的威胁，还有一些令人难忘的磨刀技巧的展示。我还记得我带去的人当中有人用鱼叉做了些漂亮的小把戏。

而且，我觉得这个一点都不算过分，否则你的霍比特人的银制餐具可就拿不回来了，请告诉你的霍比特人一切都和他离开时一样，一样东西都没少。

我与霍比特人之间进行的小小冒险相当不错。顺便告诉你，他们很擅于酿造私酒（我可没有想过这里的竞争会如此激烈），但从他们对我的酒的热情反馈来看，只要Green Dragon开始把我的新酒介绍给他们的客人，销量一定会很不错的。

你的粮食问题解决的怎么样了？

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2941.

 PS. 请告诉Bggins先生，我很乐意为他效劳。

 

* * *

 

Erebor, 2941.

Dís,

 “别担心，没有尸体。”你这句话居然让我感到松了口气，这可真是一种悲哀啊。对于你故意曲解我的话的行为我十分的不高兴。当我说“我的朋友Baggins大人”，字面上的意思就是我所要表达的意思。不是什么求爱或者是你那可怕的脑袋里想的其他奇怪的念头。不要把你那可怕疯狂的想象力运用在我和Bilbo的身上。

尤其是Bilbo。

（尽管他对你从Sackville-Baggins夫人的手上救下了他的银制勺子表示很感激，但他也有些遗憾不能亲自看看Sackville-Baggins夫人当时的表情。）

至于我们这边的粮食问题，我接受了你的建议，Bilbo现在是我这方面的顾问，他给我提供了相当专业的帮助。我觉得人类在这方面需要更多的帮助，特别是他们必须得种出足够供应他们自己和我们矮人的粮食。Dain那边把Erebor已经被收复的消息传达到东方的城镇那边去了，鼓励商人们带着他们的商队再次回到Lonely Mountain。另外一边，Bard也把这个消息传达到了南部和西部。等到冬天过去，我们会有希望能看到新鲜的水果。

同时，森林里需要重建和维护的区域都已经划分出来了。幸运的是，Smaug大部分的时候都和宝藏呆在一起，其他地方并没有遭受到太严重的破坏。大部分的损坏都是因为年久失修罢了，重建的工作比我们预计的要轻松的多，这可真的算的上一个小小的恩赐了。明天我们会派一支小队去检查矿脉。愿好运与我们常在。

\- Thorin

 PS. 既然我们现在已经收复Erebor了，我希望你能明白你没有必要再为了钱币继续做那该死的生意了。有什么办法我能说服你不要继续在野外和那个挥舞着鱼叉的流氓混在一起吗。你应该呆在Blue Mountain里，那里既美丽又安全！

 

* * *

 

致我多疑专横的哥哥Thorin

不，我是不会终止我的事业的！我花了数十年的时间才有现在的成就，如果我现在放弃的话，我会被诅咒的！还别提我刚和合作的酒馆和旅店刚签订了一份年限为20年的合同。你想让我呆在Blue Mountain的这个想法实在是蠢透了，我呆在那里能干什么？每天无聊地玩弄我自己的拇指，变得又老又胖又 _温驯_ ？Mahal不会允许这个发生的。你带着你那狗屁建议下地狱去吧！我的 _商业帝国_ 正在崛起，在我征服了整个中土世界前，我是不会停下来的！来吧，干了这瓶酒！

我得告诉你，所有我雇佣来的工人都是我亲自挑选的，他们能迅速地完成所有的工作。热诚，忠心，可靠，而且能力也非常出众。他们靠这份工作来养家糊口，我是决不会让他们失去这份工作的。

还有，Teleporno是个好人，他在河边兼职当一个渔夫，鱼叉只不过是他日常使用的工具而已。（在你大发脾气之前，停下来，他可不是那个生日奶牛事件的Teleporno。他们两个的名字一样不过是个很意外的巧合而已！）

说回我那帮能干的工人吧，他们在Blue Mountains进行了好几次试验，好让Blue Mountain土地上的小麦和大麦能更高产。我会寄一些优良的种子给你，种植的方法也会一并附上。这些都是我亲自挑选的，它们非常适合作为救荒作物种植；它们能迅速地生长，并且耐旱性和耐冷性都比其他作物要强。希望它们能够适应Erebor的土壤。请把这些交给Baggins大人，我相信他知道如何去种植的，不像你，一无是处。

如果人类对这些作物有兴趣的话，我会再寄多点种子过去的。

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2941.

 PS. 我发现你最近又多一个令人讨厌的习惯：自欺欺人。“不过是朋友而已”真的吗？

 

* * *

 “我真搞不懂她到底怎么认识这么多个Teleporno的？就算在整个Middle-Earth来说，这个名字也足够怪异了！”

Bilbo没有理会Thorin的抱怨，而是目瞪口呆地看着那张长长的种植指南和一大包种子。

 “Thorin，你妹妹到底是干嘛的？我记得你对我说过矮人不会去从事种植业的。”

他们正和过去的几个星期一样，在Thorin的帐篷里阅读这有关Erebor的重建报告。烛光驱散了四周的黑暗，给这小小的空间带来光亮和温暖。舒服极了，烛火，羊皮纸，墨水写的字，这一切都让Bilbo感到熟悉，这感觉就像回到了在温暖舒适的Bag End的日子里，在夜幕降临后，借着摇曳的烛光阅读。这大概也就是为什么在看到Dis的来信后他依旧悠然自得。但相反的，可怜的Thorin，看上去则是相当的疲倦和烦恼。

“她开了一家酿酒厂，一家她亲手建造的酿酒厂。我花了好几年的时间去说服她不要再干了，但都没弄成功。”他恶狠狠地看着他妹妹的来信说着。Bilbo以前从来没见过Thorin如此不满严厉的眼神。哪怕是他们在Bag End相遇的那个梦魇般的夜晚里，即使Thorin当时并不欢迎自己，但也没用这样子的眼神瞪着他。霍比特人不禁开始同情起Dis来了。但他还是不能理解Thorin的反应，毕竟，开一家酿酒厂听起来不差呀。

 “呃，开酿酒厂有什么问题吗？”Bilbo天真地问。

Thorin把他恶狠狠的眼神从信上转到Bilbo身上。霍比特人马上就后悔自己刚才的问题了，他刚刚有做错了什么吗？自己好像是把一头食人野兽的注意力吸引过来了。

 “她不好好呆在安全舒适的Blue Mountains，反而跑到田地里和那群……那群她雇来的乌合之众混在一起！”Thorin大声咆哮着。他攥紧手上的信，信纸因为受不了如此巨大的压力开始褶皱。Bilbo坐在国王旁边的一张小椅子上，恐惧地看着这一幕。

“当她干完田地里的 _农活_ 后，”Thorin接着一字一句凶狠地吐出接下去的话，“她就跑到她的酿酒厂里去，和一些奇怪的机器呆在一起，把自己置于只有Mahal才知道危险当中！如果这些还不够的话，她还跑到附近人类的城镇，沿街叫卖她的酒！她！一个Durin家的公主，居然把自己变成…变成一个…”

 “一个酒贩子？”Bilbo嘀咕着，他正悄悄地把自己的椅子拉开，好离Thorin远一点。

 “一个酒贩子！”Throin狂怒地咆哮着，要是周围有个酒贩子，在矮人国王这能杀死人的咆哮声下，恐怕他会丢下他所有的家当逃命了。

Bilbo不安地在椅子上扭动着，为什么他要挑起这个话题自寻烦恼呢？他把Dis寄来里的种子和写着种植方法的纸放在了地上，紧张地站了起来，倒了两杯甘菊茶---茶总能解决 _一切问题的_ \---把其中的一杯递给Thorin。矮人国王接过茶杯，咕隆咕隆两大口就把茶喝完了。当他看起来冷静了一点以后，Bilbo给他把茶杯再满上（以防万一），然后问，“那Dis自己对这些事情是怎么看的呢？”

Thorin抬起眉毛疑惑地看着Bilbo，看起来是个好兆头，霍比特人想着，解释道“我能理解你为什么经常担心她的安全。哪个做哥哥的不会为自己的妹妹担心呢？我只是想知道，Dis对这些事情的看法是否和你一样呢？”

Thorin抬起头轻蔑地哼了一声“恰好相反。这就是她想要过的生活，她对于她的酿酒生意相当狂热。”他举起杯子，抿了一小口茶，这次看起来冷静多了，“一旦她决定要做做什么事，不管怎么样的危险和困难都无法阻止她。”说到这里，Thorin摇了摇头，露出忧郁的神色“顽固的就像一块石头一样。”

听到这里，正在喝茶的Bilbo因为他的意外发现而呛到了自己。Thorin关切地看着他“怎么了，有什么不对劲的吗？”

 “我真是-不敢-相-信！”Bilbo一边干咳一边断断续续地说，他的语气就像是发现了什么难以置信的事情一样。Thorin有些困惑，但他更担心Bilbo，他轻轻地拍着Bilbo的后背，直到霍比特人终于能清晰地喊出接下来的话.“她就和你一样！”

Throin僵住了，“不，才不一样。”

 “一样，绝对一样！”

 “不不，她可比我顽固多了。”

 “Throin，别忘了你可是在你完全不知道怎么去对抗一条恶龙，甚至连一个计划都没的情况下就踏上了你的复国之路。”

 “我可是有带帮手的！”

 “让我想想，你带了哪些帮手，12个矮人，”Bilbo抬起头看了Thorin一眼，对Thorin的嗓门一点反应都没有，倒是Thorin，正努力着不要让自己被Bilbo的话说服。“还有Gandalf和一个被他怂恿加入的霍比特人。我们可是连一支正式的队伍都算不上。”Bilbo最后加上一句，“话说回来，你妹妹在生意上一样有帮手，而且不难推断，人数一定远远超过十三个。”

Thorin好几次张开了嘴巴想说点什么，但他又能说什么来反驳呢？Bilbo说的都是事实啊。最后，他语无伦次地喊，“我，我们赢了！”

Bilbo翻了个白眼，低下头去喝手里已经凉掉的茶，“这倒不假。”

 “而且还有赞美歌歌颂我们英勇的事迹，可没有人会去歌颂Dis的酿酒厂和她的酒。这是我和她之间的又一个不同点。”

 “没错，没错。”

矮人皱着眉头，“你似乎一点也没被打动，还是你还没听过那赞美歌？”

 “我当然有听过那首Bilbo Baggins之歌，”Bilbo干巴巴地说，“要被那歌词打动还真是一件相当困难的事情。”

Thorin挑了挑眉毛，他明白Bilbo的反应是为什么了。“要是你不喜欢那赞美歌的歌词，我们可以重新写一首，”他咧开嘴笑着说。喝完最后一口茶然后把茶杯压在了他最痛恨的报告 _土壤结构分析_ 上面，这份报告虽然无趣，但拿来做杯垫倒是相当不错。

Bilbo听到Thorin的提议，顿时双眼放光，大笑着说，“没错，Bilbo Baggins与Thorin Oakenshield之歌，关于一个冥顽不灵的矮人国王在连一个计划都没的情况下执意要去击杀恶龙的故事。”

 “哈，他听起来是一个值得信赖的伙伴。意志坚定，无所畏惧，一个伟大的领导者。”Thorin眼都没眨一下就接下了Bilbo的话。他躺在椅子里，双手交叉着搭在腹部上，得意地对Bilbo笑着，“与这位勇敢的国王随行的有他的矮人同伴还有一个娇生惯养矮小的霍比特-”

 “娇生惯养？！矮小？！”

 “…一个不会使用任何武器，没有任何战斗经验，对康克戏却很在行的霍比特人。”矮人顺溜地说着，仿佛Bilbo刚才的叫喊根本不存在一般。现在他正努力地忍耐着让不要让自己得意的微笑变成爆笑。

Bilbo装出一副气呼呼的表情，用能和Lobellia Sackville-Baggins媲美的语气傲慢地说“我要让你好好记住，在我们那儿，康克戏可是一项受人尊敬的运动，”

 “是吗？”Thorin竭力让自己显得客观点，但他的声音里饱含着满满的笑意。

 “瞧，现在是谁听起来没被打动了？”

 “我不知道，我可见识过你玩弄文字游戏的本领，据说在Shire那也是一项受人尊敬的运动。在经历过食人魔事件以后后实在是很难让人被“你们Shire受人尊敬的运动”所打动。”Thorin狡黠地看着Bilbo并开始模仿当时霍比特人惊慌的尖叫，“烹饪矮人的秘诀是得先把他们剥皮！”

Bilbo呆呆地看着Thorin。有那么一会他没办法找到自己的舌头，最后他终于忍不住地拍打着膝盖大笑起来。几乎就在同时，矮人国王也跟着笑了起来，他浑厚，响亮的笑声填满了整个帐篷，也填满了Bilbo的心。

 “Mahal啊，再来一次！”Bilbo笑的泪水都流出来了，他好容易才让自己冷静下来，擦掉眼里的泪水。“你模仿我的表情的样子实在是太棒了！你还能模仿其他人的样子吗？”

在Thorin张开嘴巴正准备模仿其他人的时候，一阵敲门声打断了他。

 “请原谅我们这么晚还来打扰您。”Balin和Dwalin手里捧着一大叠文件走了进来。当Balin看到坐在Thorin旁边的Bilbo和他们脸上挂着的笑容，他才搞明白刚才他们在帐篷外听到的笑声是怎么回事，但他不动声色地说，“还是和以往一样还在工作啊。”

Dwalin从他抱着的那叠文件后探出头来，“晚上好，Baggins大人，很高兴在这见到你。”按Dwalin的标准来说，这个招呼可算的是相当的热情了。

 _他今天心情一定很好_ ，Bilbo暗地里想着。

Bilbo对Dwalin回礼后向Balin解释，“Thorin刚收到了Dis的来信，她随信还寄了一包种子让我在这里的土地种植，我们刚才正在讨论这个…”他边说边弯下腰去捡起刚才他放在地上的种子和写着种植方法的纸，声音逐渐低了下去。

“但我们刚刚有些离题了。”Thorin带着一丝浅笑淡定地替他把话说完了。

 “好啦，我想我的走了。“Bilbo轻声地说，他把Dis寄来的种子小心翼翼地拿在手里，种植指南则整齐地叠好放在口袋里。然后站起来拍掉身上的灰尘，“看起来你们有真正的工作需要处理，我再继续呆在这里只会妨碍到你们。”

Thorin翻了个白眼，朝他挥挥手。“走吧，你一个人逃吧，别管我了，就让我自个淹死在这些文件里头吧。”

Bilbo朝帐篷口退去，转过身，咧开嘴欢快地笑着，“我们明天见，Thorin！打起精神来，”口气里一丝同情都不带。

“等等，Bilbo！”矮人国王喊住了他。霍比特人停下了他的脚步，发现Thorin突然收起了笑容，皱着眉毛，神情严肃地看着他。Bilbo走过去正准备问Thorin怎么回事，结果 _这被_ _Mahal_ _诅咒过的_ 矮人开始唱起一首Bilbo _非常_ 熟悉的歌曲

（歌词：在辽阔的中土世界，有个叫Shire的地方，那里住着一个勇敢的霍比特人，我们人人都尊敬他……）

 _他不是吧…_ “停下！马上停下来！不要再唱这要人命的歌了！”Bilbo尖叫着，双手绝望地捂住耳朵好让自己不要再听到那让人毛骨悚然的 _Bilbo Baggins_ _之歌_ 。“你现在高兴了吧！它现在就在我脑袋里响着！”

如他所言，Thorin对Bilbo的反应非常满意。“晚安，Bilbo，”他看着霍比特人仓惶逃走的背影高喊，“祝你睡个好觉！”

他转过身，发现Dwalin和Balin正目瞪口呆地看着他。

 “干嘛？”


	3. Chapter 3

IV. Fíli and Kíli

 

致我两个永远不应当沾染到你们舅舅多疑的天性的宝贝儿子，

你们两个对我的看法实在是令我有些伤心。你们以为我是一个屠夫吗？我是绝对不会去伤害你们的Baggins先生的！

除非他给我一个让我那么去做的理由，如果是那样的话，我会毫不犹豫地像叉鱼一样把他给叉起来。

天，我都能感觉到你们的恐惧如同潮水一般向我涌来了。我再次向你们保证，没有什么可以担心的。你们漂亮的小飞贼安全的很。（如果Ori的画足无失偏颇，那么他可真是相当地可爱和迷人！难怪你们的舅舅对他如此着迷，他从小就喜欢那些娇小，可爱的小生物，甚至说得上有一些狂热）

早之前，我因为生意上的原因去了Shire一趟，这让我有机会了解更多有关你们那位霍比特人的事情。他在当地相当受欢迎，我听到的有关于他的事情都是正面的。所以我对于他能加入你们感到相当满意。等一等，我得纠正一下，大部分有关他的事情都是好的，我可搞不懂他对蘑菇和餐巾奇怪的爱好，不管怎么样，每个人总会有这样子或那样的怪癖吧。退一万步来说，他可比你们舅舅好多了！

我很欣慰你们终于愿意把身体的真实状况告诉我，尽管我希望你们能在一开始就让我知道。我一直担心你们或多或少地会沾染到你们舅舅身上那爱撒谎的习性，现在看来，你们的本性还是好的，这我就放心了。Kili，想想你那可怜的母亲把，先离十字弓远点，你不想让你的妈妈心脏病发作吧？亲爱的，我知道你现在很无聊，在你身体彻底恢复后你会有大把的时间去练习你的箭术。Fili，不要再鼓励他去做这种事了。还有，你们不要对Ori太过分了，我知道你们两个喜欢看他脸红的样子，但这可不是你们去骚扰他的理由。另外，除了为我收集信息外，其他的任何时间你们都不允许给任何人造成不便和困扰，我们现在就来 _谈谈_ 这个。

既然你们两个无所事事的话，那么我给你们一个小小的任务。接下来的这段时间里，你们帮我盯紧你们的舅舅和Baggins大人在一起时的举动。当然，我可不是让你们潜入他们的帐篷里，但你们得把我下面几个问题的答案找出来：

1，正常情况下，他们一天会见几次面？

2，这些会面（如果只有一次的话，那么一次会面）的时间会持续多长？

3，他们见面后的行为举止？

谢谢，我的孩子们。我得特别强调一下，我让你们去做的事情你们千万不能让别人知道，尤其是你们的舅舅。我很期待你们的下一封来信。

深爱着你们的妈妈

Thorin’s Hall, 2941.

 PS.亲爱的Fili，我为你感到骄傲，你在与人打交道的手法上面可是有了很大的进步，我相当喜欢你在上次来信末尾用来做烟雾弹的赞美，看来你从我这里学到了不少，但很明显，还不够。是不是有什么有关食人魔的事情我还不知道的？

 

 

* * *

 

Fili和Kili异常恐慌地看着他们手里的信。

 “她怎么会知道我们和食人魔遭遇的事情的？！”Kili痛苦地咆哮着，因为不安而瞪大的眼睛正看着他的哥哥，但年长的矮人只是无奈地耸耸肩，和他弟弟一样无助，他们都被自己母亲超乎寻常的感知能力吓到了。她和其他的母亲一样，在有关于自己孩子的事情上总有着不可思议的超能力。

 “我不知道！”Fili绝望大喊道，“你瞧，她就是，她就是… _知道_ ！”金发的矮人无奈地挥了挥手，像他小时候见过的一个先知做的一样。他和Kili一样，觉得什么事情都瞒不过他们全知的母亲了。“现在的问题是：我们要不要告诉她？”

他们交换了一个眼神，然后低头看着信上整洁的笔迹，不自觉地打了个冷颤。

 “要。”他们得出了一致的结论。在被战斗中被击败以后想办法减少伤亡是个很明智的选择。

特别是当对手是他们那个有感应能力的先知母亲，他们可不想看到她大发雷霆的样子，这辈子都不想。

午后的太阳给帐篷带去明亮的光线和温暖阳光，使帐篷里充满着舒适宜人的气氛。但对这两兄弟却完全失去了它的作用，他们两个挤在乱糟糟的桌子上，身边弥漫着不安和恐惧的气息，而这种不安和恐惧早在一个小时前他们在Thoirn的帐篷里就开始产生了，Durlin啊，今天是渡鸦来的日子，这意味着他们的母亲来信了，当他们去Thorin那儿时，发现他们的舅舅正拿着他们母亲的来信，痛苦地扭曲着脸。

这两兄弟像逃命一般地离开了那个帐篷，好逃开他们不想看到的事实；他们伟大的舅舅因为他们母亲的来信，畏惧地抽动脸部的肌肉，而且有一封来信是给他们的。

Fili拿起桌子上的信再仔细地读了一遍，眼里不安的情绪逐渐被困惑取代。“Kili，”最后他打破了沉默，“你不觉得这有一些…奇怪吗？”

 “奇怪？”Kili好奇地说着，伸出手想把信拽过来。Fili没有因为Kili的这个动作而不满，反而是松开手让Kili把信拿走，他把双手交叉在胸前，皱着眉毛，正努力地想弄清楚一些问题。

 “妈妈突然对Bilbo很感兴趣，先是突然跑到了Shire去调查他，现在又让我们去监视他。”

 “她最近才知道有Bilbo Baggins这个人，想知道更多关于Bilbo的信息这一点也不奇怪吧，”Kili耸耸肩，有些迟疑地说着。“再说，她是为了生意才去Shire的吧。”

 “假设你说的是对的，那应该怎么解释她现在让我们去做的事情？为什么需要对其他人保密？”

Kili再次耸了耸肩。“那你怎么想？难道她是在观察Bilbo Baggins是否有什么不对劲的？说实话，妈妈确实不怎么容易相信人。”年轻的矮人把信整齐地叠好，放到衣服的内侧的口袋里，“虽然这很难理解，但仔细想想，妈妈还没明确地表示她对Bilbo的看法呢。还是你觉得她另有目的？”

 “我觉得事情没有这么简单，我想她提的这些问题会帮我们找出她的真正目的。”Fili整个人重重地坐下桌子旁边的一张椅子上，眉头皱的更紧了。“她让我们做的事情一定和舅舅有关，否则她也不会让我们两个暗地里去监视他们，而且还特别强调千万不能让舅舅知道。”

Kili靠近Fili，把手放在他焦躁的兄弟的肩膀上安抚着对方，“恩，看起来我们得听听其他人的看法？”

Fili抬起手搭在Kili放在他肩膀的手上边，“有什么好的人选吗？这个人必须是值得信任的，千万不能是个大舌头，光是这点基本上就能排除我们认识的大部分人了。”

突然间，他们两眼放光，他们同时想到了一个非常适合的人选。

 “Ori！”这两人异口同声地喊出了这个名字。

 

 

* * *

 

Ori看到Fili和Kili正一步一步地朝他走来，“天啊，他们两个又想要干嘛？”他痛苦地抱怨着。

 _为什么他们总要在我有事干的时候找上我？_ 他无奈地想着。抓紧他手上Dori让他去拿的文件。上次，这两兄弟耽误了他给Balin送羊皮纸的时间，Balin就已经很不高兴地看着他了，要知道，Balin是个不喜欢听到借口的人---即使这对讨厌的，只会带来麻烦的兄弟才是罪魁祸首---Ori也只能低着头不停地向Balin道歉。

至少，这次他的哥哥不会像Balin那样严厉，甚至可能还会原谅他弟弟的迟到…

 _Ori_ _猛地摇头，他怎么能这样想，_ _不，这次他不会再让他们两个妨碍他了_ _。他再也不想掺和到这两兄弟的什么计划或是其他事情里去了，是时候向他们两个表明自己的立场了。_

他咬紧牙关，挺直了腰，侧过身子，朝离他最近的两个帐篷间的缝隙走去，在他确定他逃出了这两兄弟的视线范围后，他卸下他假装出来的镇定，撒开脚步像 _闪电一样_ 跑开。

 “哎唷，Ori！Ori他跑哪里去了？”

Ori因为Kili迷惑的喊声得意地笑着，但他可不敢放慢脚步，至少在他跑到Dori的帐篷前还不行。只要他哥哥在场，这两个王子也不敢对他做什么了，要知道，Dori的脾气和对他弟弟过度的保护欲在矮人里可算的上一个传奇。

 “他在那！别让他跑了！抓住他！”

Ori得意的笑容还没来得及完全挂到脸上就马上被恐惧替代了。他可没有料到自己会这么快被发现！他的眼睛因为恐惧而瞪大，使出了吃奶的力气，拼了老命地朝Dori的帐篷跑去，每一步带起的灰尘都快把他遮住了。

 “Ori！停下来！别跑啦，我们不过是想和你谈谈！”

 _他们是骗子骗子只会扯谎，_ Ori脑袋里只有这个念头。他转过头去大喊，脚步丝毫没有减缓的意思，“不，才不是！你们这两个满口谎言的大骗子！”，这种事情就是应该要大喊出来！

 “看在---，Kili，你走右边，我走左边。”

Ori听到Fili对Kili下达的命令后马上意识到了他们打算从两边包抄他，他一边为他们两个的行为感到愤怒，但却又不得不承认这个策略会很有效。这两个狡猾的魔鬼打算像猎鹿一样逮住他！

Ori把视线重新对焦到眼前的路上来，既然你们想玩，那我就陪你们玩玩！Ori的体力和耐力也许不如那两位强壮的王子，但Nori（私底下）可是有教过他几招如何摆脱追踪的方法。

年轻的画师突然从大路上跑开，往右边的的摊位和一大群工人的方向跑去。他很轻巧地跃过一辆挡在面前的推车，动作干净利落，脚步一点也没因此放慢。在他身后，那两兄弟真为他的突然转向而愤怒地大喊着。Ori此时心里高兴极了，他继续朝人群里跑去，灵巧地绕过木制的架子，从大梁底下钻过去，穿过各种狭隘的缝隙。他知道这以那两位王子的身高很难像他这样穿过这些障碍。最后他终于从熙熙攘攘的人群中挤了出来。

Ori知道自己没办法像这样子一直跑下去，他得找个地方喘口气。不远处是一个被用来当仓库的小帐篷，他仔细地观察四周，确保自己没被发现后开始朝那个帐篷悄悄走去，路上他看到一个空的水桶，把手上系着一块褐色的破布。他迅速提起那个空桶，溜进了帐篷后，他之前被吊到嗓子眼的心终于放了下去。

Ori靠在帐篷的边上，捂住胸口大口大口地喘着气，咧开嘴欢快地笑着，他简直不敢相信他把他们两个甩掉了！Nori教他的办法还真的管用，Ori还以为这辈子都用不上了呢，没想到居然在对付他的朋友时用上了。要是他的兄弟能看到他的表现该多好。

Ori笑的嘴巴都要合不上了，但他还是仔细地观察了帐篷里狭小的环境，里面除了几捆破旧的皮制品，几个坏掉的金属水壶就什么也没有了。他很幸运，没有人在帐篷里，这样他就无需为他鬼鬼祟祟的行为解释了。

年轻的画师好容易才让自己的心跳和呼吸都平复下来，透过外面的喧哗声，还能隐约地听到Kili和Fili正大声地喊着他的名字，这声音把沉浸在刚才胜利的喜悦中的Ori拉回了现实当中。

还没彻底甩掉他们呢，现在是时候继续Nori所说的 _第二步_ 了，他得快点，否则他们两个迟早会抓住他。Ori脱下他标志性的褐色外套---这外套太显眼了， _那两个王子一眼就能认出来，他只能脱掉了，_ 因为不得不脱下他心爱的外套他有些沮丧---但他的动作却没有停下来，他迅速地把外套叠好，夹在要给Dori带去的文件当中。接着用他的腰带把这些东西捆好，塞到刚才带进来的空桶里，确保要是他还需要再次逃跑，这些东西能轻易被带走而不会成为他的阻碍。刚做完这些，一阵冬天刺骨的冷风吹进帐篷里，让他打了个冷颤，他急忙用他的围巾包住他的头，因为好容易才得来的一点温暖舒服地呼了口气，但他也同时意识到，他的其他衣物还是会把他出卖给那两个王子的。光脱掉外套还不够，还得想其他办法。他在帐篷内寻找着，看是否有能用来做伪装的东西，最后他的眼光落在了他带进来的铁桶的把手上面捆着的破布，Ori蹲了下来，他冻僵的手指在解下这条破布的过程中给他带来了不少麻烦，但最后还是解开了。他把这块破布铺开，裹住他灰色的头巾，这样一切就都完美了。

Ori现在的装扮相当的滑稽，但作为伪装来说，干的相当不错，他像极了一个老奶奶。希望这伪装能骗过Fili和Kili。

 _他拿起装着东西的铁桶，探出头朝帐篷外看了一眼，确保一切正常以后蹑手蹑脚地溜了出去。他低下身子在拥挤的人群里穿行着，一方面是为了给自己获取一点点的温暖，另外一方面弯着身子也可以很好地把自己掩藏在人群当中，这样子行走虽然有些吃力，但他还是跟着人群走回到了大路上，竖着耳朵留意着_ _Fili_ _和_ _Kili_ _的声音，但老半天都没有听到那两兄弟的喊声，他觉得自己应该可以松口气了，_ _也许他们放弃了？_

突然间一阵强风吹来，Ori被冷的瑟瑟发抖。但更糟糕的是，他用来伪装用的褐色破布也被风吹了起来，Ori拼命地想要拉扯住它，但他冻僵的指关节没帮到什么忙。第一阵风还没过去，第二阵更强力的风接踵而来，Ori再也拉不住那块破布，只能眼睁睁地看着那块破布随风而去。 _好吧，_ 年轻的矮人在失去了他的伪装后把自己的大衣重新穿上，耸耸肩膀，有点可惜， _其实挺好玩的_ ，他现在已经能看到Nori的帐篷了，他应该是安--

 “你让我们等的真辛苦啊，Ori！瞧，Fili，我就和你说过他会来这里的吧！”

Ori整个人都僵住了。

_不。_

Ori转过头去好确认这不是他的幻听，天，他们就在那儿。Fili和Kili正盘着腿坐在路边，嘴巴里还大口大口地嚼着苹果。在他们背后是一大麻袋的苹果，从满地的苹果核来看，这两个家伙不问自取地吃着苹果在这里等了他很长时间了。 而且等待的过程看起来是相当的惬意和舒适。

Ori听到自己发出一声类似哭喊的怪叫声。

“我们只不过是想请你帮个忙，”Fili轻柔的口气像是在安抚一匹焦躁的小马，“是有关Bilbo和我们舅舅—”

Ori用手堵住自己的耳朵，正努力地想把上次看到的画面赶出自己的脑袋。“不，”他直接地打断了金发矮人的话，要知道，他可不是一个没礼貌的人，但这事？不。边说边朝后面慢慢退去。

Fili挑起眉毛，一直坐在地上啃苹果的Kili也慢慢地站了起来，他们带着前所未有的浓厚兴趣看着这个年轻的画师。“我都还没把问题问完呢，”年长的那位开口说道。“为什么你就这么急着要拒绝我？”他眯起眼睛，怀疑地盯着眼前的画师，Ori知道麻烦要来了。

“你知道什么的对吧，”Fili看了他好一会得出了这个结论，语气里因为新发现和好奇有些…高兴，这口气让Ori全身的毛发都竖了起来，他身体的本能朝他大喊 _跑，快跑_ _!_ 但现在Fili就像一只闻到猎物味道的猎犬， _他是不会让猎物跑掉的。_ Fili盯着眼前年轻的矮人不放，他的声音现在听起来可是有点…兴奋了，“你知道一些有关于我们舅舅和Bilbo的事情，不是吗？告诉我，到底发生了什么？”

 “我什么都不知道！我发誓！”Ori 尖叫着，他没有说谎，不是么？他只不过去过Thorin的帐篷一次而已，他的确看到了他们的国王和飞贼之间一些异常的身体接触。但那又怎么样，那些接触只不过说明了他们是非常要好的朋友！要好到可以随意触碰对方的身体（柏拉图式的），熟练地脱下对方的衣物（柏拉图式的）还有深情注视着对方的眼睛……柏拉图式的？

不是吗？

Ori从来就不是一个善于对自己扯谎的人。

显然，Fili和Kili从他捂住自己耳朵的举动也得出了相同的结论。他们两个继续朝他逼近。Ori倒吸了口气，他最后决定听从他的本能。

他转身撒开腿开始了他今天的二次逃亡。

但还没跑上两步他的头巾就被扯住了。他内心燃起了一股怒火，他心里有个声音对他尖叫道，快用Nori教你的办法把这两个讨厌鬼甩掉。这两个混蛋会用他们的脏手把自己辛辛苦苦织了两个月的头巾扯坏的，他们两个对待他的时候总是这样粗暴。这次，他不会再 _让自己屈服了。_

_Ori_ _伸出手去把刚才放在桶里用腰带系好的文件和衣服拿了出来，做完这个以后，他把手上的空桶重重地向身后抛去，这招非常有效，那两兄弟都被_ _Ori_ _的这个行为和铁通落地的巨响吓了一跳，松开了拉着_ _Ori_ _头巾的手，_ _Ori_ _趁机跑开，心里有股说不出的快感。_ _混蛋们，这才是你们应得的！_

跑了一段距离后，Ori扭过头去挑衅地大喊，“我是绝对不会屈服的！”但当他看到那两人就紧跟在他身后，他脸色都发白了。

 “这招可真卑鄙！”与Ori预期的相反，Fili的声音丝毫没有一点被惹恼的迹象，反而似乎因为Ori的行为而得到了乐趣。

“幸好我们的胫骨甲还算坚固！”Kili欢快地说着， _该死的_ 他们两个看起来完全一点都没有被激怒，反而更有兴致了。

 “我们可以这样跑上一天，Ori！”Fili在他身后嘲讽着。Ori很清楚他的意思。Ori本身就跑的没他们快，他们可以很容易地就追上他，更别提他们还在路边吃着苹果休息了大半天后。而之前Ori因为一直在逃跑，根本没做什么停歇，现在他的肌肉已经开始隐隐作疼了，小腿开始麻痹，呼吸也越来越沉重。

 _我只需要坚持到_ _Dori_ _的帐篷就可以了，_ Ori绝望的脑袋里就只有这个念头， _我只要_ _\----_ _那儿！就要到了！_ 虽然他的眼睛因为汗水和尘雾而有些酸胀，但还是能认出那个他熟悉的不能再熟悉的帐篷。要不是他现在正大口地喘着气，他一定会狂喜地哭出来了，感谢Mahal，帐篷的帘布是被揭起的，这说明里面有人！

但Fili和Kili也知道只要Ori跑进那个帐篷里，他们就拿他没辙了，于是他们开始加速，想要在Ori跑到入口前把他拦下来，Ori察觉到了这两兄弟的意图，紧紧抱住怀里的东西使出最后的一点力气向目的地冲刺。就在他到达帐篷入口的一瞬他的脚被一只手抓住了。Ori使出吃奶的力气蹬开了那只手，这让他的身体失去了平衡，向帐篷里倒去，他把怀里的文件和腰带都抱在胸口以免因为他的跌倒而散落开来，前冲的惯性让他身体彻底的失去了重心，他整个人倒在了地上，借着这惯性滚进了帐篷里，直到他撞上了什么东西才停了下来。

 _Valar_ _在上，刚才到底发生了什么？_

 

不管怎么样，Ori现在终于躲过了那两个王子的追捕了，要递送的文件也完好无损在他手上，Ori现在没有多余的力气去理会他撞上的东西是什么了，他的视线早已被汗水和尘埃模糊，什么也看不清，他闭着眼睛摊开四肢，在地上大口大口地喘着气， _除了喘气_ 什么也做不了。

Ori把一支手摊在自己的眼睛上，虽然呼吸还没平稳下来，但他已经忍不住歇斯底里断断续续地大声笑着。他做到了！在这场逃亡游戏里他打败了Fili和Kili，他胜利了！他，一个瘦弱灵巧的画师打败了两个愚蠢健壮的王子！想想他们英俊自以为是的脸上现在的表情吧！

这绝对称得上一个壮举。实在太不可思议了，直到现在他还不敢相信他 _成功了！_

Ori还没力气从地上爬起来，也没抬起他遮着眼睛的手，挥了挥另外一只手上的文件，如释重负地说。“这事你要的东西，Dori！你绝对无法想象我在路上遇到了多大的麻烦。” Dori现在一定觉得他疯掉了，因为他到现在还没办法止住自己因为想到那两个人脸上表情的笑声。

奇怪的是，回应他的只有沉默，Ori把手从眼睛移开好弄清楚是怎么回事。

Dwalin正低头看着他。

Ori眨了眨眼，好确定自己看到的不是幻觉，最后才勉强挤出了几个字“你不是Dori。”

“你是对的，小伙子。”Dwalin用一种奇怪低沉而压抑的声音回答Ori，这种语调对Dwalin来说可不常见，“你哥哥在隔壁的帐篷里。”Ori这才开始观察周围的环境，发现这绝对 _不_ 是他哥哥的帐篷，而他现在正躺在Dwalin的腿旁。

 

 _天。_.

从他的侧边肋骨抵住Dwalin的胫骨和现在所处的尴尬的位置来看，他刚才撞上的东西是Dwalin的腿。 Ori越是清楚他的处境，看着Dwalin的眼神就越发的不安。

最后，Ori终于搞清了他现在的处境，他跑进了一个他这辈子最不可能来到的帐篷里，而且还撞在了一个除了他家人外他最尊敬的矮人身上，瞧瞧他现在的样子，躺在地上，满身灰尘，衣衫不整，更别提自己刚才脸上的傻乎乎的表情了。

还有什么能比这还令人尴尬的事吗？Ori都开始忍不住地担忧， _自己的人生会变得怎么样？_

他们两人谁也没有再说话，但随着时间一分一秒的过去，Dwalin的嘴角越发越明显的往上翘。

 “别忍了，想笑就笑吧。”Ori把他举在半空中的文件放下，打破了沉默，觉得难堪极了，不仅仅是因为他现在的处境，更多则是Dwalin脸上拼了命地忍住不笑的表情。他现在就像一个海星伸展着四肢躺在地上，在这种情况下，还有什么自尊可言。也只能破罐子破摔了，“我能看出你忍的很辛苦。”

Dwalin摇了摇头，试着—感谢他还愿意做这样的尝试—让Ori不要因为自己的笑容而感到更难堪。Ori让自己忽略掉年长矮人的肩膀抖的多么厉害，拉住对方伸过来的手，好让Dwalin把自己拉起来。

 “出口就在那边，”Dwalin恢复了他平时低沉浑厚的语调，这语调总会让Ori感到一股电流从他的脊柱上流过。他担心地看着Ori，“你确定你没事吗？”

Ori从来没有见过Dwalin这样的表情，在他印象当中Dwalin一向是个不苟言笑的人，在旅途还没开始前的时间，Ori一直认为Dwalin是个冷酷无情的人，虽然随着时间的推移，在前往Erebor的旅程中，Ori渐渐发现对方人性化的一面。但现在这个满怀关怀的表情？这几乎都让Ori忘记为什么自己一开始会如此敬畏Dwalin了。

“我很好，没受伤。”Ori苦笑着，内心里却暗自补充了一句， _除了自尊心外。_ Dwalin好像看穿了他的想法，朝Ori笑了笑，他的手轻轻地放在Ori的背上，把Ori带到一张椅子边上让Ori坐下来，随后给自己也拉了一张椅子，坐在Ori旁边。

 “愿意告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Ori有些苦恼，回想到刚才的事情让他脸色变得有些难看，攥紧放在他膝上的文件。Dwalin一定误以为Ori对这个话题感到不适了，他紧张地说，“如果你，你要是不想说的话完全没有问题，我们可以谈点随便其他的什么……” 他的声音渐渐地弱了下去，Ori从来没有见过这个勇敢的战士如此手足无措的样子。

 _安慰人显然不是他的强项，_ 年轻的画师得出这样结论，但他同时也为对方越来越不知所措的反应而不安起来。这样子下去两个人只会越来越尴尬。他打起精神，决定做点什么打破这个局面。

 “不，我完全不介意…只是我不知道要从哪里开始说起。”Ori松开了握紧卷轴的手，耸了耸肩膀。

Ori朝Dwalin露出一个笑脸，看到Ori的表情，Dwalin自在多了，“试试从是什么把你带到这里来开始？”

Dwalin的话像触动了Ori身上的某个开关，他开始告诉Dwalin他今天的经历，而且越讲越起劲，就像一个开了闸的水库一样滔滔不绝地说着。在他身边年长的矮人安静地听着，只是不时会发出几声咳嗽声，但Ori觉得那听起来更像是笑声。

 “你知道最让我不高兴的是什么吗？就当我以为我甩掉了他们的时候，我却发现他们就坐在路边等我，悠然自得的…就像是在野餐一样！”，Ori忿忿不平大声地抱怨着。

Dwalin用拳头顶住嘴唇，干咳了几声后说道。“我要是你的话就不会感到沮丧，Ori大人，你干的相当不错，他们因为没办法找到你，所以他们只能干坐在路边等待。”

Ori气鼓鼓地把手交叉抱在胸前，Dwalin用理解的眼神看着他，“要是我没猜错的话，他们是要你帮他们一个‘小忙’，而你不得不再一次地想办法逃开。”Ori点点头，Dwalin一点都没有要问他那个‘小忙’是什么的意思，Ori松了口气，很感激年长矮人的体贴。

Dwalin换了个姿势，身子朝前倾，手臂放在膝盖上，两只手掌随意地搭在一起。“你做的很好，Fili和Kili有时候的确是很烦人，也许受一些挫折会让他们学乖些。”

Ori很惊讶Dwalin会说出这样子的话。“你觉得我是对的？但你可是向他们宣誓过你的忠诚的呀。”

Dwalin挑起眉毛哼道，“是的，但这并不意味着我就可以容忍他们像讨厌鬼一样胡作非为。”，他直爽的话让Ori忍不住地笑了出来，Dwalin对自己让Ori发笑感到非常满意。

 “他们应该学会怎么正确地对待你，Ori，”Ori的笑声因为这个英勇的战士接下来的话而停了下来。“你应当被善待。”Dwalin安静但严肃地说道。

年轻的矮人惊诧于对方语气的变化。Dwalin的表情很严肃，但他眼里写满了温暖与关怀。难道Dawlin看自己的眼神总是这么温柔的吗？ _这是从什么时候开始的？_

 “我想也是,” Ori有些犹豫地回答。Dwalin看着Ori轻轻地点点头，Ori则回报于他一个紧张的微笑。

Dwalin别过头去，清了清嗓子，声音有些僵硬地说，“我可以帮你把这些东西那个你哥哥，我一会就会见到他，”用了好一会儿，Ori才反应过来这个战士说的是放在他腿上的文件。

 “噢，不！这是在太麻烦你了！”Ori不安地说，“我已经打扰你这么久了，不应该—”

Dwalin把两只手放在年轻矮人的肩膀上，他的表情让人捉摸不透，像是在竭力掩盖自己真实的情绪一般。年轻的矮人不知道这表情意味着什么，也不知道自己做了什么才会让Dwalin这样看着他。

 “请让我帮忙，”Dwalin坚定地说，“我坚持。”

 “我非常感激，”Ori发觉自己的声音听起来有些无力，意外地发现自己的声音没有因为紧张而结结巴巴。Dwalin对这个答案非常满意，轻轻地放开了Ori，把卷轴从Ori的腿上拿起来，但他并没有马上退开。

 “还有，假如你想找个人说话，随时欢迎你来我这儿，”这个身经百战的战士认真地说。

Ori呆呆地点了点头，事态完全在他意料之外，他的嘴巴有些发干。 _到底发生了什么？_

 “我…谢谢你？”我们年轻的画师吞了吞口水，他希望使自己听起来不要再显得太尴尬。过后他一定得让Nori教他如何掩盖紧张的情绪。“还有，呃，对于刚才突然撞到你身上这个事情我感到很抱歉。我那愚蠢的故事浪费了你太多的时间了，瞧，你还得准备一会的会面，我想我…”他指了指帐篷门口。

椅子因为Dwalin站起来的动作吱吱作响，和带着Ori进来坐到椅子上时一样，他把一只手轻轻地放在年轻的矮人的后背上，把Ori送到门口。而Ori则努力地想要抹去脸上的红晕。

 “谢谢，Dwalin大人，从来没有人愿意像您一样听我胡说八道，还有…总之，很感谢您。”Ori羞涩地说着，露出一个腼腆的笑容。他朝Dwalin微微鞠了一躬，走了出去，他缓慢地走在路上，满脑袋的疑惑。老实说，究竟是从什么时候开始Dwalin变得如此的关心他，这事他可从来没有想过，Dwalin算是自己一个亲密的朋友吗？Dwalin是矮人战士的模范，他不是那种会用肢体温柔触碰别人，或者是用那种难以捉摸的眼神看别人的矮人，更别提会去倾听别人的 _感受，_ 但这些 _恰好_ 都是刚才在帐篷里实实在在发生的。

也许Dwalin一直把自己当作一个要好的朋友，即使Ori一直并没有怎么和他亲近。也许自己反应太迟钝了，没有察觉到Dwalin一直都很关心自己。想到这里，Ori不禁觉得有些内疚，如果是这样子的话，他得做点什么来补偿才对，不知道Dwalin会不会喜欢针织品例如手套之类的……

他的思绪被突然从后面按住他肩膀的两只手打断了。

“你好啊，Ori，我希望你可没把我们俩给忘了。”

  _操_

**妈妈！你是怎么知道舅舅和** **Bilbo** **之间发生的事情的？**

 Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 22 Dec., 2941

 

* * *

致我两个愚笨的儿子们，

难道你们现在才注意到？你们可是一直呆在他们身边，早就应该注意到他们的异常了。说老实话，对于这件事我对你们两个感到非常失望。

爱你们的妈妈。

Thorin’s Hall, 2941.

PS.要不然你们以为我告诉你们“你们舅舅从小就对小巧可爱的东西有一种近乎狂热的喜欢”是什么意思。

 PPS:你们是从谁哪里得知的？

 

* * *

妈妈，

我们一开始以为你说的是舅舅喜欢和那种类型的人做朋友…不是你想的那种“朋友”，而是单纯实实在在的友情， _普通的好朋友！_ 就是那种不会涉及到性的那种类型！你明白了吧， _那种_ 类型。

 

是Ori告诉我们的，他说他看到他们在爱抚彼此的身体！ _（从动作上来看是没跑了，他还嘀咕了一堆有关什么深情的对望，没有必要的身体接触的话，衣服好像也被脱下来了，最后这点我们没能听清楚，因为说到这儿的时候_ _Ori_ _的脸就和西红柿一样红，话完全都没办法说清楚了。）_ 不管怎么样！我们绝对不愿意去想像Ori给我们描绘的场景，绝不！

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 26 Dec., 2941

 

* * *

致我那两个可爱的但应当把给他们可怜的母亲带来一些让她高兴消息养成一个习惯的孩子们，

性？爱抚？ _赤裸的身体？_ 噢，天啊！我可没有想到你们的舅舅会如此下流。不过话说回来，他是那种沉默不语但却有过分保护欲的人，他会毫不犹豫地去得到他想要的东西，因此他这么快就对霍比特人毛手…毛脚也不算什么奇怪的事情吧。

既然是这样的话，请你们在下次的来信里告诉我以下几点，留意你们的舅舅或是Bilbo的头发是否凌乱不堪，嘴唇上还有脖颈的附近是否有什么可疑的伤口。还有，在他们会面以后，他们两个的当中一个是否会一跛一跛地走路。我想你们这个年龄应该知道一个人在经历了一场性爱以后的异常表现了。,

永远爱着你们的妈妈

Thorin’s Hall, 2941.

 

* * *

 

**停下！求您，停下！**

_（你这种无谓的押韵只会让事情更糟糕！）_

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 30 Dec., 2941

 

* * *

V. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur

Bofur，Bifur和Bombur三人端着一大盘吃的走进空荡荡的食堂里。

 “现在才是吃饭的好时间，瞧瞧，现在这儿一个人都没有。”Bofur欢快地说着，Bifur和Bombur则自顾自地在一大排空桌子随便找了个位置坐了下来。

 “要是某人没有迟到的话，我们就不用这么晚才吃上饭了。”Bombur皱眉看着自己盘子里叠的高高土豆，各式各样的肉类还有半打奶酪，一脸不高兴地说“也就不用吃这些残羹剩饭了。”

Bifur同情地拍了拍他侄子的肩膀以表同情，接着就一头扎进眼前堆满食物的托盘里去了。Bofur对他兄弟的抱怨不以为然地摇摇头，在他们两个旁边找了个位置坐下。

在战斗后的一个月里，他们三个早就习惯吃饭时有彼此做伴了，只要不出什么特别大的意外，他们都会呆在一起吃饭。其他矮人有太多的事情要忙，也有人正处于恢复期，他们不可能像是在旅途当中一样总是聚在一起吃饭了。但Bofur怀念那种感觉，他怀念他们之间的友情和亲近，他猜想Bifur和Bombur也和他一样，都没办法适应这种突如其来的孤单感，否则他们也不会每次都大老远地想办法聚在一起。

 “你们好啊，我可没想到这个时间这里还有人！”一个他们再熟悉不过爽朗的声音地从门口传来，正在餐盘里埋头苦干的三个矮人抬起头来，饶有兴趣地看着来者。Bilbo Baggins最近一直都在忙碌，Bofur只能偶尔在路上碰到他，但都没和他好好聊上几句。他挪了挪他的位置，在椅子上腾出一个空间给这位霍比特人。

 “是什么风把你们几个这么晚都吹了过来？”Bilbo吃完了他盘子里的马铃薯和肉片以后抬头问道。

 “Bifur和我正在探索西翼一处新发现的矿脉。”Bofur向Bilbo解释着，Bifur头也不抬地咕哝了几句表示同意后继续大快朵颐。“矿脉比我们预计的要深的多，我们俩花了好长的时间才回到地面上，Bombur则一直等着我们一起吃饭，”Bofur停了一下，朝眼前正在狼吞虎咽的另外两位努了努嘴，“所以你瞧，他们现在的样子也就不奇怪了。”

但Bofur面前盘子里装的东西（对一个矮人来说）不算太多，Bilbo有些疑惑地准备想发问，Bofur对他眨了眨眼，“我就知道今天的任务不会这么简单，所以我早上就已经吃了一份大餐了。”

Bombur把盘子上的最后一点面包屑舔干净，把身体靠在长凳的靠背上，用手摸着圆滚滚的肚子，满意地打了一个大大的嗝。Bilbo对他的这个行为早就习以为常，可不像他们第一次见面时那般大惊小怪了。

 _我就知道他和我们是一伙的，_ Bofur抿了一口麦芽酒窃笑着。

 “你怎么也这么晚？Baggins大人。最近除了偶尔能在厨房看到你外，在其他地方都很难见到你。”Bombur的问题引起了Bofur的注意。

 “你经常来厨房这里？”Bofur难以置信地看着Bilbo，“但你身材看起来还算不错啊？”

 “我们霍比特人每天要吃七顿饭，记好了！”霍比特人气鼓鼓地挺起胸膛，他的样子让Bofur想要揉乱Bilbo的卷发，好看到Bilbo生气抗议的表情。“而且，大多数时候我带的东西都是给其他人。Fili和Kili喜欢吃派，Thorin在吃了一盘熏肉后会更讨人喜欢，”Bilbo停下思考了一会，认真地补充道，“甘菊茶也非常有用。”

 “哈，难怪最近派和熏肉少的这么快，”Bombur惊讶地喊。Bifur把他盘子里的东西吃完，用Khuzdûl语对他的两个伙伴说了几句话。接着三个人大笑起来，Bilbo很困惑地看着他们。

“Bifur很好奇你是怎么会经常去见我们的国王的。”Bofur笑着对Bilbo解释着，但从他的闪烁其词的眼神里，Bilbo知道Bofur在努力把Bifur的 _意思_ 翻译的好听点，“毕竟，不是每个人都能时不时地跑到狮子的洞穴里然后又恰好发现伟大的Thorin Oakenshield能被熏肉和甘菊茶驯服的。”

Bilbo涨红了脸，带着一丝恼怒看着三个矮人说，“我不知道你在暗示什么，Bifur大人。但Thorin让我做他的顾问，好解决在即将要举行的会议上的一些问题。所以我得经常去见他。” Bofur笑的更欢了，他认得Bilbo脸上的表情，那是Thorin不满的时候瞪死人用的表情，但在这个霍比特人身上，这个表情威力明显的大减，Bilbo看起来就像一个愤怒的矮胖娃娃。

 “冷静点，Baggins大人！我们不过是在开玩笑，我向您保证，我们一点恶意都没有！”Bombur这个老好人总是能安抚人，Bilbo看起来没那么生气了。“但我很高兴看到你和我们的国王消除了你们之间的分歧。”

 “当然！我们早就消除了分歧，现在一切都进行的很顺利！和Thorin一起工作一点儿也不难。” Bilbo昂起胸说着，“实际上他和我原先想的完全不一样。”霍比特人几近害羞地加上了最后一句话。

Bofur从眼角的余光里能看到Bifur高高地挑起他的眉毛，用Iglishmêk（矮人的一种手语）比划出他的问题。他替Bifur向Bilbo转述“Bifur为刚才他的冒犯而向您道歉，他想知道您刚才最后一句话的意思。”Bifur用手势着向Bofur表示他的谢意。

“噢，别放在心上，Bifur大人，那没什么。”Bilbo温和地朝Bifur笑了笑，表示他已经原谅对方刚才的行为。“至于我刚才的话嘛，是这样的，我一直认为Thorin是一个认真严肃的那种矮人。”Bilbo停了一会，用手托住下巴，“但我发现有时候他也会像个蠢透的傻瓜。”

这话让其他三个矮人吃惊地瞪着他，“您能解释一下吗，Baggins大人，这实在是很难让人相信，”Bombur打破了沉默，一旁的Bifur认真地点头附和着。

 “是这样，就在前几天，他收到了Dis的来信。”Bilbo还没来得及继续说，在场的三个矮人马上恐慌地朝周围看，好像只要提到那个名字那个人就会出现在这里。Bilbo清了清喉咙，“ _她_ 的来信，但Thorin却不愿意拆开信来看，他居然想要贿赂我，让我把那封信烧了，这样子他就可以假装他没有收到过那封信。”

 

尽管他们很同情他们的国王。但这三个矮人还是忍不住地咯咯地笑了起来，那是一个和许多令人敬畏的事迹有关的名字，其中最著名的恐怕是“Teleporno事件”了，那个可真是值得一提再提的惊悚事件，直到现在还为人津津乐道。

Bofur“嘘”了一声示意其他两个人安静下来，好奇地问Bilbo“他想用什么东西收买你？”

 “一个头衔，”Bilbo面无表情地回答。“他还在他的筹码里加了几匹小马来诱惑我，当我告诉他听我可一点都不怀念在马背上的时光时，他说，那一辆马车如何，还说只要我有办法阻止Dis的渡鸦给他送信的话，他会亲自给我打造一辆镀金的马车。”说到这，Bilbo翻了个白眼，“当我再次拒绝—”

 “等等，你说你拒绝了？！”Bofur尖声地打断了Bilbo，一个头衔，还有一辆国王亲自打造的马车！他可不敢相信有人胆敢拒绝如此贵重的恩赐还能活着，要知道，这可是对国王的一个极大的侮辱。更别提在Erebor的历史上还没有任何一个国王把如此贵重的赏赐赐予一个非矮人种族的人。

但Bilbo看起来好像一点也不知道他的行为的严重性，他理所当然地回答Bofur，“当然，我可不能因为他对他妹妹的恐惧感而帮助他去逃避！再说了，对于我这样的霍比特人来说，一辆镀金的马车有什么用呢？”

Bilbo说的也不无道理，但Bofur还是不敢相信， _一个头衔还有一辆马车！_ 难道Bilbo不知道这是何等的荣耀吗？

Bofur看着其他两个矮人，他的侄子和兄弟都还在想办法弄明白为什么他们的国王会对这个霍比特人如此慷慨。但霍比特人没察觉到他们三个异样的表情继续说，“我告诉他，他的算盘打的实在是蠢透了，要是他不回信的话Dis女士只会更加愤怒和固执。Thorin在这点上表示赞同，但你知道他接下来做了什么吗？他再次打算收买我，第二次！”说到这，Bilbo挺直了身板，虽然他的身体相对而言较为小巧，但这一点也没影响到三个矮人对他强烈的道德感的钦佩。

 “这一次，他想用头衔还有 _两辆_ 金马车来收买我，好让我替他给Dis女士回信，”Bilbo笑了笑，啜了一小口麦芽酒，满意地咂了咂嘴。“说真的，这次他算是找错人了，我可一丁点都不懂Khuzdûl语，要是我来给他妹妹回信，会立即被识破的。”

 “我们的国王当然知道这个！”Bombur有些怀疑地回答，Bofur能理解Bombur的心情，他和Bifur也一样，正努力地想要弄清楚Bilbo嘴里的这个国王和他们一起冒险时的那个英勇的国王是不是同一个人。

 “的确，但我可没想到他会为了这个愚蠢的目的居然还提出要教我Khuzdûl语，还说什么如果他能得到一丝的安宁，这一切都是值得的。”

这下子三个矮人只能瞠目结舌地看着彼此了，Bombur举着杯子的手停在半空中，一动也不动，Bilbo正在兴头上，没有留意到那三人反常的行为。

“在我第三次拒绝他以后，他开始了对我的报复，他让一群仆人跟在我身后唱着那首被诅咒过的“Bilbo Baggins之歌”，”Bilbo沉下脸，紧皱这眉头，“显然，其他人并不知道他的险恶用心。结果就是，不管我到了哪里，周围总会有人唱那首该死的歌！”

看着Bilbo痛苦扭曲的脸，他们三个情不自禁地因为他们国王的行为而大笑起来，Bofur不得不承认，如果你打算折磨某个人的话，当对方这样扭曲着脸，你还能要求什么呢？ 他们可要告诉其他人，他们伟大的矮人国王是有能力实施一场迅速，有效的报复的。

 “我们的国王不过是用这些恶作剧来威胁你罢了，要知道，他没用蜜蜂来蛰你，已经算的上相当幸运啦。”Bombur笑着打趣道，Bilbo发出一声痛苦的呻吟，卷曲着身子，用手掌挡住眼睛，像是要抵挡即将到来的痛苦。

 “你可千万别让他知道这个馊主意！”Bilbo忿忿不平地尖叫道，“Thorin对我心智造成的伤害够多啦！还有更糟糕的，每当我能听到他的声音的时候，他总是低哼着那首歌好让我心烦意乱！”Bilbo的反应让其他三人更欢乐了。

 “听起来他自己倒是相当享受啊！”

Bofur不加掩饰地大笑着，Bilbo给了他一个白眼。干巴巴地说，“他相当乐在其中，我的痛苦只会让他更起劲。我从没想过他会这么容易发笑。”

 “我都不知道应该感谢写这歌的人还是杀了他，也许我可以先感谢他为我写歌，然后再把他杀了？”Bilbo抿着麦芽酒阴沉地说道。

Bifur突然大声咳嗽起来，就像是被空气呛着了一般，Bombur重重地拍着他的背。

 “Baggins大人，”Bofur迟疑地说着，不知道怎么样让自己接来的问题听起来不像是在刺探他人的隐私，“我们的国王Thorin对你来说意味着什么？”

Bombur瞧了瞧他的兄弟，又瞧了瞧霍比特人，来回几次之后，当他意识到Bofur的真正意图后，眼睛瞪的圆圆的。

Bilbo奇怪地看着Bofur，仿佛对方刚问了他一个世界上最奇怪的问题，“Thorin是我的朋友！一个非常要好的朋友！”他挑起眉毛，“为什么你会这样问？”

“没事，只不过有些好奇罢了，”Bofur轻声地说，相当完美地掩饰了他内心的怀疑，Bifur和Bombur则对Bilbo的回答投去了赤裸裸怀疑的一瞥。“你是对的！我们的国王有时候也能像一个傻瓜一样，他一定是把你当作 _相当亲密_ 的朋友才会这样子对你！”“我很高兴你最后终于搞明白啦，”Bilbo笑着对Bofur说。Bofur因为Bilbo _一点都没_ 听出自己的暗示而想发笑，他往自己嘴巴里灌了一大口麦芽酒，好让自己别笑出来。霍比特人拿起自己的杯子和托盘，从长凳上站了起来，“恐怕我的走了，先生们，我们伟大的国王正等着戏弄我呢。”在和他们一一道别以后，Bilbo离开了帐篷。

留下的三个矮人默默地喝着他们手里的麦芽酒。等到霍比特人的脚步声完全消失以后，他们才迅速地交换了眼神，兴奋地交谈起来。

 “你刚才有听到吗？‘一个非常要好的朋友’，我猜他根本不知道发生的这一切意味着什么。”

 “我实在不敢相信我们的国王会做出这样的事情。一个头衔和一辆马车，Mahal啊！”

 “还提出要教他Khuzdûl语！”

 “…我同意，Bifur！不过是朋友而已，Bilbo Baggins脑袋可有够迟钝的了。”

 “你们觉得我们的国王是否知道他的行为可以被视为他是在追求这位霍比特人？”

 他们三个停了好一会来思考这个问题，最后，Bofur晃晃脑袋，驱逐掉他脑袋里所有的怀疑，坚定地说，“他一定知道！毕竟我们的国王不是一个白痴。”

 

* * *

 

Fili 与 Kili 绝赞的秘密间谍报告

 **任务对象：** 舅舅和Bilbo Baggins先生

 **任务目标** ：找到舅舅和Baggins先生恋爱还有 ~~他们之间是否有发生过性关系（这个邪恶的念头是妈妈灌输给我们的！）~~ 的证据，

**Impact of mission if successful:**

**任务成功后能带来的后果：**

1，妈妈会全身心地沉浸在舅舅的这个事情里，无暇分心来管我们啦。（注：潜在的替罪羔羊。）

2，妈妈会更加喜爱我们，这样子即便舅舅发现了我们的勾当，决定要把我们杀死时，妈妈也会挺身而出保护我们，世界上也只有妈妈能从舅舅的怒火中救下我们。

3，这种事，只此一次，下不为例。

4，这可是折磨和戏弄Bilbo Baggins绝赞的武器，如果霍比特人胆敢拒绝给我们带食物的话，我们可以用我们获得的信息来交换更多的派和蛋糕。

 5，如果我们在不恰当的时间看到他们不恰当的姿势，那种令人毛骨悚然的画面也许会我们留下永久的精神创伤（注：询问Óin他那儿是否有可以让人忘记不愉快记忆的药水。）

第一天

**会面时间：** 早上，九点到十一点。

 **事件概要：** 在吃完Bilbo给我们带来的早餐派后，我们俩尾随他到了舅舅的帐篷附近。原本我是想要在灌木旁边扎营做据点的，但Kili说灌木里面有刺。 _（那东西让我很难受，你知道吗，他们会扎破我的绷带的！）_ 因此，我们改变了计划，躲在一堆板条箱后面，那些箱子的味道闻起来很像苹果，等了半个小时后，我们的肚子开始饿了，于是我们决定去找点可以吃的食物。 _（我找到了一袋苹果还有一些昨晚剩下的派。）_ 我们把吃的东西拖回到我们的藏身之处，吃了一份“早午饭”

 

吃饱以后，我们决定进行矮人族里一项神圣的运动---掷链球，我们用苹果核来代替链球。 _（_ _Fili_ _和我正因为谁来处理垃圾争论，于是我们决定用掷苹果核来决定，我和_ _Fili_ _打赌我能把苹果核扔到那个红白相间的帐篷那边，但他说我是个异想天开的白痴）_ 。我说的没错，你这个白痴，你根本没丢到那个帐篷那里，你砸到了Dwalin的头上去了。 _（_ _Dwalin_ _非常非常的生气，接下来的_ _20_ _分钟里我们紧缩在箱子后面，不敢发出任何的声音，希望他永远都别发现我们。）_ 我可从来不知道Dwalin骂人的花样有这么多。

 

 

又过了10分钟后，Bilbo终于从舅舅的帐篷里出来了，他的衣服和头发都和他进去时一样整齐 _（没有什么傻笑，没有潮红的皮肤，也没有什么跛行。）_ 看起来舅舅和Bilbo不打算一大早就来一发。

 

下次的监视需要注意以下事项：记得带吃的。

我们会随时更新这份报告的进度。

 _-_ Fíli and Kíli


	4. Chapter 4

  
VI. Dáin and Bard

 “所有的东西都准备好了吗？文件，还有报告？”

 “Bilbo。”

 “有关土壤的那份说明，那份说明去哪了？Thorin，你有没看--？”

 “看在Mahal的份上，Bilbo，深呼吸，冷静点。你的脸都涨红了。”

 “等我找到那份说明后我会有大把的时间去呼吸！”

Thorin把手放在惊慌失措正准备把他帐篷翻个底朝天的Bilbo的肩膀上，轻轻地按住他，把对方的身体扭向自己，俯下身子，把自己的额头印在对方的额头上，“深呼吸，没错，慢慢吸气，吐气。” 当Bilbo看起来不再那么焦虑，慢慢地冷静了下来后，Thorin用他一贯沉着冷静的音调继续说着，“我能理解你紧张的心情，但你要记住，所有商谈需要的文件Balin都再三检查过了，而且每份文件都有一份备用的，一切都很好。”

矮人国王小心翼翼地松开手，直到Bilbo找回自己的理智并开始为自己刚才紧张兮兮的行为而感到脸红。 _很好_ ，他松了口气， _Bilbo_ _看起来能听进他讲的话了。_

Thorin用他洪亮的声音安慰Bilbo，“在我还没出生之前，Balin就开始干这个了，他是Erebor最杰出的顾问，你应当相信他的经验和能力。”

Bilbo双手交叉保护性地抱着自己的身体，扭过头去看着别处，“我只是，”他因为紧张地不停吞咽着口水，Thorin发现自己没办法把眼睛从Bilbo正起伏不定的喉结上移开。“这次会议实在是太重要了，我只是希望一切都能顺利进行。”

他的话让Thorin的心口涌起一股暖流，Thorin给了Bilbo一个温和的微笑。他不知道Bilbo自己是否有留意到这一点，Bilbo已经完全把矮人族的事务当作是自己的事情一般对待了，而非仅仅作为一个局外人提供意见了。

_“就目前来看，我们该干的都干了，_ _Bard_ _不是一个蛮不讲理的人，商谈不会有什么大问题的。”_ _Thorin_ _还记得上次会议时，在矮人同意帮助重建_ _Dale_ _后_ _Bard_ _脸上如释重负的表情。作为回报，_ _Bard_ _和矮人进行了关于重新开展贸易关系的商讨。种种迹象表明，_ _Dale_ _的新国王希望能和_ _Erebor_ _保持良好的关系。“而且这次没有精灵参加，一切都会很顺利的。”说到这，_ _Throin_ _皱了皱眉，仿佛他已经闻到精灵的味道了。_ _啧，讨厌的精灵。_

Bilbo看到Thorin提到精灵的反应，无奈地摇了摇头，干巴巴地说。“看起来我还得感谢事情没有朝更糟糕的方向发展。”Thorin怪模怪样地皱着眉头，他这个滑稽的表情让Bilbo忍不住地翘起嘴角，笑着叹了口气。

 “我们得准备过去了，Balin应该已经在会议室等我们了。”

* * *

就如Bilbo所言，Balin正抱着一大堆文件站在会议用的帐篷外，和Dáin Ironfoot交谈着。来自Iron Hills的国王带了两位顾问，那两位顾问外貌差异实在是太大了，以至于Bilbo忍不住多瞧了两眼，其中一位又高又瘦（以矮人的标准），一张长长的马脸上长着一个笔挺的鹰钩鼻，蜜色的胡子和头发稀稀疏疏地长在脸上和头顶上。另外一位则恰好相反，又矮又胖 –Bilbo很惊讶地发现对方比他还矮，这可实在很少见。他有一部深褐色的大胡子，用一条银链子扎成一团，那胡子可是相当的浓密，几乎都完全盖住了他的上半身，他的头发整齐地从中间分开，扎成一条条漂亮的小辫子。这两位矮人站在他们国王的两边，显然是在保护他们的国王，但从他们轻松的姿态来看，和Balin的谈话进行的相当愉快。

Bilbo被提起来的心稍稍放下了一点，之前的担忧慢慢散去。Thorin说的没错，会议会进行得很顺利的，只要每个人都友好地沟通就不会有什么问题的，就像眼前这些正派的矮人一样，从Iron Hills来的国王和他的两名顾问看起来相当通情达理，Bilbo _完全没有什么_ 可担心的。

Bilbo的这个念头没能持续多久，当那两位顾问看到Bilbo朝他们走来时，所有的气氛都改变了，他们收起和Balin谈话时的笑脸，站直了身子，刚才随和放松的气氛一瞬间消失的无影无踪。他们带着疑惑紧盯着Bilbo，随着霍比特人一步一步朝他们走进，他们的眼神也越发锐利和严肃。

好吧。

Bilbo努力地不要和他们两个有任何眼神接触，因为那样子会变成一场有史以来最让人难受的眼神对抗，他觉得之前自己乐观的想法就像一个胎死腹中的难产儿，而他现在肚子难受极了。

Bilbo不自觉地朝Thorin身边靠，好在Thorin什么都没说。

当他们两个终于走到Balin身边时， Dáin热情地向Thorin致意，“国王Thorin，Thráin 之子，Thrór之孙，山下之王，”接着他的眼睛停留在Bilbo身上，朝Bilbo眨了眨眼，“而这位，想必就是颂歌里提到的那位鼎鼎大名的Bilbo Baggins了！”Bilbo花了好大的力气才克制住自己不要用恶狠狠的眼神去瞪一旁正颤抖着忍住不笑的Thorin。

 “国王Dáin, Náin之子，Grór之孙，铁丘陵之主，”Thorin的声音没有受到笑意的影响，流利地朝对方回礼。然后重重地拍了拍Bilbo的肩膀，“没错，这位就是Bilbo Baggins，但我得提醒你一下，那首歌里的赞美可还远远不够，再过不久，我们很快会需要到一个更详尽的版本来赞美这位伟大的霍比特人先生。”

 “噢！那实在太妙了！”Dáin拍手称赞道，Bilbo不知道是要找条缝钻走还是把Thorin勒死得了。

但他没从这两个选项里做出抉择，相反地，他微微朝Dáin鞠了一躬，这个姿势让他很容易地掩盖住自己的困窘，“为您效劳，殿下，”他用诚挚的口吻向对方行礼，用眼角的余光偷瞥着那两位顾问，他们两个因为他们国王对这个霍比特人的热情而放松了一开始的戒备姿态，这让Bilbo松了口气，“山下之王不过是在奉承我罢了对于像我这样简单的一个霍比特人来说，一首颂歌已经 _远远_ 足够了，绝对没有必要再来一首。”他瞪了Thorin一眼，而伟大的山下之王嘴巴正眯成一条线，忍着不要笑出来。

 “绝对，绝对没有必要，”Bilbo点头再次强调，以免对方会错意。

然后他给了Dáin一个看起来再正常不过的微笑，一旁的Thorin突然发出了一声似笑非笑的咳嗽声。站在国王左侧的Balin抬起眼睛看着眼前两个人奇怪的表情，不满地转转眼球，咳嗽了两声。Thorin这才反应过来，“想必你们早就认识Balin了。”Balin点头致礼，但还是有些不满地看着他们的国王和Bilbo。

幸好，Dáin一点也没察觉他们三人异样的表情。“当然，我和Balin先生可是老相识了，我记得在Thrór还是国王的时候，他就已经是一个了不起的国王顾问了。”他有些疑惑地看着Bilbo和Thorin，朝Thorin说，“我希望我的问题不会太过冒昧，山下之王，但我搞不明白为什么你会把Erebor如此重要的客人带来参加和人类的会面？考虑到Baggins先生所做的一切，他不应当来参加这些如此折磨人的事情！”说完他裂开嘴给了Bilbo一个大大的微笑，霍比特人发现自己是越来越喜欢Dáin了。尽管他的问题是在委婉地质问Thorin，‘为什么要让一个外人参与？’

Thorin的表情变得严肃起来，他伸出手绕过Bilbo的肩膀，搭在霍比特人手臂的外侧，保护性地把霍比特人拉向自己，直到霍比特人半个身子都埋在自己的外衣的皮毛里。带着一丝怒意回答，“我邀请Bilbo来参加会议是因为他是种植作物方面的专家，不管是在这件事还是在其他事务上，他对我的帮助都是无价的。” 他用不容置疑的眼光盯着来自Iron Hills的两位顾问，他们两个在Thorin的怒视下还能保持平静让Bilbo感到非常的意外。

Dáin笑的更欢了，他举起两只手做了一个安抚性的手势向对方表示自己没有恶意。“冷静点，山下之王，我没有任何冒犯的意味，我确定我们所有人会因为Baggins先生的出席而受益匪浅。”但当他发现Thorin搂着Bilbo的手越发用力时，他敏锐的眼里闪过了一丝疑惑。“这两位是我最为信任的参谋，” Dáin选择忽视掉Thorin异常的举动，他指着蜜色头发的那位向Thorin他们介绍，“这位是Frór，Baldur之子。”接着指向另外一位，“而这位是Borin，Bláin之子。”Dáin说完以后，那两位矮人朝前走了出来，欠身鞠躬，用低沉嘶哑的声音说道，“为您效劳。”

 “既然大家都打过招呼了，那我想应该进帐篷里了吧？” Dáin急切搓着双手，相对于他两个死气沉沉的参谋，这位国王是多么有活力啊。要不是因为他的存在的话，这三人组恐怕会令人望而生畏吧，真是奇怪的三人组，Bilbo想到。

 他们跟在Thorin，Bilbo和Balin的后面陆陆续续地钻进了帐篷，刚进帐篷，Dáin就用和之前一样欢快的音调开口了，“我，就个人而言，希望会议能越早开始越好，当然，这倒不是我觉得这会议会有多乏长。商谈的结果一定会让人满意的，毕竟，还能糟糕到哪里去呢？”

* * *

  “各位，这是一场灾难。”

Bard从他眼前的报告抬起头来看着在座的其他人，无视他两个正在不安扭动的顾问， _（“委婉地表达出你的观点可以避免树立敌人，我的国王，哪拍您谈话的对象是一群矮人！”），_ 直截了当地阐明了他的观点。

“从这些报告来看，下一年，Erebor的人口会达到500个，而Dale的居民会增长到大约600个。大部分都是英勇善战的战士和经验丰富的工人。换句话说，我们缺少足够去从事农业的人来养活这么一大群人，”他最后补充强调道。“如果继续这样子下去饥荒很快就会来临。”

Bilbo对Bard的两个顾问表示相当的同情，他们两个人倒抽了一口气，发出了一声怪响。显然，他们的国王无视了他们对这个敏感问题的建议，而是直接把这个问题抛了出来。还好，Thorin还是意外地好相处的，而且也愿意听Bilbo的话。

霍比特人努力地让自己不要像个傻瓜一样只能呆呆地坐在矮人国王的身边，在这样严肃的会议上这样的表现是非常不恰当的。

“我一直都在鼓励我的人民去开垦土地，这样子至少他们还能养活自己的家人和邻居，”对于一个刚宣布了一个坏消息的人来说，Bard的声音算的上是相当的沉稳。“但很遗憾的是，大部分人都未受过专门训练，也没有任何经验，他们劳作的效率非常低下。而且目前他们的主要精力还是放在重建家园上面。”这位屠龙勇士苦笑着，“他们不是很乐意住在帐篷里。”

“完全理解！这事情确实难办，那些帐篷也太过简陋不适了！” Dáin高声说到，和以往一样，他的声音总打破紧张的气氛，Bard的一个顾问奇怪地看着Dáin，他搞不懂为什么在气氛如此严肃的情况下这个矮人还能用这种欢快的口气来说话。坐在铁丘陵国王旁边的两位顾问倒是一副见怪不怪的样子。“我们可以派矮人去帮助你们重建被毁坏的房子，这样子你们的人就能全身心地专注于农作，这样能解决我们目前的问题吗？”

会议的第一次，Bard的一个顾问---一个有些驼背，从会议一开始就一直在紧张地眨眼---兴奋地回答，“你提供的帮助实在是太慷慨了，殿下，这会极大地帮助到我们！”他从他面前的一大堆文件里抽出一张写满数据的表格，他快速地浏览了一遍数据，松了口气，接着说，“我们还会需要更多的工人来帮忙开垦新的土地，但有你们的帮助，情况比一开始好多了。”

 “更多的工人？你们打算从哪里找到你们需要的工人？”Thorin平淡地问对方。但从他微皱的眉头和他周围矮人们的反应来看，这个问题的答案他们早就心里有数了。

Bard不是一个喜欢拐弯抹角的人，他站起来直截了当地说，“我希望我接下来的请求不会太过分，矮人当中是否有人愿意来帮助我们来开垦土地？”

Bard的话像是在一个平静的湖塘里投下一块巨石，一时间，帐篷里充满了不满的喧闹，Bard的其中一位顾问看起来正想把自己埋在椅子里，好躲过即将到来的攻击。与此相反，这位神射手脸上一丝惧色都没有，他冷静的像个雕像一般，昂着头，手掌按在桌子上，手指交叉搭放着。直到喧哗声稍微平息一点后，他才继续大声说，“我已经向Lake-town和周边的城市发出邀请，鼓励更多的农民来到Dale定居，但是我不能保证会有人响应。在我看来，最妥当的办法就是在已在此定居的居民当中里找到愿意干这事的人。”

 “殿下，您必须要知道，” Frór带着他独特的鼻音打断了Bard的话，一字一句地缓缓地说着，好让自己的吐词能够清晰些。“对于矮人来说，从事受到Mahal祝福的职业是一种荣耀，但是让我们离开山脉到田里去耕作…这根本不可能发生，也没有人会愿意。”

Bard的另外一个顾问，一个金发皮肤白皙的人类，要是放在平时Bilbo会觉得那是一个相当英俊的人，但现在，这个人面孔因为愤怒而扭曲，他咆哮着起身，“如果这样的话，我们全部人会挨饿！我敢保证到时候你们会发现这个比下田劳作好受一百倍！”

这话让会场陷入一片混乱，每个人都大声地发表着自己的意见。不知道在什么时候，几乎所有的人都站了起来，对着彼此疯狂地咆哮着。除了Bilbo，Bard还有Dáin还坐在椅子上，但就连Bard的自制力也开始消失，他的回答随时每一句辱骂而变得越来越简短粗暴，Dáin脸上的笑容也逐渐消失，取而代之的是越发越严肃的表情。

Bilbo从没想过会议会变成这样子，他希望这里的人至少也要做到 _以礼相待_ ，哪怕一会也好，最后他终于忍无可忍，从椅子上站起，用盖过所有人的声音喊，“我愿意！我去帮忙！”。所有人都扭过头惊讶地看着Bilbo，整个帐篷变得鸦雀无声。 _至少争吵停止了。_ 其他人纷纷不知所措地坐回自己的椅子上。

Thorin轻轻地拉着Bilbo的袖子，示意让他也坐下来，但Bilbo没有理会他，矮人国王焦虑地看着他，“Bilbo…”

Bilbo朝Thorin露出了一个让对方安心的微笑 _（至少他希望看起来是的）_ 来掩饰因为所有人注意力都在他身上而导致的紧张感。接着他转过身，面向其他在场的人，“我是一个霍比特人！园艺几乎可以说是我们与生俱来的天性，也是我们引以为荣的技巧。” Dáin和他的两个顾问疑惑地看着Bilbo，Bilbo很清楚该如何向矮人解释他们的疑问，“种植对于我们霍比特人来说就如同锻造之于矮人。”当来自Iron Hills的矮人发出了一阵表示理解的声音后，Bilbo对他们露出一个感激的微笑。

“另外，Dis女士也给我寄来了一包大麦和小麦的种子，是她酿酒用到的品种。她告诉我，它们能够快速生长，耐寒耐旱。”Bilbo越讲越兴奋，毕竟他实在太想念在Shire劳作的那些日子，他也迫不及待地想要看看这些新品种作物是否如Dis所言。“我对Dale和Erebor的土地成分做了初步调查，这里的土壤非常适合这些种子的生长，如果能得到你们的允许，我希望在春季要播种的作物列表里加上这些种子。”

Bard高兴地对Bilbo点了点头以表他的感谢和赞同，但一旁的Thorin则正好相反，他的脸色越来越难看。他拉紧Bilbo的衣袖，对着Bilbo低吼，“他们需要更多的人，你一个霍比特人去也帮不到什么忙。而且没有了我的照顾，你会遇到不必要的危险的！”

_噢，这家伙在说什么蠢话！_

 

“Thorin，我已经遇到过足够多的不必要的危险了，”Bilbo一板一眼着重地强调着，为了让Thorin意识到他是多么的愚蠢，霍比特人狠狠地瞪了Thorin一眼，“容我提醒你一下。 _雇佣_ 我去对付一条恶龙的人是你。”Thorin像是被这句话烫到了一般，缩了回去，一旁的Balin在位置上劝说着Thorin。“再说了，只不过是去耕作而已！没有你们的陪伴并不意味着我会自己陷入某种危险里去。”

Thorin还是不肯松开手，他什么也没说，只是顽固地看着Bilbo摇着头。Bilbo认得他这坚定的眼神和表情，他知道Thorin不会轻易屈服的了。

其他人面面相觑，Bard的眼睛在Bilbo和矮人国王之间徘徊不定，过了一会，他露出一副恍然大悟的表情。“我向您保证，殿下，我们会好好照顾Baggins大人的。”他朝这两个僵持不下的人轻声地说，“您是对的，我们的确还需要更多的帮手。”

“我不会无所事事地坐在这儿而让Bilbo一个人去干这事的，”Thorin终于开口了。Bilbo则因为这个顽固的矮人终于放开他的衣袖而松了口气，有那么一会，他都以为自己的衣服要被这个家伙扯烂了。“人类说的没错，不管喜欢与否，在损失如此严重的情况下，我们已经没办法像以前一样置身事外，把种植作物的事情让周围的居民去处理了。因此，”Thorin不失优雅地站起身，靠近Bilbo，“我会和Bilbo一起…去。”

_Bilbo_ _扭过头看着_ _Thorin_ _，_ _啥？_

 “什么？！”Balin抗议着，来自Iron Hills的矮人不安地骚动起来，就连人类那边也因为Thorin的这个决定而感到震惊。

“一个国王不应该在田地里工作！”Borin高声喊到，显然，他被这个决定吓坏了。

“Mahal啊，救救我们，Thorin，请你收回你的决定！”Balin再次大声地请求Thorin，但Thorin没有回应他的老朋友。

Dáin靠在椅子上，手指敲打着桌面。对着眼睛瞪得像铜铃的Frór吹了个口哨， “哇噢，我可没想到会变得这么有趣！”

“Thorin，别犯傻了。你有一整个王国等着去治理。那才是你要去做的事情，而不是跑到田地里去保护我免受那些根本不存在的危险！” Bilbo恼怒地捏着自己的鼻梁。

Thorin挑起眉毛，双手交叉着抱在胸前。“谁告诉你我去那儿就是为了保护你？作为一个国王，我可不能强迫我的人民去种植植物而自己却置身事外，他们需要一个榜样来鼓励他们。我可想不出有什么比国王亲自去做这件事还更能激励他们。”看着Thorin这幅自得的样子， Bilbo突然明白了Fili和Kili到底是 _从哪_ 学的这么调皮的， “而且，我正好可以借这个机会培养一个新的爱好，我妹妹似乎相当热衷于此，也许我能趁这次机会找到原因。”

 “一个新的爱好？” _赤裸裸的谎言！_ _“_ 你根本不喜欢任何有关作物或土壤的事情！别以为我没留意到你每次看到‘土壤报告’时厌恶的眼神。”“那和这件事一点儿关系都没有。” Thorin毫不在意地挥挥手，Bilbo感到气急败坏，因为Thorin让 _自己_ 看起来更像是发了疯的那个。“再说了，没有人能否认一个领袖的模范作用，我亲自出现在田地里会吸引到其他的矮人加入耕作的队伍当中。”

会场出现了好一会的沉默，所有人都在掂量着Thorin的话。

“好吧，既然是这样的话，把我也算上。”Dáin站了起来。他的顾问一脸恐惧地看着他们的国王，“毕竟，在人民的利益面前，我们必须团结一致。”他朝Thorin和Bilbo眨着眼，这表情成了压死他那两位可怜的顾问的最后一根稻草。可怜的Frór看起来就要晕过去了，Borin脸色也像死人一样惨白。

这一边，Balin再也无法保持镇定了，他把脸埋在手掌里，不忍再看事态的发展。Bilbo觉得自己应该做点什么来表示他对诱导了国王去…种田的歉意。

当这个可怜的老矮人终于把头抬起来时，Bilbo嘴巴微微地张合着，声音小的几乎不存在，‘我，我很抱歉！’他希望Balin不要趁他睡着时把他给杀了。

桌子的另一侧，来自Dale的Bard和他的两个顾问则因为事态的戏剧性变化而高兴不已，他们三个起身，微微鞠躬以示他们真诚的谢意，“你们的慷慨让我们倍感荣幸，”Dale的新国王真诚地说，“只要Dale还存在一天，你们都能得到来自Dale的帮助。”

事已至此，谁还能提出什么反对意见呢？

“棒极了！”Dáin拍着手给这个会议划上了句话。“我们什么时候开始？”

 

* * *

 

亲爱的妈妈，

 **特大新闻！** 舅舅为了帮助Dale的人类而亲自下田当一个农民！ **一个农民！**

我们听说Bilbo，舅舅和Balin _（还有几个来自_ _Iron Hills_ _的矮人）_ 和那个神射手Bard进行了一次会面，听说是商讨有关食物方面的问题，我们想知道会议的结果，所以我和Kili决定从我们最爱的霍比特人身上套取一些情报。 _（要让他说出来一点儿也不难，实际上，我们几乎都没做什么，当_ _Bilbo_ _给我们送午饭的派时，我们问他，“关于我们的舅舅_ _—_ _”在我们还没反应过来之前，_ _Bilbo_ _开始发表了一篇_ _Thorin_ _是他见过的最顽固的，最不分事情轻重的矮人精彩的长篇大论。）_ ，Bard询问矮人是否能在耕作方面提供帮助，Bilbo自愿地加入了。这一点儿也不难理解，因为他是Bilbo，他总是那么会帮人排忧解难。 _（而且，他还是个霍比特人，你知道的，霍比特人都喜欢种植东西，妈妈，你去过_ _Shire_ _见到过其他霍比特人，你一定能理解我们说的事情！）_

 

Bilbo想要去帮忙，对此Thorin舅舅的反应是，“不，那太危险了！我绝对不会让你离开我强有力的保护的，你太娇小了，太容易遇到危险了！你应当留在我的身边，享受我对你的爱！” _（我可不认为舅舅有说过这样的话，_ _Fili_ _）_ 那离Erebor不远，没什么好担心的！Bilbo说--（ _等等！我要做_ _Bilbo_ _！）_ 好，好，就让你来扮演Bilbo。

 

_（于是_ _Bilbo_ _回答：“不，你必须让我走！我必须去拯救那些可怜的人类，因为我是一个迷人可爱的英雄人物！你就等着看我用我彬彬有礼的举止还有我的派去迷倒他们吧！”）_

轮到舅舅了，他开口反对道，“不！我是永远不会让你离开我的！我早已深切地感受到你的迷人与可爱，正因为如此，我绝对不允许其他人靠近你把你从我身边带走，尤其是你还要给他们派。毕竟，有谁能抵挡一个带着美味的派的人的魅力呢？要是你不在我身边，我深情的眼神还有热切的爱抚还能给谁呢？这是最不可接受的一点！”

_（_ _Bilbo_ _这时也许用了他那忧郁的眼神望着舅舅，“我会回来接受你深情的注视与热切的爱抚的！我不过是在附近的城镇劳作而已，我们的爱不会因为这点距离而有丝毫的减少！别担心；我的派只会带给你还有你那两个可爱，聪明，英俊的外甥的。”）_

但舅舅可没有这样就让步，“你只不过是一个小小的霍比特人，你一个人不行的！如果你执意要去的话，那我也没有其他的选择了。我会和你一起去，我这么才不是因为担忧你的安全！我得找到一个合适的理由向他们解释一个国王亲自下田的原因！我会告诉所有的人，我这么做是为了鼓励其他的矮人像和我一样去帮忙耕作，好摆脱目前我们缺少足够农民的困境！这可真是一石二鸟！这么聪明的想法，除了一个国王还有谁能想到！这真是一个绝妙的注意！我实在是太聪明了！”

_（_ _Bilbo_ _知道_ _Thorin_ _在打什么算盘，“别犯傻了！你是一个国王，你有一整个国家要治理！再说了，别想蒙蔽我，你这么做不过是担心我会受伤罢了，这真是太荒谬了，你知道我完全能够照顾好我自己！你忘记了？我可是和一条恶龙玩过猜谜游戏！我对抗过食人魔和巨型蜘蛛！我把你从那个卑鄙无耻的精灵王_ _Thranduil_ _的地牢里救了出来！）_

舅舅，然后…，无论如何，舅舅还是嘴硬地反驳着，“我可不知道你在胡说些什么，反正我会跟着你去，就这样。”

紧接着，Dáin跳出来表示他完全支持舅舅的决定，他这话让来自Iron Hills的两个矮人看起来就像要死去了一样，而Balin则躲在角落里抹眼泪。

剧终。

要是你问舅舅这事的话，他只会给你一个无聊的如同一潭死水的版本。我们相信您一定会同意我们的描述更为接近事实。

永远爱着您的，

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 30 Dec., 2941

PS. 我们已经按照您的吩咐对他们进行了监视并且把我们得到的所有情报都写到了一份报告里，这周结束以后我们会给您寄一份概要。

 PPS. Blue Mountains那边有什么好消息吗？保重身体！

 

* * *

 

致我两个想象力丰富需要注意千万不要让你们舅舅知道你们对他的想法否则他会把你们的皮给剥了的宝贝儿子，

稍后我会询问你们舅舅有关那次会议的事情并且我相当期待他的版本，但我相信你们来信中有关那次会议的精彩描述一定会比你们舅舅给我讲的要生动（而且也更接近事实）的多了。我可从来没有想过他会愿意…去干任何有关土壤和作物的事情，天呐，想必他一定是相当，相当喜爱Baggins先生。

或许是因为Baggins先生在床上的功夫特别的迷人，这我可一点都不会感到惊讶。要知道，那些看起来乖巧，迷人的小生物在某些方面总会变得特别…狂野。我的意思是他可能会是那方面的专家。

别露出那样的表情，孩子们！你们应当为你们的舅舅能找到一个固定的，能有效缓解他压力的办法而感到高兴才对。要不然你们以为他这么久没找你们练剑是为什么？

没错，我知道你们没练剑很久了。但那可不是因为我有超能力什么的。要是他还老找你们练剑，你们老早就会在给我的来信里抱怨了。我很清楚你们的舅舅是那种在你们刚从床上爬下来就找你们对打的那种人，在你们身上那些该死的伤口，所以你们要好好感谢Bilbo Baggins吧，学会去利用他给你们带来的好处。

Blue Mountains这里和以前一样---平和，安静，舒适，就和以前一般无趣。还好我还有我的生意，否则我早就被闷死在这儿了。说到我的生意，我刚收到一份激动人心的报告，新研发的酒在市场上取得了巨大的成功，我们击败了所有的竞争对手。（你们还记得那些傲慢的精灵酿的那些闪闪发光的水果酒吗？但显然，霍比特人们喜欢我们酿造的口感更为浓郁的酒，Mahal会因为他们的好品味祝福他们的！）

请转告Baggins先生我对他的问候以及我对他的深深同情。要知道，在接下来的日子里他还得继续面对你们舅舅的专横还有他那过度的保护欲。

全身心爱着你们的妈妈，

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

 

* * *

 

致我那傲慢，专横，谎话连篇现在还得加上一个伪君子标签的哥哥Thorin，

你能听到吗，Thorin？那是我为你在你们和人类会面上做出的决定而感到折服的拍掌声。这是怎么一回事？你居然愿意去做一个农夫？在我的记忆里，你因为我在庄稼上花费的时间和精力而叹息无数次，我都敢立下誓言，说你这辈子都不会到干任何和这个沾边的事情呢。

瞧瞧现在的你。

不得不说，我极度好奇地想知道是什么让你愿意去干农活的。不必说，我们那位可爱的Baggins先生一定发挥了至关重要的作用---这让我想得到接下来的（非常重要）问题的答案：

告诉我…Baggins先生在床上的表现如何？

爱着你的，

会原谅他哥哥的所作所为如果他坦白地告诉她在那与人类重要的会议里的每一个细节的美丽妹妹。

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

 

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2942

致这辈子我都不会和她谈论任何由她指定的不恰当话题，因为那些话题实在是太过，太过不恰当了的妹妹，

你？你是怎么能第一时间得知这些消息的？噢，得了，我不想知道。不知道你那获取信息的诡异方式还能让我安心点。

有些事情还是不知道的为妙，这就是其中的一件。

关于我自愿参与种植作物这件事，我这么做是希望能鼓励其他的矮人也到田里去工作。Bard在会议上向我们阐明了我们现在面临的困境：缺少足够的农业劳动者，假如矮人们继续干坐在一旁什么也不干，那么我们只能和人类一起挨饿了。Dáin和我都一致认为现在的情况下，养活人民才是最重要的。我敢肯定你也会赞同我们的做法的，亲爱的妹妹。

Bilbo Baggins会和我一起去，这再自然不过了。他的知识和经验对…缺乏经验的我们会有极大的帮助。植物和土壤对于霍比特人来说就如同矿石之于矮人，他会是一个好帮手。Baggins大人是我们当中第一个自愿去帮助人类的人，我得承认，是他的行为促使我意识到我应该去做什么。我可不能让他一个人去干这事而我远远地呆坐在一旁什么也不干，我的良心会谴责我的。

会议的其他事项是讨论有关于哪种庄稼适合这里的土壤，收获的时间，还有其他一些关于农业的未来计划。你一定会很高兴地知道你给我们寄来的种子很受欢迎，（尤其是霍比特人，我从没见过他眼睛像这样放光）。这些种子会在春季的时候播种。要是我们在田里有什么进展的话我会随时告诉你的。

\- Thorin

PS.除了指出你那所谓的重要问题有多么的不恰当地骇人外，我还得（再一次）说明，Baggins大人和我不是情侣。我完全没办法理解你对我们之间关系的幻想，这里没有什么地下恋情或者是你脑袋里把我俩代入的什么其他的爱情故事。我知道你私底下对那些爱情小说的狂热，但我们不是那些小说里最后都会不可避免地堕入爱河的古怪角色。

* * *

 

致我那因为被他妹妹太过了解而想要偷偷死去的，但他的自尊还让他嘴巴硬着的哥哥，（我就是了解，一直都是。）

实际上对于Dáin支持你的决定让我感到十分的意外，如果我没记错的话，虽然那个矮人表面看起来相当好相处，但他给我的印象总的来说算的上一个阴险的人。他是那种只会做有利于他的事情的人。哥哥，如果我是你的话，我会特别提防他，希望他做这事的意愿是希望能看到Erebor的复兴吧。就我个人来看，他只不过是想通过这次给你的帮助而得到部分Erebor的财富而已。如果是这样子的话，我会很乐意支付他一定的报酬，等到一切都安定下来以后，和他干干净净地分道扬镳。

即便我认为你决定亲自耕作这件事是光荣的，但你做好在随时在做了一点点农活后就被Dwalin护送走的准备把，你不会以为矮人们真的会让他们的国王在田地里痛苦地挣扎吧？毫无疑问，不管对在田地里的你还是在一旁看着的他们，这都是一种莫大的痛苦，你最好在你把脸面丢光之前站到一边，让精通于此的Baggins先生去做这件事。

另外一个给你的忠告，哥哥---必定会有人因为你让矮人们下田去工作的这个决定感到不满的，恐怕你和你的霍比特人得做好提防暗箭的准备了。如果你真的关心Baggins大人的安全，带上一队人马（或者几个能信任的人）在你无暇顾及他的时候去保护他。

小心点！你可千万别给我在这时候死去，你至少得因为你给我带来的烦恼请我喝上一杯你才能去死！

永远爱着你的（即便大部分时间你都不配拥有）

妹妹

 PS.不，你们两个比那些爱情故事里的主人公还要傻。顺便告诉你，我知道你和我一样沉迷与那些爱情小说里，别给我否认！我有好几次看到你躲在房间里偷偷看那本“Fulla和Brui之间永恒的爱”，你可没资格嘲笑我，你上次来信中挪揄我的话语让我相当不满。就因为这点，我决定把你和Baggins之间的爱情故事写下来，题目我已经想好了，‘两个白痴的浪漫史’，或者其他类似的东西，反正能让你咬牙切齿就成。你看怎么样？

* * *

 

Fíli and Kíli’s Super Secret Awesome Spy Report #2

Fili与Kili绝赞的秘密间谍报告#2

 **任务对象：** 舅舅和Bilbo Baggins先生（和以前一样！虽然最近Ori和Dwalin之间的事情也很让人感兴趣，近期我们应当找个时间去调查调查。）

 **任务目标：** 找任何有关两个任务对象两人的任何可疑的行为（即，矮人火热地骑在霍比特人身上的行为）的证据然后向妈妈报告，她相当热衷于此。我们最好不要去深究原因。

**任务成功后能带来的后果：**

和报告#1的一样，除了第五条需要做一些修正，在上一份报告里第五条是，

如果我们在不恰当的时间看到他们不恰当的姿势，那种令人毛骨悚然的画面也许会我们留下永久的精神创伤（注：询问Óin他那儿是否有可以让人忘记不愉快记忆的药水。）

 _关于这条我们有新的进展！我们找到_ Óin询问他是否有能让人忘记不愉快记忆的药水。 _（结果他用一种相当古怪的表情看着我们，然后弯下腰捧腹大笑起来，他笑得眼泪都流出来了。好一会，他才勉强找回自己的舌头，“所以，他们最后终于还是做了，呃？”他这话是什么意思？）_

很遗憾，我们并没有能找到我们想要的药水，也许它根本就不存在，这实在太糟糕了，我们浪费了整整15分钟就站着着Óin在傻笑结果最后什么都没得到。看来我们必须要冒着受到精神创伤的风险继续干这事，如果我们真的看到不该看的东西，那该怎么办啊？非常感谢你的帮助，Óin _（是啊，感谢你除了那条神秘的信息外什么都没给我们！）_

第二天

**会面时间：** 下午，1点到3点。

_**事件概要：** _ _在食堂的时候我们俩发现了_ _Bilbo_ _正端着一大盘食物鬼鬼祟祟地从厨房溜走，我们拿了一些小面包，香肠，苹果还有糕点后迅速地悄悄跟了上去。_ _（我们这次有记得为这次监视行动准备食物呢！看到了吗？我们总能吸取教训并且进步！）_

 

我们一直悄悄跟在Bilbo后面，一直到他走进了舅舅的帐篷里，一路上我们不得不好几次躲在障碍物后面以免被发现。现在想起来，在知道Bilbo的目的地就是舅舅的帐篷的情况下，我们完全可以走捷径早早地在舅舅帐篷附近等着他，但当时我和Kili实在是太太无聊了。 _（再说，我们也希望能把握机会锻炼我们的跟踪技巧，这样在下次我们要拦下_ _Ori_ _时可以用上，还记得上次他用的那些小花招吗？我们居然这么容易就被他甩掉，这实在是太丢人了！）_ 谁会把那种有着一副天真外表，害羞笑容，噢，还有他辫子上那可爱的紫色缎带，实际上却满肚子诡计的矮人和Bilbo相提并论？

_到达我们的盯梢点后_ _（那些板条箱的苹果味已经完全消散了，我看得出来，_ _Fili_ _很失望。）_ _我们开始了长达数小时的漫长等待，十五分钟后，我和_ _Kili_ _才想起来我们有带吃的来，我们进行了一次漫长，具有意义的有关如何分配食物的讨论，在不知道要等多久的情况下，这是很明智的。_ _（我们的争论点是应该吃什么先才对，_ _Fili_ _想趁派还新鲜的时候把他们吃了，但我才是正确的！我们应当在烤肠冷掉之前把它们吃了，要知道，放任烤肠冷掉是一种践踏食物的行为，这对于被用来做烤肠的肉来说是多大的一个悲剧啊！）_

但很遗憾，我们根本没有机会得出这场争论的结果。Dwalin那家伙听到了我们的声音，粗鲁地打断了我们的谈话，揪着Kili的衣领把他提到了半空中。 _（有关食物的争论让我饿极了，而我正要赢得这场争论啊！）_ ，Dwalin，一个多疑，只会破坏他人美好时光的矮人。斜着眼睛盯着我们质问我俩在这儿做什么。妈妈一定会为我和Kili什么都没有透露而感到骄傲的，即便他开始像对待一只邋遢的流浪猫一样开始抖动着被他提起来的Kili， _（嘿！我讨厌你那样形容我！），_ 那不是重点，Kili。

幸运的是，我发现Dwalin身上一些奇怪的东西，一个恰到好处的时间，容我自夸。“Dwalin，那是新的吗？我可从来没有看过你带过这些手套！”

_（我尽我最大的努力在半空中扭动着身体，扭过头去看_ _Fili_ _说的东西，我的动作一定帅呆了，_ _Fili_ _是对的！_ _Dwalin_ _戴着一双新手套！一双暗褐色的无指针织手套…等等，这东西看起来怎么这么熟悉，我必须指出这一点，“嘿！那看起来像_ _Ori_ _的东西！为什么他会给你编织东西而不给我们俩也做些？为什么你会得到特殊的待遇？这不公平！”要是_ _Ori_ _给他身边的人编织东西，那他也得给我做一件！我老早就想要一条围巾了！）_

 

接下来不可思议的事情发生了，Dwalin脸红了，Mahal啊，他真的脸红了。他松开抓着Kili的手，咆哮着让我们管好我们自己的事情…这导致了我们最不想看到的局面发生了，他的声音太大了，惊动了我们的监视对象，舅舅和Bilbo从帐篷里走出来，想知道发生了什么事情。 _（他们两个衣服和头发都没有凌乱的痕迹，看来他们两人并没有在滚床单。）_ ，在Dwalin还没来得及开口暴露我们的行为之前，Kili和我抢先跑到舅舅身边，非常有礼貌地向舅舅称赞Dwalin的新手套， _（_ _Ori_ _给他编织的那双手套和_ _Dwalin_ _配极了，相当的漂亮！_ _Ori_ _一定花了很多时间和心思才准备了这么一份贴心的礼物）_ ，但不知为何，我觉得我们俩惹上麻烦了。

 

舅舅什么也没有说。他只是盯着Dwalin的手套，接着把眼光移到Dwalin的脸上 _（我都开始同情_ _Dwalin_ _了，他 结结巴巴地连一个连贯的词语都说不出来了）_然后舅舅…露出了一个邪恶，自以为是的笑容，Dwalin最后终于爆发了， “什么，都，不准说，”猛地转过身子拔腿跑开了。

_结果我们成了替罪羔羊，舅舅_ _（骇人）_ _的注意力转移到了我们身上。他瞥了我们两人一眼，“_ _Fili_ _，_ _Kili_ _，看起来你们都好的差不多了啊，都能满世界跑给别人找麻烦了对不对？我想从现在开始恢复你们的训练应该不会有什么意见了吧？”在这种情况下，我想我们最好还是放弃手头上的任务保住自己的小命为上。_ _（我可从来没想过我能跑的这么快，还好_ _Bilbo_ _拉住了舅舅！）_

不必说，妈妈一定能理解我们的。

下次任务需要注意的事项：不能再被发现。记得带上食物，先吃烤肠。如果遇到Dwalin，称赞他的手套 _（要大声地！）_ 来对付他。

一旦有任何进展我们会随时更新这份报告的！

 _-_ Fíli and Kíli


	5. Chapter 5

VII. (Not quite) Thorin

Fili 与 Kili 绝赞的秘密间谍报告 #3#4

注：我们忘记把这两份报告分开写了，因此现在把它们合并成一份免得一会我们又忘记了。

 **任务对象** ：舅舅和Bilbo Baggins先生，同时我们也得留意Dwalin还有Ori，这两人是越来越可疑了。 _（_ _Dwalin_ _在_ _Ori_ _身边时…总会特别的殷勤，尤其是在上次手套事件之后。这可真是让人感到极度的不安啊。）_

 **任务目标：** 继续寻找舅舅和Bilbo之间恋爱的证据，尤其是当他们在他们的爱巢里秘密约会的时候。 _（呃，_ _Fili_ _，你这样会让我以后走进舅舅帐篷时都想起我正在踏入他们的“爱巢”的…啊啊啊啊）_

**任务成功后能带来的后果：**

与之前的一样，但需要加上---

 6. Ori和Dwalin的秘密可以作为我们对付 Dwalin的武器。自从上次手套事件之后，他就一直远远地瞪着我们，安静地策划着对我们的报复。别问我怎么知道的，你从他的眼神里能看出来…他在磨刀的时候甚至完全没有把眼神从我们身上移开过 _（我觉得更恐怖的是他眼皮根本眨都没有眨过啊。）_ 我知道，这真是让人发毛。也许我们可以用Ori来挡住他然后跑开，Ori在让Dwalin冷静这个方面有奇异的功效。

Day 3,

**会面时间：** 午后，4点到6点

**事件概要：**

Bilbo来到我们的帐篷给我们送下午吃的派，还责备我们那天嘲笑Dwalin的事情。他告诉我们，Dwalin和Ori之间的事情是他们俩人之间的私事，我们不应当去插嘴。（ _你还记得当你问“_ _Dwalin_ _和_ _Ori_ _之间到底发生了什么？”时他脸上的表情吗？_ ）你说的是他那一脸震惊的表情吗？就好象我们问了什么不该问的一样。是啊，我可没料到他的反应会如此强烈！可我觉得这个问题棒极了，我想知道他对Ori和Dwalin之间的事情到底了解多少！（ _不管怎么说，他没有回答我们，不是吗，他就翻了个白眼，甩甩手就走掉了。你觉得晚些时候我们能去引诱他，哄骗出什么信息来吗？_ ）最好不要，舅舅会知道的，他会因为他过度的保护欲而杀了我们的。（ _Dwalin_ _估计也会加入这场杀戮中来，他就是那种记仇的小人。_ ）

 

在吃完派以后，我们俩跑到厨房去找了一些吃的-----没有烤肠，没有派，但早到一些就算变冷也美味的食物，这次Kili终于不必在烦恼吃哪一样先了-----接着就跑到Thorin舅舅的帐篷那边去了。 _（我们找到了一个新的藏身之处，这次我们把盯梢点转移到了附近的一个帐篷里，帐篷前面是一片空地，还有几个空桶，这里的观察角度更好，更重要的是，就算_ _Dwalin_ _在附近溜达，我们也能很轻易地溜走）_ 不得不说，我们实在是太聪明了，有时候就连我们自己也感到惊讶。

 

我们刚在帐篷里安定下来， _（我们把吃的全部整齐地摆好了，就像去野餐一样，棒极了），_ 就看到Bilbo从角落里走过来径直走进舅舅的帐篷里了。 _（显然，他早就习惯进出舅舅的帐篷了，恐怕他自己都没意识到自己的动作是多么的轻车熟路。）_ 同样地，舅舅没有对Bilbo的打扰表示一丝的不满，他一定相当享受和霍比特人在他们的爱巢里相聚的时光。 _（啊啊啊啊啊，_ _Fili_ _，能不能不要再用那个形容词了？！）_ 这怎么了，这相当贴切啊！喔，天啊，别用那样的眼神看着我，你-----好吧！好吧！，我不再那样说了，可以了吧，你这诸多挑剔的小屁孩。

 

在等待Bilbo出来的时间里，我们吃了一些东西，小睡了一会（ _我们吃的太多了，饱腹让我们感到疲倦）_ ，最后，我们终于忍受不了这样干巴巴的等待了，实在是太无聊了，于是我们打算玩一个猜谜游戏。 _（一人哼歌曲的一小段调子，另外一个猜歌名）_

_要不是_ _Kili_ _是个如此卑鄙无耻的作弊者，这游戏一定会很好玩的。_ _（_ _Fili_ _是一个输不起的小人，就因为在这游戏里彻底地被我击败了他就如此污蔑我。）_ _你能赢的 唯一一个原因就是因为我哼的每一个调子都准确清晰，所以你每次都能猜中的！你呢，却反过来，你那种可怕的嗡嗡声换了谁来都没办法猜出你到底在哼些什么！你就是通过这种故意使坏的作弊方法赢的！_ _（嘿！我可没有故意那样做！那只不过就是我天生的声音而已，你要说我五音不全也行，事情就是这样！）_

_（等等，反正赢了你也不是什么值得骄傲的事，不是吗？哼。）_

正当我们在争论Kili是否应该接受惩罚时，那边帐篷里有些…异常。Bilbo和舅舅的愤怒的咆哮声打断了我们的争论。不管因为什么事情，但他们的争吵持续了好一会，直到最后Bilbo从帐篷里跑了出来，他的样子看上去愤怒极了。我们追上他问发生了什么事情，但他只是对我们说：“去问你们那难以相处的矮人国王舅舅！我现在要去喝杯茶了，麻烦让让！”

 看起来事情开始变得糟糕起来了，需要调查的事情越来越多了。

Day 4

**会面时间：** 下午，1点到3点

**事件概要：**

_在争吵过后的好几天，_ _Bilbo_ _都没去过舅舅的帐篷。我们好几次想要从霍比特人口中套出点什么，这可真是让人意外，_ _Bilbo_ _不想开口的时候其他人根本没办法把他嘴巴撬开。_ _（结果除了舅舅和_ _Bilbo_ _争吵过这个再显然不过的事实外我们还是什么也不知道）_

 

在他们冷战的这段时间里，舅舅异常地难以相处，比以往还甚。他大部分时间都闷闷不乐地呆在帐篷里，每个走进他帐篷里的人，只会激起他异与常人的巨大怒火，他会用哪种能把你杀死的眼神瞪着你，尤其是对那些…给他送食物，送药的人，你知道，就是那些为了能让他活下去的事情。隔天，他就离开他的帐篷到食堂里去了，一边吃着他的午饭一边隔着桌子盯着Bilbo _（但显然对方把他当空气了）_ ，在意识到自己被彻底忽略以后他灰溜溜地回到他自己的帐篷里。一个小时后，他改变了主意，不打算继续呆在帐篷里了，而是把我和Kili拉到练剑场。自打小时候我们学会正确的拿剑姿势后我就再也没试过如此残酷痛苦的格斗训练了。 _（我知道你想表达什么，_ _Fili_ _，在舅舅像一只巨型，残暴，发了狂的熊王向我冲过来时，我想我当时像一个小女孩尖叫了。幸好我当时手上还绑着的绷带，还有我杀猪般的尖叫让他停止了这场屠杀。）_ 不用想了，是你的尖叫声让他停下来的，我可从没想过你能叫的这么惨烈！

 

谢天谢地，幸好Dwalin及时感到。当他走进练剑场的时候，我都感激的冲上去亲吻他了。 _（那实在是太可怕了，我现在全身都还在疼，那场对练是如此的残酷恐怖，就连_ _Dwalin_ _都同情地看着我们。_ _Dwalin_ _，一个用敌人的头骨饮着敌人的鲜血，剥下敌人的皮来装饰他的椅子的勇士！）_ ，Dwalin，一个不屑于用水而用敌人痛苦的眼泪洗浴的无畏的勇士。

 

_（_ _Dwalin_ _，他能把一头奶牛踢的奶水直流。）_

Dwalin，他能用一块石头杀死两只鸟，也能用一只鸟杀死两块石头！没错，在他愤怒结实的拳头之下，就连没有生命的物体都能被他杀死。

别忘了-----要多想一些关于Dwalin的玩笑话，Ori会喜欢上这些有关他最近痴迷上的矮人的更多事情的。

_说到_ _Dwalin_ _，至少他对我们好多了。_ _（老好人_ _Dwalin_ _！这就是为什么他是我最喜欢的人…当然，排在_ _Ori_ _和_ _Bilbo_ _之后。）_

_对练后的第二天早上，我们终于说服_ _Bilbo_ _（解释：我们抱着他的膝盖苦苦哀求，他要是不答应就不放开他）_ _去见见舅舅。最后他终于同意啦，和以往一样，我们偷偷地跟在他后面。这一次，一切都进行的很顺利，我们安静地躲在木桶后面监视着他们。_ _（我们太急着要跟着_ _Bilbo_ _了，结果忘记带上吃了的，结果在等待期间内我们完全无事可干了，我都无聊的要哭了，_ _Fili_ _好几次打瞌睡都被我摇醒了。最后，我决定放弃让他睡觉好了，至少他靠在我的肩膀上还能让我感到暖和些。）_

 

仿佛过了一个世纪之久，一阵震动惊醒了我们，Bilbo正飞快地从帐篷里跑出来。更让人惊讶的是，舅舅紧跟在他身后。 _（他一脸痛苦的表情，头发乱糟糟地随风飘动着…这一切都相当具有戏剧性）_ 就像一个正在追寻失去已久的爱人的英雄一样，他拉住Bilbo的手臂，让Bilbo面向自己，拼了命地抱紧对方。Bilbo试图想要挣开他。 _（他那哪里算是挣扎！他的动作只是让自己在舅舅的怀里被越抱越紧而已，如果那是在挣扎的话，那可算是我见过最蹩脚的挣扎了，那甚至连尝试都算不上！）_ ，没错，你是对的！刚才我们说到哪了？对，Bilbo挣扎了一会然后就放弃了，舅舅弯下身子在他耳边低语着，这让Bilbo彻底放弃了挣扎，乖乖地躺在舅舅的怀里。这可真是甜蜜和浪漫让人起鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是当舅舅在向Bilbo道歉时，Bilbo整个人看起来都要融化在舅舅的怀抱里了，还有舅舅因为得到了原谅而一脸的如释重负的表情。 _（更别提他们两个就这样子紧紧抱在一起老半天动也不动呢。）_ 为什么，为什么妈妈要让我们看到这些东西？？她这不是在惩罚我们吗？总之，这事就是无比的反常和残忍，就是这样！

更令人意外的事情发生了，接着他们两个就分开了。我还以为他们会在光天化日之下接吻，但实际上什么也没发生。 _（这不合理啊，不是吗？他们回到了帐篷里，没多久_ _Bilbo_ _就离开了，和以往一样，他的头发和衣服没有一丝凌乱的痕迹。这让我不得不怀疑舅舅和_ _Bilbo_ _两人到底有没意识到他们之间正在发生的事情。）_

造物主啊。

Kili，要是…他们两个完全没有意识到他们俩之间的事情怎么办？

_（那太荒谬了，怎么可能会不知道？这太明显了！也许只是霍比特人太过害羞或者是什么而已。）_

不管怎么样，妈妈一定会很高兴现在事情的紧张的，虽然目前的情况不难看出他们两个还没有滚过床单。 _（啊啊啊啊，_ _Fili_ _！）_

好了，我们下次见！

\- Fíli and Kíli

* * *

Thorin知道他和Bilbo迟早会因为这事争吵。当Bilbo在帐篷的另外一侧愤怒地瞪着他时，他冷静地迎接这Bilbo的目光，但他 _还是_ 无奈地想， _哪怕是再有多一两天的安宁那也好啊。_

“Bilbo，”他尝试着保持自己口气的平和，但从霍比特人的愈发僵硬的身子来看，这次和他之前做过的无数次尝试一样都以失败告终了，“我觉得你完全没有把安全问题放在心上，尤其是在你还经常在营地里跑来跑去的情况下。我不过是去纠正它而已。”

看到Bilbo这幅恼怒的样子，于是他迅速地抢在他的霍比特人朋友把一连串冗长的抱怨吐出来之前，“是，我知道你穿着秘银甲，随身带着你的剑。我也知道如果一旦遇到危险，你会毫不迟疑地用你那个魔法戒指脱身。但不管怎么说都好，我希望你永远都不需要用到这些东西！”

Bilbo双手交叉在胸前，拉下脸阴沉地看着他，“所以你觉得，派了一支小队，不管我去哪都跟着我是一个合理的解决方法是吧？而且在我完全不知情的情况下！”

面对Bilbo如连珠炮的指责，Thorin翻了个白眼，努力压住自己的脾气，希望Durin的血统给了他足够的耐心来说服这个顽固的霍比特人。“如果那样能保证你的安全的话，那么是的，这就是一个合理的解决方法，”末了还加上一句反驳。“而且6个守卫根本算不上一支小队！”

Bilbo发出了一声难以置信的吸气声，愤怒地咆哮着，“我说了这么多，‘6个守卫根本算不上一支小队’就是你得出的所有结论？！六个-----”，Bilbo说到这儿停了下来，他整个人像是被气到已经说不出话一般，痛苦地闭上眼睛，紧闭着嘴巴，深吸一口气的同时拼命地揉着两侧的太阳穴。Thorin慢慢地靠近他，感到一丝愧疚，但这愧疚马上被Bilbo近距离愤怒的眼神盯的无影无踪。沉默了好一会儿，Bilbo才咬牙切齿地继续说，“你到底知不知道，那根本不是问题的所在，问题是在于你因为什么所谓的安全问题擅自帮我做了决定，我非常希望在有六个护卫跟在我屁股后面还有四个守着我的帐篷 _之前_ 知道这件事！”

 

他睁开眼睛，严厉地看着Thorin，“Thorin，你这样子会让事情都乱套的！而这一切都从…”他停了一会才找到合适的话语，“你因为耕作所做的 _决定_ \-----”

Thorin紧锁着眉头，“我将与你同行，这是毫无疑问的，我不想再听到任何有关这个的-----”

“瞧！这就是问题所在！”Bilbo猛地打断了他的话，用手指着Thorin，“你瞧，就是你刚才做的事情，总是肆意地介入到我的事情里！”他恼怒地挥动着手，Thorin本能地向后退缩了一点以免被打到脸。“听着，我知道你的担忧但你不觉得这未免有些太过大惊小怪了吗？”

 “这不是我担忧不担忧的问题！而是你太过轻视外面潜在的危险了！”Thorin无视掉Bilbo刚才的话给他带来的伤痛感，双眼带着怒火大声吼道，“不是营地里的每个人都是我们的朋友，Bilbo！那些反对我让矮人下田劳作的人会想尽任何办法来打击我，而你将会成为他们的目标！”

Thorin流亡在外了许多年，但当Erebor还没沦陷之前，他作为Erebor的王子早就被无数次教导要随时提防他人的暗箭。他还记得那些王孙贵族为了讨好他祖父玩弄的那些亡命的把戏，前一秒钟，他们彼此间还甜言相向，下一秒钟，他们就能为了权力和金钱把对方的喉咙给割开。幸运的是，Thorin自身不必被卷入这些臣子勾心斗角的争斗当中，他作为国王Thrór最年长的一个孙子，他继承王位是板上钉的事情，没有人胆敢去冒犯他，他所需要做的不过是敷衍那些前来巴结他的人，大多数时候，他都会用他的护卫去把他们挡在门外。

而现在一切都大不如前了，大多数拥戴他的人都还留在Blue Mountains（除了少数几位陪同他征讨恶龙的同伴们），现在他周围的士兵大多都是Dáin的人，Thorin清楚地知道自己作为山下之王的地位并不算牢固。目前唯一还能保证他安全的是守旧的矮人们坚持的老旧传统：Erebor的统治者必须要是Durin的直系子孙。但Erebor巨大的财富是诱人的，Thorin毫不怀疑会有矮人会为此冒险， _尤其是那些在_ _Dáin_ _成为_ _Erebor_ _之王后能获得巨大利益的人。_ Thorin苦涩地掂量着这个念头。

Dis来信的警告加重了Thorin对他来自Iron Hills的表亲的疑心，他接受了Dis的提议，秘密地召集了他可信任的人商讨如何应对接下来的日子里可能会面对的危险，他让Balin和Dwalin去列一份从前在Erebor效劳过的人的名单：那些拥戴Thorin，值得信任的人。从那份短小的几乎称的上可怜的名单里，Thorin谨慎地挑选出了Bilbo的护卫。

尽管做了这些预防措施，加派了守备人员，但他们在营地里的人数还是少的可怜，一旦发生政变的话，Thorin只能寄望和他新结盟的Bard能站在他这边了。

霍比特人从Thorin的眼睛读出了他内心的不安与焦虑，他投降似地叹了口气，不再像之前那般愤怒。用手揉着头上的卷发轻声地说，“我不明白，为什么这么多人当中，偏偏我是唯一一个需要10个护卫来保护的人。但我可能是这里最无足轻重的人了。” 从他的声音不难听出，Bilbo对和Thorin这场无休无止的争论已经感到疲惫不堪了。

霍比特人双手交叉地抱着身子，实事求是地补充道，“再说，如果要真的有人要使坏，Balin和你的继任者才会是他们的目标。我所做的不过是有关土壤和作物的事情罢了。”

Thorin难以置信地哼出了声。这是他听到过的最荒谬的话了。难道Bilbo一点都没意识到自己的价值吗？

 “你？不重要？再也没有任何比这个荒唐的话了，”他认真地看着Bilbo说道，霍比特人不以为然地耸耸肩的反应让他眉头锁的更紧了。不，这是不可接受的。Thorin不愿意让霍比特人再继续这么看轻自己。“所有你给予过我的帮助，我欠你的恩情，这些我都不知从何说起。我相信你的判断力，记住，你是我最信任的人之一。”霍比特人红着脸别过头去，但矮人没有停下来，他热切地继续说着，“你非常重要，Bilbo Baggins！我清楚地知道你的价值，而现在，在你和我还有Balin一同参加过会议以后，其他人也看到了你真正的价值。”

Thorin把他的双手放在霍比特人的肩上，很惊异地发现霍比特人小巧的身体在他的手掌里的握感是如此之好。他一边慢慢靠近Bilbo的身体一边轻声地低估着，“即便这并非我本意，但恐怕我向你寻求帮助这件事已经让你成为那些人眼里一个可攻击的目标了。我真切地希望事实并非如此，但为这事可能带来的后果，我向你道歉。”

Bilbo忍不住轻轻地笑了出声，他咧着嘴看着Thorin。“恐怕这个道歉来的有些太迟了。自打你们这群矮人在跨过Bag-End门栏的第一天起带给我的除了无休无止的麻烦还有什么呢。”他闭上眼睛，重重地叹了口气，他太过享受Thorin强壮的双手保护性地放在他身上的感觉了。这是一个问题，不是吗？在帐篷外严酷的现实里，他再也找不到比这更好的庇护所了，这让他总会不自觉地被矮人国王所吸引而靠向对方的身体，融化在对方的体温里。但即便Bilbo享受这种被保护的感觉，他也不能让Thorin为所欲为。这一次，他的自尊是不会允许的。

“听着，我非常感激你所做的一切，非常感激。但要是你还记得我们第一次见面时的事情，你会知道，我不是很擅长处理意外的惊喜，”Bilbo嘴唇上浮现出一个自嘲的微笑。“在你把保护我安全的计划实施之前你至少应该和我商量商量吧？”

今天的第一次，Thorin终于流露出表示理解的眼神，这让他大胆地继续说下去，“我的守卫实在是太多了，你看，现在正是人手紧缺的时期。我们不应当让这些强壮的矮人在这些事情上浪费时间，不是吗？我觉得，让人守着我的帐篷这事实在是有些多余。”

Thorin轻轻地把自己的手从霍比特人身上收回来，随意地搭在自己身体的两侧。“我在没告知你的情况下就急着派人跟在你身边，对此我向你道歉。”Thorin粗声粗气地承认，Bilbo对于对方的让步挤出了一个笑脸，Throin板着脸接着说，“但我认为夜晚派人守着你的帐篷是非常必要的，而不是你说的浪费。谁能保证在你晚上睡觉时不会发生什么？”

Bilbo和Thorin俩人陷入了沉思，都没有在说什么。过了好一会，Bilbo才打破了帐篷里的沉默。

“我想我可以睡在其他人的帐篷里？”Bilbo试探性地问。“只要我找到一个…足够大的帐篷…”

他的话还没说完他就露出了一个发现了宝藏的表情，在原地转动着身子，两眼放光地观察着这个帐篷的每一个角落，最后，他停下来看着他面前的矮人，露出一个大大的，淘气的笑脸。这注视让Thorin忍不住地咽了口口水。

这事不对劲。

“那么，Thorin，”Bilbo眉开眼笑地说，“如果你不介意的话，我希望你能帮我把你的床移到帐篷的左侧。”

“什么？”Thorin呆呆地吐出这个词，对即将要发生的事情他有种不详的预感。

Bilbo笑的更欢了，除了极度的邪恶，Thorin找不到其他合适的词语来形容Bilbo现在的笑脸。“这还不够明显吗？我要搬到这儿来睡！”他用挥动着双手比划着周围的空间。

Thorin茫然地看着眼前的霍比特人。“你要搬进我的帐篷来，”他缓慢地重复着，努力地想要弄清事情 _怎么_ 会发展都这个地步的，但绞尽脑汁也没能弄明白霍比特人疯狂的想法。“我-----等等，什么？不，你不准！”

“我当然可以。”Bilbo双手交叉着抱在胸前，眉毛高高翘起，“有什么问题吗？派矮人夜晚守在我帐篷外实在是太浪费了，请允许我再提醒你一次，那还是在没有经过我允许的情况就指派到我帐篷外的守卫。你，既然不想我夜晚无人守护，那么要是我住在这儿的话，我就能摆脱那些守卫而你也不用再担心晚上有人来袭击我了。这是解决这个问题的最佳方案。”

说完，霍比特人就把还呆呆站着的矮人拽到床边，在Thorin还没意识到自己正在做什么前，就已经发现他自己已经抬起他床的一边并且把床移到墙边去了。正如霍比特人要求他所做的。

“我真不知道你哪来的胆子敢这样子不请自来，”Thorin好容易才反应过来，不满地抱怨着，“你霍比特人的礼仪还有神智都去哪了？”

“我根本不知道你在说什么，”Bilbo不紧不慢地回答。他正弯着身子好把小床的另外一侧挪好。“难道你没听到我是多么有礼貌地询问你吗？我没有大声怒吼，也没有用剑指着你。我是一个有礼貌的霍比特人的优秀典范。”他站起来，双手拍打掉裤子上的灰尘，无视Thorin一脸讽刺的表情，“再说了，我需要的只不过是一个睡觉的地方而已。如果，”Bilbo抬起头有些不安地看着矮人国王，“如果你确实不想我在这儿，那么我只好到其他人的帐篷里去了。”

Thorin完全没有料到，Bilbo的话让一股不知名，但强烈不安的情绪从他的腹部涌起，Bilbo和其他人亲密地住在一起的这个想法让他不管是精神上还是身体上都感到非常不适，Thorin这辈子还不曾有过这样的感觉。

“不，那没必要，”他急忙打断了Bilbo，他清了清嗓子，移开他的眼睛避免和Bilbo做眼神上的接触，“你可以留下来，在我给你造成这么多困扰以后，你的这个决定相当的公平。”

突然，Thorin想到了一个妙极了的主意，“你可以留下来，但有一个条件，”他纠正着自己刚才的话。

Bilbo皱着眉问，“是什么？”

Thorin朝他桌子上的那一大堆文件努努嘴，“你，我亲爱的Baggins大人，有幸能帮助我处理这些东西。”他朝目瞪口呆站在原地的霍比特人走去，热情地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“快些，Baggins大人，快一些！”

接着而来的痛苦呻吟对他来说就如天籁一般动听。

* * *

晚些时候，他们把Bilbo的小床在Thorin帐篷的另外一侧安置好以后就开始工作了，Thorin暗地里不得不承认Bilbo决定搬进来这个主意棒极了。举个例子吧，霍比特人对文书工作相当在行。

“这是另外一份来自的Dale有关庄稼种类的报告。你只需要在最下面签名表示同意就可以了。”Bilbo边说着边把文件递给Thorin，同时他的眼睛也没有从其他文件上移开半分，“我还以为就只有矮人喜欢签合同这种事情呢，从你现在要签的文件数量和厚度来看，Dale的人类这点倒和你们很相像。”

Thorin在椅子里的身子甚至都不用动一下，伸过手去就接到了Bilbo递过来的文件。“我们矮人喜欢合同是因为这会让事情变得有效率。”Thorin一边快速地浏览着文件上的内容一边回答，“Dale的人类，则不一样，他们喜欢合同只是因为他们对这些文件工作怪异，狂热的热爱而已。”他看着手里的文件皱着眉头，“我清清楚楚地记得这份文件我签过了啊，怎么会有两份一模一样的文件？”

“不，”霍比特人怪声怪气地解释，“你之前签过的那份文件是‘绿色Dale计划，作物列表3.3版’，这份是‘绿色Dale计划，作物列表3.4’你仔细看看就能找到一个小小但是非常重要的改动，番茄从‘蔬菜’归类到‘水果‘去了。”

Thorin发出了一声恼怒的叹声，把文件丢在桌子上，“番茄是水果还是蔬菜有什么关系吗？难道他们就不能把所有的东西列在同一张表里，少给我们找些麻烦吗？”

“就像你刚才说的：对文书工作怪异，狂热的热爱吧。”Bilbo伸着懒腰打了个哈欠。“你瞧，之前我还一直以为国王的生活应该是光荣伟大的呢，而不是想这样。”霍比特人皱着鼻子厌恶地看着他桌子上的一大叠文件。“Fili和Kili是否知道等待他们的是什么样的生活啊？”

Throin干咳了两声，“我个人更倾向于让他们两个看到事情积极性的一面而不是让他们受到惊吓…”当他发现Bilbo诧异的眼神时声音停了下来。“干嘛？”

Bilbo挑着眉毛看着Thorin，“所以说，你故意隐瞒了你每天其实大部分的时间坐在桌子前，干着这些无聊的工作的事实，好让他们别因为恐惧而绝望地另谋出路咯？”

Thorin脸刷的一下红了，“我没有…那只是…好吧，”Thorin有些语无伦次，“也许吧？”

然后他们两个安静地看着对方，直到Bilbo突然爆发出一阵大笑。Thorin则一脸的不高兴。

“也许！那实在是太过份了，Thorin！”

“别笑了！我这是在为大局考虑。”

“不不，你只不过是想逃过Fili和Kili让你头疼的骚扰而已，”Bilbo一针见血地指出，Throin觉得对方听起来未免有些高兴过头了。“要是Dis知道了怎么办？”

“她不会说什么的，因为这件事打从一开始就是她的主意，”Thorin还在为自己做无力的辩解，“严格来说，我没有对他们隐瞒事实的本身，我 _有_ 让他们参加过许多会议。”

“没错，但他们是否有和你坐在桌子前一起处理这些文件的经历呢？”

Thorin哑口无言的样子让Bilbo再次大笑起来。

“你是在太过份了，Thorin，”Bilbo重复着，声音还带着一丝难以掩盖的笑意，“迟早有一天，你的外甥们会发现真相的，作为回报，他们会让 _生不如死_ 地度过每一天。到了那个时候，我会在你身边对你说，‘我早就警告过你啦。’”

Thorin翻了个白眼，“这日子不会这么快来临的，要想看到这一天恐怕你得有能耐在Erebor呆多个几十年。”

“为什么，难道再过个几十年我在这就不受欢迎了？”Bilbo嬉笑着说，他的声调轻柔，眼睛因为刚才大笑流出来的眼泪而闪闪发光，“这可真是伤人，也许我最好现在就走！”

Thorin发现自己突然像是无法呼吸一般。他知道Bilbo是在开玩笑，他从来没有认真地想过Bilbo Baggins会 _离开_ 他，霍比特随口说出的这句玩笑话把他的心都提了起来。在Dis答应帮Bilbo照顾好Bag End时，Bilbo也没有提及到回Shire的事情。霍比特人看来非常满意他现在帮助Thorin重建家园的生活，但话说回来，他也没有说他会在这里呆多久，意识到这些事情后，Thorin被一股突如其来的冰冷，恐惧的不安紧紧抓住了。他天真地想当然霍比特人会留下来，要是他错了呢？

 

 _如果_ _Bilbo_ _打算在粮食问题解决以后就离开呢？或者在这之前？_ Throin无法想象他的朋友一步一步离开Erebor的背影， _离开自己的身边。_ 只有Mahal才知道他们下一次见面的时间，甚至可能再也见不到了。

“不！你不能走，”Thorin急切地开口，Bilbo看到对方惊慌失措的表情，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。Thorin意识到自己的反应有些太过了，他强迫着让自己冷静下来，用一副开玩笑的口吻说着，“要是失去了给我走私食物的顾问我该怎么办？我都能预见到饥饿带来的缓慢又痛苦的死亡了，或者被埋在这些文件里窒息而亡。”他挤出一个微笑，“如果Fili和Kili他们的派供应商消失了的话，他俩会闹个底朝天的。”

“噢，Thorin，”Bilbo不知所措地看着眼前的矮人轻轻地低语到。他从椅子里站了起来，走到Thorin面前，在矮人越发惊奇的注视下，把他的额头轻轻地抵在了矮人国王的额头上，这个饱含感情的动作Thorin再熟悉不过了。Thorin任由自己陷入霍比特人的拥抱里。Bilbo用一只手轻轻地托着Thorin的后脑勺好让Thorin的头能仰起来，把他们两个的距离拉得更进了一些，而Thorin，早就沉醉在只属于Bilbo Baggins的体温和香气了，他紧闭眼睛，颤抖地呼吸着。

“我哪也不去，”Bilbo喃喃的低语仿佛充满着魔力，Thorin内心的不安开始褪去。松开了膝盖上紧攥着裤子的拳头，手指慢慢地摊开。

“很好，”Thorin低声地回应着对方，“我痛恨看到你的离去。”他眼睛依旧紧闭着，好让自己能牢牢记住Bilbo细长的手指在自己长发间摩挲的感觉，还有皮肤上传过来对方的温度。他极度地渴望伸出手去抱紧霍比特人，把自己的巨大的手掌放在Bilbo的臀部上，就连他自己也为这个念头战栗。

Thorin皱着眉头，有些慌乱地睁开眼睛。这种想要 _占有_ 这个霍比特人的欲望是从哪来的？

他的思绪突然回想到了一个仿佛是上辈子的念头-----

_重振_ _Erebor_ _是件漫长艰难的事，但只要_ _Bilbo Baggins_ _留在这里，他就能坚持下去。_

 

 _噢，_ Throin迷茫地思考着，最后他终于理清了所有困扰着他的东西取走了他脑袋里的疑云。他潜意识里一定早就意识到Bilbo给他带了他生命中所缺少的欢乐与平和，和其他的矮人一样，他本能地去守护他生命当中珍贵的事物。所以Thorin急切地想要靠近和触摸朋友也就情有可原了，因为他想要留住那些珍贵的感情。

 

Thorin相当满意这个对他突然间产生的欲望的推论。他松了口气，微笑着再次闭上双眼。瞧？这个对他反常行为的解释 _多么_ 地符合逻辑啊。不过就是矮人的本能作祟而已。

在很久，很久之后Thorin才意识到他错的有多离谱。

* * *

 VIII. Nori

在普通人眼里，矮人的营地里的一切都杂乱无章，满是人来人往的喧嚣声。每一个人都往不同的方向走来走去，他们所做的一切最终都是为了重建Erebor。Nori此时正坐在一个翻过来的木箱上，手里拿着一个苹果，呆呆地看着路上的行人卷起来的灰尘。他用衣服把手里的苹果擦的锃亮锃亮的，然后才送到嘴巴里大大地咬了一口，看上去就是一个典型的无所事事的人，但只要是熟悉他的人，都能从他不断掠过人群，观察周围环境的眼神看出来Nori实际上相当的紧张。

Nori并不是感到无聊或是在发呆，Nori是在担忧。

这个坐在箱子上的矮人用手背抹了抹嘴，陷入了沉思当中。他刚在营地里听到一些流言，事情看起来对Thorin变得不利起来。如他之前所想，国王宣布让矮人下田的事情引起了极大的震荡，持反对意见的人不在少数。而且，随着时间一天天过去，两派人之间的关系会变得越来越紧张。要不了多久这一切都会爆发，暴力冲突恐怕是不可避免的。

Nori继续嚼着他手里的苹果，但他的表情越发严肃。一个分裂的营地就已经够糟糕了，但半数的矮人都传言着说有危险的不仅仅是他们的国王，还有他的队伍。至少Thorin预见到了这一点，老早就警告过他们要注意防备来自暗处的危险。这不能从根本解决掉这个问题，但总比什么也不做好。

他希望Thorin或者Balin当中有一个人能出面，想出一个好的 _办法_ 来控制住当前的局面。

 _不管怎么样，_ Nori下定了决心， _我得把我发现的东西告诉_ _Thorin_ _，让他采取一些应对措施。_ 他把苹果核随手扔在地上，从木箱上站了起来，手在衣服上磨蹭了两下好抹去上面沾到的苹果汁。要是Dori看到他现在的样子会有多不高兴啊，他咧着嘴笑了笑，把这个念头先放在一边。也许在见过Thorin之后，他会去拜访一下他的哥哥好惹怒他。

* * *

Nori不停地眨着眼以确认眼前的一幕不是他的幻觉。

_Durlin_ _的胡子啊，谁来告诉他这里到底发生了什么？_

 

他上次来拜访他们国王的时候，这里可不像现在这么糟糕，现在国王的帐篷就像刚打过仗一样。在昏暗的灯光下，Nori依稀可以看到，文件摆的到处都是-----墙边，桌子上，椅子下，根本没有矮人能不受阻碍地从入口走到Thorin的桌子前。新添加了一些家具 _（一张小床，椅子还有桌子）_ ，这些东西让帐篷显得更拥挤了，它们也给Nori带来了一个大大的疑问。 _有其他人睡在这里吗？_ Nori快速地扫视那片区域。Thorin的大衣随意地扔在桌子上 _（除去在桌子上的那部分，衣服的下摆还盖住了整张椅子，_ 没有什么大不了的，Nori想到， _国王一定是太过忙碌了所以没有时间去把他的衣服叠好而已）_ ，这没什么奇怪的。

这可真是奇怪极了，前几次他来拜访Thorin的时候，所有的东西都严格有序整齐地摆放着的。

 

Thorin朝他招手，示意他到另外一张小凳子上坐下，（ _这未免也太奇怪了吧_ ，Nori暗地里想， _为什么他就不能把他的衣服拿走让我坐在那张椅子上？_ ），他用异常轻柔的声音问，“营地里最近有什么消息吗？”

 

Nori决定暂时忽略这些奇怪的细节，“我最近在营地里听到一些流言，情况恐怕会有一些…复杂。”他把他听到的事情一五一十地告诉Thorin，告诉Thorin他的担忧：如果任由事情这样继续发展下去，恐怕营地里会形成两股敌对的势力。Thorin脸色越发阴沉，但看起来对这个局面并不感到意外。 _很好，_ Nori高兴地想， _我们国王并不愚蠢，对这些所谓的盟友他从没放松过警惕。_

对他人保持适当的警戒心总有好处的，这是Nori的信条之一。

Thorin叹了口气，捏了捏他的鼻梁，“我会和Balin和Dwalin谈谈，看看我们应该采取些什么措施，”他压低声音说到。朝Nori点头致意，补充到，“非常感谢你的报告，Nori，请继续观察局势的-----”

Nori突然从椅子里跳起来，拔出他藏在外衣底下的匕首。“那是什么？”他警觉地低声问到。Thorin顺着Nori的目光望向他放在桌子上的外衣，好一会儿，才转过头困惑地看着Nori。

“什么？”他开口反问道。

“那个！”Nori不安地用匕首指着Thorin的外套，“你的外套，它在动！”

“我的外套在动…喔，”Nori敢发誓Thorin在那一瞬间害羞了，但矮人国王很快转过身去，Nori没办法看清他脸上的表情。Thorin蹑手蹑脚地走到他的外套旁边，掀开边缘，一个Nori熟悉的，长着金褐色卷发的脑袋露了出来-----

“那是Baggins大人吗？”Nori盯着那个脑袋，最后他终于确定了，那的确是Bilbo Baggins，他身上正盖着Thorin的外套趴在桌子上呼呼大睡呢。“等等，难道在我进来的时候他就在这里了？”

“啊，我还以为你知道他在这儿呢，”Thorin用一种近乎道歉的口气回答着Nori的问题，Nori简直不敢相信他自己的 _耳朵_ 。想象一下，Thorin Oakenshield在向他道歉！Nori不知道世界上还有什么比这个还更不可思议的事情。幸好矮人国王并没有注意到Nori慌乱的表情；他正忙着把衣服重新盖好，好让霍比特人能舒服地睡眠。“他在这里帮助我，” Thorin用手轻抚着大衣因为Bilbo拱起的腰而凸出来那部分，霍比特人轻微地动了一下，无意识地伸出手去抓住被丢在桌子上的鹅毛笔，Thorin看着他的这个动作，轻轻地笑出了声，“倔强的霍比特人，”Thorin叹了口气，他的眼睛因为烛光的照耀而闪烁着，手掌有节奏地沿着Bilbo的脊椎轻轻地按压着。Bilbo发出了一丝咕哝声，舒服地呼了口气。

Nori面对如此亲密的一幕涨红了脸。老实说，假如他要是不在场的话，Thorin接下去会… _做些什么_ ？而且就目前的情况来看，他们的国王是不是早就忘记了Nori还在帐篷里？

在过去的数十年里他从来没有觉得像现在这么尴尬过，Nori把他的匕首收回衣服底下，不知道是否应该清清自己的嗓子好提醒国王他的存在。当Nori发现Thorin用一种（毫无疑问是）渴望的表情继续注视着Bilbo的时候，他终于忍不住干咳了两声。

Thorin马上从Bilbo身边退开，“喔，Nori，还有什么事情吗？”他听上去对Nori的在场意外极了，Nori不得不努力地克制着自己不要对他们国王的这个反应翻白眼。

“没有了，今晚我的报告就这么多，但…”Nori知道自己很快就会后悔他问的这个问题，但他的好奇心总能占到上风，“我注意到这里多了一张床。那是Baggins大人的吗？”

终于，Thorin把他的注意全部放在了Nori看着的地方，他冷冷地看着那儿，“Baggins大人不希望有人在他帐篷外把守，因此，他要求搬到这里来睡，如果有人要对他不利，这里会更安全。”

Nori举起双手，做出一个让对方息怒的手势，“我明白了，殿下，我的问题没有其他的意思，只不过是好奇而已。小心一些总是没错的。”他微笑着欠身微微鞠躬。“如果可以的话，殿下，请允许我就此告辞，您应该也早些休息了。”

在Thorin刚开口示意他可以走的时候，Nori就已经跑出了帐篷。 _很好，很好，很好，_ 他慢悠悠地朝Dori的帐篷走去，一面得意洋洋地想着， _今晚的收获可真是不少。_

在他脸上浮现出了一个危险的笑容。

他有一个绝妙但 _骇人_ 的计划来解决他们的问题了。

* * *

 Part IX. Everyone else in the Company

“我有一个棒极的主意来解决我们面临的问题啦！”当其他矮人刚刚围成圈坐下时，Nori就得意地大声宣布。

在他身边的是坐在Ori床脚边的Dori，Dori不以为然地嘲弄着Nori，“我实在是搞不懂为什么要弄的这么神秘。两人一个小组，每隔五分钟一组地进来，就像我们在Beorn那儿做的一样？到底发生了什么，为什么我们非得鬼鬼祟祟地聚在Ori的帐篷里？”

年轻的矮人听到了自己的名字，困惑地抬起头来。他被不舒服地被夹在Dori和Dwalin中间，坐在他的小床上。当他哥哥向他投来怀疑的一瞥，他不自觉地打了个冷颤。Dwalin伸出手去拍了拍Ori的膝盖安抚他，年轻的矮人则报以他一个感激的微笑。 

Nori可从来没被他哥哥吓住过，“为什么要如此隐秘那是因为我们接下来要讨论的话题过于敏感，你这个自以为是的家伙，而且，”他无视Dori愤怒的抗议声继续说着，“如果我们一大群人像一群精灵去野餐一样一起跑到Ori的帐篷里，会引起不必要的怀疑的！”

“至于为什么我会选择Ori的帐篷作为会面地点，那是因为大家都知道我们的Ori非常好客，在下午茶时间时不时有几个访客那再正常不过了。”Nori不怀好意地继续补充，“而且，就Dwalin大人最近出现在这儿的频率，恐怕其他人早就认为他已经住在这儿了。”

“ **什么？！** ”，Dori用一种要杀死Dwalin的眼光瞪着对方，其他人看起来都做好了随时制止Dori的准备了。Ori用手捂住脸，拼命地往床后面钻，好把自己藏起来，而Dwalin，一点后退的意思都没有。他挺直了身子，一动也不动，这位战士无视自己涨红的脸无畏地回瞪着Dori。在这片混乱当中，除了Bifur外，没有人留意到Nori眼里那因为报复成功而闪烁着光芒。

“不是那样子的，Dori！” Ori小声地哀求着，“Dwalin大人是个好人，我们只不过是聊天谈心而已！没有什么别的事情！”

“鬼才会相信什么事情都没发生呢！”Dori咆哮着，他伸出手去把他的弟弟拉过来，把他抱在自己的怀里，像是在保护他免受什么伤害。Ori因为这粗暴的拉扯而惨叫起来，“你，和我换位置，我不会让你坐在那个…老色鬼旁边！”

在Dwalin还没来得及开口反驳之前，Ori从他哥哥的怀里挣脱开来，“不，Dori！”他生气地大喊着。他站到还处在震惊当中的Dwalin面前，用自己的身体挡着这个矮人，张开双臂 _保护_ 着这个矮人，“我不会在一旁干坐着看你侮辱Dwalin大人的！他是个好人，忠诚，值得尊敬，他不会嘲笑我说的那些傻事…而且…我也很 _乐意_ 为他编织东西！所以，你不准碰他，还有你，”他眼睛转向Nori，“否则我永远不会原谅你们！”

其他矮人都在拼命地忍着不要因为Dori和Nori脸上一副被背叛了的表情而笑出声来。“看起来你赢得了一位勇敢的护花使者啊，”Balin坐在舒适的小凳子里，用手顶着他兄弟的肋骨低声咕哝着。

坐在小床对面地上的Kili和Fili正全神贯注地看着这场好戏，“噢！”Kili突然开口大喊道，“所以 _这_ 就是Bilbo不肯告诉我们的原因了了！”

Fili在后面拍了一下他弟弟的脑袋，“嘘”，低声对他说，“现在不是说这事的时候，Kili！”

“没错，现在不是说这事的时候，” Fili旁边的Glóin重复着。他坐在房间里仅有的三把椅子里的其中一把里，侧了侧身体，这把椅子可是他从Óin手里通过扳手腕赢来的，Óin此时还闷闷不乐地坐在Balin旁边的地上呢。“如果可以的话，我不想知道太多关于Dwalin大人的爱情生活的事情！”

“我们应该让Nori大人继续说下去，”Bofur接过话头冷静地说。他把眼光转向坐在他左边的Bifur，这家伙正坐在他用飞快的速度抢到的最后一把椅子里，和他的侄子用Khuzdul语交换了几句意见后点点头。Bofur接着说道，“这件事一定非同小可，否则他也不会如此大费周章地让我们聚在这儿。”

“谢谢你，Bofur大人，”Nori用受伤的眼神最后看了他弟弟一眼，接着就转向大伙，“我应该早点切入主题才对的；Thorin让矮人下田耕作的决定在营地里的矮人们产生了相当大的分歧，那些反对Thorin这个决定的矮人们已经在煽动其他人对Thorin不满的情绪了，如果任由事情这样子发展下去，恐怕等着我们的会是一场混乱。”

其他人听到这话都纷纷愤怒地抱怨起来。

“这群蠢货的忠诚观念都跑拿哪去了！”Bombur吐了口口水，愤怒地吼着。他手也没停歇，把装着食物的盘子递给他旁边的人。Kili是那种不会放过任何食物的人，他伸手拿起一块奶酪高兴地塞到自己嘴巴里。

“这正是我担忧的事情，”Balin担忧地说着，“Thorin刚才找了我和Dwalin商讨这事，但我们还没想到什么好办法来控制住局势。”

“那我们聚在这里的目的到底是什么？”Dwalin在这次会面中第一次开口了。“我们都知道外面现在情况有多糟糕，如果把大伙聚在这儿只是为了说这个的话，恐怕我们是在浪费时间而已，”他眯着眼睛看着Nori，“除非你已经想到什么办法了。”

Nori对着Dwalin笑了笑，但那可不是什么善意的笑容。“我的确有个办法，但Thorin一定不会喜欢我的这个办法，所以我想你们商量商量。”

“我绝对不会在国王的背后密谋什么东西！”Dwalin紧握着他的拳头愤怒地站了起来，“你胆敢-----”

“Bilbo和Thorin之间的感情关系。”Nori打断了Dwalin的话，一点也不在乎这位战士的怒火，“会在这个计划当中起到至关重要的作用，我太过容易被激怒的朋友，这就是为什么我说Thorin不会喜欢这个计划的原因。”Nori不耐烦地提醒着对方，“相信我，我和你一样关心我们国王的安危， _所以，_ 请你相信我，不要随便发怒。”

在Balin和Ori的劝说下，Dwalin勉强地坐了回去。Glóin困惑地插进来问到，“等等，你说感情关系？在霍比特人和我们的国王之间？你在说什么傻话？”

Noir叹了口气，好吧，他应该事先和每个人都确认一下他们是否和自己知道的一样多。他直率地抛出了他的问题，“你们当中还有谁知道Bilbo大人和我们的国王之间日益增长的爱意的？”

一开始，回答他的只有一阵死寂般的沉默。接着，一只只手不约而同地举了起来，实际上，除了Dori和Glóin，其他人的手都举了起来。

Nori惊讶地抬起眉毛，房间里的人像炸开了锅一样叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。

Dori拉着Ori，用一种被伤透了的语气问，“你知道这个事情？为什么你不告诉我？你到底还对我隐瞒了多少东西？”他斜着眼愤恨地看着Dwalin。“那是你给他织的新手套？还有围巾？”Dori脸色苍白，就像要哭出来了一般， _“你还专门给他做了一个相配的新款式！”_

“等一下，”Glóin不理会Dori越发凄厉的喊叫，他用一副难以置信的表情低头看着他的兄弟举在空中的手。“你是怎么知道的？”

 

Óin抬起眼皮讽刺地看着Glóin, “我耳朵聋了，但我眼睛没瞎！任何一个在他们身边的人都看得出来！我是医生，我 _一直_ 都在那看着！”

“看起来这件事情是没办法保密了！”Fili高兴地对Kili说，“不过妈妈会很高兴地知道每个人都知道了这个事情，她可以找到更多的人做她的眼线了”

Dwalin听到这话，无暇再去安慰还全身发抖的Ori，恐慌地看着两位王子。Dis女士知道这事？Mahal发发慈悲吧！

Bifur打断了帐篷里的喧闹，他跳到椅子上，大声地用khuzdul语并以极快的语速说着话。

Bofur清了清嗓子，对着在场安静的人群说，“即便如此，我还是搞不懂这和你的计划有什么关系。”

Nori朝人群里前倾着身子，用一种不可告人的口气说，“在我看来，问题是在于整个营地因为下田耕作的事情而分裂成了两派。我的计划是找到一件可以让营地的所有人都团结起来一起去干的事情给他们做。”他坏笑着继续，“让他们去干一件会让所有人聚在一起讨论，念念不忘的事情。”说到这里，他耸了耸肩膀，站直了身子，“直到有足够忠于我们国王Thorin的矮人从Blue Mountains那边赶到这里。”

“所以你的意思是把Thorin和Bilbo的关系公开好让那些人分心？”Balin摇摇头，“我不觉得这样做会有什么用。”

“不，不，我不是那个意思！”Nori挥舞着双手，他的声音透露出他按奈不住的兴奋，“我的意思是给他们看一场 _戏_ ，一个能让他们口口相传的故事。这样，我来示范一下吧，”他走到Bofur身边，伸出手去，Bofur惊讶极了，但他还是抖抖肩膀让Nori把他从地上拉起来。

 

Nori兴奋地继续，“我是一个流亡在外的国王，用了数十年来重振昔日的荣光。为了人民的温饱不分日夜地辛勤劳作，直到有一天，我的一个收复沦陷王国的机会。为了能顺利地收复失去的国土，我雇佣了一个飞贼加入队伍里。”Nori朝Bofur挥手，Bofur也害羞地轻轻朝对方挥手，欠下身子，微微鞠躬。“一个温柔，文雅，礼貌的飞贼，世界上没有任何言语可以形容他的 _迷人可爱之处，”_ Nori用一种他自己也受不了的表情说出这些话，在他身后的Bofur则模仿者他话里的形容词，当Nori说到“迷人可爱”的时候，他摘下他的帽子，搭在胸前，朝其他人不停颤动着他的眼睫毛。这滑稽的表情让众人忍不住地捧腹大笑起来。

“在开始的一段时间里，我一直认为这个飞贼是队伍的一个负担。他惹上了各种各样的麻烦，就连我自己也不知道雇佣他的原因，直到-----”

“直到那位飞贼在面对兽人的刀刃和座狼的利爪时，毫不畏惧地挥舞着他的小刀救下了你的性命！”Dori忍不住地打断了Nori接过了话头，而Bofur则挡在Nori的前面，挥舞着从Bombur的盘子里拿出来的羊腿模仿当时Bilbo的动作。

“没错！从那时候起，我开始注意到这位飞贼先生的另外一面-----他勇敢，坚强，体贴，要是有人胆敢冒犯他，他也会毫不留情地还嘴！”

“而且他还是一如既往地该死的迷人！” Óin在其他人的笑声中补充着。

“那么飞贼呢？”Kili打趣地问，“他对国王的感觉是怎么样的呢？”

“这还用说，飞贼从一开始就为国王倾心。瞧他的样子，那再明显不过了！”Nori夸张地眨着眼睛，屁股高高翘起，把手放在头部顺着自己身体的线条滑动到脚部，好让人注意到他那夸张的动作。Bifur看到这一幕，笑得在椅子里弯下了腰。

“飞贼与国王之间的感情日渐深厚，随着旅程的继续，他们两个越走越近，到最后他们俩几乎都粘在一起了！”Nori用手搂住Bofur的肩膀，紧紧地把对方搂在自己的身边，“唉，但旅途中有太多的障碍和危险了，他们无暇去顾及他们内心的感情，直到现在，一切都已经结束，他们两个之间再也没有任何障碍。”

Nori把Bour推开，语调突然转变成一种夸张的戏剧性的语调，“但他们是否能把握住这个机会呢？在别人的眼里，飞贼和国王对彼此的喜爱再明显不过了，但他们自己是否意识到自己对对方的感情呢？国王是否会向一个平民求婚呢？还是我们的飞贼回到自己的故乡让这份爱情无疾而终呢？故事的结局是圆满还是会让人心碎呢？”

所有在场的人都被吸引住了，他们屏住呼吸聚精会神地听着。Nori的语调变得平和起来，“多数人都喜欢美好的故事，而这个他们见证的故事将会是最美好的一个。”

“我们所需要做的就是让公众知道这个，吊起他们的胃口，”Balin恍然大悟地点点头。“这会改变他们心目中国王的形象，让他变得更有血有肉。”

“至于那些对这个故事不感兴趣的人，我们可以就此开个赌局可来吸引他们！” Glóin从他的椅子里站起来，高举着他的斧头，“我们现在就能开始！”

“这太有趣了！”Bombur兴奋地绞动着手掌，脸上带着无比灿烂的笑容，“这就像是 “Fulla和Brui之间永恒的爱” 在现实当中发生了一样。”

所有的人都兴奋极了，他们热烈的讨论就像决了堤的洪水淹没了整个帐篷：

“要怎么传播呢？我们得找到一个能快速地把这个故事散播出去的方法！”

“我们可以把这个故事写在一本册子里！Ori可以画些插图，他画画棒极了！”

“呃，我…我可以试试？”

“我真不敢相信你居然读过“Fulla和Brui之间永恒的爱”，笨蛋！ ”

“喔，得了吧，搞不好所有的人都读过“Fulla和Brui之间永恒的爱”，我只不过是比你们更有勇气去承认而已！”

“由谁来写这个故事？必须得是一个讲故事的好手来干这事！”

“我和Kili来写！妈妈一定也会乐意帮忙的！”

“还有歌曲！Bifur最擅长写歌了！”

“我觉得不妥。瞒着国王进行这些事情，这是不对的，”Dwalin悄声地对Balin说，用愤怒的眼神不满地看着正处在兴奋当中的其他人。“要是Thorin知道自己的私事被这样子拿来讨论他一定会生气的。”

“你错了，我的兄弟，”Balin低声地回答，“如Nori大人所说，Thorin和Bilbo之间的事几乎算不上一个秘密，而且Thorin在感情这方面相当开放呢。”对于Dwalin质疑的眼神，他不以为然地哼了一声，“一会我会告诉你在我们和Bard会面时发生的事情，你记得提醒我。”

“安静，安静！为了事情的顺利进行，现在我们得定一些规则。”Nori耐心地等待着，直到所有的人都安静下来，坐回到了自己的位置上。“首先，任何人不得打扰Bilbo Baggins大人和国王Thorin的爱情生活。我们的工作就是观察事态的发展。我们可以暗地里为他们加油，为他们感情进展顺利感到高兴，也许也会为他们裹足不前而感到叹息，但不论在什么情况下我们都不能向他们两人提及任何有关这件事的东西。”

“第二，所有发放给公众的东西都必须要高雅！要向大家传达Baggins大人和我们国王积极的一面。这事可不是你们创作淫秽作品的理由！”说到这里，几乎所有人都在窃笑，Bifur在Nori背后比划了一个下流的手势。

“第三，我们必须举行定期的集会好让大家能够齐心协力地工作。我认为，一个星期一次为佳，具体时间我们稍后在商量。”

 “你们都能遵守吗？”在场的所有人齐声回答，“是的！”Nori满意地点点头，“既然这样，那我们就开始吧！”


	6. Chapter 6

Part X. The Dwarven Camp

Fili 与 Kili 绝赞的秘密间谍报告 #5

_注：我们得在我们忘记这些事情之前把它们全部记载下来，_ _Durin_ _的胡子啊，若非亲眼所见，打死我们也不会相信发生的一切！_ _（喔喔，妈妈一定会喜欢这个的！）_

**任务对象：** 舅舅和Bilbo Baggins先生。Dwalin和Ori之间的秘密我们已经知道了，他俩没有任何调查价值了！ _（而且我们自我保护的本能也让我们在这个时候远离_ _Ori_ _，考虑到这个可怜的矮人刚和_ _Dori_ _进行过的那场惨烈的，极具伤害力的“谈话”…希望这词足够形容那次可怕的事件）_

事情的经过是这样的：在我们的秘密会议结束以后，Dori把Ori困在了墙角边，疯狂地对着他的弟弟咆哮。 _（还有相当多的肢体语言）_ 。Ori倒是出乎意料的冷静，在Dori逼的的他无路可退后，他毫不犹豫地开始了反击，大声地回敬对方。和其他的家庭内部纠纷一样，他们两个开始指责对方过去的缺点啊，过失什么的。

 

 _（在这期间，_ _Dwalin_ _面对这两兄弟不知道该怎么办才好，他想去把这两人拉开好停下这场争斗，但他又担心自己会受伤。这我一点也不责怪他，_ _Dori_ _完全进入了那种能吓死人的老母鸡模式。而且他的右勾拳使的也相当卑鄙）_ 。这场争斗在Ori高声喊出“‘他正在帮Dwalin大人织一件毛衣，已经完成一大半了。’还是Dori最喜欢的那种款式，而且‘不管Dori做什么都无法阻止他完成这件毛衣！’”时进入了高潮。 _（_ _Dori_ _呆呆地看着他的弟弟，既迷茫又伤心，在我们还没反应过来之前，他靠近_ _Ori_ _，如同生离死别一样紧紧地抱着_ _Ori_ _）_ 。接着，Dori非常，非常大声地怒吼，“我那可爱，纯真的Ori去哪了？！”接下去的话是，“一切已经太迟了，你的纯洁早已被玷污，没能保护好你的我不配做你的哥哥！！”

至于可怜的Dwalin，显然他对这场争斗的结束不报任何希望了，余下的时间里，他只是呆呆地站在哪儿，像是在祈求Mahal来拯救他。只要能让他逃离这儿，哪怕让他去面对一群狂奔的猛犸他也乐意。

 _（然而，很不幸的是，_ _Mahal_ _没有听到他的祷告，_ _Dwalin_ _还是得继续地面对_ _Dori_ _，这一切只是为了一件毛衣…我实在搞不懂这两兄弟）_ 。我也搞不懂，Kili，我也不懂。

 **任务目标：** 留心观察Thorin舅舅和Bilbo之间的所有事情，找到任何有关他们是否做了让妈妈高兴的事的蛛丝马迹 _（也就是说，找到他们两个人已经火辣辣地干上了一炮的证据）_ 坦白说，我实在不愿意去想像舅舅和人做爱的场景，更别提对方还是Bilbo了。还有，妈妈为了了解舅舅的爱情生活硬给我们灌输的一些知识更为这个事情添加了额外的精神折磨。 _（有的时候，糊涂也是一种幸福）_

 

**任务成功后能带来的后果：**

事情发展到这个地步，鬼才知道这事能带来什么好处啊！我们只不过是在执行命令而已！ _（没错，就算监视这事被舅舅发现了也好过违抗妈妈的命令。如果我们还想呼吸到明天的空气就只有这一条路可走了。牢记，无视妈妈的命令等于放弃自己的生命）_

第 5 天

**会面时间：** 在我们那极具历史意义的秘密会议之后，夜晚九点。

**事件概要：**

这天晚上，我们在Ori的帐篷里举行了一次会面，会面的目的是分配每一个人的任务，拟定作战计划，会议结束以后，我们就迅速地从Ori的帐篷撤离. _（在我们确认了_ _Dori_ _没办法残忍地把_ _Dwalin_ _五马分尸以后我们才离开的，他会没事的！_ _Balin_ _护着他呢）。_ 我和Kili在回帐篷的路上大老远地就看到Bilbo用木托盘端着一壶茶。 _（那个是他去看舅舅时才会用的茶壶，他这是要去哪再明显不过了）。_ 什么茶壶？你说的是那个用水晶切割而成的漂亮茶壶吗？ _（没错，就是那个！手柄和壶嘴都是用金子做的，上面还镶嵌着许多珍贵的宝石装饰。那可是我见过最奢华的茶壶了。只是我搞不懂为什么_ _Bilbo_ _每次去舅舅那儿时总会用这个茶壶。）_

 

噢，我知道原因！我听Balin说过，那个茶壶是舅舅地下室里找到后送过Bilbo的。还记得Bilbo曾经拒绝过舅舅给他的金马车的事情吧？显然，在那以后，舅舅暗自下定决心要找一件Bilbo喜欢的东西，这一点也不奇怪。大家都知道，舅舅根本无法接受被别人拒绝嘛。 _（他不会被拒绝那才奇怪了！_ _Bilbo_ _要一辆金马车来做什么？舅舅挑选礼物的眼光实在太差劲了。）_ 这也就是为什么Balin给他提供了帮助！他就是这种喜欢处处显露自己聪明的人，尽管Balin让舅舅给Bilbo送一个普通低调一些的茶壶，但舅舅显然拒绝了他的这个提议。不知道为何，他坚持他的礼物必须是要用金子做的。 _（这有什么关系吗？最后_ _Bilbo_ _还是接受了，不是么。）_ Bilbo接受这份礼物也许是不想让舅舅感到沮丧或者是停止舅舅这种疯地想要证明自己存在感的行为吧。

 

_（感谢_ _Mahal_ _让_ _Bilbo_ _接受了！我可不想舅舅再一次因为生_ _Bilbo_ _的气又找我们两个对打。如果还有下次，我一定会飞快地逃走，然后躲到_ _Bilbo_ _的床底下。）_

_说回正题吧，在发现_ _Bilbo_ _拿着那个奇怪的茶壶后，又因为之前监视他养成的习惯，我们俩本能地躲在他身后的灌木丛里观察他的动静。_ _（我们潜行技巧几乎称的上完美。要不是现在_ _Dwalin_ _担心会在睡觉时被_ _Dori_ _阉掉的话，他一定会对我们大加赞赏。）_

_Bilbo_ _的确是往舅舅的帐篷走去，确定这一点并确保没有被任何人发现我们后，我俩从藏身的灌木丛里出来，拍掉身上的灰尘，偷偷地尾随着他。耗费的时间比我们预期的要久了一些。_ _（那是因为_ _Fili_ _选了一条烂到死的路线，我们不得不在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地前进着，被一堆木桶和木箱绊倒了好几次。幸好_ _Bilbo_ _没听到我们的动静；这算哪门子的跟踪啊！）_ _我挑选那条路是为了要藏匿在黑暗之中！这是策略，你显然完全没有这方面的头脑！再说了，你怎么不抱怨我们绕道去拿食物和毯子的时间？_ _（什么？我喜欢食物！而且你忘了上次没有带食物的惨疼教训了吗！反正我都是冒着精神受到创伤的危险偷窥他们，那么至少我不能亏待我的肚子！）_

我们再一次回到了我们在木桶旁边的盯梢岗上，夜晚有些冷，我们生起了一小堆火来取暖。这次监视行动算得上最舒服的一次了。不仅暖和舒适，还有好吃的食物 _（东西都是用火热过的，棒极了）_ ，而且一点儿也不无聊，我们忙着写舅舅和Bilbo之间的故事。内容如下：

 

_（_ _Bilbo Baggins_ _和往常一样，在宁静的夜晚里准备享用他美味的晚餐。但十二个不请自来矮人和一个巫师地敲开了他的门。尽管他感到困惑，但他是个善良的霍比特人绅士，他不忍心把一群饥肠辘辘的人锁在门外，所以他还是让他们进到房子里。）_

噢，别漏了这个-----Bilbo认识Gandalf，巫师的在场也是霍比特人为什么会愿意让一群陌生人进到他家里的一个重要原因。

_（好吧，一会我看看能把这个插到哪里。接上，这群知恩图报的矮人向主人表示了对他的热情招待的深深谢意。他们彬彬有礼，整个中土世界恐怕再也找不出比他们还懂礼貌，举止优雅和头脑聪明的矮人啦！在吃饱喝足以后他们还帮忙把碟子给洗了！）_

别忘了还有英俊！非常有必要让其他人意识到我们英俊的相貌。

（没错， _整个中土世界恐怕再也找不出比他们还懂礼貌，举止优雅，头脑聪明还该死地英俊的矮人了，尤其是那两位王子，他们英俊的面容可算得上首屈一指。我都已经开始喜欢上这个故事啦，_ _Fili_ _！）_

_还摸不着头脑的_ _Bilbo_ _把_ _Gandalf_ _拉到一边想搞清楚这一切到底是怎么一回事，这么杰出的一群人怎么会在他的家里，但和中土的其他巫师一样，_ _Gandalf_ _只是故作神秘_ _（一点忙也帮不上）_ _地让他保持耐心。_

“在最后一位客人来到后你就会得到答案啦，”Gandalf摸着胡子故作睿智地回答Bilbo，因为他是灰袍巫师Gandalf嘛，所以他说的话都是这副德性：听起来似乎都很有道理但却又不清不楚。这也许就是他的魔力吧，对了，他还有用火去烧那些本不该被火烧的东西的嗜好。

_（他还能把烟圈变成蝴蝶呢。）_

恩恩，灰袍巫师Gandalf的能力可以总结为以下几点：用装神弄鬼的话让对方以为他很聪明，在放烟花这方面倒是有点天才，还能把烟圈变成蝴蝶。

_（一阵重重的敲门声打破了_ _Bag-End_ _安宁舒适的气氛，_ _Bilbo_ _，_ _Bag-End_ _这位不仅迷人而且还相当好客的主人站起身子去把门打开。）_

站在门口的是一个比Bilbo见到过的最为霸气威武的矮人，霍比特人呆呆地看着这位陌生人，一句话也说不出来，他完全沉浸在眼前这神圣的一幕里。

_（你确定吗？神圣的一幕？这也太夸张了吧，你不觉得吗？）_

我只不过是为了让故事更有戏剧性一点！别管这个！我现在可以继续了吗，还是你还有什么其他高见？

_（好啦，好啦！别这么激动嘛。）_

我刚才说到，Bilbo第一眼看到的就是这位矮人强健的体格；对方身上的斗篷完全无法遮住这位矮人宽阔、浑厚的肩膀。Bilbo沿着对方浓密、如同瀑布一般的黑色长发继续往上看，一幅修剪整齐的胡子，笔挺的鼻子，还有一双摄人心魄的蓝色眼睛。他为什么会呆住，这还用说，那是因为这个矮人是他看过的最为英俊的矮人！

_（事实并不完全是这样，除了霍比特人外，其他所有的人都认为两位王子在外貌上和这位矮人不相伯仲，甚至有过之而无不及。只是霍比特人在这点上抱有极为顽固的偏见。）_

接着，这位高大，神秘的来客把他美丽的头发中一些凌乱的髻毛拨开，用灼人的眼神盯着Bilbo，接着用会令任何人都触电的男中音低沉地开口问，“我的同伴们都在里面吗？”

这一晚上令人意外的事情实在太多了，早已超出Bilbo的承受范围。他感到头晕脑胀，在还没能回答这位矮人的问题之前，他的身体失去了平衡，向后倒去。这位英俊的矮人被对方的反应吓慌了，但幸好，他及时地反应了过来并抱住了霍比特人。

我们暂时就写了这么多。没多久，Kili和我就睡着了，一阵鸟鸣声在破晓时惊醒了我们 _（这该死的鸟可真吵）。_ 那可算的上是幸运的鸟鸣！要不然我们根本不会看到Bilbo一大早离开舅舅帐篷的画面。

显然，Bilbo在那儿过夜了。

在舅舅的帐篷里。

_Bilbo_ _整晚都_ _呆_ _在那儿，除了他和舅舅外没有其他人！他们俩还喝了茶，我们都知道那会导致一些不可告人的事情发生的！_

_（他出来时穿的衣服不是昨晚的那套！那意味着什么？这是否意味着发生了我们所想的、妈妈所希望的的事情？还是发生了和我们所想的相反、妈妈所希望的无关的事情？还是 这意味着我们所想的一切已经成为事实，即便舅舅和_ _Bilbo_ _很可能否认所有我们所想的和妈妈希望发生的一切。我们所知道的仅仅是，这要么意味着什么也没发生，要么就是什么都发生了，只有_ _Bilbo_ _和舅舅才知道这意味着什么。啊啊！我都被弄糊涂了！）_

这可真是个好消息，我们一定得让妈妈知道这个。

\- Fíli and Kíli

* * *

 

**妈妈！我们带来了您期盼已久的消息！**

Kili和我都无时无刻都在监视着Baggins大人去舅舅的帐篷时的一举一动。今天早上，我们发现Bilbo在那儿呆了整整一晚才离开！随信附上一份我们做的监视报告，里面是我们观察到的所有细节和详情。但愿渡鸦能尽快地把这封信送到您手里。

我想一切都结束了，对吧？我们已经得到了舅舅和Bilbo毫无疑问在一起的强有力的证据了，他们两个一起住在属于他们的-----

_（别，_ _Fili_ _！）_

爱，巢。

总有一天，我会写一首叫‘爱巢’的歌曲，好看着你难受扭动的样子。哎哟，我都已经想到一句歌词了！这样子唱：‘爱巢是两个相爱的人聚在一起的老地方。’

哈，有点拗口。也许我应该把‘爱巢’改为‘爱情陋室’

 _（我恨你，_ _Fili_ _）_ 我也爱你，Kili

 

_（妈妈，我们可以停止监视这件事了吗？除非我们有一个舒适温暖的帐篷做哨岗！我不想继续在冷冰冰的夜晚里在外面过夜了，又饿又无聊啊！）_

还有另外一件事，自打舅舅宣布让矮人下田耕作这个命令以后营地里的气氛开始变得紧张起来。现在这里的人分成了两派，支持舅舅的和反对舅舅的。我们担心这不满迟早有一天会发展成暴力冲突，甚至有可能演变为政变。幸好，Nori大人，我们的间谍大师，想到了一个绝妙的主意可以让这些矮人从这件事上分心甚至还可以让他们团结起来。

昨晚，队伍所有的人 _（除了_ _Bilbo_ _和_ _Thorin_ _舅舅）_ 进行了一次地下会议，Kili和我意外地发现几乎是所有的人都知道舅舅和Bilbo之间的事情。 _（我可真是松了口气！一开始我还担心_ _Ori_ _和我俩误解了他们之间的关系。但如果每个人都这样子认为的话，那就绝对不会错了！）_ Nori的办法是让我们把舅舅和Bilbo之间的事情散布出去，借此好吸引公众的注意力。“想想Fulla和Buri的故事，”Nori如是说，“他们的爱情故事在矮人族里可是流传广泛，影响深远。我们的国王和飞贼的爱情故事在这里也会有同样的作用。我们只需要找到一个讲故事的好手写下他们的爱情旅程，然后再想办法把让这个故事如同病毒一般传播出去！”

 

在会议期间，我们把计划分为三个阶段----第一，把我们伟大的冒险旅程当中发生的事情传播出去 _（重点要突出舅舅和_ _Bilbo_ _之间具有历史意义的相会）_ ，第二，让公众知道他们现在正在恋爱的这个事实，并且让他们知道所有的细节，第三，虚构出事情的所有可能性，吊起他们的胃口。目前我们正在进行第一阶段的工作，我们俩正在写计划第一步需要的故事，Ori负责插图和册子的设计。Bifur则忙着创作歌曲。

 

_（我们暂时还没给这个作战计划想好名字！每次要取名时总会发生争吵和冲突，所以我们暂时决定把它叫做“关于‘两个名字不可提及的人之间的爱情故事’的伟大无名计划”。不过名字有些太长了，我们通常用“那个计划”来替代！）_

我们需要一个比这个好的名字。妈妈，您能帮忙想想吗？

永远爱着你的

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 22 Jan., 2942.

P.S. 看来您在Blue Mountains的事业发展的相当不错啊！得知了您用新产品打败了精灵，Kili和我别提有多兴奋了。您是否已经有继续扩展业务范围的计划了？

* * *

 

致我两个可爱的儿子们，

不不，Baggins先生在你们舅舅的帐篷里过夜并不意味我们期待的事情已经发生（但只要一想到有可能发生的事情，噢，天啊！）别忘了，霍比特人可能是在帮助你们舅舅工作时太累睡了过去而已。这个我会亲自向你们的舅舅求证，你们暂时可以把你们的监视任务放在一边了。现在，请把精力集中在你们‘计划的第一阶段’上。不难想象，这个任务是有多么的急迫，你们必须要尽快完成这个事情。

干的相当不错，不愧是我的宝贝儿子。

关于你们的那个‘史诗计划’，Nori大人想到用这个绝妙的主意来解决营地里的问题实在是让我不得不拍手叫绝。即使他惊人的创意和智慧会让我的哥哥生活在噩梦里，但我绝对不会反对，反而是会全身心地赞成。在这之后，也许你们的舅舅Thorin真的会和Bilbo发展出一段关系也不一定。一个月前，读着你们舅舅在给我的来信里不成熟、迟钝地忽视他对霍比特人的感情是相当有趣的一件事。但现在，我开始为你们舅舅和他的霍比特人间缓慢进展感到焦虑了。在老死之前，我们必须得做点什么好促成他们的关系！

请转告Nori大人我非常乐意在‘第三阶段’尽我所能地给你们提供帮助。我老早就构思好故事要怎么发展了，有几个很不错的点子我都已经迫不及待地要开始写了。毕竟，我早在上一封信里就向你们舅舅许下承诺要做这件事了，我将无比 _荣幸_ 地能兑现这个承诺。

请注意你们的人身安全，尽可能地不要让你们的舅舅发现你们所做的一切，否则他的怒火会把你们烧成灰烬的。但假如你们不幸地暴露了，请记住我的忠告：躲避食肉动物和你们愤怒的舅舅的办法都是一样的，选择Z字形的逃跑路线。这样子他们就会因为无法预测到你们下一步的动作而无法轻易地逮到你们。

永远爱你们的

妈妈

Thorin’s Hall, 2942

P.S. 我暂时并没有继续扩大经营范围的打算。目前我主要的精力都放在改善产品的口味上面，只有优良的产品才能为我们赢得良好的口碑。没错，精灵们确实是被我打了个落花流水。要是我说打败他们不是我的目标，而仅仅为我的团队杰出的表现感到欣慰的话那我就是全天下最大的骗子。这还不止！得知销售大捷不仅让我睡的更安稳，我还会抓住以后的每个机会去嘲讽他们，在他们面前炫耀我的成功。给他们好好地上一课：谦虚是被高估的美德！

* * *

 

致我最亲爱有关他的事情变得越来越有趣的哥哥，

有人告诉我某位Baggins先生出现在你帐篷的频率可是越来越频繁了啊。作为你的妹妹，接下来的问题是我义不容辞的义务：你是否和你的霍比特人睡过了？

一直爱着你的，

尊贵的妹妹，Dis

Thorin’s Hall, 2942

P.S.我还听说营地里的矮人对你让他们下田耕作的决定非常不满，我们一早就预见到 _这个_ 事情了。你是否已经实施了足够的安全措施？

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2942.         

致我那身在在中土大陆另外一侧但她无礼的言语还是能让我被早茶呛到的妹妹Dis，

我不知道这两件事哪件更糟糕一些-----你大老远地让渡鸦送信过来就是下流地询问我是否…与Baggins大人做过 _你想象中的事情_ ，还是在我无数次告诉你我和Baggins大人是 _非常要好的朋友_ 后你还被这个问题所困扰。

答案是否定的，你这个邪恶的鸟身女妖。

为了能让你更清楚一些-----我和霍比特人之间没有做过 _任何_ 有关于性的事情。我们俩没有把自己身上凸起的或是任何其他的什么部位放在对方的身上的小洞里。看在Mahal的份上，别再问这个问题了！

另外，请你记住，我对Bilbo所做的一切都是高尚纯洁的。自从收到你的上一封来信以后，我给Bilbo安排了两队护卫，一队白天在营地里跟着他，另外一队则夜晚在他睡着以后守在帐篷外。但我有些操之过急了，Bilbo对我在没有和他商量的情况下擅自给他安排守卫的这事非常生气。霍比特人不希望成天被‘一队矮人’跟着。而且他认为这个行为是在浪费现在捉襟见肘的人手。

这个问题在Baggins大人唐突的决定下得到了迅速的解决，他决定搬到我的帐篷里来住好让我就解除负责他夜晚安全的守卫。短短的数分钟内，我就被迫把我的家具移开腾出一个空间来迎接新来的住客。你瞧，我是 _被逼无奈_ 啊，是Bilbo擅自决定要搬进来的，在我指责他这冒失的行为时，我居然有胆量无视我所有的抱怨…就好像那些抱怨毫无根据似的！

我们俩在帐篷里做的唯一一件事情就是饱含激情地诅咒那些该下地狱的文件（这玩意到底是谁发明的！）然后我们就睡着了。

因为我们非常疲倦。

因为我们整整一晚都在处理文件。

关于这件事我想我解释的足够清楚了。

\- Thorin

P.S.我和队伍里的其他人商讨过有关他们可能会面对的潜在危险的这个问题，我们一致同意随身携带武器，并且至少两人一组地行动。同时Daín也发表了一份公开声明表示他对我的支持，他向我表示忠诚多少安抚了他那些愤怒的士兵们。就目前的迹象来看，我完全看不出他会对我不利。至少在现在，我还是相信他的。

* * *

 

营地里有些什么奇怪的事情正在发生。

Bilbo正抱着他从之前的住处整理出来的一捆衣服前往他现在的新住处-----Thorin的帐篷，一路上，他都小心地张望着四周的矮人。最近，Bilbo发现越来越多不认识的矮人士兵靠近他，很多人在Bilbo在场时候会 _窃窃私语，_ 甚至还有人会朝他说一些让他抓不着头脑的话，像“干得好，小伙子，”还有“你这个小生物可是够勇敢的啊！”诸如此类的。

他紧皱着眉头偷偷地瞧了瞧他右手边的那群士兵。他们正笑着看着他，看到他走近后，齐声喊着他的名字并热情地朝他招手。Bilbo见状也只能勉强地挥手致意，然后马上低下头去，加快脚步，好离这群疯子远一点。

这个世界到底怎么了？

Bilbo希望他能早点注意到这个，但即使他早留意到了他也没有时间去调查这个事情。最近山谷里突然涌进了一大批来自Lake-town的难民，霍比特人过去两个星期的时间都花费在讨论如何解决这个问题无休无止的会议上了。

“早之前我提供了一些黄金给Lake-Town的领主好让他们能重建家园，”Bard在一次漫长的会议上对Bilbo和矮人们解释着。“但这位领主却带着黄金消失了，置这个城镇的人民于不顾。因此大部分人决定来到Dale寻求帮助。”

这给最近刚制定好的农业计划造成了不小的冲击，人类和矮人经过好几次的会议还有一堆又一堆的文件才制定出了适合养活目前人口的农作计划。现在却又不得不重新调整产量还有增加需要投入的劳动力。Dáin的顾问对这样的调整当然是不会高兴的。

“我们不会再派更多的矮人去干农活了！“Borin愤怒地咆哮着，Bard的其中一位顾问----- _那位看起来一直都紧张兮兮的，_ Bilbo都为他感到担心了-----紧张地说不出话来了。

“那么您有什么好的建议吗？Borin大人，“Bard另外的一位顾问反问到，这话让Borin闭上了嘴。

最后，在经过一番争吵后，他们重新调整了投入到田里的劳动力。他们制定了一个倒班的工作模式，这样子能让矮人在田里的工作时间压缩到最少，除非他们自愿延长在田里的工作时间。来自Dale的农民则按照另外一个工作时间来劳作，他们工作的时间会更长，因此，Thorin和Bard一致同意付给他们相对应的报酬。这样，既能缓解矮人们的怨气也能解决目前的问题。

老样子，会议还是顶着各种戏剧性的场面进行着（Bard那位紧张兮兮的顾问有两次差点都要晕过去了，Frór和Borin两人在众人面前比拼着谁的嗓子更大一些，Dáin则在一旁高兴地看着），没什么不寻常的事情发生。

 _对了，_ Bilbo突然想起来了， _所有一切奇怪的事情都是在_ _Thorin_ _和_ _Dáin_ _发表的那份联合声明以后开始的。_

 

他们预计在Thorin和Dáin联合发表新的耕作计划的那天，其他人不满的情绪会达到一个高潮。Thorin队伍里的成员甚至已经做好了最坏的打算，小心翼翼地守在Thorin的身边，提防着任何潜在、针对Thorin的袭击。但Bilbo没有想到的是，矮人们那天可是出乎意料的安分，Bilbo敢发誓，这些矮人似乎对 _他的_ 在场更感兴趣。Bilbo被这些人奇异的目光盯得浑身不自在，站在他身边的Thorin注意到了Bilbo的异常，他习惯性地伸出手搂住霍比特人的肩膀并温柔地把Bilbo拉到自己的身边。在那一瞬间，所有人的眼睛都闪着光饥渴地追随着Thorin的搂住霍比特人的手。

声明发表之后，这群暴躁的矮人不过低声地抱怨了几句而已。Bilbo早就该留意到这些异常了。

Bilbo把衣服紧紧地搂在胸前，加快脚步好逃离两边那些兴奋到可疑的矮人。也许Thorin会知道这当中发生了什么。

* * *

 

“Thorin，最近这段时间外面的那些矮人对我的态度好了许多。有些让人不安呢。”

Thorin正坐在桌子前查阅文件，他抬起头，疑惑地看着Bilbo，“很遗憾这个恐怕我帮不上忙，”矮人国王开口说。他不明白为什么Bilbo会突然向他抱怨这个，但他可不会放过这个调侃对方的机会，“除非，你希望我命令整个营地的人不许对你好？”

“这是个严肃的问题！”Bilbo不满地皱着眉头，抱紧手里的那捆一幅。对Thorin这番毫无同情心的调侃他可是一点都高兴不起来。“你知道吗，今天就有十来个矮人时不时地跑过来称赞我的勇敢了，这算什么事情？”

Thorin整个身子靠在椅子上，不以为然地盯着霍比特人。 “你之前可没告诉我这个，”还是那张毫无反应的脸。Bilbo翻了个白眼，走到自己的床边收拾他带来换洗的衣服，他对Thorin是不抱一点希望了，这样的谈话只会让他更心烦而已。

Throin盯着正在忙碌中的Bilbo，努力地让自己忍住不要因为霍比特人越发恼怒的表情而笑出声来。“也许这是一种新的传染病，一种会让矮人喜欢上小巧迷人，温和有礼的霍比特人的传染病，” 矮人国王打趣道。

Bilbo哼了一声，“如果真是这样，那我倒希望Borin和Frór大人都能被感染到，他们对我的态度一点都没缓和过。”在一切都收拾整齐以后，Bilbo心满意足地走到Thorin的旁边，好奇地看着桌子。“你在忙什么？”

“有关Erebor修复工作最新进展的报告，”Thorin有些心烦地嘟哝，接着又低下头继续去看他面前的报告。至少他看起来比前两个星期面对如同地狱般的马拉松式文件处理生活时看起来好多了。“还有，Borin和Frór并不是讨厌你，他们是那种传统的矮人，所以他们有时候会…比较苛刻，”Thorin恼怒地皱了皱鼻子，“古板。”最后，他想了想补充到，“他们和Balin是同一类人，但他们更让人心烦。有时候我都搞不懂Dáin怎么受得了他们两个。”

“像一对老夫老妻在嚼舌头呢，”一个干巴巴的声音从帐篷的入口传来。

Bilbo整个人都被吓的跳了起来，发出一声惊讶的叫声。Thorin，一动也不动，甚至连头也没抬起来，“啊哈，Dwalin！至少我们俩没有像一个老妇女在偷听。”接着他抬起眼皮看着这位勇士，但这一瞥可真的把他吓坏了。“Durin啊，到底发生了什么？”Thorin惊讶地大声喊着。

Bilbo睁大眼睛看着这位高大的矮人 _一跛一跛_ 地走进帐篷。难怪Thorin会发出如此惊讶的喊声；就算没有足够的光线，他也能看到Dwalin的脸上和手上布满了伤痕。Bilbo胆战心惊地看着这位勇士青肿的左眼，马上跑去找到他本来给Thorin准备的绷带和药膏。

 

Dwalin小心翼翼地坐在桌子旁边的一张小凳子上。“我遇到了一点小麻烦，”霍比特人递给他Óin特制的药膏，Dwalin向他表示谢意后接着说，“显然，Dori对我身上穿着Ori给我新做的毛衣，大半夜还和他的宝贝弟弟呆在一起的这个事实非常不满，”他翘起嘴角露出一个非常 _邪恶_ 的笑容，声音暗哑地补充道，“更别提他进来时我正和Ori在桌子上亲热了。”

Dwalin的话让Bilbo结结实实地被空气呛了个正着，Thorin只是短促地笑了一声。“Dori没把你给杀了可真是让我意外，”国王小声地咕哝着，带着一副难以置信的表情摇着头，一边用手轻揉着正在猛烈咳嗽的Bilbo的后背。“值得吗？”

Dwalin的声音听起来不能再更高兴和满足了，“噢，当然，非常值得。”

Thorin不为所动地哼了一声。“所以在你逃出来以后你不直接去治疗篷，反而一瘸一拐地跑到我这儿来炫耀了？”他走到柜子前，拿出一个水杯倒满了水。当Dwalin伸出手去想接过这杯水时，Thorin把水杯举到自己的胸口不让Dwalin够着，不爽地说，“自己倒去，这不是给你的！”，国王转过身去把水杯递给了Bilbo，Bilbo勉强地挤出一个微笑，感激地接过水杯。

这位勇士一点也没被Thorin的偏心所惹恼，他心情现在好着呢。他干咳了两声，开始往伤口上擦药膏。“Dáin的两位顾问怎么了？他们俩又给你们带来麻烦了？”Dwalin率直地发问。

“噢，不，Dwalin大人！我刚才只不过是在和Thorin说希望他们两个能友善点罢了，就像最近营地里的其他矮人一样。”Bilbo从Dwalin边上的桌子旁拉出了一张小凳子，小心翼翼地捧着手里的杯子以免水洒出来，慢慢地坐在凳子上。（译注，一开始想省略这段，但仔细咀嚼过发现这是Bilbo珍惜Thorin给他的东西的表现，恐怕我不能很好地表达出Bilbo的这种心情，所以只能做个备注啦）“这两天至少有十个以上的矮人莫名其妙地跑来赞美我，要是在一群正在饮酒的士兵旁边经过，就会有人朝我举杯。我完全不明白他们为什么要做出这些举动…”Bilbo的声音越来越弱，他逐渐地陷入了沉思。没有注意到Dwalin脸上快速闪过的一丝慌张的表情，Dwalin很快地控制住了自己的情绪，重新摆出了一副严肃，不动声色的表情。

“实际上，我这次过来就是为了讨论这个事情。”

Bilbo和Thorin的注意力全部转到了Dwalin这出人意料的回答上。Thorin眯着眼怀疑地盯着他的老朋友。“这是怎么回事？”

他这唬人的眼神对这位战士一点用都没；Dwalin正忙着给自己肘部上被砍伤的地方上药膏。“最近在营地里流传着一个故事，”Dwalin缓缓地说。当他的手指上不小心碰到伤口旁边的淤青时他的脸痛苦地抽搐了一下。“一个关于我们夺回Erebor的故事，你们两个则是故事的主角。”

“噢，我还以为大部分人从Bilbo Baggins之歌里知道这个故事了呢。”

Bilbo在听到那首歌的名字后打了个冷颤，在一旁的Dwalin看到他这个反应忍不住翘起了嘴角。 “那首歌只不过是简略地叙述了大概的过程。这个故事更为详细。”

“难怪，我想这就解释了为什么最近人们突然对我感兴趣了。好吧，至少这不算什么坏事，”Bilbo点点头，在为自己最近遇到的怪事找到一个符合逻辑的解释以后他感到自在多了。

但Thorin可不是一个这么容易就被打发的人，“故事里是如何描写Bilbo和我的？”

Dwalin把手伸进的口袋里，拿出一本小册子，递给国王。“你自己看吧。”

Bilbo好奇地看着那本小册子，但他很失望地发现上面写的全都是Khuzdûl语。Thorin迅速地浏览这册子的内页，他的眉毛高高挑起。看着矮人国王的这阴沉的表情，Bilbo和Dwalin什么也不敢，有些不安地等待着Thorin大发雷霆。

但很快，Bilbo的不安变为困惑，他看到Thorin的身体正在剧烈地抖动着。霍比特人和矮人勇士前倾着身体好弄清到底发生了什么…Thorin在 _笑？_

 

Thorin放下手里的册子，脸上带着一个大大的笑容。“ _神圣的一幕？_ ”他用难以置信的口气重复着这个词，象是在确认自己是否发音正确一般。Dwalin胆怯地看着Thorin，Thorin接着说道，“这未免也太夸张了一点！”

“我可没有说这故事写的有多好，”Dwalin耸耸肩。Bilbo看着这两个矮人，他好奇极了。

“里面到底写了什么？”在另外两个人的对话结束后他开口问。

“如Dwalin所说-----这只不过是描述我们冒险事迹的新版本罢了，尽管我得承认这位作者在描写我的时候有些夸大了。”Thorin轻声地笑着摇摇头，“不知为何，这位作者似乎对我的‘majesticness’相当狂热。光是在这页这个词就整整出现了五次。”

Bilbo眨眨眼。“噢，这倒不出奇，这可是非常适合 _你_ 啊，”霍比特人相当认真地说，好一会他才意识到自己说漏嘴了，他脸红通通地想要纠正自己刚才的话，“呃，我刚才的意思是-----”

Thorin的表情就像一只看到美味食物的猛兽一般。“噢，不，亲爱的Baggins大人，请继续说下去，”他前倾着身子，肘关节架在膝盖上，用两只拳头架着下巴，小册子则一直被他握在手里。矮人轻声地说着，但他语气完全没办法掩盖他洋洋自得的笑意。“我非常想知道为什么你觉得我适合‘majestic’这个词。”

Bilbo的脸涨的更红了，一时间他对着矮人国王一个字也说不出来，好容易才憋出下面的话，“哼，我可不会再用赞美去喂养你的虚荣心！显然，它已经太过膨胀了！请容许我离开，我要去洗杯子了！”说完Bilbo就冲出了帐篷，Thorin响亮的笑声在他身后回响着，这让Bilbo的耳根子都发红了。

“你希望我对这个事情采取些什么措施吗？”在Bilbo跑远以后，Dwalin指着还在Thorin手上的小册子问。

Thorin随手把册子丢在桌子上。“暂时不用去管它。这没什么坏处，相反，他帮助Bilbo赢得了他应当得到的尊重。”

“那假如还继续出现新的册子呢，怎么办？”

Thorin思索了一会，“只要这些册子不要损害到Bilbo和我的名誉，那就随它们去吧。反正这类故事迟早会像谣言一样传遍整个营地。没有必要去理会它们。”

“现在，”Thorin朝Dwalin使了个‘你懂我意思’的眼神，这位勇士发出一声叹息，在Thorin还没有发问之前Dwalin已经知道接下来的问题会要了他的命的，“详细地告诉我，你，Ori还有Dori之间到底发生了什么？”

### 作者注：

  
[1] ‘Love Shack’这歌曲灵感来自于读者的评论，不用客气，Fili。

[2] 关于Dwalin和Ori之间有件事情没有写在文章里-----Dwalin不是那种会欺瞒国王的人（在这事上，他的忠诚也是他的缺点），但他也不希望Throin知道这件事后导致整个计划流产。即便第一阶段的计划取得了巨大的成功，但他还是过不了自己那一关……于是他找Ori谈心，整整一个下午他都和Ori在一起（期间还不断地试Ori给他新编织的东西……）。Ori让Dwalin去做他认为是正确的事情，Dwalin交给Thorin的册子还是Ori给他的。

幸运的是，这份册子是Dori抄写的（笔迹和Fili，Kili两兄弟相差甚远，因此Thorin没办法认出是这两兄弟的杰作）。而且，团队里还一致投票表决通过了删除Fili和Kili自夸的话（译者吐：绝对是瞒着Fili和Kili投票的啊！）……所以Thorin很难看出这个故事的始作俑者。

[3] Thorin实际上对册子里对他英俊的描写相当赞赏，这也是他放任这册子不管的原因之一。另外，他根本没有看完这本册子。只不过是读了开始的几页，因此他看到的不过是册子的G分级的内容，如果他继续读下去的话他会发现PG-13的内容还有他和Bilbo的配对。这群矮人们可是相当幸运。


	7. Chapter 7

Part XI. Thorin and Bilbo?

“Nori，请告诉Dori他才是难以相处的那个，他怎么可以如此野蛮地袭击Dwalin大人！”

“Nori，告诉Ori _他_ 才是那个不可理喻的人，不是我。要不是他被Dwalin那家伙卑鄙、下流的伎俩蒙蔽了的话，我也不用为了捍卫他的名誉而战！都是Dwalin的错！”

“Nori，告诉Dori他Dwalin大人比他好上百倍！要是他能改正他的偏见和坏脾气的话，或许----”

“Nori，告诉Ori快些清醒过来吧，否则-----”

 **“好了！够了！”** Nori跳起来发狂地咆哮道，其他人零零散散地分布在帐篷的各个位置，饶有兴趣地看着Nori不停抽搐的左眼皮，“不要因为你们两个在吵架就把我当传声筒！”

Dori抱着双臂扭过头不再看他的弟弟，发出了一声极度不满的哼声。过去在Blue Mountains时，一旦Dori对Nori摆出这个架势接下去都不会有好事发生。这让他本能地竖起寒毛，做好随时抵挡接下来攻击的准备。

随后他才想起来惹恼他哥哥的人才不是他，也不是别人，正是他们可爱的、正处于叛逆期、被Dwalin洗了脑的小弟弟 _Ori_ _。_

坐在Dwalin身旁的Ori最后瞪了他的两个哥哥一眼后，示威式地搂住Dwalin的一只手臂，愉快地把自己的身体倚在对方身上。Dwalin则相当体贴地配合Ori调整坐姿，在画师找到一个舒服的姿势以后，他们俩除了手指紧紧交缠在一起外其他什么的也没做……

Dwalin淡然地无视掉Nori厌恶的眼光。

 _瞧瞧他这副洋洋自得的嘴脸，真令人恶心，_ Nori愤恨地想着。早知道揭Dwalin的短会造成现在这幅恶心的画面和他们兄弟之间的不合。他一定会三思而后行，但一切都太迟了。

“好啦，Nori大人。回到正题上来吧，”Bofur用安抚地轻声把Nori从忿忿不平的思绪里拉回现实，Nori接过对方递过来的蜂蜜茶，不自觉地露出了一个微笑表示谢意。Bofur友好地拍拍Nori的手臂，举起自己手里的杯子和Nori碰杯。

老好人Bofur友善的态度多少让这让人难以忍受的局面变得缓和了一些。

“如果大家都准备好了，那么我们就开始这周的进展报告吧，谢谢！”Balin，坐在他那该死的兄弟身边，但他还是一如既往地沉静，严肃地开口打破了目前尴尬的局面，其他零散地躺在地上的矮人们也都靠过来，围成一个圈子坐下。这次他们选在Óin宽大的帐篷里碰面，这里有足够多的椅子，他们不必再像上次一样为了把椅子争个头破血流。上次召开会议时，对椅子的争夺几乎演变成一场流血事件--- Glóin的鼻子被打破了，Bofur则差点活生生被Bombur压扁-----矮人们从上次的椅子事件里好好地学到了一课。

“在开始之前，有件事我得先说一下，我去见了Thorin，”Dwalin突然开口粗声粗气地打断了Balin，他眉间有些皱纹，但依旧从容地继续，“我把那册子给他看了。”

 _他的话_ 就像往人群里丢了个炸弹，所有人几乎同时倒抽了一口气，每个人都恐慌不已。从眼角的余光里，Nori看到Fili僵硬地坐在原地，吃了一半的小面包从他手里掉在了地上。坐在他左边的Kili脸上一点血色也没有，惨白惨白的。这两个可怜的家伙一定知道他们难逃被他们舅舅的怒火活活烤熟的命运了。

 

当Nori好容易才从事情被暴露的震惊中恢复过来后，一股猛烈炙热的愤怒在他体内涌起。他努力地让自己显得镇定，但拳头也早已忍不住地握紧，内心用他能想到的最恶毒的词语在诅咒Dwalin。他早该从Dwalin打一开始反对这个计划保密的反应料到这个的，这家伙只会自顾自地去做他自以为正确的事情。Dwalin _当然_ 会这么做，出于一个誓死效忠国王的守卫的荣誉感。

 

在过去，Nori见到过太多像Dwalin这样的人，这类人大多从事的都是逮捕罪犯的工作。在前往Erebor的路途中让Nori坚定了他对Dwalin的看法，这位战士是那种目光短浅，头脑简单的笨蛋，顽固地认为世界只有黑白之分，却永远没有办法看到现实在黑白之间的灰色地带。他们视职责高于一切，在他们看来，只有职责才是 _正确的；_ 哪怕面对需要做出一些变通的现实他们也不愿意屈尊去玷污他们的双手和自以为是的荣耀。

Nori则恰好相反，他一早就把什么对错观念，荣誉感丢到了一边。毕竟，在遭受危险的时候做这些所谓的‘正确的事情’或者是捍卫荣誉能得到什么好处呢？

没错，Nori从来就没喜欢过Dwalin。而现在，这家伙给暴露了他们的计划，还公然地和他的宝贝弟弟搂搂抱抱，这所有的一切加重了Nori内心对Dwalin的不满，他今天已经第三次在心里默默诅咒Dwalin下地狱了。

“老实说，这事我可一点也不觉得意外，”Nori故意地拉长声调慢吞吞地说道，但他的眼睛可是带着危险的光芒恶狠狠地瞪着这位战士。“您可真是太好人了，置我们与水火之中后还不忘来警告我们啊。”

“如果你以为我会因为你这个有点小聪明的计划就背叛我的国王，那么你就大错特错了，Nori大人。我打一开始就警告过你了，”Dwalin咆哮着回应道。

Ori用手轻抚着Dwalin的强健的手臂，不安地看着这两个都怒火中烧的矮人，最后忍不住地脱口说，“这不会造成任何麻烦的！国王Thorin认为这些册子不过是一些无害的谣言罢了。”

“没错，”Dwalin附和着，在Ori的安抚下他的怒火平息了许多，他亲呢地向Ori表示谢意，这一幕让Nori更心烦意乱了。 “Thorin明确地表示他不会去理会这些册子，除非里面的内容损害到了他和Baggins大人的声誉。

Fili和Kili俩人紧崩的身子瘫了下来，“感谢您，伟大仁慈的Mahal！”Fili喘着气祷告着，在他话音没落下之时，Kili就大声喊，“谢天谢地，一定是因为我们长的太帅气了，才免去一死的命运!”

“所以，你们看，”Ori不顾两位王子的喊声，他急于提高音调，没料到过了头。声音里带上了几分在哄骗野兽才会用到的假笑，“Dwalin实际上帮了我们一个大忙！现在，国王反而不会再去怀疑这些册子了！”

人群中陷入了一片喧哗，但在经过了一番讨论和思考以后，他们都不得不承认Ori的话有道理。就连Dori，这个出了名难相处的人，也没能找到任何理由来反驳，但这个消息也没能让他心情好上半分，他还是闷闷不乐。

“既然这样，那我们开始讨论 _那个计划_ 的进展吧。”Balin弯下身子，从椅脚边上的皮包里拿出一支漂亮的笔和一小叠白纸。“先从营地里的人对第一本册子的反响开始吧，你们怎么看？”他一边说着一边开始在纸上做笔记。

“厨房里的矮人关于这个话题的讨论从来没有停过，这是肯定的！”Bombur嘴巴里还塞了满满的派，他嚼着嘴里的派，口齿不清地第一个开口。一些碎屑随着他嘴巴说话的动作飞溅出去，坐在他对面Dori一脸嫌恶地看着落到自己腿上的碎屑。“他们一有时间就聚在一起反复地阅读册子上的故事！”

“食堂里的情况也一样，”坐在Nori和他侄子中间的Bofur兴奋地补充，“我从来有什么事情能让在吃饭中的矮人能被分心！这事我们干的太漂亮了！”

Glóin热情地拍打Fili的后背，力道如此之大，几乎都要把这位年轻的矮人从椅子上拍下来了。“看来你们两兄弟粗制滥造的故事还是相当受欢迎的啊！”

“嘿！要知道我和Fili可是花了大力气来写的！”Kili伸出手扶稳Fili，他被Glóin的话惹恼了，一脸的不高兴，“除了我们两个，还有谁还能把你们这群家伙写的这么讨人喜欢？”

这话让其他的矮人愣住了，他们你看我，我看你，好一会后，几乎是同时地爆发出一阵大笑。

“他说的没错！”

“两位王子的确是特意地省略掉了你们那丑陋的面容和不得体的举止。”

“你是在说你自己吧。我妻子说我可是一个英俊矮人的典范呢！”

“那必然她的真心话。毕竟，她不可能是因为你的美德而嫁给你的！”

“诸位，恕我直言，任何人只要站在国王Thorin的身边就会黯然失色！我们的国王，一个爱情杀手！”

“赞成，我们伟大的国王，他那瀑布般的长发和忧郁的脸庞有谁能比得上！”

“我说，” Óin用他一如既往的大嗓门和鲁莽的动作把帐篷里其他人的注意力都吸引过来，“这本册子的大获成功，除了广受欢迎故事外，年轻的Ori大人也功不可没。那张在Carrock上，可爱的Bilbo被我们国王紧紧搂住的画也为人津津乐道呢！”

所有人的眼光刷地一下都转到Ori身上，Ori红着脸低下了头。“噢，这…呃，这不算什么。那只不过是在册子角落里的一幅不起眼的插画而已。我还以为没有人会注意到它呢。”

Dwalin对Ori如此妄自菲薄非常不满，“他们当然会注意到，你画的棒极了。”

这赞美让Ori露出喜悦的神色，他羞涩地问，“真的？你真的这么认为？”

接下去的一幕让Nori愈发恐惧，Dwalin害羞了-----像Dwalin这样的人居然会害羞-----他的表情蠢透了，更糟糕的是，他这蠢透的脸上还流露出恶心到极点的 _爱慕_ ，“是的，我肯定。”

他们两个垂下眼皮，含情脉脉地注视着彼此。

_噢，_ _Valars_ _在上。_

 

“没错，没错，Ori是很棒。请问我们可以继续了吗？”Nori显得相当烦躁。Dori则摆出一副随时要跳起来和Dwalin决斗的样子。但Nori现在可不同意，现在他们必须要避免任何不必要的伤亡才有足够的人手来制作这些册子。“看来， _那个计划_ 的第一阶段获得了非同凡响的成功。那么，现在我们要着手第二阶段了。Bifur，你的新歌创作的怎么样了？”

一直冷静地坐在椅子上的Bifur站了起来，紧接着像是打了鸡血一般地用一连串的Khuzdûl语快速地回答Nori，他的手在空气中胡乱挥动着，做着夸张怪异的手势。最后用右手拍打了两次胸口，猛烈地点头，用一阵疯狂的笑声结束了他的讲话。

其他人都呆呆地看着他夸张的动作了。

Nori翘起嘴角，露出一个邪恶，不怀好意的微笑。“既然是和Bilbo Baggins之歌类似的东西，那么一定会像野火燎原一般散播开来的，”Thorin和Bilbo会被蒙在鼓里，这两个可怜的家伙。想到这，Nori忍不住咯咯地笑出声来。

“好极了，”他止住笑声继续说，“我们先把这歌谣散播出去，新的册子就放在下个星期。这样我们会有足够的时间去制作它们。一旦这一切准备就绪后，Glóin大人就可以开始设立赌局吸引更多的人了。”

“那再简单不过了。” Glóin开始夸夸其谈，他起身的动作让他手里的蜂蜜茶溢出来了，幸好Fili反应够快，否则定会被淋个一身。“赌局的内容可以设定为要花多长时间我们的国王才会公开宣布他追求Baggins大人意向，要送多少礼物霍比特人才会接受他，”他耸耸肩膀，快活地补充到，“最能吸引人参与的莫过于他们是否已经发生过关系了。”

Fili和Kili听到这，发出一声悲鸣，Glóin厚颜无耻地咧着嘴看着他们两个。为了让这两兄弟更加痛苦，他还自豪地举起手里的杯子向他们致意。

“Durin啊。这画面光想想就够恐怖了，”Fili哀声地叹息。

“为什么每个人对他们是否发生过关系这么感兴趣？！”Kili绝望地问。

“下一本册子的内容应该写点什么呢？我认为我们应当把重点集中在营地里发生的事情上了。”Balin不慌不乱地说，他什么大场面没见过，别忘了上次通过耕作决议那次梦魇般的会议，现在的他有足够的经验和应变能力来掌控任何会议的进程。他停了一会，做完笔记后抬起头问，“你们怎么看？”

“小菜一碟！”Óin大喊道，坐在他两边的Dori和Glóin着实被吓了一跳。Óin调整了一下他的助听器，这次声音缓和多了，“我们可以写Baggins大人没日没夜地在国王帐篷里，无微不至地照顾着国王的伤口。他们俩笨拙地绕着对方转的场景我见的够多了，几乎都能写一篇中篇小说啦！”

“Bilbo不仅仅给舅舅带药，他还给舅舅带食物和茶水。”Fili自告奋勇地接过话头，他的弟弟在一旁点头表示赞同。“他们喜欢有彼此陪伴的夜晚。Kili和我在外面都能听到他们欢愉的笑声！”

“Bilbo就像是被上了发条一样！一到晚餐时间，他就会会准时出现。”Kili停下思考了一会，纠正了自己刚才说的话，“除去周日。周日他们会一起吃早午餐，Bilbo会一大早地就端着一盘食物和一壶茶到舅舅的帐篷去。”

Dwalin挑起眉毛怀疑地看着这两人。“你们是怎么知道这些的？难道上次你们被我逮到鬼鬼祟祟地躲在你们舅舅帐篷外就是在监视他？”

Fili和Kili有些心虚。“那个，”Fili犹豫地说，“妈妈想-----”

Balin捏了捏鼻梁，迅速地抬起手打断了他的话，“别提了。我们不想知道。”

“不管怎么样，他俩说的不错，有关食物的事情是实实在在发生的。”Bombur边说边把一盘奶酪粒递给Bifur，后者毫不犹豫地抓上了一大把。“Baggins大人经常亲自到厨房来挑选符合国王胃口的食物。可真够甜蜜的！”

“别忘了国王为了表示对Baggins大人的谢意而提出要赠予他华贵的礼物！”Bofur甩着脑袋，嘟囔着说出那个他到现在都不敢相信的事实，“国王亲自打造的嵌金马车和一队小马！”

Bifur发出一声嘟哝，然后用Iglishmêk语（矮人手语）快速地比划着。

“没错，国王甚至还提出要亲自教Baggins大人Khuzdûl语！”Bofur很快就搞懂了他侄子的意思，赞同地附和。

“既然这样，我想我们已经有一个很好的故事框架了，”Nori起身，清清喉咙，压低声音，总结道：“国王Thorin在战斗中受了重伤，Baggins大人不分昼夜地在床边无微不至地照顾着我们的国王。在不知多少个日夜后，国王终于从昏迷中醒来，他被霍比特人的忠诚和勇敢深深打动了，他与Baggins大人言归于好，不再纠结于过去的…呀，过错。”

Nori严肃地扫了在场的人一眼，确保所有的人都能理解他的意思-----有关Arkenstone的事绝对不能被提及。Bilbo和国王Thorin看起来已经解决了这个问题，从他们现在良好的关系来看，他们俩早就原谅了彼此在这件事上的所作所为。矮人们绝对不想再去揭开这个疤。

“就这样，他们再次赢得了对方的友谊。一开始，Baggins大人只是在给殿下带药品时短暂逗留一下而已，但随着见面次数的增加，国王和霍比特人在一起谈话的时间变得越来越长-----”

“在两人都没有意识到的情况下，他们之间谈话的内容变得越来越亲密。”在搞清楚他弟弟接下来要说的是什么后，Dori接着Nori的话开口了，几乎一丝突兀感都没有 。“Baggins大人拜访帐篷的次数也变得越来越多，每次过去他都会给国王带点小礼物。他溜到厨房里偷偷带出来的国王Thorin喜欢吃的东西，好安抚殿下因为整日躺在床上而产生的焦躁不安的情绪。”

Nori点点头。暗自松了口气，尽管他俩现在有些分歧，性格差异也很大，但他的哥哥依旧是全中土里少数几个能快速洞悉他想法的人。“你说的不错。从那时开始，国王和Baggins毫无保留地信任彼此。从殿下让Baggins大人帮忙处理文件这件事就能看出来了，我们都知道，我可是像守着秘密情人一般守着那些文件的。”

“谢天谢地！”Fili高兴地喊着。“舅舅还以为自己巧妙地瞒住了我和Kili呢，但我们俩早就知道那些小山般的文件啦！”

Kili用手肘轻轻地推着Fili，悄声说，“如果这意味着我们什么也不用干，我们应当让他继续觉得他很聪明！”

Balin嗤之以鼻，“我不认为Thorin现在会让你们两个去打扰他和Baggins大人美好的独处时光。再说，他们大部分的时间都花在了打情骂悄上，而非正经地工作。”Balin不满地抱怨。他无数次走进国王的帐篷里看到的都是他们的国王和飞贼像两个未成熟学生一样傻笑。没错，两个幼稚的学生！

“大伙，我们最好回到正题上来，”Nori被他们几个的谈话逗笑了，他开口打破了沉默接着说，“没多久，国王就意识到自己从没对霍比特人所作的一切表示过自己应当，早就应当表示的谢意， _于是_ ，我的朋友们，我们伟大的殿下开始提出要赠予Bilbo一堆荒谬，奢侈的礼物。”Nori讲故事出色的手法惹来了其他人一阵阵的笑声。

“但很不幸，我们伟大的国王在这件事上算是彻底失败了，除了一个小小的茶壶外，霍比特人拒绝了其他所有的礼物。而那个茶壶还是Balin大人帮他出的主意，所以，那可算不上他的胜利。” Nori的笑脸因为接下去要说的话变得邪恶起来，“再然后，为了保障Baggins大人的安全，他让霍比特人搬去和他一起住。至少他自己是这么说的。”

_“ **他什么？！** ”_

Nori十分享受其他人的注意力全部在自己身上的感觉，他得意极了，他披露这个事实的时间挑的多么棒啊！他完全沉浸在整个帐篷因为他的话而陷入一片混乱和喧嚣所带来的满足感中。

 _并不是所有人，_ _Fili_ _和_ _Kili_ _看起来早就知道这个了，_ Nori眯着眼睛盯着两位王子，他们俩安静地坐在椅子上----- _太过安分了，_ Nori有些迷惑-----他们两个就坐在那儿摩挲着他们的拇指而已，这就是他们全部的反应了。

这两人冷静的有些异常。

Fili和Kili这两人手头上看来有许多关于他们舅舅和Bilbo之间事情的信息。Nori，用你的脑袋好好想想。从他们为这个计划提供了许多有用的信息来看，Nori不应当对他们现在的反应感到奇怪。他们母亲敏锐的嗅觉加上这两兄弟聪敏的天性会让他们在收集情报的过程中无往不利。

 _这可真是有趣。_ Nori暗地给自己提了个醒，会议结束后他要找这两兄弟好好谈谈，交流情报，看看自己是否错过了什么。

“这是什么时候的事？”Balin问，他还没能从消息带来的困窘中恢复过来。坐在他左边的Dwalin也是相当的震惊，他眉毛高高挑起，就像有什么奇怪的东西刚从他身边跑过一般。“你确定吗？Nori大人？也许Baggins大人不过是在协助国王处理文件时太累，睡了过去而已，又或者-----”

“帐篷里新添置了好几样家具，Balin大人，”Nori直截了当地打断了Balin的话，“一张桌子，一张小椅子，角落里还多了一张床。而且在我问国王那张床是怎么一回事时，他一点也没遮掩，告诉我那是为了让霍比特人搬进来而做的安排。”

“我没想到Thorin会如此的大胆，”Dwalin嘟哝着，但他懒散地瘫在椅子里的身体显示出他对这事没有像他嘴巴上说的不满。“不浪费任何能和霍比特人交欢的机会啊。在我印象里他从来就不是那种做事做一半的人。”

“在我看来，这太过失礼了！他还没送齐三样礼物给Baggins大人呢，连爱情信物也没交换，”Dori一边抱怨，一边恶狠狠地看着Dwalin。“最糟糕的是，他甚至还没征求过Baggins大人的家人的 _允许。_ ”

Dwalin张开嘴巴正准备说点什么来反驳，但Ori赶在了他前头，“也许是这样，Baggins大人的长辈是一个对矮人有强烈偏见、不好相处的霍比特人，Baggins大人的幸福不应当由这样的人来决定！这些腐朽的传统早就该被抛到一边了！”

“Ori现在看起来真是相当吓人啊，”Kili啾着Ori，带着一丝敬畏对他哥哥低声说，“我很高兴我们没把他惹恼到这个地步。”

“国王应当去做什么那不是我们该管的事情，”Nori大声地喝止他们，好阻止他两个兄弟又一轮的争吵，Mahal啊，一会结束后他一定要去好好喝上一杯。“另外，国王可不认为他是在追求Baggins大人，在他看来，他所作的一切只是为了保护霍比特人的人身安全罢了。这一点在故事里我们必须说清楚。”

快要睡过去的Glóin抖抖身子，用一点也不小声的声音朝他兄弟嘟哝道“要是这样写的话，我们会让国王看起来像个大白痴啊。”回答他的只有一阵沉默，他抬起头发现所有的人都盯着他。“干嘛？”

“没错，恐怕我们得承认这个事实，”Balin淡然地说。Glóin从来不是一个容易害羞的人，其他人的眼光对Glóin来说根本不算什么，他只是耸耸肩膀罢了。

“既然这样，”Nori站起来，拍拍手掌，做会议的总结词，“我们已经有足够多的材料来进行第二阶段了。开始干吧！”

* * *

 

“今天我发现了一件非常有趣的事情，”Bilbo走进Thorin暖和的帐篷。霍比特人打招呼的语调平平，不像平时一般热情。这让矮人从他那永远做不完的文书工作里抬起头，疑惑地瞧着对方。

_小心点，_ _Thorin_ _。这非常不对头。_

“说来听听？”Thorin希望自己的声音听起来没什么异常。他端起桌子上的热茶，不紧不慢地抿了一小口，小心翼翼地做出一副冷静镇定的样子。要是自己如此容易为对方而感到紧张这点让Bilbo知道的话。霍比特人一定不会让他好过的。

“还记得几个月前我们说过的Bilbo Baggins之歌吗？”

Thorin困惑地皱眉。“恩？怎么了？”

“现在有一首新的歌曲在流行，我打赌你永远也不会想知道它的名字。”

Thorin茫然地看着Bilbo，好几秒以后他才反应过来，瞪大了眼睛，“不，”他喃喃地吐出了这个字。

“没错！ _Bilbo Baggins_ _与_ _Thorin Oakenshield_ _之歌！_ ”Bilbo高声地念出了歌曲的名字，Thorin赶忙用拳头掩住嘴唇，竭力不让自己内心翻腾的笑意显露出来，但他的努力一点用都没；他断断续续的笑声最终爆发成一阵大笑。

 

“和 _Bilbo Baggins_ _之歌_ 一样糟糕吗？请给我一个否定的答案。”Throin在好容易止住笑声的间隙喘着气问。但他还是不愿意乖乖接受可以预见到的耻笑，做着最后的挣扎，“发发慈悲吧！我能不听到有关这个的事吗？”

 

“不不，你是跑不掉的了！”Bilbo双手交叉着抱在胸前，翘起嘴角，露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑脸，显然他相当享受Thorin的反应。这让Thorin确认了一个事实，在可爱的外表下，他的霍比特人也有 _相当邪恶_ 的一面。“我坐在那儿听了整整三遍才记下了那首歌的内容好回来和你分享！我会把所有可怖、恶心的细节一字不漏地说给你听的！”

 

Thorin翻了个白眼，无奈地叹气道，“好吧，既然你如此坚持，霍比特人先生，我想我可以再纵容你这么一次。”

Bilbo兴奋地摩擦着双掌。从霍比特人完全忽略他旁边的空椅子，而生气勃勃地一直站着来回踱步的这个情况来看，Thorin不难看出Bilbo对能和他分享这个实在是兴奋到了极点。“那歌曲里复述了我们冒险的故事，但多少有些改动。在里面，我被描述成一个勇敢，聪明，迷人，小巧还有着一颗金子般的心的霍比特人，先声明一下，我对于被称作‘小巧’和‘迷人’一点儿也不高兴，请注意这一点！”

他停下来故意卖了个关子，调皮地晃动着他的身体。“你嘛，伟大无畏的Thorin Okakenshield，你精湛的剑法，勇于为人民献身的精神使得你显得更加的爷们，当然咯，还不能漏了你瀑布般的长发，摄人心魄的蓝色双眼。”

Thorin费了全身的力气才让自己保持从容。“瀑布般的长发，摄人心魄的蓝色双眼？”他重复着Bilbo刚才的话，掂量着这些词。不，就算是他自己说出来，这几个词也显得相当的荒谬。“他们到底是怎么想出这些东西的？”

Bilbo给向他投去了一个困惑的眼神，嘴巴张开又闭上，重复好几次后他才结结巴巴地开口，“呃，实际上，你的确拥有这些东西。还相当地显眼，我是说真的。尤其是在你…昂首挺胸走路的时候，在你身边的人很难不去注意到这一点。”但当他发现Thorin脸上慢慢浮现出一种自满的笑容，他立马闭上眼睛，扭过头去继续在房间里踱步，“噢，得了吧，别露出这种沾沾自喜的样子！”

“感谢您，Baggins大人。”Thorin快活地咕噜到，他心里有种说不出的满足感。他调整着自己在椅子上的姿势，把身体靠在椅子松软的扶手上，手肘撑在扶手上，用拳头顶着下巴，“你由衷的赞美实在是让我非常感动-----”

“刚才显然是我脑袋一时糊涂而已。老实告诉你，我完全不知道刚才说这话的时候我脑袋里在想着什么！”

“-----我说，无论如何，请您务必要继续赞颂我的英俊！用和刚才一样动人的话语！让我的心跳为您的赞美而停止吧。”

“你真是不可理喻，Thorin Oakenshield，我现在要继续说歌曲里的故事了，不管你喜欢还是讨厌。”

Thorin欢快地笑着，得意洋洋地朝空气里挥挥手让Bilbo继续。

“就像我刚才说的，”Bilbo嘟着嘴，“歌曲里讲的主要是你和我之间的事情，不过有一些奇怪的改动。余下的部分就是我们如何一起完成这件伟大事迹的过程了。在他们看来，我们是一对传奇般的组合，一个会让‘中土世界古往今来所有的联盟都黯然失色’的组合，有着不可思议的能力，在必死无疑的情况下一次又一次地逃生。”

“照这样看，这歌谣听起来也没那么糟糕。”Thorin沉思了一会得出这个结论。但他很快就意识到自己犯了个大错，Bilbo的眼睛带着一丝受到挑衅才会有的光芒，一股恐惧在Thorin的心头升起。霍比特人把手放在身后，开始用响亮清晰的声调唱道：

_“矮人国王敲开了霍比特人的家门，_

_来寻求复国的帮助。_

_他那瀑布般的长发和摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，_

_可真是帅的没话说。”_

Thorin不停地大声咳嗽来掩盖他的窘迫。“够了，”他不得不承认，“那可真恶心。”但他还不想让Bilbo赢下这轮，他顽固地反驳，“只不过是一节歌词罢了，这歌远远不如Bilbo Baggins来的糟糕。至少里面没有提到什么‘长绒毛的脚趾’之类的。”

 

“这或许不假，但里面还有 _许多_ 其他描写你英俊相貌的段落。”面对Thorin的反驳，Bilbo反倒笑的愈发邪恶，“我记不太清其他的段落的准确内容了。但都是类似‘你伟岸的身躯和强健的臂弯令少女着魔’之类的，不管这是谁写的，这可实在是相当的有想象力。”

Thorin打了个冷颤。这东西听起来就像Dis年轻时梦想成为一个作家而写的那些蹩脚的短篇小说。Frerin和他经常被迫去读她的‘工作成果’，那些粗制滥造的文笔，还有隐晦的色情描写给他们留下了不可磨灭的阴影。从那时候开始，Thorin就学会了对他妹妹的内心世界敬而远之。

矮人国王发出一声沉重的悲叹，痛苦地把脸埋在手掌里。“我搞不懂…为什么？”他绝望地悲叹道，这次他可算是真正地投降了。

Bilbo靠近沮丧的Thorin，轻拍着对方的后背，矮人发现自己几乎是条件发射地朝Bilbo触摸的地方靠近，寻找着Bilbo柔软的手掌上的温度。“除了刚才和你说的东西外，歌曲里还把精灵描述成一群‘下流无耻，卑鄙贱格’的小人。我希望这能让你好受些，”

Thorin抬起头，他看上去比刚才高兴多了。“我得更正一下。这歌谣棒极了，写这歌的人一定是个天才。”

Bilbo轻声笑着，他微微上扬的嘴角和眼里温暖人心的光芒让他温柔的表情更为迷人。“我就知道这个会让你高兴的。”霍比特人叹了口气，近乎宠溺地说，“你无可救药了，彻头彻尾地没救了，我该拿你怎么办才好？”

他最后一句几乎是在喃喃低语了，要不是Thorin看到他的嘴唇在动，他根本不会去留意到Bilbo说的话。Bilbo的笑脸越发灿烂，他伸出另外一只手轻轻地把落在Thorin脸上的一缕发丝撩开，拨到耳朵后面。

Thorin完全沉浸在Bilbo放在他后背的手给他带来的温度中，眼前则是Bilbo下巴的曲线，他发现自己又一次地渴求霍比特人的触摸，他已经记不得这是Bilbo搬进来后的第几次了。在他还在思索之时，Bilbo的手开始在他后背打着圈，顺着他的脊椎骨慢慢地抚上他的肩膀，Thorin垂下他的肩膀，舍弃掉他平时高傲的姿态。Thorin有些疑惑，Bilbo是否有意识到他对自己的影响呢。

“你知道他们现在怎么称呼我们俩？”Bilbo的声音依旧柔和。他带着西方口音的语调里有着毫不遮掩的愉快，Thorin对此是近乎疯狂的着迷。

“怎么称呼？”Thorin问，他的声音变得嘶哑。

霍比特人露出一个Thorin再熟悉不过的笑容，典型的 _Bilbo Baggins_ 式笑脸。“他们给我们创造了一个专用名词， _Bagginshield_ _。”_

“Bagginshield？”Thorin笑的上气不接下气，但他更沉醉于Bilbo脸上快乐的表情里。“那实在是太可怕了。换了我来写，我肯定不会取一个这么拗口的名字。”

Bilbo赞同地点着头，Thorin再也把持不住了，恍惚之间，他已经把宽阔的手掌覆盖在Bilbo的臀部上。拉近他和这个柔软，顺从的霍比特人之间的距离，抬起头，注视着Bilbo褐色，带着暖意的双眼。

“我宁愿他们用 _Thilbo_ 呢，当然。”两人之间的距离如此贴近，近到Thorin都能闻到Bilbo身上特有的泥土与青草的自然香气。

Bilbo小声地笑出了声，他停下了手在Thorin后背上的动作。轻轻地攥住Thorin粗糙的棉制汗衫。“Thilbo和Bagginshield听起来一样可笑，”他自嘲道。

Bilbo舔了舔嘴唇， 不过一瞥霍比特人粉红，柔软的舌头而已，一股热流就如同洪水涌过Thorin的身体。只要他再靠前点或是把霍比特人再拉近一些，他们就能紧紧地拥抱着对方的身体，这一点儿也不难，他们之间不会再有任何缝隙，他们能贴紧彼此，然后----

“舅舅！你在里面吗？Balin让我们把这个交给你！”

刺耳的敲门声打断了这亲密的一刻，Bilbo和Thorin像触电似地迅速松开手，从对方身边跳开。

Bilbo的脸被染上了一丝浅粉，他清了清嗓子。“快去开门吧，让Fili和Kili等太久可不好。”他尴尬地说。露出了一个虚弱的微笑，在矮人还没来得及回答之前，他就已经转过身子去，不再看着对方了。

_Throin_ _努力地去忽视自己内心巨大的困惑和失落感。_ _刚才到底发生了什么？_

* * *

Fili 与 Kili 绝赞的秘密间谍报告 #6

_注：因研究所需我们决定重启我们的任务！如果不能获得第一手的情报我们怎么去写接下去的故事呢？_ _（是_ _Nori_ _说服我俩继续干这事的！他说那两人之间随时可能会有新的进展，要是我们发现了新的有趣的东西，可以为我们写的故事增色不少呢。）_

话是这样说，但我觉得Nori更多的是和妈妈一样好打听。他可能只是想得到更多的八卦材料好在下一次会议上引起大家的注意。

_（这我一点儿也不怪他。我的意思是，我更喜欢在会面时听到有趣的流言，而不是他家那两兄弟喋喋不休的争吵。你有注意到在他不得不去制止_ _Ori_ _和_ _Dori_ _之间的争斗时脸上痛苦的表情吗？）_

我从来没想过Ri家兄弟能如此凶残恶毒。幸好我们俩不像他们。

_（你可真够幸运的，整个中土世界再也找不到比我更好的弟弟了！）_

而且还是最谦逊的一位！

_**任务对象** _ _：_ _Bilbo_ _和舅舅，尽管现在大家都知道他们现在都睡在同一个帐篷里，_ _Bilbo_ _和舅舅单独呆在一起的时间会是前所未有的多。但要是想知道他们俩之间正在发生什么，我们得找到一个更好的办法去窃听他们。继续干坐着在帐篷外盯梢已经一点作用也没有了！_

_**任务目标：** _ _以调查为名找出帐篷里不可告人的秘密！_ _（要是妈妈知道我们如此忘我地干这事她一定会高兴坏的！更别提一旦她得知我们真的获取到实际性的情报后了，她一定会因为得到舅舅更多的把柄而兴奋不已的。）_ _另一方面，要是舅舅发现了我们是妈妈派来的间谍的这个身份，我都不敢想象我们面临的惩罚了。也许，他会以‘密谋反抗国王’的这个罪名把我们抓起来。_

_（至少这个指控算的上是真实的！还记得以前他为了让我们不去烦他而用来威胁我们的那些某须有的罪名吗？）_

注2：记得问问妈妈有没什么好办法来对抗下一次舅舅用来威胁我们的无理指控，如‘在难得能睡个懒觉的周日早上打扰了国王的安宁’和‘两个讨人厌的外甥把他们舅舅的生活变成一出悲剧’之类的。

**任务成功可能带来的后果：**

1，妈妈高兴，所有的人都能平安无事！

2，Nori可以暂时忘掉他要调节他的两个兄弟之间矛盾的烦心事， _（他的眼皮抽搐的次数也会得到减少）。_ 他也许会因为感激而教我们更多的间谍技巧，这个我们得找他谈谈。

3，在下一次会面里能让大家更兴奋。

4，我们原本出色的故事会变得更为动人，就连精灵也要为此而流泪！

第六天

**会面时间：** 下午一点，午饭后

**事件概要：**

吃过午饭以后，我们看到Bilbo端着一盘熏肉从厨房离开，不用猜我们都知道他这要给舅舅带吃的了。 _（_ _Bilbo_ _一点儿也不考虑做事的后果！想都不用想，他这样子 一直带舅舅喜欢的东西给舅舅会把舅舅给宠坏的。你能想象如果有一天_ _Bilbo_ _突然不干了的后果吗？在他习以为常的贴心照顾消失后，舅舅只会变得更难以相处！）_ 如果真有那么一天，我会偷一匹小马，逃到精灵王的洞穴里，躲在他那像麋鹿一般可笑的王座下，只为躲避舅舅的怒火。你会怎么做，Kili？

 

_（这还不简单，躲在_ _Ori_ _床底下就成了，我们都见过_ _Ori_ _可以变得多么可怕。而且，我敢肯定，_ _Dwalin_ _也会在场！二对一！）_

我们跟着霍比特人到了舅舅的帐篷，令人意外的是，Bilbo进去放下食物后不到二十分钟就出来了，他的衣服和进去时一样整洁，但他出来时显得相当激动，他整个耳朵都红了。正常情况下，Bilbo和舅舅一起吃饭的时间大概会是四十分钟左右，所以当我们发现Bilbo红着耳根逃命似地离开舅舅的帐篷时，说这情况异常也不为过。

 _（说到异常的举止，在昨天帮_ _Balin_ _拿文件给舅舅时，你有留意到舅舅的举动有多么古怪吗？）_ 想不注意到都很难呢。平时，每次我们拿东西给舅舅时，他总会仔细地检查我们给他的东西是否有破损，并且还有数不清的问题来问我们。当时我还以为我们又得在那儿站上个十分钟，好等他那多疑的天性发作完。 _（没错！一般他问完有关包裹的事情后，他就会开始问一大堆简短，一句话的问题，比如，‘你们吃过没？’，‘今天训练过了吗？’，还有他最喜欢的问题：‘你们今天弄坏了什么？’但这些昨天他一个字也没提。）_

我很高兴地看到他不再问我们‘你们有弄坏什么吗？’而是问‘你们弄坏了什么？’，我们早把弄坏什么东西当作每次见面的一个习惯了，而且以后也会继续。无疑，舅舅相当的了解我们。

你说的没错，Kili。现在仔细想想，昨天在帐篷里，舅舅整个人都心不在焉似的。他接过文件，嘟哝着谢谢，然后就回到里屋去了。整个过程连一分钟都不到。

_（多反常啊。你觉得这事和_ _Bilbo_ _有关吗？）_

肯定有关系。下次有机会在他帐篷里坐下时我们一定得好好留意他们两个在彼此身边的举动。

* * *

 今天Bilbo完全没有心情去理会营地里的怪事，他有太多紊乱的思绪和感觉需要去理清。

 _简直就是一团糟，_ _Thorin_ _的轮廓，_ _Thorin_ _的触感，_ 他一点儿头绪也没有，忍不住地发出一声苦恼的叹声。

“怎么了，Bilbo？”

Bilbo转过头，恰好对上了Thorin关切地看着他的眼神，他露出一个让对方别担心的微笑。“抱歉，没什么，只是有些头疼，而已，”他随口撒了个谎，看到Thorin脸上担忧的神色一点也没减缓，他小声地承认，“最近我睡的不是很好。”

 _那是因为我满脑袋想的都是你。_ Bilbo多希望他能把这让人心烦的念头赶出他的脑袋。

Thorin的眉头皱的更紧了，“你要是感觉不舒服的话，你先回我们的帐篷休息吧。帮助我处理签到的人手已经够多了。”

有那么一会，Bilbo就要接受他的提议了。他快速地扫了一眼这个帐篷里的情况，签到所需的所有东西基本上都已经安排妥当了。一张长木桌摆在墙角处，从上面一些诡异，只有叉子才能造成的痕迹来看，Bilbo怀疑这桌子是从食堂里搬过来的，木桌有足够的空间让-----四个矮人和一个霍比特人-----坐在小凳子上挤成一排。每个人手上都拿着一份表格，表格上注明的下田劳作的时间安排，矮人只要在他愿意工作的时间旁边签个名就可以了，也有足够多的书写工具保证签到的过程能流畅地进行。Bilbo和Thorin最早在表格上写下了他们的名字，Bilbo把自己的名字几乎都签在所有的日期旁边，而Thorin也顽固地跟在Bilbo的后面写下自己的名字。幸好Balin成功地劝说了他们的国王减少一些在田里的时间。

一切都准备就绪，只要打开门让等在外面的矮人进来一一签到即可。Bilbo丝毫不怀疑这将会是漫长的一天， 至少在Dáin接替Thorin的位置之前是不会轻松的。不管怎么样，他答应过Thorin他会帮忙的，他绝对不会让Thorin独自一人面对人群。

一阵吵闹的笑声打断了Bilbo的思绪，Bilbo顺着声音的方向看过去。Fili和Kili正把红着脸、不知所措的Ori夹在他们两个中间。画师奋力地挣扎着，迫切地想摆脱这悲惨的处境。这两兄弟，Bilbo实在是没眼继续看下去了。

他是绝对不会离开Thorin，留下Throin一人任由他两个外甥折磨的！

“没事的，Thorin。毕竟不过是坐在桌子前而已。这根本算不上什么体力活。”他努力地鼓出一个自信的微笑。“再说了，要是我走掉的话，我都不知道这个帐篷会变的怎么样，”Bilbo的眼光落在了那三个正在角落里吵闹的年轻矮人身上。Ori正缩在角落里，像举着一块盾牌似地用他皮制封面的笔记本挡在胸前。

Thorin听到Bilbo的回答，安心了一些，但他还没真正地放松。“要是头疼的更厉害的话你一定要告诉我，”他用命令的口吻说道，看到Bilbo顺从地点头， Thorin的焦虑的表情从他脸上褪去。“很好。”

在Thorin转过身去大声教训他的两个外甥后，Bilbo脸上的笑容消失了。 _天啊，_ 这个矮人都快要让他发疯了。自打在他年轻时那次堕入爱河后，就再也没有人让他如此的慌张、不知所措了。真是可笑，这种感觉在他数十年的独身生活后再次来袭，而他爱慕的对象是一个严肃的矮人国王，而非一个温柔的霍比特少女。

 

更为奇异的是，这么长时间以来，Bilbo从来没有意识到自己对Thorin的爱恋，直到几天前在帐篷里的那次亲密接触。打那之后，他满脑袋里想的都是那件事，想弄清楚这股如洪流般的情感是从何而来，这让他根本无法入睡。

也许，他打一开始就在潜意识里对这个矮人抱有特殊的情感了，但他忙于在危险的旅途中活下去，无暇去顾及他内心的情感。又或者，他是渐渐为Thorin倾心的，从他们俩共同在帐篷里度过的沉默时光开始，看着Thorin虚弱地躺在病床上时，但守卫他的子民和Bilbo的决心却从未减弱。不管怎么样，那次 _接触_ _\-----_ 造物主啊，他现在一想到那件事情脸还会止不住的发红-----就像脑袋里敲响了警铃一样。

事实就是：Bilbo Baggins肯定自己对Thorin Oakenshield有着超乎友谊的感情。但他现在还不敢确定这是否就是爱，Bilbo唯一一点能肯定的是，自己对Thorin的喜爱只会随着时间的增长而日益增加。

下一个问题摆到了他眼前，他应该要怎么办？

_当然是什么也不做了，还能怎么样，_ _Bilbo_ _带着一丝苦涩做出了这个决定。他不知道_ _Thorin_ _会如何去回应他的感情。在那次_ _接触_ _被打断以后，矮人拿着_ _Fili_ _和_ _Kili_ _给他的文件径直地回到工作当中，就好象什么事情都不曾发生过。在接下来的几天里，他的表现一点儿异常也没有，而_ _Bilbo_ _则根本提不起勇气和对方谈论这个。_

_就算他拿得出勇气，那他应当如何开口？_ _Bilbo_ _自嘲地想道，_ _像这样：_ _’_ _嗨，_ _Thorin_ _，还记得我们之间那些几乎算的上情话的甜蜜低语吗？我想要拥抱你，亲吻你，你是否有和我一样的欲望呢？我确定我会很喜欢那样的感觉，请给我一个肯定的回答，谢谢你！_

所有的一切和以往并没有什么不同，但当Bilbo有了这样的想法后。他开始留意到一些在过去看来再自然不过的小事：Thorin低沉，富有感染力的笑声总能让Bilbo脸上也挂上笑容，矮人早晨起床时凌乱的头发，他那双经过无数次战斗却依旧温柔的双手，他温暖的目光…所有的这一切都让Bilbo面红心跳。有一次他甚至跑到外面独自一人吃午饭，以免不可自持地失态。

正当Bilbo因为想起这些事情而感到羞耻时，前面传来了一个粗鲁的声音，“霍比特人先生，你什么时候会在田里工作？”

Bilbo迅速地把头从膝盖抬起，吃惊地看着面前这位身材高大，相貌粗犷的矮人。

“呃，抱歉？”他明智地选择了这个词，而非他真正想表达的‘你什么时候来到这里的？’，那样的话会显得他太没礼貌的。

“如果我要在田里工作是在这儿签名吗？”矮人重复道，这一次语速慢了许多，仿佛是对方太过迟钝，自己不得不减缓语速。

“噢，对！签名，没错！”Bilbo希望自己露出了一副能让对方愉快放松的表情，但好像一点效果也没有。眼前的矮人依旧没多大反应地站着。Bilbo努力不让自己因为尴尬而脸红，“是的，就是在这儿签名！非常感谢您的帮助。您希望在什么时间工作？”

“这得看情况了，”矮人含糊地说，好像对Bilbo的话一点兴趣都没。接着，他粗声问，“你，什么时候下田工作？”

Bilbo诧异地眨眨眼。“呃，在接下来的一个月里基本上每天我都会在田里工作的。”

“我们的国王呢，他会陪你一起去吗？”

“什么？”Bilbo完全没料到矮人会问这个问题，他眉毛因为好奇高高挑起。“尽管他不会每一天都去，但大部分时间他都会和我在一起。”

矮人严肃地点头。“那么，霍比特人先生，请把你和国王一起工作的时间指给我看。”

Bilbo不知道要怎么回答对方，他拉过表格，指出了他和Thorin名字在一起的日期。矮人嘀咕了几句，拿起桌上的笔，在墨水瓶里沾了沾，然后开始快递地在表格上写上自己的名字。

“还有许多其他的日期可以选择如果你想…好吧，当我没说。”Bilbo见矮人根本没在听自己说话也就不作声了，接下去的时间里，霍比特人努力地不盯着这个奇怪的矮人瞧。

他失败了。

终于，矮人把笔放下，最后检查了一遍表格，满意地点点头。“霍比特人先生，”他快速地咕哝着朝Bilbo致礼后就迅速转身朝出口走去了，一路上粗暴地推开挡在路上的矮人，Bilbo甚至都还没来得及向对方道谢。

Bilbo再次眨眨眼，受好奇心的驱使，他低下头看着签到表格。

那位矮人，（ Bilbo暗自记下这个名字，Frár）几乎在整月的工作时间后都留下了他的名字，全部都是在Bilbo和Thorin一起工作的时间。

_搞什么。_

他困惑地看着表格还不到一分钟，另外一个矮人就来了。

“Baggins大人！”新来的这位矮人高兴地大喊着，身体贸然地越过桌子，热情地握住Bilbo的手，霍比特人惊讶极了。“能亲自见到您可真是我的荣幸！我早就听说过您不凡的冒险故事了，请原谅我的冒失，但我还是不得不说您实际看起来没有故事里那般勇敢！我并不是在说您看起来弱小什么的，绝对不是！”

这个矮人紧握着Bilbo的手没有要放开的意思，那股兴奋劲好像永远也不会消失似的，喋喋不休地继续说“您可真是太勇敢了。我们小队里所有的兄弟都这么认为。我们是一支探索Erebor钻石矿脉的小队！当中的有些人是我认识到的最为勇敢的人，但就连他们也认为您是勇敢的，您瞧，那肯定说明了什么！喔，要是我告诉他们我和您实实在在地见过面了，他们一定会嫉妒-----”

“这位矮人先生，”Thorin冷冰冰地说，“麻烦你放开Baggins大人的手好吗。”

矮人像是被什么东西咬到一般慌乱地放开了Bilbo的手，“请您息怒，殿下，我并无意冒犯，殿下！请您原谅我，殿下！”他连续鞠了好几个躬。

“得了，那不是什么大事，还有----喂喂，你现在可以停下来了吗？”Thorin恼怒地叹了口气，“别妨碍签到了。”

“马上，殿下！”

他别过头去，带着愉快的笑脸看着Bilbo，声音里的热情可一点儿也没减少，“我希望这不会对您造成不便，可以让我看看您和国王一起工作的时间安排吗？”

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2942.        

致我尊贵的妹妹Dis，

你近况可好？希望你身体健康，生意一切都好。我相信你的努力一定得到了回报。至少，你得告诉我你在生意上打败了那些精灵，我记得你说过要 ‘征服中土，一次一瓶’，如果你现在还没放弃的话，打败这些精灵是最基本的事情。

Erebor这边的情况最近出奇般的稳定。我们正在招募矮人下田工作，反响实在是…让人意外。老实说，我一开始对着计划没抱多大的信心，我都已经做好增加额外的奖励来吸引这些矮人了，但目前的情况来证明我实在是低估了我的人民了。

情况实在难以叫人相信，来报名的队伍都排到了帐篷外。这群矮人愿意工作相当长的一段时间，尤其是我和Baggins大人一起在田里工作的日子。实际上，大部分的矮人都直接开口要求分配到和我们俩一样的工作时间。我搞不懂他们为什么会提出这么奇怪的要求。如果硬要我来猜的话，这恐怕和那首 _Bilbo Baggins_ _与_ _Thorin Oakenshield_ _之歌_ 有莫大的关系，那首歌主要是赞颂我们如何团结一致并最终成功地夺回家园的事迹。也许其他的矮人只不过是好奇，想要亲自看看我和Baggins大人一起工作的样子。

很高兴地告诉你，早前营地里因为我让矮人下田的决定而产生紧张气氛现在得到了极为显著的缓解。目前这个问题可以暂时放在一边。现在我可以把精力放在Dáin身上了。

从Blue Mountain来的第一批矮人还要多久才能到达Erebor？我希望营地里有更多我可以相信的人。

\- Thorin

* * *

 

致我亲爱的哥哥Thorin，

我眼睛没花吧？这上面没有任何讽刺我的只言片语？老实说，我可没想过我这辈子还能等到这么一天。你一定从Baggins大人身上学到不少！

~~我希望~~ ~~Baggins~~ ~~大人除了良好的言行还能给你带去更多的东西，但一个人总不能奢求太多的，不是么。~~

提前告知你，我会想办法好好地保存你的这封信，以证明Thorin Oakenshield也能变的有礼貌，容我再大胆一些，令人愉快？

我很好，哥哥，就和以前一样健康强壮。没错，我在生意上打败了那些精灵，在最近我参加的几次集会里，我都不留余力地享受着嘲笑他们的权利。那些让精灵非常不满甚至说的上愤怒，因为我在演讲中称他们为“高贵、多才多艺、天赋异禀却酿不出受欢迎的酒但至少不惧尝试的精灵同行们！”

他们扭曲的脸和痛苦表情让我高兴了整整一个星期。

现在我正打算扩展酒的品类，你喜欢蜂蜜酒吗？

至于Erebor那边的情况，我很高兴地得知矮人们愤怒的情绪得到了缓解，而且对你和Bilbo一起下田工作的反响热烈。我觉得他们没有别的意思，不过就想看看你们两个…一起工作的样子而已。

至少你现在不用再担心营地会因为这些暗斗而分裂成两派了。不难想象，Dáin和他的顾问一定也很高兴看到事态朝这个方向发展。毕竟，他和你一样，知道营地分裂成两派后会更容易遭到外敌袭击，这也是现阶段他还愿意和你合作的原因。

但你还得对他和他的人保持高度的警惕，防范于未然总归不会错的。可别忘了，你现在还处于一个危险的境地，在你身边的人大多都是为Dáin效劳的。

一支三十人的矮人队伍已经从Blue Mountain出发，大概会在三个星期后抵达Erebor，第二支队伍会在这之后的一个月抵达。更多的人会在晚春，最迟在夏季陆续抵达。到时候，你就会有足够的人手和Dáin的军队匹敌了，你会再一次地被忠于你的人守护着。

随信附一份在接下来三个月内会抵达的矮人名单和物资的清单。如果你还有任何其他的需要，请务必告诉我。

你美丽（富得流油）的妹妹，

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2942. 


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 8

Part XII. Everyone Working at the Farms

Thorin在面对逆境时总能表现出超乎常人的勇气和应变能力，这点他令感到相当地自豪。不管怎么样，作为王位的继承人，在还是个孩子的时候，他就被教导这是一个王者应有的风范。

“要记住，一个国王必须要能审时度势，采取正确的行动，”仿佛是上辈子的事情了，那时Thorin还是家中唯一一个孩子，他的父亲就已经开始耐心地把作为国王应有的品质传授给他。父亲的声音总会在Thorin的脑海里回响，如同他母亲的笑脸时常浮现在他的记忆中一样。“作为一个国王，一旦做了决定，就要毫不犹豫地采取行动。只有这样，他的臣子才会有足够的信心去追随他。”

Thráin从未放过任何一个能教导他儿子有关矮人历史和战争谋略的机会， 即便当时的Thorin对这两样东西相当反感。

“听我说，我的儿子，”在一次Thorin不满的抱怨后，他的父亲带着罕有的笑容（甚至他脸上的皱纹都因为这笑容舒展开来）向他解释，“学习先人的历史能让我们不再重蹈他们的覆辙。”他父亲的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，“至于战略嘛，你以后会发现有关它的知识能运用在许多方面…比如说…追求爱人。”

Thorin真希望他那时多用点心。否则，他也不至于处于眼前进退两难的尴尬局面了，这可真算的上是自掘坟墓。

“早上好，各位矮人先生们，非常感谢你们一大早就起来帮助我们！”Bilbo Baggins正站在一个倒过来的箱子的底部上，雀跃地说着。从霍比特人不断摇晃的身体不难看出他兴奋极了，“今天，我会教你们如何为不同的作物整地，希望你们能留心看我的演示，我们现在就开始！”

回答他的只有一群睡眼惺忪的矮人一阵有气无力的咕哝声。

Thorin试着用手堵住嘴巴好让自己不要打哈欠，但只是一个徒劳无用的举动罢了。他能理解在场其他矮人的心情。天刚亮就被赶到Dale的田地里来 _种田_ 可不是一件有趣的事情。他又打了一个大大的哈欠，这一次他也顾不上什么礼节，掩饰都懒的去做了。反正也没人能看到，他站在Bilbo旁边一个相对隐蔽的位置，而且其他矮人看上去都要站着睡过去了，没人会留意到他。

他瞥了Dwalin和Glóin一眼，Thorin派他们站在Bilbo两侧保护霍比特人。但就连他们两个也和其他人一般困乏。他们用战锤和斧头支撑着才勉强挺直了身体。

Bilbo，与昏昏欲睡的众人正相反，满身充满了能量，似乎就连安静地站一会都无法做到。

在过去的十分钟里，Thorin傻傻地看着霍比特人，眼睛根本没从对方身上离开过。

在Bilbo兴致勃勃地示范如何给作物整土时，矮人国王的眼睛落在了Bilbo灵巧的手上。他的目光顺着Bilbo的手往上来到对方纤细迷人的肩膀上，对方身上穿着的深绿色外套-----那是他送给Bilbo换掉那件破烂不堪的蓝色上衣的礼物-----意外地合身。当他的目光移动到霍比特人头发上时，他停留多了那么一会，清晨的阳光落在Bilbo的头发上，褐色，金色还有红色的光芒折射在一缕缕卷发上，有一小簇卷发盖住了他的耳朵，只有耳尖稍稍露出来一些，Thorin呆呆地看着，眼前的这一幕让他目眩神晕。哪怕此时的Bilbo看上去像一个淘气的精灵，这也没能让Thorin对他的喜爱减少半分。

站在箱子上的Bilbo突然失去了平衡，幸好Thorin及时地扶住了他，Bilbo才没从上面摔下来。稳住身子后，Bilbo回头给了Thorin一个感激的微笑，迅速地转过头接着他的工作。因此他没有看到一抹红晕正在Thorin的脸颊上扩散。

老天，Thorin可真是迟钝的 _无可救药_ 了，在终于发现到自己已经无可自拔地爱上Bilbo时，他震惊得就仿佛是世界正在他的眼前坍塌。更糟糕的是，在他终于冷静下来接受这个事实后，他却什么也做不了；就和一个刚堕入爱河的少年一样慌张，不知所措。毫无疑问，要是他的父亲（还有更恐怖的，Dís）看到他现在畏首畏尾举棋不定的样子，一定会对他失望透顶的。

而且Dís极有可能对他使用暴力。

Thorin努力地控制着自己不要吼出声来，但他额头上的皱纹和阴沉的脸已经足够表他有多烦恼了。他比谁都更想有所行动啊！上次在帐篷里和Bilbo近乎亲呢的接触给他带来的撼动是前所未有的，不知所措的他就和以往一样——装出一副漠不关心的样子，拿文书工作来当挡箭牌。这个坏习惯是他以前面对那群烦人的顾问时养成的，每当他没辙了的时候这招总会很有效地帮他驱逐烦恼。

当然，这招在面对Bilbo Baggins时一点用也没。

因为要说在这世上Bilbo Baggins有什么擅长的事的话，那必然是违背Thorin的意愿和扰乱Thorin原本井然有序的生活。

有鉴于此，在第二天午饭时，Thorin好容易才理清了思绪，下定决心要和Bilbo好好谈谈，但他却表现得太过拘谨，这直接导致了在他还没来得及开口之前霍比特人就跑掉了。

巨大的失落感抓住了Thorin，一种怅然若失的刺痛袭上了他的心头。也许这一切不过是他一个人的痴心妄想罢了。也许Bilbo对他一丁点兴趣都没有，霍比特人是个善良，不善争斗的种族，也许Bilbo逃跑的原因是不想伤害到Thorin的感情，这相当符合 _霍比特人的作风_ 不是么？又或者和Thorin拥有超过友谊的感情的这个念头把Bilbo吓坏了？

不管是什么原因都好，Thorin决定给Bilbo一点时间。他珍视他和Bilbo之间来之不易的友谊，他害怕自己单方面的告白会让他们连朋友也做不成。翌日，他强迫自己在他的朋友身边表现的和平时一样，当看到对方的紧张感慢慢消失，又变回了那个活泼好动的霍比特人时，他松了口气。

过了一段时间（太迟，太迟了）Thorin才真正意识到他的决定意味着什么：他 _自愿_ 地把自己放在了一个不作为的位置上，他只能干等着，直到他确定他朋友的真实想法后，这样他才能采取更为亲密的行动而不至于把对方吓跑。只有Mahal才知道他要等到什么时候，Thorin糟糕到自己都不得不承认的表白技巧加上Bilbo敏感容易受到惊吓的性格让他的生活完全乱了套。更为有趣的是，在这件事上，Thorin的耐心不比Fili和Kili的常识还有Dís的慈悲心多多少。于是，Thorin体面纯洁地等待‘合适’的时机向Bilbo表白的计划根本没有一丝成功的机会。更糟糕的还在后头，除了这个，Thorin根本想不到其他的办法。

Thorin希望此时有一支兽人和哥布林的军队供他屠杀好发泄掉他心中的日渐增多的挫败感。无论如何，这总比他现在只能用头撞墙发泄来得好些。

“今天我们会分成五个小组，”Bilbo无奈地看着眼前这群半睡半醒的矮人，Mahal啊，现在都几点了，他扯开嗓门大喊。Thorin晃晃脑袋，驱逐掉蚕食他的困意，挺直他原本半瘫着的身子。从眼角的余光里，他看到Dwalin正粗暴地用手肘顶撞着正要睡着的Glóin。“请大家跟着Haldan先生，他会带你们到今天要耕作的田地里。”

Bard那位神经过敏的顾问听到自己的名字，马上做出一个立正的姿势。手指忙乱地梳理着他褐色蓬松的头发，用力拉拉直衣服，努力让自己看起来精神些。

“呃，没错，你们都跟着我，麻烦你们？”他朝眼前这群有气无力的人尖声喊到，接着滑稽地转了一个大圈才站稳了脚跟，朝着右边走去。就Thorin所见到的，这个人已经两次差点把自己给绊倒了。Glóin用拳头掩住嘴巴大声地咳嗽着来掩盖自己的笑意，但他的肩膀却剧烈地颤动着。

“希望一切能顺利进行，”Bilbo有些不安地对Thorin低声说道。侧过脑袋露出了一个羞怯的微笑。“我知道大部分人都觉得耕作枯燥无味，希望我的胡言乱语没有把他们逼疯。”说完，他抬起头看着Haldan逐渐远去的背影，其他人懒散地跟在那位顾问的身后，Thorin正朝Dwalin和Glóin挥手，示意他们跟上大队。

“不，一点也不枯燥，”在确保他的人跟上队伍以后他马上回头安慰Bilbo。“你非常…”

 _非常什么？_ Thorin绞尽脑汁地想着该如何完成这个句子。 _非常热情地在过去十五分钟内讲解着我完全听不懂的东西但我一点也不在乎因为我喜欢看你嘴唇张合的样子？非常迷人地穿着我送给你的衣服？非常令人钦佩地坚持要站在板条箱上好让所有的人都能看清楚你的示范动作？_

“博学多才，”Thorin最后挤出了这么一个词。“这些家伙早上就是打不起精神。”为了让Bilbo相信他的话，他还补上了一个令人宽心的笑脸。

在霍比特人转过头去的瞬间，Thorin恶狠狠地瞪了一眼令Bilbo感到难受的那群家伙。

“既然你都这样说了，”Bilbo嘟哝着，看上去对Thorin的解释相当满意。“现在我最好先从这讨厌的箱子上下来。”

看着Bilbo挣扎了一会后，Thorin带着一丝善意的嘲弄询问道，“需要帮忙吗，霍比特人先生？”

Bilbo分神地看着傻站着的矮人，一边心不在焉地从箱子上爬下来。“不必了，矮人先生，”他抽了抽鼻子，“我自己就能搞定。你可以先跟上——呀！”

一点征兆都没有，Thorin突然搂住了Bilbo的腰部，轻而易举地就把他从箱子上抱了起来，无视霍比特人忿忿不平的抱怨和扭动。

“别乱动，我不过是想帮忙而已！”

“我都说了我自己能行！放开我！”

Thorin翻了个白眼，抱着Bilbo的双臂反而搂的更紧了，他的朋友又发出一声抱怨。他鼻子嗅到了霍比特人身上那熟悉的青草和泥土的气息，令人愉快的温度透过织物传到他身体上，他把持着自己，无视所有的这一切。“也许吧，但我来帮你会更快些，这样我们才不会被拉在Haldan先生后面，而且，”他沉下脸，“我可不放心让他单独和矮人呆在一起。”

当Thorin终于把他放在地上后，Bilbo气呼呼地说。“我很怀疑Haldan大人能对其他矮人造成什么伤害，Thorin。”

Thorin哼了一声。“我才不是担心矮人，”Thorin满不在乎地回答。他一边转身朝矮人的队伍走去，一边抬高他的音量好让Bilbo听清他的话，“你瞧，Haldan先生总是神经兮兮的，我可不想抬着他到Bard面前解释为什么他会被一群烦人的矮人吓晕。”

“他看起来的确是那种容易紧张的人，不是么？”Bilbo窃笑，加快步子，直到他和Thorin并排。“我还以为做为一名顾问的前提是头脑冷静呢。”

“当然不是，”Thorin的语气带着一丝轻蔑，Bilbo的眉毛因为矮人的傲慢稍稍皱起。“一个伟大的顾问应当是能帮你完成所有文书工作的人。我想Bard也是因为这个才选择他的。”

 “是吗？”Bilbo眯着眼瞅着Thorin，“那想必我是中土最棒的顾问咯，鉴于我是 _自愿_ 帮你处理文书工作的。”

 

“这我可就不知道了，”Thorin讽刺地回话，他嘴角稍稍翘起，露出了一个不易察觉的微笑。“一个伟大的顾问会帮你处理好所有的文件，但我可从没说这是一个 _聪明的_ 顾问会做的。既然你为自愿帮助我处理文件而洋洋自得，我想不难推断你是属于哪一类——”

Thorin迅速地跳开躲过了Bilbo要砸到他手臂上的小拳头，当霍比特人恼羞成怒地朝他怒吼时，他不带一丝悔意的笑脸更欢了。

“Thorin Oakenshield！你有本事就站近点再说一遍！”

“我实在搞不懂为什么你会觉得被冒犯，霍比特人先生，”Thorin忙着躲避霍比特人愤怒的攻击，无暇分神再装出一副无辜的口气。“我刚刚可是在赞美你是一个 _伟大_ 的顾问啊。”这还不止，他变本加厉，摇晃着脑袋，训诫对方，“有的人呐，天生就不懂得高兴。”

“我要让你知道什么叫做不高兴！”Bilbo一边咆哮一边加快步伐追赶着正哈哈大笑的Thorin。

这个早晨，所有来参加劳作的矮人都见证了这奇异的一幕：他们伟大的国王，身后跟着他的霍比特人顾问，他们两人奔跑着，穿过山谷间金色的田野，一路上，国王的笑声从未停歇过。稍后，当地的镇民留意到这群迟到的矮人带着一股莫名的喜悦抵达了Dale，但他们什么也没说。

* * *

From Erebor, 2942.         

致我亲爱的妹妹Dís，

附上一份修正后所需的物资列表，请把列表上的物资加到你之前承诺给我的营地提供的物资当中。请尽你所能尽快安排妥当。

你在Blue Mountains取得的成就让我感到欣慰。我实在有些惊讶，似乎所有的事情在你的掌控之下都进行的相当的顺利。我知道我再也没有任何一丝机会说服你放弃你的…事业了，虽然它对于像你这样的皇室成员太过危险与不得体，但不管怎么样，你用它的成功证明了你自己。只要你乐意并且能在这项事业上抓住每个可用的机会挫败那些讨厌的精灵，我会…为你感到自豪。

让他们见识一下Durin家族的人是怎么做事的吧，妹妹。

说回我这边的事吧，今天是我们第一天去Dale下田劳作。所有的矮人都缺乏相应的知识和经验，好在Bilbo是个有耐心、好脾气的老师。但是，他所有的努力几乎都白费了，恐怕种植真的是一项没有受到Mahal祝福的工作。Bilbo关于如何测定，改良，准备土壤的渊博知识也没能改变这一点。一天下来，就连Bilbo也投降了，矮人们什么忙也帮不上，除了耕地——一种无脑只需用金属工具疯狂敲打土地的行为。在接受这个事实后，Bilbo把其他的任务分派给了人类，矮人除了耕地外其他都不用干。这个调整受到了大家的欢迎。

令人意外的是，Dwalin是所有人当中效率最高的一个。从他全身心地投入到指派给他的任务当中的样子来看，实在让人不得不怀疑他是不是在通过这个发泄他的愤怒。我相当好奇到底发生了什么事情。也许Balin会知道些什么。

工作进展的有些缓慢，但我相信，一旦所有的人都熟悉了分配给他们的任务后，效率会得到显着的提高。我们矮人对新事物的学习能力不容置疑（除了长跑和跳远外，但这是Mahal的意愿，我相信，若是他希望我们的族人在这两个项目上有所成就，一定会让我们的脚长长点的）。另外，对于Bilbo的领导能力我是百分百的信任，在霍比特人的带领下，我确信你那耐寒耐旱的大麦、小麦和黑麦的种子很快就会播撒在这片土地上。我想我们能顺利地完成这项任务，没有争吵，没有酒鬼，如果运气够好的话。

我知道，我不应当对未来如此乐观，但一个人总能做梦的嘛。

很遗憾，亲爱的妹妹，我不得不在这儿打住了。Bilbo正站在我的桌子旁边，不耐烦地叩脚，时不时还瞪我一下。自从今天下午他发现了我一直故意不喝Óin给我调制的那些恶心的草药茶后，他就唠叨个不停。现在想想，我应当把那些茶包烧掉而不是把它们藏在那些无聊的财务报告后面，但我怎么知道Bilbo会真的去读这些东西嘛？更烦人的还在后头，当我说他实在是无理取闹时，他用了整整一个小时咆哮着训斥我没有能力照顾好自己的身体。紧接着就是现在的局面了，他把一大杯新鲜出炉的，令人恶心的混合物摆在我的桌子上，声称在他亲眼看着我喝下去之前他不会离开半步。你现在知道我每天是如何忍辱负重了的吧？

\- Thorin

PS:蜂蜜酒这个主意不错。

* * *

致我亲爱的哥哥Thorin（我要用中土最小的小提琴为你奏上一首悲鸣曲），

你的意思是Baggins先生在照顾你身体的这件事上终于采取主动了？即便这意味着他得找到你偷偷藏起来的药包，亲自给你煎茶，用银制的盘子端到你面前，亲眼看着你喝下去？他居然胆敢如此对待你，这真是令我感到万分的震惊，我的哥哥，请多给我说说！这个霍比特人还对你施加了什么暴行？在你因为寒冷颤抖时，他是不是给你多盖了一条毛毯？还是每当你在桌子前打瞌睡时，他总会借机虐待你，有礼貌地要求你去休息？

我实在不敢想象你遭受过多少痛苦，Thorin。对你的遭遇我深表同情。稍后我会给Balin写一封信，我会把你现在的处境一五一十地告诉他，让他去阻止这个不知所谓的小霍比特人！

得知耕作进行的顺利多少让我放心了点，同样，我也希望你的运气不要在这个节骨眼上耗尽。丑话说在前头——在整个任务完成之前，如果只有不到十个捣乱分子/或是十场争吵的话，那么你就已经算的上相当幸运了。我觉得你最好提前准备好一份道歉声明，在不可避免的损害发生之时能用上，这样子Bard才不会把你和你的矮人从他的国土上踢走。在给你寄去的包裹里我放了几瓶广受欢迎的酒，那可是三倍蒸馏过的。这是我赠予你的礼物，当你感到恼火或是忧伤之时，别犹豫，喝下它们吧。不管怎么样，你总会需要它们的。

不用客气。

最后，我想提醒一下，Baggins先生的帮助对顺利完成耕作是必不可少的。在他面前别表现的太过混帐。一旦他突然退出的话，所有人都没有好果子吃。假若事情变成那样，你能得到什么好处？

你可爱的妹妹，

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

PS:尽管你改变了对我事业的态度让我相当地欣喜，但我相当好奇，到底是什么让你有这样的转变。不用你说，我也会随时留意我的那些精灵竞争对手的一举一动，我可没有打算给他们任何机会来打败我。最近他们采用了一个相当有创意的策略来促进酒的销量，对酒瓶上的标签动手脚。他们在标签上画上了精美的插画，以此吸引新的顾客。就此，我和我的矮人伙伴们商量过了，我们决定也给我们新推出的蜂蜜酒设计一款独有的标签，这样我们的产品才能脱颖而出。关于这个Teleporno有个棒极了的想法。

* * *

致我两个可爱的儿子们，

我刚收到你们舅舅的来信。来信里一大半都在讲他的霍比特人，而且他居然还对我的事业表示祝福。Erebor里到底发生了什么，Thorin到底遇到了什么好事（更具体说，在他和Baggins大人之间）能让他心情如此之好？你们的舅舅已经开始下田干活了。我希望你们能把监视的重点转移到那儿。

你们俩最近怎么样？我想你们两人身上的伤也应该好的差不多了。 _那个_ 计划的框架已经基本建立，你们在第二阶段的任务完成的怎么样了？我要知道所有的细节。我相当期待你们和Nori大人的成果。他可真是一个狡猾的家伙；我很庆幸他站在我们这边。

Blue Mountains这里一切都好，除了有些无聊外，但这个地方又还能怎样改变呢？和以往一样，我大部分的精力都放在了我的事业上，我决定要抓紧时间推出新的产品线，蜂蜜酒。为此，我和工人们在设计标签上花费了更多的时间，这是为了应对那些精灵对手近期采用的新策略，他们设计出了全新的标签来吸引新买家，上面的画以自然为主题，枯燥无味且还自命不凡，很符合精灵一贯的作风。不过都是一些乏味的艺术画罢了。

但事实上，买家相当喜欢他们的新设计，这可真是刺疼了我。 

在和Teleporno（我非常高兴地发现他对于设计有独到的眼光）详谈后，我决定不走寻常路，最终我们设计出了一款我们两人都很满意并且相信会受到大众欢迎的标贴。随信附上这份标签的副本。请仔细查看，告诉我你们的想法。

对你们满怀爱意，

美丽高贵的母亲

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

* * *

亲爱的妈妈，

_您说的没错，_ _Kili_ _和我都好的差不多了_ _（嗨，妈妈！我又能像从前一样拉弓射箭啦，虽然我很怀念那些整个营地都为我单手射箭精湛的技巧而赞叹的时光）。_ _你手好了不代表你就不能单手使用十字弓，笨蛋。_

_（你…说的没错！等等，我有个好主意！如果我左右手各拿一把十字弓开火怎么样？不仅我的战斗英姿的魅力会成倍增长，而且对敌人的伤害也会翻上一番！这可真是一石二鸟！我实在想不出这个主意会有什么问题？）_

你能想象我们俩在战场上的样子吗？我会使用我的双剑砍杀任何进入我攻击范围的敌人，而那些试图逃跑的，可没办法逃出你两把十字弓的收割范围。

 _（毫无疑问，我们是屠杀兽人的天才。）_ 别担心，妈妈，我会好好照顾他的！关于舅舅心情会如此之好的这个问题，我们和Dwalin谈过了，据他所说，舅舅和Bilbo“一整天都在含情脉脉地注视着彼此，打情骂俏，完全不去理会其他在努力工作的矮人以至于他不得不做更多的工作。” 还有其他的一些事情例如“在草地上追逐嬉闹，”我不确定他是不是在委婉地表达一些不纯洁的事情，但在我还没来得及做进一步的询问前，Dwalin就气冲冲地走掉了。 _（_ _Dwalin_ _最近可是相当暴躁。大概是因为最近_ _Dori_ _像狗皮膏药一样一直粘在_ _Ori_ _身边。）_ 可怜的Dwalin，显然，他是得了Ori戒断症，这段时间对他来说一定相当难熬。为了营地所有人的安全，我希望他能尽快得到和Ori独处的机会。

Glóin一点忙也帮不上。他一直傻乎乎地笑着，搓着手掌，只会说一句话，“我就要发大财了！”不知道田地里发生了什么的事情，令到赌局的参与人数大为增加。

第二阶段进行的相当顺利。随信附上一本最新发行册子的抄本，这样您能了解到目前我们撰写的故事发展到了哪个地步。有了第一本册子成功的基础，而第二本册子的故事又是第一本册子的后续，因此矮人们都迫不及待地想要看到这本最新读物。 _（除了最开始发行的一百册外，我们还不得继续增加册子的数量来满足这群矮人的需求，这已经是第二次了！谁知道他们会对爱情故事如此狂热？）_ 还有人请求我们的插画家Ori多画几张，但是Ori都拒绝了。真是太可惜了，我甚至还听说有矮人愿意出数目相当可观的钱币购买他的画作。 _（你能想象居然会有人出三枚银币，只为了一副舅舅和_ _Bilbo_ _深情对望的素描画吗？三枚银币呐！他们疯了吗？恐怕我这辈子都无法理解这种行为！另外，我想不通为什么册子的需求量会大增。我们发行的数量明明和第一册是一样的…）_

我听Bofur和Bombur说，我们的册子太过抢手了，有机会拿到册子的人都舍不得放手，像是在守护什么财宝一样。现在每个矮人都希望得到一本属于自己的册子！人们甚至还希望第一册能够再版，这样子他们才有机会拥有一套“完整版”。

就目前的供应情况来看，在着手第三步之前，我们还得多抄写多一打册子。妈妈，您还记得吧，计划的第三阶段需要发挥我们的创造力来编写一个故事。Nori说过，我们不仅要让矮人们知道“Baggins大人和属于他的殿下之间发生在当下的浪漫史，还要让他们看到未来所有的可能性！”在第三阶段里，我们不会继续拘泥在已经发生的事情上，因此，我们俩人超凡的想象力和讲故事的技巧终于能大展拳脚了。

_（换句话说，_ _Nori_ _大人在积极地鼓励我们编造各种无中生有的情节。但却不能有任何的色情描写。在这一点上_ _Nori_ _相当地严厉。_ _Bifur_ _对这个决定感到相当的失望，有好几次他被逮到在抄写册子时试图偷偷加入一些…少儿不宜的内容。）_

我还记得您很有兴趣参与到这个阶段来。故事应该如何发展您现在有什么好的构想了吗？

永远爱着您的儿子，

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 14 Mar., 2942.

PS:忘说了-----Kili和我看过您寄过来的蜂蜜酒标签了，老实说，我们两个感到有些…无语。

_（为什么…标签上是舅舅的画像？还有，为什么他的汗衫是敞开的？我的意思是，我可以理解他踌躇满志高举着酒瓶的动作，也能理解他的一只脚踩在木桶上的姿势，这让他看上去相当地自信，给人一种不羁的感觉，但袒露胸膛是为何？）_

至少标签上舅舅随风飘扬的头发很好地表现出了他的男子气概。但很遗憾，我不认为这个设计能打败你那些精灵的艺术画…

舅舅知道这事吗？！拥有这张标签让我感到压力很大！

PPS:我觉得您最好不要相信自称叫Teleporno的矮人的话。

* * *

致我两个不应当问一些实际上你们不想知道答案的问题的儿子，

精灵设计的这款精美但一点人情味都没有的标贴令他们的产品完全丧失了娱乐性，但他们成功地传达出了一个信息，他们的产品服务的对象是那些有品位，追求高端享受的顾客。

我和Teleporino俩得出了一致的结论，那便是，“去他们的！”Durin勇气酿酒厂反对任何形式的歧视，我们欢迎所有人、任何生物来饮用我们酿造的酒！这也就是为什么我们会设计出这么一款标签，与精灵的截然相反-----既然他们设计出一款高雅赞颂自然的标签，那么我们就要设计一款通俗赞颂人性的标签。

若要表达出这样的意思需要半裸着袒露胸膛，那就得裸！

而且，一个英俊，勇敢的矮人国王整夜纵情狂饮的画面不仅‘有趣’，还能令那些在夜晚借酒消愁的人们少流些伤心泪！

所以你们看，这款使用你们舅舅肖像做的标签并不是一款简单的蜂蜜酒标签。当你看着它的时候，你会忆起与你爱人共同度过的美好时光！它传达出这样一个信息，所有的人，不管贫富贵贱，都应当尽情享受生命的乐趣！还有，我们的代言人身上闪耀着所有顾客梦寐以求的优良品质：勇气，力量与自信（而且还是一个贼帅的代言人）。它代表的意义远超你们双眼所见，它象征着纯粹的自由！

不过，请先藏好你们手上的那一份标签。让我亲自给你们舅舅送上一份。

请向制作册子的团队成员转达我由衷的赞誉，干的实在太棒了。在读过你们给我寄来的册子后，我可以理解为什么所有的矮人都为你们的故事着魔了。两个人跨越了种族、性别等所有的障碍，堕入爱河，有谁会不喜欢这样的一个爱情故事呢？通过亲眼见证爱情战胜一切阻碍，开出幸福的果实，他们会再次相信爱情。

毫无疑问，Ori大人精美动人的画作为整个故事增色不少。难怪人们对他的画作如此狂热，他不愿意为金钱作画的高尚行径实在太让人遗憾了。否则，就连我，也会经受不住诱惑而付出大量的金钱以换取他的亲笔画。

Fili，你没记错；我的确答应过你们要在第三阶段出一份力。我有几个很不错的点子，但目前我还没能找到机会去深入挖掘它们。请询问Nori他是否能接受初稿，如果答案是肯定的话，我估摸能在一周内完成大概的框架。

最后，我要再提醒你们，不要去干什么危险的事情。Kili：双手十字弓这个主意实在是糟透了，在你还没能射杀任何东西之前你首先会给自己的双眼插上两枚箭矢。Fili：不准你再鼓励他做这样的事！既然你们这么无聊的话，还不如给我好好想想办法弄清楚田地里到底发生了什么！我讨厌缺乏足够情报的行动，而且我不觉得除了你们两个外的情报来源能靠得住。别试图惹怒你们的舅舅，还有，看在Mahal的份上，千万不要让他发现那张标签！

我已经给你们分派了新的任务，我任性的儿子们，最后我要说的就只有，“好好干。”在这事完成后你们会如愿以偿地得到安宁。不会再听到我有关这件事的唠叨。

永远爱着你们的，

尊贵的母亲

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

* * *

“Bilbo Baggins先生！你在这！”

Bilbo惊讶地抬起头，看到Dáin正迅速地穿过草地朝这边走来，他的两个顾问跟在Dáin两边护卫着国王。矮人君主欢快的喊声在田间回响，Bilbo沮丧地发现，几乎所有的矮人和人类，都停下了手上的工作，一排排脑袋好奇地转向他这边。

“我一直在找你呢！我一直在找你呢！”Dáin带着他一贯灿烂的笑容。Bilbo永远也无法理解，这个矮人为何总是如此欢快、精力充沛，尤其是在他身边跟着两个表情像是有人在他们的麦芽酒撒尿的顾问。

“而您也找到我了，Dáin大人。请问有什么需要我效劳？”Bilbo勉强地挤出一个笑容。他朝Iron Hills的两位顾问点点头，礼貌地致意，“Borin先生，Frór先生。”

“不，不，不是你想的那样！” Dáin皱起鼻子，挥手打消Bilbo的疑虑，与此同时，他的两名顾问轻轻点头，极为不情愿地朝Bilbo回礼。“我到这来是为了祝贺你，这还用说！”

接着，这位矮人君主的突然伸出双手，紧紧握住了Bilbo的手，猛烈地摇晃着。

Bilbo瞪大了眼睛。“我——什么，等一下！停，马上！到底为什么祝贺我？”

“为什么，为了祝贺你成为Buri殿下的Fulla！” Dáin大喊道。“不过仔细想想，考虑到国王矜持的性格，我会说恰好相反。他才是像Fulla的那个，而你应当是Buri才对。没错，就应该这样。”Dáin重重地点头，仿佛方才的疯言疯语有了道理一样。

Bilbo畏惧地抽回了他的手。完了，被Dáin那么一摇晃，他的肩膀今晚有的 _受_ 了。“抱歉，但我一点也听不懂你在说什么，”Bilbo恼火地回答。他匆匆地看了一眼田地里正在偷听的其他矮人，希望有人能帮他摆脱这个窘境，但当他眼光扫过时，所有的矮人立马把头低下。同样的，人类也迅速地别开视线，避免和Bilbo眼神对上，每个人脸上都还带着没褪去的笑意。 _一点忙也帮不上，这群家伙，_ Bilbo不满地瞪着人群。

“啊哈，那无关紧要！” Dáin的高兴劲没因为Bilbo的疑惑而减少半分。看来不管Bilbo是否能听懂，还是插嘴，都无法阻止他继续这场对话。“无论如何，我从没见过国王如此地快乐，更不用说，是纯粹发自内心的快乐！你创造了一个多么了不得的奇迹呀——那就是一个奇迹，你别否认——你为他所做的一切，配的上任何的感激！”

“嗯呃，不用客气？”Bilbo犹豫地回答。难道这就是Dáin找他的目的？替Thorin来感激他提供的帮助？“那不算什么，这是我应当做的，”Bilbo断断续续地把话说完。

现在轮到Dáin一脸不可思议地看着Bilbo了。一直挂在他脸上的笑容僵住了。“不算什么？应当做的？”这位矮人迟疑地重复着，像是不敢相信自己刚才所听到的话。

接下去的几秒里，他们两人沉默着，不自在地望着对方，一股不安的情绪攥住了Bilbo。 _干的好，瞧瞧你干的好事，你说了不该说的话，_ 他脑海里的声音可真像极了Lobelia Sackville-Baggins的尖叫。 _马上道歉！_

Bilbo突然感到口舌发干，他重重地咽了口口水。额头上渗出细小的汗珠。“呃，没错，你瞧，我的意思不是——”

一阵尖锐的哀嚎声打断了霍比特人，Bilbo费了好一会功夫才迟钝地意识到这声音来自 _Dáin_ _，接着，他就被某个魁梧的身躯_ _熊抱_ _住了。_

“噢，你这个可爱、神圣、慈悲、谦虚的小霍比特人！噢，到这来，你这不可思议的小生物！”

“Dáin大人，请！不要这么用力——”

“我从没想过这辈子能等到如此幸福，幸福的一天！”

“我很高兴你感到幸福，但如果你能先放开——”

“想想看，我几乎都要放弃我亲爱的堂兄了！现在看来，我是大错特错了！噢，我的堂兄能遇上你可真是他的福气！”

The Dwarf’s speech devolved into a blubbering mess of Khuzdûl. Not that Bilbo would have noticed, of course. He was struggling to breathe.

接下去这位矮人喊出了一连串的Khuzdûl语。但Bilbo根本没心思在意，当然啦，因为他正想办法呼吸空气呢。

“Dáin大人，请别这样！”Bilbo气喘吁吁地说，试着挣脱矮人令人窒息的拥抱，但徒劳无功。他用哀求的眼神看着两个面无表情的顾问，绝望地作出‘救我’的口型。

Borin眼皮动了动，不以为然地哼了一声，幸好Frór往前走了半步， _上天_ 保佑这位身材瘦高，愁眉苦脸的矮人。他的身子和以往一样笔挺，双手放在身后。“殿下，”带着浓重鼻音平静地开口打断了Dáin，“请给Baggins先生一点呼吸的空间。”

“噢，噢，实在抱歉！”Dáin不情愿地松开了Bilbo，得到机会的霍比特人马上大口大口地吸着气。“我实在是太 _兴奋_ 了！”Dáin转过身，挑着眉毛看着他两名缄默不语的顾问，“怎么？难道你们两个不高兴吗？别呆呆地站着，说点什么！”

“我欣喜若狂，”Borin假惺惺地吐出这句话。他的脸因嫌恶而扭曲的表情能有效地消灭任何一场对话的愉快气氛。“这可真是温暖人心，看着我们的国王选择一位不喜争斗，热衷种植的霍比特人，而非他的族人！”

他的话令所有人愕然，他们目瞪口呆地看着这名矮人。

Dáin脸色变得阴沉，挂上了一副与平时截然不同的表情，Bilbo后退了两步，他几乎没办法把此时的Dáin和平时那个总笑嘻嘻的人联系在一起。“Borin，”Dáin带着一丝警告的口气念出了那名顾问的名字。所有人都能听出来，若是对方为不为刚才的话道歉，绝不会有好果子吃。但反观Borin，他固执地挺直了肩膀，昂起下巴，无视来自他们君主的警告。

“Borin刚才说的话 _只_ 是出于对国王选择的担忧，”Frór焦急不安地插话道。看着他的朋友与君主对立的僵局，他放弃了一贯的沉静，连礼节也顾不上。“ _有些人_ 坚信国王应当选择一名矮人才对，毕竟只有矮人才知道Erebor真正需要什么。”

“等一会，”Bilbo打断了他的话，他现在感到不仅有冒犯，侮辱， _还有_ 疑惑，“选择什么？作为Thorin的顾问？还是作为他的 _朋友_ ？”

“别管他，Baggins先生，”Iron Hills的君主友好地安抚Bilbo，但他瞪着两名顾问的眼神却没丝毫的放松。“毕竟，他们也没有大胆到去质疑国王的决定，特别是现在在他们面前站着的是国王相当尊重的人。”

Borin眼里的怒火越发旺盛，他的嘴唇迅速地张合着，发出一阵愤怒的咆哮，“没错，殿下，我不是在质疑什么！我只是不希望看到Erebor因为一个外人的阴谋而再次覆灭！请容许我先行告退，”他不情愿地鞠了个躬，在还没得到示意可以离开之前，他就已经转过身子快步离开了。矮人和人类在一阵沉默中不约而同地朝两边散开，在中间给这位愤怒的顾问留出了一条路。

Frór清了清嗓子，不安地低语道，“殿下，请容许我和他谈谈。”在得到Dáin微微点头的同意后，他深深地鞠了两个躬——一个给他们的君主，一个给Bilbo——然后急忙地跟上Borin。

Bilbo和Dáin谁也没有说话，气氛变得紧张起来。Bilbo因为尴尬红着脸不安地在原地扭动着身子，尽自己最大的努力不去看Dáin还有他那两个跑开的顾问。他没办法不去想Borin尖锐的话语。也许那位矮人的话也不无道理？其他矮人是否会因为Thorin选择了Bilbo作为顾问而看轻他们的国王？要是他知道他参与矮人族的事务会给矮人国王带来如此多的麻烦，他一定不会接受这份职务，找到其他的方式来提供他的帮助。

Bilbo满面愁容，漫不经心地踢着地上的一块小石头。毕竟，他所做的一切都是希望 _帮助_ Thorin。看来他就连这点也做不好。

Dáin带着歉意与理解注视着Bilbo，他已经猜到此时Bilbo脑袋里的念头。“我替他们向您道歉，Baggins先生，” Dáin轻声地说。“那些话并不是针对您，他是被愤怒冲昏了脑袋。Borin的家人都丧生在Smaug的烈焰之下。时间并没有减少他的悲痛。”他疲倦地摇摇头，叹了口气，“请不要把他的话放在心上。整个营地的人都是尊重您的。这点我可以保证。”Dáin给了Bilbo一个温柔的笑容，轻拍对方的肩膀。

Bilbo迟疑地对矮人露出一个微笑。虽然Dáin的解释只让他好受了那么一点点，但不管怎么样，矮人君主在为自己顾问的行为道歉，Bilbo应当接受。“谢谢您，Dáin大人。发生在Borin先生身上的事情令我感到非常的遗憾。希望他有一天能得到些许的安宁。”

“希望如此，Baggins先生，”Dáin的声音仿佛是在自言自语。他转过头，面朝他两个顾问跑去的方向。他的视线越过山谷，出神地凝望着一大片随风摇曳着的金色草地。好一会后，他才从思绪里回过神，带着一脸歉意朝Bilbo笑道。“好了，恐怕我已经占用了你太多的时间。我最好先告辞了！如果你需要帮助或是有什么问题的话，随时让我知道。”

Dáin朝Bilbo微微颔首，最后拍了拍对方的肩膀，哼着一曲小调走开了。

当Dáin的背影在地平线上变成一个模糊不清的小点，Bilbo一直绷紧的双肩才稍稍垂下；在Dáin完全消失在他视野内后，霍比特人松了口气，手掌无力地遮住双眼。Bilbo痛恨冲突。在Shire经历过的最微不足道的冲突都能让他筋疲力尽。而这一次更为艰难。Bilbo早上满腔的热情被消磨的干干净净，余下的只有一大堆负面的情绪。的确，Borin说那些话的时候是十分愤怒，但这不代表他说的话就是错的。关于Erebor和矮人他到底知道什么？直到最近他才发现矮人们对种植业的厌恶，但在了解到这点后，他 _却还_ 令Thorin强迫所有的矮人都下田劳作。

也许他最好放弃顾问的身份。

一阵悉索的脚步声打断了Bilbo的思绪，他猛地转过头。“Haldan大人，”在看清来者后，他有气无力地朝对方打招呼，“有何贵干？”

“Baggins大，大人，”这位人类顾问吞吐地回礼，双手紧张地绞在一起。他舔舔嘴唇，嘴巴张开又闭合上数次后才断断续续地说，“我，我只是。那些伤人的话语。就刚才那个矮人说的，那些。呃，我，我刚才听到了。全都听到了。”他因为自己如此直白的话而打了个激灵。

Bilbo露出一个自嘲的苦笑，“没错。看来所有的人都听到了，我敢肯定。”霍比特人朝人群瞥了一眼，看到所有人为了躲开他的视线而纷纷低头。

“不，我的意思是——”Haldan停下，烦躁地挠着头发。这是他紧张不安时习惯性的动作，一般伴随这个动作而来的就是一串不连贯的句子，所以当发现Haldan激动但流利地喊出接下去的话之时Bilbo略感意外，“我的意思是Borin大人他没有资格对您说那样的话！”

看到Bilbo缄默不语，Haldan鼓起勇气接着说，“听着，我了解时不时被人挑刺的感觉。我知道人们是怎么议论我的，但我不怪他们。因为就连我也不认为 _自己_ 是做顾问的料，所以我能理解人们对我的…质疑。”说到这儿，他指着自己，嘴角微弓露出一个自嘲的笑容。

“发现所有人都在质疑你的能力的感觉不好受，这我比谁都清楚。但，Baggins大人，你和我不一样。 _你_ 干的棒极了，所有人都蒙受了您巨大的恩惠！而且，国王Thorin一定也是这样想的，否则他也不会指派这个职务给您，所以，请不要让Iron Hills的那两位顾问动摇您。他们的质疑一点根据都没有！”

“就算Thorin认为我能胜任这项工作，”Bilbo低声地回应，“但因为我而造成的不满与抗议，值得吗？”

Haldan双手交叉抱在胸前，若有所思地开口说道，“恕我直言，Baggins大人，我认为您应当相信国王的判断力。毫无疑问，在把这个职务委派于您时，他就已经预见到这个行为会带来的麻烦和可能造成的威胁与损害。但即便如此，他依旧没有解除您的职务，而是继续征询您的意见。”Haldan耸耸肩，“我想这已经说明了什么。”

Bilbo不得不承认Haldan的话相当地有道理。Thorin是一个全心全意守护他的子民的国王，而且他还是一个经验老道的统治者。如果Bilbo的在场带来的麻烦远超过他存在的价值，威胁到人民的安全或者动摇到他的权威。那么Thorin一定会 _说_ 点什么的，就算他自己 _不说_ ， 他也会让Balin或Dwalin对Bilbo说的。

Bilbo眉头紧锁，嘴巴眯成一条细缝。诚如Haldan大人所说，就算他怀疑自己，但他应当对他的朋友有信心，坚定地支持Thorin的每一个决定。如果Iron Hills的顾问对于Thorin选择他作为一个可信任的顾问还有异议的话，那么让他们找国王谈去吧。

“谢谢您，Haldan大人，”Bilbo发现自己正对着这位意料之外的朋友热情地笑着。方才发紧的胸口松弛了下来，他终于能再次顺畅地呼吸。“还有，我想您太低估自己了。您刚刚就已经给我提供了非常宝贵的帮助。”Haldan刚对自己说的话现在就能用上，想到这，Bilbo打趣地模仿着Haldan的口气，“毫无疑问，国王Bard坚持选择您作为他的顾问一定也说明了什么。”

Haldan脸上绽放的笑容让Bilbo快乐极了，这会是一段美好友谊的良好开端。

* * *

Fili 与 Kili 绝赞的秘密间谍报告（农田版！） #1

_**任务对象** _ _：暂时只有_ _Bilbo_ _和舅舅，除非我们不小心发现其他人的求爱手段比他们两个还糟糕。老实说，我认为我们能找到比_ _Bilbo_ _和舅舅更蹩脚的求爱者。就连_ _Dwalin_ _和_ _Ori_ _的进度都超过他们了，别忘了那一对背后还有_ _Nori_ _和_ _Dori_ _在从中作梗！_ _（我真搞不懂为什么_ _Bilbo_ _和舅舅会拖得这么久。为什么到现在他们还小心翼翼地绕圈圈？直接亲上去就是了！）_

_**任务目标：** _ _观察舅舅与_ _Bilbo_ _进度缓慢到令人痛苦的关系。此时此刻，我都快忍不住冲上去给他们加把劲了，照现在的情况看，就算再过个十年，也不会有什么实质性进展的。我希望至少在这个世纪结束之前，他们至少能时不时地牵牵小手，你瞧！_ _（尽管我非常赞同你的看法，但我们最好别插手。别忘了，我们在着手这个计划之初就已经答应了绝不做任何干涉。另外，如果我们插手的话，_ _Glóin_ _的赌局就完蛋了，那他会毫不手软地把我俩杀死，_ _Durin_ _一族就绝种了！）_

Glóin就是个王八蛋！我到现在都不敢相信他娶到了如此美丽的妻子！为什么鲜花总插在牛粪上？（这里应该是在咒骂Glóin的赌局里有一项他们的舅舅和Bilbo之间是否有发生过性关系这件事。）

注：问问妈妈为什么好女人在坏男人的怀抱里。

**任务成功后能带来的后果：**

1，满足妈妈旺盛的好奇心，希望这能让她不再唠叨我俩制定的让Kili学会双手使用十字弓的计划。我们是不会放弃的，妈妈！

2，下次会议时我们可以爆更多的料，为那些流言蜚语煽风点火。更重要的是，我们希望能从现实生活中获取灵感，这会让我们原本就很美丽的小说变得生动！

3，这事不仅能充实我们的生活，而且也能使我们躲开众人的视线，这样我们就不会被舅舅逮到然后被迫做以下的事情：a）更多的农活，b）更多的文书工作，还有c）更多可怕的剑术训练。 _（上次舅舅在我俩身上留下的伤现在都没恢复过来呢。虽然他最近心情还算不错，但如果我们随意露面的话，就会面对一个愤怒的_ _Dwalin_ _。我不知道哪样更糟糕些，一头狂暴化的舅舅还是一头狂暴化的_ _Dwalin_ _朝我们发起攻击）_

不管什么时候，我都会选择狂暴化的舅舅，至少他不能把一头奶牛踢的奶水直流。

_（呕，_ _Fili_ _，为什么你非得再提起这个不可？！_ _Mahal_ _啊！）_

噢，别装了，你爱死了那个的画面。

（这两兄弟对Dwalin调侃出自‘Top 100 facts about Chuck Norris’）

第 1 天

注：这里说的第一天指的是Kili和我第一次出现在农田上的日子。必须说明一点，舅舅和Bilbo已经在田里工作了一个星期了。

 **活动时间：** 整整一天！漫长，硕果累累的一天！ _（有生以来，最，有趣的，一天。）_

**事件概要：**

太阳还没升起来，我们就被拉到田地里，背包里还藏着吃了一半的早餐。 _（今天早上我们起晚了，只够时间吃完一条面包，五条烤肠，半块奶酪，四个煎蛋，三条腌肉和三杯麦芽酒。我们甚至没时间吃肉饼和土豆泥呢！这帮家伙在想什么，空着肚子怎么干活？）_

在抵达目的地后，我们花了一个小时呆滞地看着Bilbo，他兴致勃勃地向所有人讲解今天的任务。从他开始讲话前娴熟地爬上临时搭建的木台的动作来看，我敢打赌他一定经常干这事。在此期间，Kili不断地打着瞌睡，我时不时得摇晃他的身体好弄醒他。（ _容我申明一下，舅舅他看上去也睡着了呢。虽然他睁着眼，但只要你仔细观察，当有人从他眼前走过时，他空洞无神的眼睛眨也不眨，好像什么都没看到一样。）_ 没错，但舅舅可没打鼾，也没把头枕在我肩膀上。更别说他身子挺得很直。 _（我很好奇他是怎样做到的，这可是个相当实用，值得学习的技巧！）_

接下来就是今天发生的第一件怪事了——Bilbo结束了讲解后，舅舅走向霍比特人和他交谈起来。

_（不知道他们在谈论什么，但总之惹恼了霍比特人。从_ _Bilbo_ _的动作就能看出来了，他摆手的样子像是在说，“_ _Mahal_ _啊，为什么是我？”）_

舅舅这边，恼怒地皱眉，在看到所有人都离开他们后，他若无其事地用双臂 _搂_ 住霍比特人的腰，把霍比特人从木架子上抱了下来。而Bilbo…一点也不受影响地继续说着话！

没有任何的惊讶、怒吼、挣扎甚至抱怨都没有。哪怕是舅舅把他放在地上后伸出手开始帮霍比特人理直被弄皱的衣服之时，他们间的交谈也不曾中断。就像他们刚才做的是再自然不过的事一样。

_（_ _Bilbo_ _的表情仿佛是，“噢，我像_ _Kili_ _绝对不会偷偷阅读的爱情小说里的女主角被一个帅气的矮人抱在半空中怎么了？同一个帅气的矮人用他的手为我整理衣服又怎么了？走开！这儿没什么好看的！）_

舅舅只是顺从地时不时说一些无用的安抚话语，比如，“好了，好了，”“如果这是你所愿，”“我肯定，”还有“是吗？”若是换了其他人，舅舅早就让他们见识Durin家的死亡凝视了。那可是一种极度可怕的眼神。

我们悄悄地跟在他们两个后面来到了工作的地点，谨慎地挑选了一片能给我们提供极佳观察视角的区域开始劳作。 _（我想就算我们不那么谨慎，他们也不会注意到我们的存在。显然，他们两个已经完全忽视了除了对方外的所有人。说到这个，_ _Fili_ _，你有没注意到所有的人，包括人类都和我们一样盯着他们两个？）_ ，当然啦，Kili！亲眼见证我们工作取得的成果，感觉实在棒极了！（这里Fili说的是他们册子令到所有的人都关注着这一对，朋友说读不出来，所以做个注解）

 

我们花了一早上的时间在耕地，顺便提一下，这可算得上我们做过的最无聊的事之一了。我认为唯一比耕地还无聊的事应该是 _阅读_ 了。 _（看护马匹也很无聊呢。）_ 还有干等着油漆风干。 _（呆呆地看着草长高。）_ 听Dori有关于酒类芬香的长篇大论，根本不知道他在讲什么嘛。 _（坐在地上安静地看着_ _Ori_ _编织。）_ 这事可没你说的那么糟糕！如果你全神贯注地盯着他，他会脸红，然后你就等着他各种有趣的反应吧。 _（哈，这个主意不错。不过，怎么听起来你做过这事一样？）_

不关你事！

回到正题上来，耕完地后，我们得到了更多偷偷地观察舅舅和Bilbo的机会。接下来一天里的奇异事件可以总结为以下几点：

1，舅舅时不时会恋恋不舍地触碰Bilbo _（_ _Bilbo_ _也会用同样的方式触碰舅舅）。_ 这里指的是就我们所见‘触碰’，包括但不限——

a) 轻轻地掠过对方的后背，

b) 重重地拍彼此的肩膀，还有

c) 温柔地握住对方的手臂。

最后，这一切演变成了站在Bilbo身边的舅舅牢牢地搂住Bilbo，这动作令到他们两人之间的距离变得 _非常，非常_ 亲密， _（其他正在工作的矮人见状，也靠得非常，非常近）…_

…但什么也没发生。他们最后慌乱地从彼此身边跳开，一言不发地继续劳作。霎时间，田地里回响着一阵阵再明显不过的失望的叹声。

2，在这次令人失望的事件后，接着来的就是含情脉脉的眼神了。Bilbo从睫毛下偷偷凝视着舅舅，而当霍比特人忙于其他事情时，舅舅就会时不时悄悄瞥上Bilbo一眼。Dwalin说的太对了，这两人实在是可悲透了。 _（要知道，当_ _Dwalin_ _大人，一个处理感情称的上笨拙的矮人，认为你比他还可悲，那你可真是刷新了可悲的概念。）_ 他也不过是五十步笑百步嘛，仔细想想，还挺有趣的。

 

3，谢天谢地，午饭时间的到来打破了这个尴尬的局面。舅舅和Bilbo走到一旁找了一个安静的地方用餐 _（幸好我们两个是全中土最棒的外甥，_ _Fili_ _和我不仅拒绝了他们邀请我们一同用餐的提议，还划定了边界，确保那些爱管闲事的矮人和人类不会打扰到他们）。_ 妈妈一定会为我们如此体贴而感到骄傲的！

 

_4_ _，午饭后，两人的心情显然是好多了，他们一边劳作，一边开玩笑打趣着对方，时不时还会发出阵阵笑声。_ _（就像一对幼稚的学生嘛！）_

我可从没想过舅舅在公共场合能如此自在，别管那些笑声了。噢，对了，除了玩笑话和笑声，他们间的肢体接触也回来了。

好消息是舅舅和Bilbo相处的非常愉快，尽管我们还没找到任何证据表明他们正确地使用过他们爱的小窝。 _（呃，_ _Fili_ _！呕！）_ 但从目前的情况来看，我想离我们庆祝的时刻也不远了！好事近了！

我们会继续监视农田里发生的一切！

\- Fíli _(_ _还有_ _Kíli!)_

* * *

在Thorin打定主意暂时隐藏自己对Bilbo的爱意，下定决心等待霍比特人在自己身边更为自在之时后再做下一步的行动后。已经整整过了一个星期。

这个星期是收复Erebor后最为难熬的一段时间。可笑的是，这都是因为他和Bilbo在田地里相处的 _相当不错_ 。

“Thorin！一会就要开始播种啦。你要来帮忙吗？”

Thorin停下手上的活，抬起头，双手轻握在耙子的长柄上。映入眼帘的场景令他呼吸急促——Bilbo Baggins疾跑了一小段距离，来到他面前，霍比特人的脸庞因为刚才的行为而染上了迷人的红晕。原本落在他前额上金褐色的卷发沾上了汗水，紧贴着他的皮肤。Bilbo用手背抹去脸上的汗水，却没料手指上的污垢在他脸上留下了一条细长的污痕。虽然外套的两只袖子为了避免被弄脏而整齐地高高卷起，不过此时的温度对于Bilbo还是过高了，但Bilbo却还是不肯脱掉外套。

此时的Bilbo真是可爱极了。Thorin希望他有能力把目光从霍比特人身上移开。

“我不知道我能帮上什么忙，”矮人困窘地回答，不好意思地朝Bilbo笑了笑。“对了，你那里有点脏，”他指着Bilbo的前额说。

Bilbo斜着眼朝上看。“呃，在哪？这里吗？”他用手背徒劳地揉着眉毛的上方。

Thorin咯咯地笑出了声，情不自禁地伸出手用拇指抹去了那污痕，手指恋恋不舍地在霍比特人被汗水打湿，微微发烫的皮肤上流连。“好了，这样你看起来更漂亮了，Baggins大人。”

Thorin敢发誓有那么一瞬间，他在Bilbo瞪大的眼睛里看到了一丝难以言喻的喜悦，但霍比特人很快就望向别处，刚刚的喜悦转瞬即逝，取而代之的是尴尬。“呃，抱歉，我看起来一定糟糕极了。”

 _就算你满身泥巴身上只套着个麻袋也能让我为你着迷发狂，_ 这是Throin真正想说的话，但实际说出口的却是，“我不过是在开玩笑，Bilbo。但我得现在你还穿着外套，我都替你觉得热了。”

“那是因为我刚跑了一段路啦，好吧，我会把它脱掉，如果这能让你 _好受_ 点。”Bilbo夸张地翻了个白眼，小心翼翼地松开金纽扣，解开外套。如果Thorin不小心瞧到了Bilbo因为湿透而变得 _半_ 透明的汗衫正紧贴在霍比特人充满诱惑力的身躯上，好吧，那可不能怪他。

他无论如何也找不到，一个正当的理由来解释为什么他的眼睛会死死盯着Bilbo敞开的领口下一小块若隐若现，白皙诱人的皮肤。

Mahal可怜可怜他。

“怎么样，好些了吧？”

Thorin重重地咽了口口水，勉强憋出一句，“是的，好多了。”

Bilbo转过身子，甩着外套，Thorin尽自己最大的努力把视线别开，避免看到Bilbo紧贴在裤子下的轮廓，该死的，他可是个正派人他绝不能——

噢，去他的，他看了。

“好了，衣服我也脱了，”Bilbo依旧背对着他，问到，“你到底来不来？”

Thorin觉得全身的血液都在迅速地往上涌，他被空气结结实实地呛了个正着。“请——请你在说一次？”他语无伦次大声地说。

Bilbo扭过头，困惑地看着矮人。“和我一起去播种啊，”他一边缓缓地说着一边拍打着搭在左臂上的外套。见对方没回答，他皱着眉头，靠近了一些，关切地看着Thorin，“你还好吧？你脸看起来有些红。”显然，Thorin木讷地点头这个动作不能令霍比特人信服。

“没事，我很好，只不过…是在太阳底下晒太久了，”Thorin清了清喉咙，拼了命把那些淫秽的想法赶出脑袋。“为什么你不先去呢？等我做完这个，我就过去找你，很快的，”他晃晃耙子，耙子还被他抓在手上可真是个奇迹。还好，Bilbo对他的这个解释没有再做任何的追问，在礼貌地朝Thorin道别以后，Bilbo跑回了自己的那份田里。

 _不行，_ Thorin望着Bilbo离开的背影绝望地想， _不能在这样继续下去了。_ 别说再来一个星期了，如此惨无人道的折磨就连一天他也无法再忍受了，他的自制力会被蚕食殆尽。在他做出会令他追悔莫及的事情之前，他必须得找出一个行之有效的解决方法。（做啊！你绝对不会后悔的！！）

也许他可以向Dís求助…

 _然后一辈子都活在她的嘲笑里？绝不！_ Thorin毫不留情地把这个未成形的念头掐死在脑海里。他还没 _沦落_ 到把自己的把柄亲自奉上从而获得他妹妹的帮助。再说了，要是让人知道他连追求自己心上人的能力都没有，他还怎么抬得起头来？

不，这事他得通过一个周全的计划独自完成。

Thorin的前额重重地抵在耙子的手柄上，痛苦地悲鸣着，仿佛他在承受世上最大的苦痛。他有种预感，他必须向 _任何_ 一位能听到他祷告的神灵做无数次的祈祷，从而获取到足够的勇气。

作者注：

[1]乱七八糟的数据：通过这个地图(<http://3rin.gs/#0.1540527,0.3100586,0.1544189,0.5658265,c>,)来计算，Dale和Erebor之间的路程是10英里（16千米）左右。假定骑马每小时能走16-27千米，那么到Dale单程大概需要一个小时，这样子每天从Dale往返也就能实现了。

[2]Dis的蜂蜜酒标签灵感来自于一幅同人画（在Tumblr上看到的），是一张Thorin为蜂蜜酒代言的标签，尽管在我的记忆里，他没有裸露胸膛，哈哈！但很遗憾，我弄丢了这张画的链接，要是有人能找到这张画还有它赞到爆的作者，我会感激不尽的。

[EDIT] **找到啦！** 感谢ffnet的Jonzz还有AO3上的FlyingMonkey找到了这张画！连接在这: <http://ramida-r.deviantart.com/art/Thorinmead-348665339>

[3]有谁找到了插在这章里根据Kansas之歌改编的两个句子？：D

[4]关于Dain有一些需要解释的：他读过了册子的所有内容，处于狂喜之下的他跑来向Bilbo得到了Thorin的爱慕这件事致以他最诚挚的祝福。而Borin也正是因为这事不高兴。Bilbo（还有Haldan）完全会错了意，以为他们说的是Thorin选择Bilbo作为顾问的事。很不幸，因为期间戏剧性的场面，他们根本没机会听到Dain的解释。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO POST IN http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=250&extra=page%3D2

Part. XIII Bilbo and Thorin

 

Bofur兴高采烈地走进Balin明亮的帐篷，但映入眼帘的一幕几乎令他转身拔腿就跑：Dwalin和Dori面对面站着，之间剑拔弩张的气氛一触即发。其他的几个人（包括：Glóin，Óin和两位王子）聚在一起，饶有兴趣地看着僵持不下的两人。Bofur见状，只好无奈地掐掐自己的鼻梁。

 _看来今天又和往常一样，唉，_ Bofur只好接受现实。但他还是希冀，和队伍其他矮人的会面，哪怕一次都好，不用小心翼翼地躲开因为Ori选择了一个伴侣的这个事实和Dori对Ori爱情生活极度…的不满之间的矛盾而爆发的家庭冲突造成的损害。他理想当中的会议应当是大家和睦相处，高效，深入地讨论他们故事里Thorin与Bilbo之间的关系的所有可能性，但现实总是残酷地扼杀理想，这可真是太荒谬了，会议还没开始就闹成这样，Bofur为了这次会议可是早早地赶来了。

该死的，更别提他还盼星星盼月亮地期待能和大伙分享他写的Bagginshield的故事呢！

Bofur迅速扫视了房间一圈，他的兄弟和侄子正挤在一起，躲在角落里窃笑，残忍的表情和Bard有的一拼，不管怎么样，这多少减轻了他一开始的焦虑感。至少这段难熬的时间他还有家人的陪伴。

“说来听听， _这次_ 又是怎么一回事？”Bofur踮起脚尖往里移动，挨着两个矮人坐下，悄声问到。他调整位置直到他能盘着腿，舒适地靠在身后表面平滑的小柜子上。矮人有种预感，就是他最好找个舒服的姿势准备迎接冗长的回答。

Bombur哼了一声，“不知道。就我所知，他们俩人保持这个姿势…瞪着对方足足有十分钟了，也许还要更久。Ori和Nori，Dwalin的荣誉捍卫者与我们的和平守卫者都还没来。Balin在那边，但他似乎一点也不在乎这个。”他朝左边指了指，国王的顾问坐在桌子前，弓着腰把自己埋在文件堆里。

他似乎完全没有注意到周围正在发生的事情，持笔的手在这里写写，那里画画，时不时发出奇怪的咕哝声。Bofur瞪大眼睛盯着白发矮人。“要是打起来的话他不会坐视不管吧，就算不为他的弟弟，他也得为他的帐篷着想吧，”矿工沉思了一会高声说到。Bombur不以为然地耸耸双肩，这个动作使藏在他编成一大条的胡子里的饼干屑哗啦啦地掉到他圆滚滚的肚皮上。

Bifur拉下脸，拍拍他两名侄子的肩膀，等到他们两人的注意转到自己身上时，他开始用手语比划。 _‘要是打起来，制住_ _Dori_ _的重担就落在我们三人身上了。_ _Bofur_ _和我分别擒住他的左右手，_ _Bombur_ _，你要抱住他的双腿。’_ “要不我们去拉住Dwalin吧？”Bombur侧过身低声说。“Dori可是我们当中最强壮的，我很怀疑我们三人是否有能力制住发狂的他——”

“告诉我，Dwalin大人，”Dori尖锐的声音干净利落地消除了房间里所有的窃语声。“最近你又在忙着玷污哪家的年幼弟弟了？”

Ur家三兄弟不约而同地往后缩。

Bifur原本阴沉的脸变得更暗了，他急忙地比划着说明事态的严重性。 _‘我们三人能搞定他。另外，要是你们留心观察的话，就会发现其他人早就挑好最佳的位置，随时准备按住_ _Dwalin_ _了。’_

Bofur仔细地观察帐篷里的其他人。正如Bifur说言；在他们三人低声交谈之时，Glóin和Óin不知道什么时候已经悄悄挪到了Dwalin的两侧。原本懒洋洋地瘫在墙边沙发上的Fili和Kili也站了起来，朝那名高大的矮人身边靠近，随着时间的流逝，两位王子不安地交换眼神的次数也变得越来越频繁。

“没错，”Bofur同意道，与此同时，Bombur也恍然大悟地‘哦！’了一声。“要是这样的话，我想应该没问题…”Bofur意味深长地朝Dori的方向使了个眼神。三人像是抱了必死的决心，坚定地点头起身，从藏身的角落里走了出来。他们蹑手蹑脚地走到了一个能够到Ri家老大的位置。准备就绪后，他们看到Óin脸上闪过一丝‘你知，我知，他们不知’的坏笑。

“Dori大人，”Dwalin终于开口打破了这一阵长的令人发慌的沉默。“我从没想过要玷污任何人的名声。”Bofur松了口气，这位勇士的声音里并没有被惹恼的迹象，虽然他的身体就像一根紧绷着的弹簧。感谢Durin让Dwalin还保有足够的理智而不是直接开始一场打斗。也许，只是也许，他们还有一丝希望能让两人在弄得一团糟之前停下来。

Bofur这个乐观的想法从开始到消失一共用了整整三秒钟，这个时间也正好是Dwalin一脸的严肃的表情变为一个不计后果的坏笑所花费的时间。接着，仿佛Mahal当晚赋予了他打破Bofur任何希望的天赋一般，这位勇士双手抱胸，洋洋自得地笑道，“我唯一爱抚的对象只能是一名叫Ori的小可爱，而现在，我希望得到允许能公开地做这事。”

就在同时，在一旁围观的其他矮人爆发出一阵震惊的喧嚣声。Glóin笑得弯下腰，拍打自己的膝盖。Bofur听天由命地闭上双眼。 _要开始了。_

Dori盛怒之下的咆哮声震得大地都在颤抖。他如同饿虎一般朝Dwalin扑去，伸出手臂誓要把眼前这个不知廉耻的家伙的胡子给拔个干净，但就在快要够到的那一刻，Ur家兄弟及时地按下了Dori的手。Fili和Kili也迅速加入到战局当中，Fili跳到两人中间，避免他们有任何的肢体接触，而Kili则帮着Bofur和Bifur把正在猛烈挣扎的Dori按在原地。另外一边，Óin和Glóin死死地按着Dwalin的左右肩，但他们两人的努力完全是无用功，因为Dwalin根本没要移动的意思，只是惊讶地挑起眉毛。

“只要我还有一口气在，你就别想接近他半分！”Dori可怕的咆哮声要把其他人的耳朵都给震聋了。他的脸因为愤怒和试图挣开压在他身上四个矮人的动作涨成了可怖的紫红色。

“别再继续激怒他了，Dwalin大人！”Bofur使出了吃奶的力气抱着Dori的右臂，恳求到。他把自己身体的全部重量压在这矮人身上了，但即便如此，强壮如牛的Dori依旧还有能力继续移动，胡乱挥打着周围的空气。Bofur瞥了其他人一眼，Bomfur，Bifur和Kili三人也不比他好到哪里去。

这该死的老家伙哪来这么大的力气！

“这…Durin啊，我是走到精神病院了吗？”入口处传来的讥讽的话语令帐篷里的时间仿佛静止了一般。

九双眼睛齐齐地射向新来者。就连Dori也被好奇心占了上风，暂时停下了挣扎。

“Nori！”Bofur大喊着，他是如此的兴奋以至于有些歇斯底里。“感谢上帝你来了！快来帮帮忙！”

他话音刚落，Dori趁着对方分心的空档，从Bofur力道稍微减小的擒拿中挣脱出来，电光火石之间，一记漂亮的上钩拳就落在了矿工的下巴上。（Bofur很倒霉按着的是Dori的右手，在Fili和Kili的秘密报告里就提到过Dori的右勾拳使得卑鄙又厉害…）Bofur的头被这重重的一击打得高高昂起，牙齿因为猛烈的撞击嘎嘎作响。没有给他任何反应的时间，迅猛的第二击已经到来，这次是腹部，（ _是手肘_ ，Bofur模糊的意识告诉他），他朝后倒去，呈‘大’字形瘫倒在地上，幸好最早接触地面的后脑勺落在了地毯上。

 

Dori没有浪费任何一秒。他反手扯住身后离他最近的矮人—— _Kili_ _，_ 还没从剧痛中恢复过来的Bofur通过王子凄厉的惨叫声得出了第二个遭殃的人是谁——Dori地把年轻矮人举过头顶，丝毫不在乎落在他手腕上的拍打，轻而易举地把Kili _抛_ 了出去。伴随着阵阵尖叫，可怜的Kili在空中飞行着，落在了瞠目结舌的Fili身上，两人朝一脸恐慌的Glóin撞去。最后，他们三人一并倒在地上，痛苦地呻吟，场面实在是相当惨烈。

搞定了按着他四个矮人当中的两位后，Dori不费什么劲就摆平了Bombur和Bifur，他仅仅在Bifur的眼睛上打了一拳就放倒了Bifur。他站起身，外套和银色的头发一片凌乱。他完全无视倒在他脚下痛苦呻吟着的矮人，着了魔一般寻找着他的目标。终于，他的眼神锁定了目瞪口呆的Dwalin。

“你，”Dori嚎叫着，摆出了一个要做生死之斗的姿势，“会后悔你出生在这个世界上！”

接着，他失去了意识，瘫倒在地上。

其他矮人，除掉那些没躺在地上的，扶住了Dori。

发现Dori不再挣扎，矮人们的注意力落在了Dori身后一步开外，在争吵时不知什么时候如同鬼魅般飘到Dori身后的矮人身上。映入他们眼帘的首先是做工精良的蓝色长袍，再往上是一部整洁的白胡子，最后是Balin的脸。

Balin淡然地扫了众人一眼，右臂依旧保持着击打毫无防备的Ri家年长兄弟时的姿势。“在后颈上迅猛的一击可以让任何人昏迷，”他说到，仿佛他方才施放的 _魔法_ 不过是小菜一碟。“好了，”Balin用和以往一样平和的口气问，“你们谁有绳子？”

* * *

在众人拿到足够的药品和绷带开始处理身上的伤口后没多久，Ori终于出现了。

“很抱歉我迟到了，大伙！”他急匆匆地跑进帐篷喊倒，“我希望没有让你们等太——Durin保佑我，我是到了精神病院吗？”

Ori小心翼翼地看着他的朋友们散落在帐篷的角落里处理各式各样的伤口。当他看到角落里他年长的哥哥时，他瞪大了眼睛。“为什么Dori会被捆在椅子上？！”他尖声问到，仿佛随时要晕过去一般。

“真有趣，我进来时也说了同样的话。”Nori咯咯地笑着，他正用手指把薄荷药膏擦在Bofur的下巴上。Ori发现他们哥哥不省人事地被捆在椅子时的反应和口气让他笑得更欢乐了。不像Nori，Ori可从来没见过Dori倒下的样子，所以Ori震惊的反应也算是情有可原。

“喔，别担心他，”Nori不以为然地说。“为了避免他谋杀你的爱人，我们不得不采取这样的方式。”他如金属般冰冷的声音和他细心地扶着Bofur的头部检查伤势的动作形成了鲜明的对比。“我要再强调一遍，绑住他 _可不是_ 我的主意。还有，在我刚到这时他就已经气得口吐白沫了。”

Bofur嘟囔着不知什么下流话逗得照顾他的盗贼窃笑起来。

Ori好容易镇定了下来，眼睛从Dori身上移开，疑惑地望着Nori。“口吐白沫？”他缓缓重复到。当他确定Nori的话不是在开玩笑后，他的脸色变得惨白。 _“谋杀？！”_

他焦急地转身刚好看到Dwalin正朝他这边慢慢走来，他赶忙跑过去，消除了他们俩人间的距离。Ori本能似地抓住Dwalin的手臂，眉头紧锁，紧咬嘴唇，仔细地检查上面是否有伤口。

“我很好，亲爱的，”Dwalin带着不加掩饰的疲惫，低声地说，但他没去制止Ori。相反地，他耐心地等待着，直到画师检查完毕后，他才温柔地握住画师的双手“瞧？毫发无伤，”Dwalin重申。声音低缓，眼神一直都没从对方身上移开，他缓缓地托起画师双手，在手背上分别印下两个温柔的吻。

诱人的浅粉色在Ori的双颊上蔓延，令他脸上的笑容显得更为动人。

Nori坐在身上多了几条绷带的Bofur旁边，轻咳了两声。当发现他的小弟弟和Dwalin完全没有要分开的意思之时，他的咳嗽声变得剧烈起来，两只手还不停在空气中挥动着，一幅要把肺都给咳出来的样子。

这对恋人 _终于_ 从彼此身边跳开，Ori清了清嗓子问，“那么，刚才到底发生了什么？”他不安地拨弄着袖口，头一直不敢抬起，他的难堪再明显不过啦。

 

“Dori疯了，就这么简单！”眼看逮到机会发牢骚了，Kili立马跳了起来。“他把我抓起来往Fili身上砸去！”他一边说一边起劲地描绘他在空中飞行的轨迹。

在他右边的Fili拍着Kili的肩膀，示意自己的弟弟冷静些。“至少你还有一个柔软的着地点，这样你多少能感到点安慰吧，”金发矮人摆出一副智者的模样。

“你们两人都落在我身上耶，要我来说，我才是最惨的好吧，”Glóin高声地抱怨。他不高兴地推开Óin往他手里塞的药瓶。“我好的很！我又不是吃了拳头的那个。”

房间的对面，Bifur，正专心地在自己快速肿胀起来的眼圈周围抹着药膏，听到Glóin的话，他抬起头朝Glóin比了一个粗俗的手势。结果被Glóin完全无视掉了。

“但我还是不明白，”Ori抱着双臂，依旧死死盯着地面，他完全被弄糊涂了。“Dori到底受了什么刺激才做出如此过激的行为？”

Dwalin惭愧地挠着后颈，“是我…没能控制住自己惹怒了他，”Dwalin低声承认到，他突然觉得无地自容，尤其是此时站在他面前的Ori温柔的双眼被忧伤所填满。他声音沙哑地继续，“我想把这个交给Dori希望得到他的首肯，但我搞砸了。”

他喉咙紧张地抽动了一下，伸手从他厚重的外套里掏出一个约摸有他手掌长，精心打磨过，上面刻满精致花纹的橡木匣子。

“这个…这个是我正式追求你的第一件礼物。我亲手为你制作的。”

Dwalin紧张地把盒子放在Ori的掌心里，急切地说，“我希望你能接受这份礼物以及我对你的爱。”

早就不是今晚的第一次啦，帐篷里再一次陷入死寂般的沉默。所有的矮人都站在原地，满心期待地注视着被Ori缓缓打开的匣子。

“噢，Dwalin，这可真是太美丽了，”Ori倒吸一口气。盒子里衬是高级的天鹅绒，上面躺着三支闪闪发光的银制钢笔。Ori小心翼翼地拿起其中一只，只有在灯光下，他才能真正欣赏这份礼物的独到之处——笔身被一种更为耀眼，轻薄的材料所雕刻而成的繁复美丽的花纹包围着，Ori一时半会认不出这是什么材料，同样的设计也延续到了笔盖，不同的是，笔盖上还镶嵌着两排齐整的蓝宝石和钻石。笔尖遵循了矮人族传统的设计，虽没有外壳那般奢华，但毫无疑问，这是Ori见过打磨的最好的笔尖。

在Ori准备拿起第二支钢笔之时，Nori大步跨前从后面按住了Ori的肩膀。“Dwalin大人，”他冷冷地开口，“就我所知，根据传统，求婚礼物必须要先经过对方的家长检查并且 _只有_ 在得到他们的同意后方能被接受。”他放开Ori，摊开手掌，等待匣子被交到自己手上。“现在Dori不省人事，那么目前也只能让我来行使一家之主的职责了。”

Ori相当不情愿地把盒子递了过去，手臂交叉抱在胸前，显然对这个结果十分不满。“谢谢，”Nori不动声色地说。尽管Ori的怒火很少是直接冲着他去，但Ori的生气的样子他倒是没少见过，在要求加入Erebor远征队之时还有最近因为Dwalin最厉害的两次争吵他都亲身体验过，在见识过这一切后，他才不觉得他小弟弟的怒火有多可怕呢。

Nori接过匣子，凑近去细细打量里面的钢笔。它们的重量（难以置信地轻巧），独特的设计，还有上面花纹的精美程度，就连他也不得不为这近乎臻美的工艺而赞叹。显然Dwalin花费了相当多的心血和时间给Ori准备了这么精美的一份礼物。且不提这笔和画师的身份是多么地相衬，就算是给一个普通人，这笔也完美地融合和实用性与艺术性。即便是相当地恼怒，Nori也不得不承认自己无法在这份礼物上挑刺。

唯一令他困惑的便是那被用来包围着笔身的神秘，轻巧的金属。他举起其中的一支笔，就像Ori刚刚做的一样，在光线之下，笔身折射出璀璨的光芒，当他最终意识到那金属是什么时，他屏住了呼吸——

“伟大的Mahla，这是秘银？！”他脱口而出。

这话令其他的矮人迅速地凑到他身边，想要好好看看这份无价的礼物。Ori张大了嘴巴，视线在他的哥哥与Dwalin之间来回移动，完全无从估计这份赠予他的礼物的价值。

Dwalin则恰好相反，尽管他有足够的资本和权力来吹嘘自己，但此时的他却成了冷静与沉着的缩影。“只有纹路才用到了秘银。笔身的其余部分是白金制成的。比黄金更坚韧，耐用，”他简短地解释着。“我从父亲那儿继承到一小锭秘银，这秘银和几件珍贵的宝物一直被珍藏在Erebor的密室里。直到最近我才把它们取了出来。”他朝着Ori露出一个腼腆的微笑，接着说道，“除了用来表达我对你的爱，我不知道这锭秘银还能用在哪。”

Nori呆呆地站在原地，一句话都没说。他不喜欢Dwalin（对方十之八九也不喜欢他），尽管他在Blue Mountains与这名矮人间的不愉快让他抱有成见，但他完全无法找到一个正当的借口来拒绝他对Ori的追求。按照常理，一个像Dwalin的贵族，Fundin之子，愿意屈尊追求地位比他低下的Ori，作为Ori的亲属，Nori应当感到荣幸才对。毕竟，大多数矮人间的婚姻都建立在门当户对的基础上，好让彼此间都受益，而Dwalin和Ori的婚姻只会让Ri家族的名望和地位大大提高…

Nori努力控制自己不要露出狡黠的笑容。他知道该怎么对付Dwalin了。

“Dwalin大人，”Nori异常热情地开口，Dwalin则因为对方腔调突然的变化被吓得挺直了身板，“这份礼物实在是相当地慷慨，与您的身份相得益彰。”Nori‘啪’的一声把匣子合上。“但我得说，您的这份礼物还有您对Ori的心意可真有点把我给吓着了。”

Nori双手交叉放在身后，匣子依旧被他握在手里，慢慢地绕着Dwalin转圈，仿佛是食肉动物嗅到血液一般。“我们就不要拐弯抹角了：一名像您一样拥有崇高社会地位、恰好又有 _丰富_ 人生阅历的矮人，要找一名老练、地位相当的伴侣想必不是难事吧。既然这样，”他不再转圈，“为什么你会选择我亲爱的弟弟Ori？”

 

他无视来自Ori不满的抗议声，继续陈述自己的观点，“我发现这门亲事相当地不对等。首先，正如我刚才所说的，您可以随意选择任何一名能让您的家族名望进一步地提高的贵族，而您却选择与我们这样的一个家族联姻。这并不是说我们的家族会令您蒙羞什么的，但我们和Fundin一族是半点关系都没有。”Nori用指甲随意地拨弄着自己外套上厚厚的羊毛，摆出一幅漫不经心的样子。“接着您又呈上求婚礼物，什么不好，您偏偏选择了 _秘银_ ，我完全不敢想象我们能拿出什么来回报您如此贵重，甚至可以说得上无价的礼物，就算是我们把从Erebor分得的黄金全部拿出来都不行，而这一切，毫无疑问，您事先一定是知道的。”

Dwalin盯着Nori，从他的站姿和表情完全琢磨不出他此时的想法。

Nori眯着双眼，停下他手上无谓的动作。“这让我相当地好奇，当您下定决心想 _买下_ 我弟弟做为伴侣之时，您到底看上了他哪一点？因为他年轻？还是因为他的纯洁？”

“听我说，Nori大人，”Balin跨步上前，忿忿不平地喊，“你到底想暗示什么？这也太过分——”

Dwalin抬起手示意他哥哥保持安静。“Nori大人，我的看法和你完全相反，”他低沉地说，他声音里恼人的冷静让Nori有些发慌。“对我而言，名望是一名矮人通过他英勇的事迹获得的。这便是我对Ori在对战斗一无所知的情况下还坚持要加入Erebor远征队这个行为的理解。”

“别忘了，他勇敢地面对了旅途中的种种挑战。”Dwalin晃晃脑袋，一脸难以置信的表情，接着继续润色他的话语，“我不敢想象，需要多大的勇气与顽强的意志才足以支撑他坚持下去，去打一场没有胜算的战，并最终在战斗中存活下来。”

虽然Dwalin在和Nori讲话，但很明显地，他大部分的注意力都在Ori身上。Dwalin眼里的温柔和热情是个瞎子都能看出来。“所以你瞧，Nori大人，我对Ori怀有最崇高的敬意。对我而言，若他愿意接受我的追求，他才是给我与我的家族带来无上的荣耀的那个，而非我给他带去荣耀或是什么的。”

“最后，关于秘银，”他沉着地说下去，“这一块小小的金属又如何能比得上Ori为我精心编织的礼物所花费的心血和时间呢？”

Nori皱着眉头，显然他是被搞糊涂了。他转身的动作是如此的迅速与突然，以至于他的小弟弟被吓得后退几步并发出一身惊叫。“告诉我，”Nori开口问，斜视着Ori，眼里是满满的不信任，“你到底给他织了多少东西？”

“嗯…呃…”

“二十九件，”Dwalin自信地插了进来。脸不红心不跳地把所有织物一一列出：“三对袜子，三双手套，两条围巾，三件毛衣，两顶羊毛帽，一个茶壶保温套，四个茶杯保温套和与之配套的杯垫，最后，还有一条尚未完成的毯子。”

“而作为回报，我给了他三支笔。”Dwalin朝还没反应过来的Nori挑挑眉毛。“说老实话，Nori大人，这不过是我能给予的 _最基本_ 的回礼罢了。”

所有人的眼光‘刷’地一下齐齐射向Ori。画师在这重压之下，整个人都僵住了，嘴巴没有张开，而是用喉音发出一声痛苦的悲鸣，这声音令其他矮人不禁想起受伤的小动物发出的悲泣声，而后，Ori迟钝地用双手掩住自己发烫的脸，通红的耳根依旧清晰可辨。

“天啊，这太可不思议了！”Kili大声地对Fili‘耳语’，完全没有考虑Ori无地自容的感受，年轻的矮人厚着脸皮继续说到，“在Dwalin得到这么多的织物之时，我连一件都没有，这也太不公平了吧？”

Fili翻了个白眼，不想回答这个愚蠢的问题，以免火上浇油。

“没事，没事的，小伙子！”Balin出来打圆场了，手轻轻抚着Ori弓起的后背。众所周知，Balin当了国王顾问这么多年，知道在更多的伤害被制造出来前如何去控制事态的发展。“你编织的东西可真是棒极啦。每一件都由不同的样式和颜色组成，没有人能像我幸运的弟弟一样拥有如此之多的精美织物！Dwalin对它们的喜爱再明显不过了。你问我为什么？我告诉你，每次我见到他时，他身上至少穿着两件你赠予他的织物。”

“如果我是你感到难堪，我向你道歉，亲爱的。”Dwalin附和着，语气带着明显的懊悔。无需他哥哥的暗示，他也会试着 _补偿他刚才犯下的错误，立即。_ “但对于一个矮人来说，在得到来自爱人的二十九件亲手制作的礼物后，要保持谦逊忍耐住不去吹嘘实在是——”

“你记住了我给你做的一切，而且你刚刚…把它们像一份财产清单一五一十地列了出来，”Ori苦恼的声音因为盖在脸上的手掌有些模糊不清。“你让我听起来像是个疯子！一个 _编织_ 狂魔！”

“——你所做的一切都是如此的美丽！我绝对没有说你的所作所为有任何问题——”

“我亲手编织了这一切！这无可非议吧！”

“——我完全理解你对编织的爱好，爱人。你说的没错，这一切都无可非议。”

“而且你不应该知道毯子的事才对。”Ori依旧不愿抬头，但至少他的声音没刚才那么紧张了。“你是怎么知道的？”

“我是无意间发现的，当时我不小心被你巨大的纱线篮给绊倒了，”意识到他刚才说的 _话_ 对缓解Ori的紧张只有反作用，Dwalin马上补充，“是我太笨了，毛手毛脚的才会被绊倒。和你一点关系都没！”

 

Bombur挪到他兄弟身边，悄声地调侃着 _一脸苦恼的_ Dwalin。“这可真是有趣，当Dwalin大人在面对Nori大人质问时，他可是面不改色啊，但当年轻的Ori生他的气时，你瞧瞧，他现在不知所措的样子。”

 

“啊哈，恋爱中的傻瓜，”Bofur附和着，愉快的情绪迅速地回到他身上。毕竟不是每天都能看到总是镇定自若的Dwalin慌张的样子。

 

“好了，够了！你们两个别这么肉麻，我也不想再被卷进你们爱的口角当中了！”Nori对Dwalin怒目相向，他的身体因为厌恶而轻微地颤抖。Dwalin的威风被灭掉的样子他当然是喜闻乐见，但此时的Dwalin正可怜兮兮地握着他弟弟的手请求原谅的样子。却让他对这老家伙感到 _一丝_ 同情。Ori是那种很容易受到他人言语伤害的孩子。Nori自己在几年前不小心对Ori说了一些不礼貌的话，结果他不得不花上很长的时间去安抚绝望地哭泣的Ori，这可不是什么愉快的经历。

他这辈子从来没有像那天对他哥哥的援助那般感激涕零过。

Ori缓缓地垂下双手，紧张地盯着他哥哥。“Nori？这是不是说…？”他满脸期待地指着还在Nori手上的匣子。

Nori叹了口气。Dwalin这家伙的反驳头头是道，出人意料地有说服力，在他失态地一一列出二十九件针织礼物的名称之前所说的一切，惊人地…甜蜜。毋庸置疑，在这名矮人的心中，Ori就是中土天空里的明月，是耀眼的星星，或是什么其他类似的东西，除了瞎子，是个人都能看出Ori对Dwalin大人的迷恋。Dori想要分开他们两人的努力以彻底的失败而告终，就连以机智著称的Nori此时也找不到任何正当的理由来拒绝这名高大的矮人。

虽然Nori很是不情愿，但他不得不承认自己是被打败了。再说了，他还能怎么样呢？如果他现在选择否定Dwalin大人，等于侮辱了Fundin之子，也等同于侮辱整个Fundin家族，这当中也许包括，或许不包括Glóin 和Óin，这点他没法确认。

更糟糕的是，如果他拒绝了Dwalin的请求，他还得面对带着一颗支离破碎的心的Ori。Nori完全不敢想象Ori会做何反应，但可以肯定的一点是，他们兄弟之间的关系会渐渐疏远。

不，若代价是失去他的弟弟，那么从这名洋洋自得的矮人身上取得的胜利又有什么意义？

Nori恨得咬牙切齿，双拳紧握，但还是对Ori点点头，表示自己的同意，就在他点头的一瞬，自家的弟弟就扑了他个满怀。

“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢你！”Ori激动地说，把自己的头埋在Nori的右胸里，头发顶着对方的下巴，他的双臂紧紧地搂住Nori的腰。Nori记不得上一次Ori这样抱着他是什么时候了，一股淡淡的忧伤和暖意流过他心头。慢慢地，他抬起双臂搂住了自己的弟弟。

“我还是不喜欢他，Ori，”Nori对着他弟弟柔软的头发喃喃地说，“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”他不情愿地和Ori分开，抚平Ori凌乱的头发，拉直被弄歪的辫子。“还有，别指望Dori会对他友善，”Nori警告到。“你最好告诉你男朋友在老家伙在场时放聪明点。”

狂喜的表情令Ori脸上闪耀着迷人的光芒，这光芒让Nori忘记了内心的不快。让他亲爱的弟弟好好享受此刻的欢乐，这是他作为哥哥应尽的义务。

* * *

亲爱的妈妈，

为了让您更好地了解到舅舅和Bilbo之间的互动，在过去的几天里，Kili和我已经成功地渗入到农场的内部。 _（嗨妈妈！种植可真是无聊透了。我不明白为什么您是怎么忍受它的！）_ 幸好还有那个伟大的计划一直充实着我们的内心！您绝对想象不到我们创作的故事进展到哪了。但谁又能想到像佣人一样无意义地敲打地面的行为能给人带来如此多的灵感呢？

_（舅舅和_ _Bilbo_ _多少给我们带来了一些乐子。虽然他们相互吸引，不自觉地向彼此靠拢的动作着实可爱，但这很快就失去了它原本的乐趣。我的意思是，在整整盯了他们三天以后，这两人间除了偶尔但又频繁得可疑的肢体接触外，什么也没干成，这让人未免有些泄气。）_

您读一读随信附上的监视报告就会明白我们的意思了！

另外需要说一下的就是，队伍所有的成员——当然，除了舅舅和Bilbo——举行了一次会议，商讨第三本册子的内容的规划方向。会议可真是有趣极了，这一次，焦点全都在Ri家兄弟和Dwalin大人身上。 _（可怜的_ _Dwalin_ _大人。）_ Dwalin大人把握住主动权，给Ori准备了第一份求婚礼物，但很不幸，Dori大人和Nori大人对他的意愿表示了强烈的反对；Dori大人对Ori表现出了极强的保护欲…

嘿Kili，你知道为什么Nori大人也不喜欢Dwalin大人吗？

 _（不确定。他们俩在收复_ _Erebor_ _的旅途中也很少交流。也许是在_ _Blue Mountains_ _发生的一些事情吧。如果是这样的话，我一点也不感到意外，_ _你不觉得_ _Nori_ _大人对一些非法的行为过于熟悉了吗？）。_ 所以…你的意思是Dwalin大人在过去曾多次逮捕Nori大人？

突然，一切都讲得通了。

他们三人居然没把给帐篷拆掉，这可真是让我大跌眼镜！ _（当_ _Dwalin_ _大人在为自己与_ _Ori_ _间暧昧洋洋自得时，_ _Dori_ _朝他扑了过去，妈妈！我从没见过如此狰狞，杀气腾腾的脸。）_ 尽管在场的其他矮人都尽了最大的努力去按住他们两个，但Dori依旧有足够的力气去挣脱。 _（一共有四个人压在他身上，很不幸我也是当中的一个，他把我们一个一个甩开，仿佛我们是纸片做的一般！他单手就把我提起来抛了出去，实在太恐怖了！）_ 谢天谢地，当天的救世主Balin及时地把Dori给敲晕过去。

_仔细想想，_ _Dwalin_ _大人也算得上相当幸运，若不是因为_ _Dori_ _晕了过去，恐怕他给_ _Ori_ _的求婚礼物根本没机会能送出去。_ _（_ _Nori_ _大人，扮演起了一家之主的角色，尽管他百般刁难_ _Dwalin_ _大人，但至少他没有动拳头！而且最后他还勉强地认可了这份礼物。）_

 

当Dori终于醒过来，找回自己的理智后会议终于得以进行。他诚恳地向所有人道了歉，并且表示他稍后会和Dwalin大人心平气和地谈谈。 _（为什么当他说这话时我有种想拔腿就跑的冲动？）_ 这大概是你求生的本能促使你快些离开这个就要举行一次‘心平气和’的谈话的战场吧。也有可能是你被Dori单手抛到空中的后遗症，你当时的呼救声可真是相当凄厉。 _（嘿！换你来试试？我倒很想看看你在这种情况之下如何保持镇定！再说了，我可没有呼救！我只不过是被吓到了，总的来说，我的表现还是相当有男子气概的。）_

回到正题上来吧，在会议上，经过我们认真反复的探讨，最后我们一致同意把这次册子的内容拆分成三个短篇故事。如果册子收到良好的反响的话，我们会继续出一本番外刊，继续讲述一系列新的故事。如果一切顺利的话，我们甚至能把册子变成一份双月刊！ _（不知道您是否有兴趣把您写的故事放在册子里？第二部分是由我和_ _Fili_ _撰写，第三部分则由_ _Bofur_ _和_ _Nori_ _大人操刀，因此，我们有足够的信心，这将会成为中土有史以来最受欢迎的出版物。）_ Fulla与Buri，哈，一边去！新的经典正在诞生！

 

我们特别用另外一张纸为这本册子写了份详细的介绍，看看您是否有兴趣！ _（我希望您的答案是肯定的，妈妈！我都迫不及待想要看看您写的故事了。您特别擅长描写舅舅那莫名其妙的举止，您写的故事可真是栩栩如生！）_ 可别让舅舅知道我们说过这话，我怕会伤到他的自尊。

全新全意爱着您的，

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 20 Mar., 2942.

PS.你和舅舅说了标签的事了吗？我对那叫Teleporno的家伙还是持保留态度…

* * *

致我那两个可爱，完美地继承了我讲故事杰出的天份的儿子们，

非常感谢你们关于在田地里发生的一切的最新报告。从报告里的信息来看，我完全同意你们的看法，你们的舅舅实在是太没出息了，他裹足不前，浪费了太多的时间。是我出马的时候了，我会给他写一封信。打起十二分精神来，孩子们。在他把怒火发泄在你们身上时，你们得找到藏身之处，至少，你们得跑得快一些。

随信我会附上我写的一份草稿。故事的灵感来自有关于Mahal和他妻子Yavanna之间的神话，我想通过这个故事来证明Baggins大人和你们舅舅的结合不仅是神的意志，更是一个美好的征兆。 _当_ 他们俩结婚时，一定会有人抱怨他们的婚姻是‘不正常’的，这个故事应当足以让这些守旧，陈腐的传统主义者闭上嘴巴。请在下次会议上把这份草稿交给Nori大人，别忘了替我向Dwalin大人和小Ori致以我最诚挚的祝福。我衷心地希望好运与他们同在，毕竟，他们要面对的是Nori大人和Dori大人，那两人携手的杀伤力可不是开玩笑的，因此，运气对他们来说至关重要。

我还附上了一包贯叶连翘籽，是给Dwalin大人的，这可以有效地对付那过于焦虑，就要成为他姻亲兄弟的矮人。我建议他放两到三汤匙到一杯热水里，充分浸泡后，呈给Dori大人。这能有效地帮助那位矮人缓解压力，打起精神，忘掉令他不快的事情。

注：又名贯叶金丝桃，圣约翰草，金丝桃素的标准提取液已在多种动物模型中测定抗抑郁活性，试验发现它能加强小鼠在陌生环境中探索活动，延长麻醉剂的睡眠时间，降低雄鼠的进攻行为。多用于缓解抑郁引起的失眠、焦虑、精神紧张，纠正情感障碍，调节睡眠和抗抑郁等。

噢，别那样瞧着我。这又不会 _杀_ 了他。

不Fili，我暂时还没告诉你舅舅标签的事情。我会在时机正确的时候交给他。还有，Teleporno不过是比较倒霉遇上一对没有什么取名天赋的父母罢了，除此之外，他可是个体面人。你的怀疑半分根据都没有。

爱着你们的，

全世界最尊贵，聪明的妈妈

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

* * *

 

致我亲爱但在爱情生活里依旧一无所获以至我不得不为之掩面哭泣的哥哥，

有小道消息告诉我你和Baggins大人在田间嬉戏，追逐打闹，银铃般的笑声在田野上空回荡，就像一对初尝爱情滋味的年轻矮人。看来，你们两人正在重演Fulla和Buri爱情故事里最经典的一幕，手牵手穿过开满鲜花的原野，朝落日余辉的方向奔去。

考虑到这幅画面对我造成的困扰（还有你们俩在鲜花盛开的原野上嬉闹的场景），我不得不问：为什么你还不向你的霍比特人求爱？

看在Mahal的份上，在过去的一个世纪里，我从没见过你能在谁面前能如此地自在。你完全卸下了你平日的防备，从这点就能看出你对Baggins是有多么的喜爱了。为什么你还畏首畏尾？上次我向他的亲戚求证过，Baggins大人是个单身汉，而且在故乡里没有任何令他动心的霍比特人。你不会告诉我在营地里有个厚颜无耻的无赖胆敢和你争夺Baggins大人的心吧？

深爱着你，

关心你，愿意为帮助你留住霍比特人的心而采取任何手段包括但不限于谋杀，折磨还有胁迫的妹妹Dis

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2942.         

致我那有着令人感动的忠心，但在任何情况之下她都不准许谋杀，折磨或是胁迫根本不存在的竞争对手的疯子妹妹，

为什么我对Bilbo Baggins与我之间的事情像长了翅膀自动飞到你耳朵里的这个事实已经感到见怪不怪了？你想要撮合我和霍比特人的热情可真是令我毛骨悚然，妹妹。我可从没见过你如此全身心地痴迷某件事啊，哪怕是在你生命中最怪异的时刻也没有，那时你强迫我和Frerin去阅读你自诩为“高雅的爱情小说”实际上却是你写的长达数百页黄色小说，

顺便说一句，那根本毫无品味可言。别以为我会忘记你是如何睁着眼说瞎话欺骗我们的。

然而，在我不仅仅是…单纯地喜欢Baggins大人这件事上你是对的。我从来没有遇到过如此勇敢，无私但却如此 _娇小_ 的人，他愿意为我的幸福做任何的事情。最奇怪的是，他并不是因为我是山下之王才这么做的。他这么做的原因是我是，用他的话来说，“一个令人心烦，冥顽不灵，保护欲过剩，连尖嘴锄和板锄都分不清，麻烦请站到一边，别妨碍我的工作的矮人。”

他的出现令我憧憬未来，若他愿意成为我的伴侣那必然是我上辈子修来的福气，我不敢想象那会给我的生命带来多大的欢乐。

你是第一个知道这事的（不难想象这会令你多么地雀跃）：我会全心全意地追求Bilbo，但此时我必须控制住自己，我担心贸贸然的行为会吓着他。真希望能有隐秘的办法来试探他对我是否有兴趣。

好了，既然我把这一切都告诉了你。那么请你大发慈悲，不要再骚扰Bilbo的亲戚了。

\- Thorin

* * *

 

致我亲爱的哥哥，

得知你终于找到一个值得你去爱并且能给你带去快乐的人着实令我高兴！请允许我郑重声明一下，对于你追求Baggins大人的这个决定我不能再满意了。根据我目前得到的情报，他毫无疑问是个可爱，有趣的人，我都迫不及待地想要和他见见面了。

至于你害怕把他给吓跑，我觉得你实在是太小瞧他了。你自己都说过，Baggins大人是一个勇敢，不易被打倒的霍比特人，并把你当做一个知心朋友看待。我相信如果你抓住机会鼓起勇气表达出你的爱意，他的反应一定会超出你的预期。

或者，你可以选择一个较为委婉的手法，把我在信里附给你的画像偷偷放在他枕头下，暗中观察他的反应。

对了，你看到的这张画我最近推出的蜂蜜酒系列最新的标签。说说你的想法？

你可爱的妹妹，（我今晚一定得好好喝上一杯好好庆祝，谢天谢地，终于有进展了！）

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

PS.顺便说一下，从Blue Mountains出发的矮人车队应该很快就要抵达Erebor了。若我没猜错，你应该已经从远征队队长Náli那儿得到准确的消息了。

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2942.         

**我是绝不会把自己袒胸露乳的画像塞在他枕头下的！**

**停止使用并销毁所有的标签，马上！**

\- Thorin

* * *

致我总是反应过激的哥哥，

在你发狂之前，容许我为这唐突的做法解释一下。正如我之前和你说过的，我那些精灵对手们为他们的产品设计了一款矫揉造作，以赞美自然为主题的标签。借此表达他们乏味无趣的产品走的是高端路线；总而言之，就是他们高档的酒只服务于高贵且有品味的客户。

他们传达的这个信息与我和我的团队的经营理念恰好相反。我们欢迎任何人来饮用我们酿造的佳酿，不分年龄，贫富，性别，种族。我们乐意为城镇里的任何一个庆典供应酒水。有什么能比一个英俊，尊贵，高尚的矮人国王畅怀痛饮与众人同乐的画面更能传达出这个理念呢？想象一下，印有你画像的酒瓶摆在充满喜庆气氛的房间里，仿佛你本人到场，与众人一并狂欢痛饮！

要是你还不信的话，那么来看看，我就标签一事向一些顾客征求了意见。矮人们一致赞同用你的画像作为标签，他们欣赏你在战斗中勇敢的表现，不像那些“胆小如鼠，缺乏感情，哪怕在做爱时都不知快乐为何物的娈树狂”。另外，根据调查显示，有73%的顾客在看了标签以后表达了他们想亲自与你握手的意愿，88%的人在没见过你本人的情况下就认为你是个出色的统治者。

如果要在我们与精灵之间的标签做出一个选择，79%的人会选择我们。显然，这个设计不仅仅比精灵的设计更受欢迎，它还提升了你的名望，让你更受欢迎。

当然啦，假如你还是不愿意看到你的画像出现在标签上，那我也可以改成其他矮人的。Teleporno本人对为蜂蜜酒代言表示出了浓厚的兴趣，尽管我敢肯定矮人们会为这个变更感到失望。但最终决定权还是在你手上。

你可爱的妹妹，

Dís

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

PS:那是否意味着你选择当面向Baggins大人吐露你想追求他的心意呢？

* * *

 

From Erebor, 2942.

致我那邪恶，诡计多端的妹妹Dís，

你可以用我的画像做标签，前提是盖住我的胸膛。对了，如果能把我的斗篷也画上，那就再好不过了，灰褐色的那件。

是的，我一直有在和Náli队长联系。商讨如何安置从Blue Mountain来的矮人。

\- Thorin

PS:没错。

* * *

亲爱的妈妈，

希望您一切都好！册子制作团队里有好几个成员托我们向您转达消息，我们会一一写在这封信里。

首先，Nori大人非常感谢您提供的手稿，并提供了一本册子的初稿供您审阅（随信附上）。他希望得到您具有建设性的意见并祝愿您愉快地度过每一天。

接着是Dwalin大人，他感谢你的祝福还有你…特别的礼物。很不幸的是，他拒绝对Dori大人下药，他认为这是一种欺骗不正当的手段，对他希望进行的和谈将会是一个糟糕的开始。

 _（我们试着说服他，告诉他只要没被逮到就算不上是欺骗，但他就是不听！我认为我们的劝解可是相当地在理！实在是搞不明白为什么他会用那种失望的眼神看我们。）_ 有些矮人的脑袋就是不好使，Kili，别在意。

结果，Dwalin大人没把这药用在Dori大人身上，反而用在自己身上了，按他的说法就是这会使得“这次极为不快的事件变得可接受一些。”

最后，Ori大人在给您的故事绘制插图时遇到了一些问题。他想知道您希望故事里的Baggins大人和舅舅是一个怎么样的形象 _（尤其是，他们的穿着，姿势还有面部表情）。_

 

以上便是需要转达给您的信息！ _（顺便说一下，大家都读过您写的故事，我们都非常，非常喜欢它！在我们写的这么多的故事里，这是迄今为止最受大家欢迎的一个！）_ 那是因为妈妈是一位了不起的故事讲述者。我有中预感，她的故事也会受到营地里其他矮人的欢迎。

对您的爱永远也不会枯竭的，

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 24 Mar., 2942.

* * *

致我亲爱的儿子们，

今天可真是个值得庆祝的日子！首先，你们的舅舅终于承认了众所周知的事实：他深深地爱上了Baggins大人并决定向霍比特人表白心迹。

终于迈出历史性的一步了，我就知道。我甚至忘了要嘲笑他浪费了这么多的时间！老实说，到现在我还没从这件事给我带来的震惊当中恢复过来。

我还给他看了那张标签，经过一番争辩，他同意了我在蜂蜜酒上使用他的画像作为标签。唯一的要求就是要把他衣服的扣子扣好，还要画上他那件独特的斗篷。孩子们，你们终于不用因为持有这张标签而有生命危险了！

现在，我会一一回复你们来信里给我转达的信息，请把我的回复告知他们：

Nori大人——我已经仔细阅读过册子的初稿，完全没有任何问题。请务必保持这完美的水准。另外，是否还需要我写一些新的故事？

Dwalin大人——那些能把和您这般正直的矮人称为兄弟的矮人可真是相当地幸运。希望你的努力会得到相应的回报，祝你好运。还有，注意控制药草茶的用量，可别把自己放倒了。

Ori大人——我希望你能画一幅国王和Baggins大人在圣坛前交换婚誓的场景。请让国王穿着他全副的盔甲，但又要表现出他…不羁的一面。问Fili拿蜂蜜酒的标签作为参考（放心，他会明白你意思的）。在我心目中，那是最符合故事里的国王的形象。至于Baggins大人，请按照Yavannah后裔的形象来描绘他，他的衣服上要有许多绿色植物的纹样作为装饰。对了，给他画上一顶由野花制成的皇冠，比如玫瑰，毛茛，百合或是紫罗兰。你来决定花的种类吧。

和以往一样，若营地里和田间有任何风吹草动，请随时向我报告！如果一切顺利的话，我们大家就快能为这两个傻瓜不再犯傻而松一口气了。

对你们倾注了世上所有爱意的，

母亲

Thorin’s Hall, 2942.

* * *

Bilbo不知道为什么没把Borin对自己的非难告诉Thorin。也许是当时Dáin诚挚的歉意让他以为事情已经得到解决，让他觉得可以把那次不愉快的对话抛到脑后。

Bilbo应当意识到他的生活不可能再像过往一样风平浪静，至少在Gandalf突然出现并诱骗他离开安全舒适的小窝后他就应当有这样的觉悟。

一大片田地也无法阻挡住Borin要刺穿他后脑勺的眼神，这让他后背的寒毛全部竖了起来。转身回瞪，或是穿过田地 _直面_ Borin粗鲁，令人不快的面孔倒也不是什么难事，只是后果会很糟糕罢了。

 _我付出了多少的泪水，汗水和鲜血才成了_ _Thorin_ _队伍的一员，我配得上顾问的身份，_ Bilbo的内心今天下午第十五次燃起了熊熊怒火（毫无疑问，他Took的血液又占了上风）， _我应当走过去让他知道这一点！_

Bilbo停下了掘土的动作，紧握住手上泥铲的木柄，力道如此之大以至于他的指关节都泛白了，他强迫自己深吸气。随着他缓缓吐气的动作，他肩膀，双臂和后背上紧绷着的肌肉也渐渐松弛下来。

他很少像这样发脾气，但Borin在这个星期越来越咄咄逼人。每过一个小时，Bilbo就觉得自己越来越接近爆发的边缘，他变得敏感，易怒。唯一让压制住他，令他冲上前去的只剩下他的理智了，他体内Baggins的血液在提醒他，像一对学生在田地里大吵大闹是 _非常_ 不得体的行为。

“他又来烦你了，Baggins大人？”在Bilbo右边几步开外的Haldan轻声问。和霍比特人一样，他蹲在地上，背对着Iron Hills的矮人。除了不小心的几次外，他根本不敢回头对上那矮人的眼神。

“没什么，”Bilbo嘟囔着，继续播种。“就是一些令人不快的视线。和平时没什么不同。”

“那着实令人焦虑不安！”Haldan气恼地说。他把手上的铲子用力地插在地上，舒展着因为长时间没动而僵硬的肩膀的后背。“我不知道你怎么受得了。昨天Borin和另外一人快把我给逼疯了，我差点没挺过来。”

“Frór，”Bilbo几乎是本能地纠正道。突然，他停下手上的动作，惊讶地看着Haldan，“什么，他们也给你找麻烦了？”

“没错，不管我到哪，总躲不开他们的视线。这可真是有些诡异。”

自从上次事件以来，Bilbo在田地里和Haldan在一起的时间就变得越来越多。他们俩在对方身上找到了许多意想不到的共同点：对种植的热爱，对Iron Hills几名顾问的厌恶还有对自己作为国王顾问的不称职感。尽管Bilbo相当高兴能获得这份友谊，（更重要的一点是，他终于能找到一个人畅所欲言地谈论园艺，而不会用Thorin那样的眼神盯着他瞧），但他怀疑正是与自己的亲近才令到Haldan成为他们的目标。

“也许他们盯上你是因为看到我俩经常一起干活，”Bilbo皱眉，他不喜欢这个目前最有可能成立的理由。“如果是那样的话，我得对把你拖进这趟浑水表示歉意。”

Haldan耸耸肩，不以为然地歪嘴一笑，“别担心我，Baggins大人，不满的眼光对我来说早就不是什么新鲜事啦。虽然…”他的声音渐渐减弱，忙着调整自己蹲伏在地上的姿势，直到他盘着双腿，挺直腰坐在地上。“对了，他们在国王Thorin在场的时候也这样吗？如果是的话，国王一定会注意到他们对你公开的敌意。”他朝四周张望了一会，疑惑地问，“说到这个，这么明媚的午后，国王跑哪去了？”

Bilbo一边轻轻地拍平刚播下种子的地方一边回答，“Thorin最近正为从Blue Mountain到来的矮人做必要的安排。所以他今天就没来。”

这一次，Haldan疑惑的目光落到了Bilbo的身上。“从Blue Mountain的矮人已经到了？我还以为没这么快呢

“旅程进行得比预想顺利多了，因此他们也会比原定计划早抵达一些。实际上，他们还没到呢；不过，我想也用不了几天了。”Bilbo稍稍往前挪了挪，在地上挖了另外一个小洞。Haldan在他还没开口前就把一包种子递了过去，他小声迅速地表示了自己的谢意。“Gandalf也会和他们一起。有个巫师在队伍里，我猜多少也有点帮助吧。”

“巫师？Gandalf？！灰袍巫师Gandalf？”Bilbo听到了Haldan紧张时才会发出的尖叫，他挑起眉毛，奇怪地看着他不安的朋友。霍比特人暗想，巫师在人类的名声到底是怎样的，会让Haldan露出如此敬畏紧张的表情。

“喔，别担心，他一点害处都没。”Bilbo说到，希望自己的声音听上去和平常一样好让Haldan冷静一些。意料之外的事总会让这名人类顾问不知所措。只有Eru才知道为什么Gandalf的到来为什么会让Haldan提心吊胆。

“虽然，”Bilbo突然想起了一些仿佛是上辈子的事情，他补充到，“他有随便走进别人家里的坏习惯，而且对自己打乱其他人的人生计划一点歉意也没，还有，他不是那种你说一句‘早上好’就能打发走的人。”

Haldan脸色变得更加苍白，看上去似乎要紧张得说不出话了，“打乱他人的人生计划？！”

Bilbo忍不住想（自从他认识Haldan以来，这已经不是第一次他有这样的念头了，如果他对自己足够诚实的话）这名顾问简直就一活脱脱的霍比特人嘛，瞧瞧他对植物的热爱和对意外的恐惧。

“这么说吧，我相当怀疑他会去插手人类的事情。”看在能让Haldan保持神智的份上，Bilbo愿意去相信自己刚才说的话。“我肯定你和他一定会相处得很好。他和Thorin还有其他矮人都能相安无事地相处。”

“为什么这样说，难道国王Thorin和他的同伴是不好相处的人？”Haldan问，他的好奇心多少缓解了刚才的恐慌。

Bilbo不无嘲笑地开口。“和这群矮人第一次见面之时的情景我可忘不了，”他继续播撒种子，慢悠悠地继续说，“他们不请自来，破门而入，把我的厨房吃得干干净净，弄坏了水管道，把盘子和餐具抛来抛去还兴奋地唱起了歌， _更别说_ 把地板弄得到处都是泥。”他伸手扯住身边一颗刚长出来不久的野草，恶狠狠地把它从土里拔出来。这个动作让一旁的Haldan打了个冷战。

 

 _“然后，”_ Bilbo紧紧攥住刚拔起来的野草，转过身，“Thorin出现了，你知道他是怎么和我打招呼的？他称我为一个 _杂货商，_ 接着，便完全无视了我的存在开始和其他矮人开起会来，整个过程连一分钟都没有。我得和你说清楚，”Bilbo用野草茎叶的一端指着Haldan，仿佛在他手里挥动的不是野草，而是一根教棒，“他说那话可完全没有要赞美我的意思！”

Haldan咧开嘴。“听上去他们才是真正的威胁。”

“那是肯定的！” Bilbo哼道，把野草丢进Haldan手上的空袋子里。

“那么，”在一阵沉默后，Haldan开口了，“是什么改变了你对国王Thorin的看法？”

“噢，那个说起来就复杂了。”Bilbo没有抬头。皱着眉抹去额头上的汗水，但他没有停歇，继续播种。“忠诚，这是一点，还有他为自己人民献身的精神，他是那种只会考虑他人民的利益而不会去考虑他的行动会对自己造成什么样的伤害的国王。他近乎称得上疯狂的勇气，”Bilbo不快地摇摇头。“我的意思是，有哪个人会带着一支除了他外只有十三个人的队伍去面对一条恶龙？疯狂，彻头彻尾的疯狂！”

“当你鼓起勇气帮助 _他_ 扭转局势后，他居然敢大声指责你是个傻瓜！给我种子，”Bilbo接过递来的袋子，从里面抓出一把种子，播撒在他刚刚掘好的小洞里。做完这一切后，他把袋子还给了Haldan。“之后的几天里，他会一直缠绕在你身边，哪怕你多次表示‘非常感谢，我 _好得很_ ，不需要你的照顾！’当然啦，他是不会听你的，因为他那极度旺盛的保护欲，还有他很可能把自己没能保护好你视作一种失职，那可真是荒谬到极点了，他总把所有过错都揽到自己身上。”

“我还没说到他那刻薄，伤人的冷笑话呢，还有…他的歌声！”Bilbo把一簇发黄的马尾草连根拔起，随手丢进杂草袋里。把袋子递给Haldan并打开装着种子的麻袋。“那该死的Bilbo Baggins之歌被他用那低沉的嗓音唱出来居然还相当地动听，你可千万别告诉他。这会让他洋洋自得。”

“他还——怎么？”当他发现Haldan带着欢快温暖的笑容看着他时，Bilbo打住了话头。

“我很高兴传言是真的！”Haldan伸手握住Bilbo没有拿着袋子的手，热情地摇晃着。“恭喜你！”

Bilbo当下的反应便只有疑惑地对着他的朋友眨眼。“很抱歉，但…你在说什么？”

“当然是你和国王Thorin之间的关系啦！”Haldan兴高采烈地解释，但他脸上同时也闪过一丝疑惑。“怎么？难道你们俩人不是在正在热恋吗？整个营地都在谈论这个！”

在那一瞬间，Bilbo觉得整个世界都仿佛停止了运转。

等等，什么？

_什么？_

“什么？”Bilbo声音嘶哑地问，他的嘴巴非常，非常地干燥。他甚至没注意到装着种子的袋子从他手里滑落到了地上。

Bilbo的反应让Haldan急忙用手掩住自己的嘴巴，“我，我很抱歉，Baggins大人，”他变得紧张，又因为紧张变得结巴，“我还以为在营地里发放的那些册子是用来声明你们之间的关系…其实我也没读懂册子的内容，他们都是用Khuzdûl语写的，但我认为上面的插图再明显不过了，它们是如此的浪漫还有…还有…”Haldan吃力地喘息着，用他最细微的声音嘀咕，“我不会再提起这事。”

_声明？册子？！_

此时有数百万个念头在Bilbo脑袋里奔腾，大部分都是类似 _‘啥？’_ 或者 _‘天啊’_ 这样的咆哮声。最后，震惊的霍比特人木然地挤出一句话，“给我看看。”

如果Bilbo此时还能思考，他一定会为自己的勇气而感到骄傲。

Haldan一只手不安地挠着后颈，另外一只手伸进外套的口袋里。“答应我，你可千万别晕过去，”他苦苦地哀求。再一次，如果Bilbo此时还有思考能力，他一定会忍不住发笑，Haldan在告诉他保持镇定，真讽刺。

接着，他看到了册子。

* * *

 

他晕了。

* * *

 

“Thorin！”Bilbo惊慌地冲进他们俩同住的帐篷，他的衣服和头发因为骑着小马急奔回营地的行为而凌乱不堪。“Thorin！看看这个！”

令他失望的是，帐篷是空的，但从Thorin桌子上零散的几份文件和一杯喝了一半的茶来判断，Bilbo猜想矮人刚离开不久。

Bilbo重重地叹了口气，拉过离他最近的椅子——Thorin的——然后整个人都瘫倒在上面。

 _一场彻头彻尾的灾难，_ 他手指按压着太阳穴，一脸愁苦地思索。恐怕是这辈子的第一次，这名霍比特人完全不知道该怎么办好。根据Haldan所说，这本册子已经流传了一个星期，在矮人军队里尤其受欢迎。整整一个星期，他和 _Thorin_ 怎么会没有注意到如此重要的事情呢？

Bilbo从外套的口袋里掏出已经有些破旧的册子，翻开第一页，希望能弄懂这本册子的目的到底是什么。一幅精美生动插画嵌在一行行书写整洁，流畅的字体（Cirth注）里，插画上描绘的应该是Bilbo与Thorin结婚时的场景。他们两人分别穿着富有各自种族特色的盛装手牵着手站在圣坛前。自己在画面里温柔痴情地凝视着新郎的眼神让霍比特人打了个哆嗦。

注：Cirth是矮人书写的语言，详见<http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Cirth>

诸神啊，难道自己对矮人国王的爱慕是如此地明显以至于一个在暗处的画家都能轻而易举地描绘下来？他真的像一个被爱情冲昏脑袋的霍比特人痴痴地注视Thorin？如果真是这样的话，国王怎么受得了愚蠢的霍比特人？这可真是个奇迹。也许是Thorin珍视他们间的友谊，又或许是Thorin不想伤害他的感情，哪怕对矮人国王而言这意味着他不得不忍受一份笨拙且不受欢迎的爱慕。

Bilbo克制住在眼眶打转的泪水，翻到下一页。这一次是他们两人并肩与一些巨大，神秘的蛇形怪物作战斗的画面。Bilbo对画面里的霍比特人凶狠的表情嗤之以鼻。好吧，也许这位画家并没有如实地表现出他在现实生活里的面部表情。自己绝没可能摆出这样一幅杀气腾腾的表情。

Bilbo把摊开的册子放在膝盖上，用手掌盖住自己犯乏的双眼。放任自己发出一声满是痛苦与绝望的呻吟声。尽管很不情愿，但霍比特人还是不得不承认，自己搞不清这些册子的目的。它们是用来嘲笑他和国王的吗？显然不是，每一幅画都是精心绘制，几乎称得上艺术品。显然，画家费了极大的心血来让画面里的Thorin和Bilbo尽可能地接近真人，那些过分夸张的爱慕和果敢的表情就另当别论。人物身上的细节处理尤为令人称道，一丝不苟地勾勒出衣服上微小的褶皱，表现出了头发真实的质感，还准确地捕捉到停留在角色脸上愉悦的表情…

Bilbo的手指缓缓地顺着线条抚摸着画面上Thorin的轮廓，透过指间感受到了纸张的精美。如果要用作嘲笑的话，Bilbo和Thorin应当像讽刺漫画里的人物，形象不堪，干着愚蠢的事情而非…手牵手，肩并肩一同对抗恐怖的怪兽。不管这是谁画的，毫无疑问，作者不单单是出于兴趣爱好，而是抱着对霍比特人和他的国王极大的尊重画下这些画作的。

Bilbo意外地发现自己为刚才得出的结论感到欣喜。至少Thorin和他没有被憎恨。

_没错，_ _Bilbo Baggins_ _，_ _他这样想着，漫不经心地翻开册子的第三也是最后一页，_ _一切都还有希望。_

他低下头，映入眼帘的画面瞬间令他身体僵硬，双颊极速地升温。

那是一张用色简单的黑白素描画，画面上的Thorin和Bilbo热烈地拥抱在一起，仿佛是世界末日一般，疯狂地亲吻彼此。

Bilbo呆呆地看着，这画面令他心醉神迷。

画面里的这个吻绝不是什么纯洁的吻；他俩紧贴在一起，贪婪不知满足地像要吞噬彼此。Bilbo渴求地攥住Thorin的外套，Thorin单手托住Bilbo的后脑勺，另外一只手则紧紧搂住霍比特人的腰。Thorin平日穿的胸甲不见了，上衣的扣子被解开，一块撩人心魄的皮肤暴露在Bilbo的眼前。矮人有几缕黑发落在胸口上，此时的Bilbo用尽毕生的自制力才忍住没伸出手去尝试把画面里的Thorin飘落在锁骨上的头发拨回对方宽阔，强健的双肩后。

Bilbo不安地咳嗽了两声，解开自己领口的扣子，好让发烫的身体凉快一些。身体的这种反应也许说明了他希望Thorin这样对待他：让Thorin宽大，厚实的手掌在他的后背，臀部，胸膛间游走，双唇沿着脖子而下温柔地吻遍他的身体。

一只手不知什么时候落在了他的肩膀上，突如其来的接触使得Bilbo尖叫着跳了起来。霍比特人迅速地转身面朝来者，后背抵在桌子的边缘上。

“很抱歉我吓着你了，Bilbo，”Thorin面带笑容。他的双手高高举起，摆出一个表示自己一点恶意也没有的姿势。“你今天怎么回来得这么早！你在看什么，令你如此入神…”

Bilbo最不想发生的事情发生了，Thorin的视线落在了由于Bilbo慌张地跳起来而从霍比特人膝盖上落到地面的册子上。

更不巧的是，册子保持着摊开的状态，而摊开的页面恰好就是令Bilbo做起白日梦的 _那一页_ 。

俩人站着一动不动，谁也没有说话。Thorin看了看册子上的图画，皱着眉头，抬头看了看Bilbo，然后视线回到躺在地上的册子上，接着又望着愈发尴尬的Bilbo，如此反复。

 _镇定，镇定，_ Bilbo努力地让自己冷静些，绞尽脑汁想要想出一个好的解释以免他在Thorin心中变成一个不要脸的自慰者。

他失败了。于是他开始热切地祈祷，祈祷地面出现一道裂缝将他吞噬。

Thorin默默地捡起册子，快速地浏览起其他页面里的内容。不能再一言不发了，Bilbo脱口道，“我，呃嗯，也是刚刚才发现的。这就是我为什么会在这里。提早。为什么我会提早回来。把，呃，这个拿给你看。”

霍比特人退缩了。这简直就是一场噩梦。为什么面对Gollum和Smaug时，他能如炮连珠地讲出一堆花言巧语，但在Thorin面前却连一句连贯的话都说不出来？他重重地咽了口口水，“这是Haldan大人给我的。我——我在看这些画想搞懂它们到底想表达什么——”

“那便是唯一的原因吗？”

Thorin一如既往地冷静的声音让Bilbo有些反应不过来。“请你再说一遍？”他问，身体朝后退去。

“那便是你盯着这些画唯一的原因吗？”Thorin重复到。这一次，他的声音变得低沉，染上了一丝不愉快和嘲讽的色彩。“那便是你如此全神贯注，以至于我站在你身后，甚至喊了三次你的名字你都没发现原因吗？”

‘是’这个回答几乎就要从Bilbo的舌尖上一跃而出，但Bilbo恼怒地啃了回去。Thorin有什么资格这样子嘲弄他？还有，Thorin到底想要他说什么？他当然会选择一个尽可能保持他们间友谊的回答，即便这意味这他不得不去歪曲真相。这对Bilbo实在是太艰难了，他内心热烈的情感被压抑的太久太久了。

为什么这个矮人就不能满足于他之前给的理由，而非要捅这个马蜂窝呢？

 _好吧，_ Bilbo决定听从自己内心的声音。他感到受伤，愤怒，心力交瘁，此时此刻，他只想快点摆脱这糟糕透顶的局面，爬回自己的小床，睡上一个星期。 _既然你想要真相，那我就给你。_ Bilbo瞪着Thorin，抬起下巴，咬牙切齿地挤出，“不。”

Thrin把隔开他们的椅子拉开，朝前踏了三大步。Bilbo本能地退缩，直到他意识到他已经无路可退，他的后背因为死死地抵住桌子而疼痛不已。好一会，Bilbo才后知后觉地发现Thorin把他给困住了。

“那么请你告诉我，霍比特人先生，其他的理由是什么？”Thorin低语着。他用一种阴暗，饥渴的眼神盯着Bilbo，如此陌生的眼神让霍比特人后背升起一股寒意。

“我只是，”Bilbo吞吞吐吐地，不知道该如何说下去。他想要画面上所有的一切。他渴望被亲吻，被爱抚，他害怕孤单，他希望能得到快乐，能被爱护。

他想要Thorin。

 _“我只是想要，”_ Bilbo绝望地吐出这句话，他的声音支离破碎，希望Thorin能 _明白_ 他的心意。

“Bilbo，”Thorin喃喃低语，脸上的怒火因为霍比特人的告白褪去。Bilbo闭上双眼，等待着预料之中的拒绝。

但恰好相反，Thorin消除了他们之间最后的一丝距离，吻住了霍比特人的双唇。

Bilbo颤抖，急促地喘气。Bilbo从来没想过强壮如Thorin这般的人的亲吻会如此地温柔，柔软。他的嘴唇轻轻刷过Bilbo的双唇，印压在Bilbo唇上的只有温暖的触感，几乎一丝重量都没有，仿佛他在担心他再向前压一些，霍比特人便会倒下。这个事实让Bilbo胸膛里的 _需求_ 和 _渴望_ 变得更加热切，下定了决心后，Bilbo双手抚摸着Thorin坚毅的脸庞。慢慢地昂起头加深了这个吻，舌头撩人地在Thorin紧锁的双唇上扫动。

一声低沉，颤抖的呻吟声回应了Bilbo，Bilbo的身体同时被战栗感与满足感填满，原本纯洁温柔的吻变得饥渴，绝望，热切。Thorin的双臂缠绕住Bilbo，随意地把手里的册子扔在地上，巨大的手掌像是在宣示领土一般落在霍比特人的后背上，压近他们之间的距离。这个热吻令Bilbo本能地朝后仰去，身体形成微微的拱状，他享受着自己舌头与Thorin舌头交缠在一起的感觉，从国王壮实的胸膛上传来的温度令他迷醉。他的双手摸索着，直到他的一只手穿过矮人的长发，另外一只手则顺着Thorin的脖子而下，勾住矮人宽阔的肩膀。Bilbo感到无比的满足，他愿余生都在Thorin的怀抱里，与属于他的矮人国王结合，为这熟悉的檀香与金属气息包围。许久以来的一次，Bilbo感到安全，温暖，真正地被需要。

Thorin不得不中断了这个吻，让他们两人有机会喘息呼吸。这一点儿也不够，太短了，Bilbo坚信。他睁开双眼，像只猫头鹰一般迷迷糊糊地对矮人眨着眼。Thorin看上去极度地狂喜，他的瞳孔扩张，几乎填满了整个晶状体，只剩下一个淡褐色的圈，双唇因为刚才的接吻微微发皱、红润，头发乱糟糟的。

他脸上挂着Bilbo见过最为灿烂的笑容，仿佛他刚才得到了世上最好的宝物。

“Bilbo，”Thorin气喘吁吁地开口，语气里还带着一丝怀疑，如同美梦成真一般。他俯下身子一次又一次轻柔地亲吻着霍比特人的嘴角，顺着脸颊的线条而下，停留对方白皙的脖子上。Bilbo颤抖地呜咽着，除了昂起头乞求矮人给予他更多外，什么也做不了。“我一直都在期盼这一刻，”Thorin终于承认了自己的感情，他吐出的气息和胡子搔弄着对方柔软温暖的皮肤，双手舒服地搭在Bilbo的臀部上，“我一直在等待合适的时机告诉你，但我总不知道如何开口。”

Bilbo咯咯地笑着，缩紧了搂住Thorin的双手。如释重负的感觉令他有些飘飘然。“我以为你对我一点兴趣都没呢。”

Thorin挺直腰板，用自己的额头抵住Bilbo的前额，在几个月前，他们就这样亲呢过，那次的记忆霍比特人永远也忘不了。“那样看来，我们可真是天生的一对，”矮人国王懊恼地说，Bilbo强忍住已经在他喉间的笑声。

相反，他翻了个白眼带着鼻音哼道。“Eru帮帮我们两个大白痴。”

Bilbo任由自己被拉进第二个、第三个、更多缓慢慵懒的亲吻，他的双唇微微张开，完全迷醉在本已在熟悉不过的Thorin给他带来的全新体验里。

余下的夜晚发生了什么就不必多说啦。

* * *

作为一名专业窃贼，走私贩，骗子和间谍，从他丰富老道的人生经验里，Nori学习到要想生存下来不仅仅要有敏锐的触觉，更要听从自身预知厄兆的本能。

这份特殊的本能在他接到国王让他前往皇室帐篷的召集令后就一直向他发射各种警告的信号。几乎是在朝他大喊，让他逃命，逃得远远地，越远越好，而他现在却舒服地坐在椅子里，陪伴他的还有远征队的其他成员。

“有谁知道我们被召集到这的原因吗？”Nori听到不远处的Bombur问着他的兄弟。“还有，你们谁有见到Bilbo和Ori吗？”

“Ori大人和Baggins大人会晚一些到。他们现在还在农田里，”Thorin走进帐篷给出了答案，双臂下夹满了卷轴。他径直地走到自己的桌子前，随意地把成堆的卷轴丢在桌面上，完全不在意会弄得多乱。他的出现让整个房间陷入一片沉寂。“先开会吧。”

Nori不安地移了移位置，紧张地盯着离他最近的出口。为什么会有如此强烈的不详预感？

“各位，”Thorin坐了下来，和以往一样，唐突地开口说到。“我留意到最近有些故事在营地里传播，一些有讲述我和Bilbo间的浪漫关系的故事。”

就在他话音刚落下的同时，所有在场的矮人全都进入高度戒备的紧张状态，出乎意料的是，除此之外，从他们脸上读不出任何其他的信息。若不是此时Nori正忙着偷偷把自己的位置往帐篷唯一的出口边上挪，他一定会为他朋友们一本正经的面孔叫绝。

Thorin装出一副什么都没看到的样子继续说。“通常，我不会去理会这些故事，反正不过是矮人间流传的一些无害的绯闻罢了，但我发现了一些非常有趣的东西。”

国王拿出一本残缺但对所有人来说 _非常_ 熟悉方形册子。

 

 _天啊，不，_ Nori心一沉，毫无疑问，其他人此时的心情也和他一样， _被发现了。_

在好几个月前我见到过类似的册子，但当时那本的内容可没有这本…啊哈，这么有创意。”Thorin翻开第一页，上面是国王和霍比特人在圣坛交换婚誓的画面。他看了一会，挑起眉毛把这画展示给惶恐不安的众人。

“我身上盔甲的选择非常有趣，而且老实说，我相当喜欢Bilbo头上戴的花冠。不知道这妙绝的主意是谁出的，”他不动声色地说。房间的某个角落，Dori正在打哆嗦。他正是那个熟知花语，帮助Ori挑选组成花冠的花种的那个人。

“喔，可别忘了这里的宝石，”Thorin欢快地继续。这怀恨在心的王八蛋估计相当享受他朋友们不安蠕动的场景。他翻到第二页——国王和霍比特人联手对付一只可怖的巨兽——举起册子好让房间所有的人都能看到。“Bilbo有话让我转达给这幅画作者，感谢作者赋予他，我引用他的话来说吧，‘能运用各种武器的超能力，’尽管他非常肯定自己如果使用比Sting还重的武器只会伤到自己。”Thorin翘着嘴角补充，“我发现写这故事的人非常喜欢提到我‘霸气的英俊’。我算过了，这个词在这简短的故事里一共出现了整整十九次。”

Fili和Kili俩人脸涨得红得要滴出血来了，整个人都要缩进椅子里去了。他们绝望地盯着地板，大概是在想爬到某个角落，躲起来免得尴尬而亡。

与此同时，Nori和Bofur不安地坐在椅子上，恐惧地交换眼神。轮到他们了。

“最后，瞧瞧这——”

“殿下！”从帐篷入口处传来Dáin的高喊声，在Thorin还没来得及回复前，他就已经冲了进来。“大事不好了！”

矮人君主双眼被恐慌填满，急匆匆地把一小片羊皮纸碎片塞到Thorin手里。

“我收到一封勒索信，还有这些东西。”躺在Dáin掌心里的是一颗面上刻着B.B两个字母的金色纽扣还有一条散开的褐色辫子，上面绑着一条紫色的缎带。

“Baggins大人和Ori大人被绑架了。”


	10. Chapter 10

Part. XIV The Captors

伴随着Bilbo醒来的是令他头疼欲裂的晕眩感，接着一阵腐烂发霉的气味钻进了他的鼻孔，潮湿且刺鼻，这还没完，一阵阵愤怒的咆哮声传到他耳朵里。

“我们不应当把那矮人也带回来！这不在计划之内！”

“去你的计划！原本一切都好端端的，是你脑袋是进水提出要提前行动才会把事情给搞砸的！”

“要是你一开始按照原定计划把半身人单独带到一边，我们也不用把这个矮人也一并抓来了！”

“哎！你倒是试试把那讨厌的狗皮膏药从半身人身上撕下来呀！更别说当时我们还受到攻击！”

“你比他高出整整一截耶，你这吃屎大的白痴！瞧，多亏了你，我们才落到如此田地。”

“好啦，还不如想想应该怎么办？我们不能留着他！要我说，不如把他给杀了，一了百了。”

 

“杀了他？你疯了吗？我可不想和谋杀有任何牵连！”

他们争执的声音传到Bilbo隆隆作响的脑袋里，他紧闭双唇以掩盖因为惊吓而不受控制发出的痛苦的呻吟声。他身体下那张凹凸不平坚硬的石板床令他的身体更加地难受。下意识地，他试着挪动自己的身体想换一个相对舒服些的姿势，却意外地发现自己的双手被捆绑着。伴随着一声惨叫，他以一个相当难堪的姿势重重地摔在了地板上，碎石与地板发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声，原本喧嚣的房间变得鸦雀无声。

“还楞着干嘛？半身人醒了！快，快去把头儿喊来。”

 _我在哪？发生了什么？_ 听着迅速远去的脚步声，Bilbo晕沉沉地思考着。他害怕极了，他使出全身力气睁开双眼试着找回自己的意识，但当他眼睛睁开的一瞬，他马上就后悔了，耀眼的阳光如同小刀刺入他的双眼。他的脑袋仿佛被一根长钉刺穿一般，这巨大的痛苦让他几乎再一次地昏迷过去。

 

 _好吧，这可真是个蠢主意。千万别再做尝试了。_ Bilbo发出一阵痛苦的嘶嘶声，闭上双眼，集中精神，平伏自己的呼吸，努力让自己保持清醒。以致于他甚至没有注意到有人正在接近他躺着的地方，直到来者站在离他不到一步距离的地方。

“Baggins大人！很抱歉让你受苦了，”一个熟悉的声音——他应该就是首领，Bilbo猜想——在他耳边响起。那声音听上去奇怪极了，就像是一个人在水底下说话一样。“我们不得不以此种方式相见着实是个遗憾，但请记住，我个人对你完全不抱任何的敌意。”

Bilbo最后尝试了一次，凝聚全身所有的力气，睁开眼以看清袭击他的人是谁。

Haldan带着一张残酷的笑脸冷冰冰地盯着他。“这不过是一桩买卖，而你，Baggins先生，可是值很多很多钱的，希望你能够理解。”

在Haldan还没把他的话给说完之前，Bilbo便再一次地失去了意识。

* * *

Dáin带来的消息让整个房间陷入不安的骚动当中。

“赎金？是谁会干如此下作的勾当？！”

“为什么他们会选择Bilbo和Ori？他们俩可是我们当中最友善的两个人！”

“也许正是因为他们太过和善，讨人喜欢以至于绑匪才会觉得对他们下手会比较容易。”

“说得好像Thorin Oakenshield远征队的成员在经历了所有的一切后还能像过往一般天真一样！”

“Dori大人？Dori大人？”Balin警觉的声音盖住了房间里其他人的喊叫声。离Dori最近的两人，Bombur和Bifur疑惑地转过身子，和Balin一起，他们三人把这位面色迅速变得惨白的矮人扶回椅子里。“深呼吸，Dori大人，”Balin安抚着对方，“深呼吸，别停下。”

房间的另外一边，Nori正忙着挤过乱哄哄的人群，拼命地朝Dáin和Thorin那边走去。“让我过去，”他咆哮着，其他人纷纷闪开以免被他的怒火烧伤。 _这一定是个变态没品的玩笑，_ Nori愤怒地握紧拳头。 _为什么所有人，所有人都任由_ _Dáin_ _撒下这弥天大谎！_

 

当他看到那条辫子，还有上面那该死的再熟悉不过的紫色缎带—— _那是来自他们亡母的礼物，_ _Ori_ _最为珍惜的东西_ ——被递到Thorin手上时，Nori感到自己体内所有的空气像是被抽干了一般，就在那一瞬，前所未有的恐惧感吞噬了他，他呆呆地站在原地，一动不动。脑袋不受控制地浮现出一幅恐怖的画面，他的弟弟，可爱 _温柔_ 的Ori，在黑暗中遭受鞭打，血流不止，而他却只能束手无策在一旁眼睁睁地看着他亲爱的弟弟受苦，什么也做不了。

“他们剪下了他的辫子，”他声音嘶哑，茫然地自语。“为什么他们要剪掉他的辫子？”

 _辫子与纽扣不过是最轻的警告，_ Nori的内心黑暗，狡诈，精于绑票的那一部分正在对他低语。矮人脊背一凉。 _下一个包裹寄来的东西会比这些糟糕，血腥上千百倍。_

一只手稳稳地落在Nori的肩膀上，把他从阴暗的思绪来回了现实。“Nori大人，”Bofur眉头紧锁，Nori相当好奇，为什么在自己陷入彻底的狂乱之时，这名矿工依旧能保持镇定，“我们一定会找回你的弟弟和Bilbo。”

Nori重重地咽了咽口水，机械式地点点头，但他可没办法和对方一样盲目地乐观。Bofur看出了Nori内心的不安。对方毫无生气的回应令他眉头皱得更紧了，他握住矮人肩膀的手力道变得更大了一些。

与此同时，Dwalin猛地站起身，迅速地靠近Thorin，毫不在乎因为他粗鲁的动作而被弄倒在地的椅子。他在Nori的身边停了下来，缓缓地抽出了他的双斧注。“那信上面写了什么，”他冷冷地问到，此时他声音里饱含的杀气足以让所有听到的人退避三舍，“是谁胆敢用他肮脏的双手染指我的矮人还有我们的霍比特人？我会把他的 _内脏全部给掏出来_ 。”

 

注：Dwalin的双斧一把叫Grasper，另外一把叫Keeper。原文里的表述是Grasper and Keeper，这里为了方便阅读我直接翻译成双斧。见谅，要看斧头图片可以点http://www.wetacollectors.com/forum/showthread.php?t=38942

“不止一人，如果信的内容属实，”Thorin抬起头异常冷静地回答。若非他攥住纸张的手指关节发白，所有人都会被他无动于衷的表情所蒙骗。“他们想要14000枚金币，分成五份，在三天内送到他们指定的地点。”

“指定地点？”

“他们画了一张地图。”

“白痴，”Glóin晃了晃他的斧头发出一声冷笑。“我们只需做好埋伏，等待他们现身拿取金币时，就可以将他们一网打尽！”

他的话引得其他矮人发出一阵阵响亮，热情‘没错’的喝彩声，并且兴奋地效仿起Glóin与Dwalin的动作，纷纷亮出自己的武器。

“大家，请不要如此鲁莽！把你们手上的东西收好，”Dáin朝杀气腾腾的人群大吼，但他的声音完全被众人无视掉了。

“我们来个杀鸡儆猴！让全中土的人看看，胆敢伤害我们伙伴的人会有什么样的下场！”

“就像小Ori曾说过的一样，要让他们的屁股知道我们矮人烙铁的滋味！”

“请，大家请冷静下来好好想想——”

“瞧瞧我的十字弓！我一直有在努力练习如何双手开火！”

“亲爱的王子殿下，我相当不赞同你这种旁门左道的使用方法——别拿它们对着我！”

“安静！”突然，Thorin的手掌重重地落在桌面上，咆哮出声，几乎就在同一瞬间，房间终于安静了下来。“埋伏是没有用的，”国王暴躁地解释着。他盯着局促不安的众人，“绑匪们早就预想到我们会这么做了。在信里，他们明确说明只有在安全地拿到赎金后，他们才会释放人质。如果在此之前他们当中有任何一人受到伤害，那么Bilbo和Ori也完了。”

在众人还没来得及嘟哝之前，Thorin就已经抬手示意所有人保持安静。他用不容置疑的口吻坚定地说，“所有人都不允许做的任何会刺激绑匪伤害他们两人的行为。这便是我最后的决定。”

 

他死死地盯着其他矮人，尤其是正在愤怒地咆哮，手里还死死地握着双斧，满脸杀气的Dwalin，直到所有的人都不情愿地点头表示同意。在确保所有人都明白他的意思后，他转向他那轻佻的表亲，严肃地问，“这封信是在哪发现的？”

Dáin一脸痛苦的表情，嘴唇眯成一条缝，毫无疑问，那必然是一段极度不愉快的经历。“我是在Borin大人身上找到的，殿下。那封信被故意地放在他——”

“故意？”Nori怀疑地嘲弄道。他冷冷地盯着Iron Hills的君主，不留情面地质问，“你的那两个顾问讨厌Bilbo早就不是什么秘密了。你现在告诉我你恰好在Borin大人身上找到勒索信。你凭什么说他不是这次事件的主使？”

“那是因为，Nori大人，”Dáin淡然地回答，“当时Borin大人不省人事地躺在血泊当中，这封信被一把穿过他衣服的刀子钉在他的胸口上。干这事的人希望得到我们的注意力，他们干得相当成功。” Dáin咬了咬嘴唇，突然转向Thorin唐突地说。“是我和Frór大人发现他的。现在，Frór正在照顾他。Borin大人身上受了刀伤，后脑勺被重击过。但幸好，没有生命危险。如果你们都准备好了的话，” Dáin扫了一眼处于震惊当中的其他矮人，“我可以带你们去见他。希望他现在已经清醒过来，能解答我们的疑问。”

* * *

 Bilbo第二次醒来时，他注意到两件奇怪的事情；第一件事是伴随他醒来时后脑勺传来的剧痛，Bilbo丝毫不怀疑，如果他还有力气抬起自己的手臂，他一定会在后脑袋上摸到一个巨大肿块。第二件事是，在他好容易克服疼痛给他带来的晕眩感后，从他贴在潮湿木板上的脸颊传来的寒意。这可真是奇怪，他明明记得昏迷前自己正和Ori肩并肩走在一起，准备去Thorin的帐篷——

一波破碎的记忆片段瞬间淹没了他。

_农田，袭击，绑架。_

_Haldan_ _。_

Bilbo用尽自己所有的自制力才没让自己因为朋友的背叛而做出明显的肢体反应。他的朋友策划了这场绑架！Haldan到底策划了多久？难到打一开始，Haldan接近他，和他做的朋友，所有的一切只是为了令他放松戒备？Bard是否也参与了这场绑架？

Bilbo压住自己的怒意。这些问题的答案可以等。现在，首要的事情是集中精力了解他所处的环境。

他放松四肢，装出一副依旧昏迷不醒的假态，Bilbo深吸了一口气，房间里一片死寂，沉闷的空气里散发着一股令他作呕的麋香味。此时的沉寂有种似曾相识之感，令他想起还未重建之前的Erebor。Bilbo还清楚地记得当他第一次踏入那些被遗忘的城堡时的情景；陪伴他的只有他矮小的身体投射在镀金墙面的影子，他每走一步，那些空荡荡被遗弃的房间里便回荡着他脚步的回声。这种极度孤独的感觉像是一块压在他胸口上的巨石，在那片空旷无人的空间里，他觉得自己渺小得几乎是不曾存在过。亲眼看到曾经的辉煌沦为一片废墟给他带来的恐惧感无法用言语表述。

 _好吧，_ Bilbo终于睁开了双眼，郁郁地想到， _不管这是哪里，我宁愿一个人被留在空荡荡的_ _Erebor_ _也不愿意呆在这。_

Bilbo等待着，直到他确定他的意识恢复得差不多了才试着去挪动在他身后的双手。如他所料想的一样，他的手腕依旧被紧紧地捆绑着，这也不出奇，要是他没被捆着的话，Bilbo反倒会觉得绑匪是群蠢蛋，但他依旧对这个事实感到失落。他小心地调整着自己的姿势，试着让自己坐起来，在摔倒两次后他好容易坐了起来。他环顾四周希望能看到一些熟悉的东西，好弄清楚自己现在在哪。

就Bilbo所见，这是一间狭长的房间，没有什么摆设，几缕微弱的光线穿过一扇Bilbo永远也够不着的小圆窗，给房间带来一丝可怜的光亮。在他身下是一块已经风化了的暗淡的木板，显然已经有好长一段历史了。房间的地板也破旧不堪，到处都是裂痕，裂痕里塞满了各种各样的碎石。墙面也好不到哪里去。几根生锈的铁钉钉在腐败，破旧的木板上，凸起了一大截，仿佛下一秒它们就要掉下来似的。外面狂风呼啸，渗进来的寒意令Bilbo忍不住打了个冷颤。

等等，冷颤？

Bilbo打了个激灵，迅速地低下头，看到绿夹克还在自己身上令他松了口气，尽管他身上夹克因为扣子掉了而敞开着。他沮丧地叹了口气。老实说，自己的运气到底是有多糟糕才会连衣服上的扣子都保不住？他可是相当喜欢那些纽扣的啊！它们做工精美、细致，更别说那可能是Thorin亲手给他打制的，这个念头更加重了他的懊悔。但此时此刻，他最好还是忘了那些扣子，接受这件夹克就像他那件旧浴袍一样挂在他身上的事实。

铁锁被打开的咔嗒声打断了Bilbo的思绪，他立即绷紧神经把所有的注意力都集中在房间入口处。房门被打开，是Haldan，他手里托着一个木制托盘，上面装满了食物。他露出了一个Bilbo再熟悉不过的羞怯的微笑，霍比特人几乎是条件反射地准备安慰对方，因为在Hdalan露出这样的笑脸时，接踵而来的便是一连串的道歉。接着，他才想起正是 _因为_ 眼前的这个蒙骗他的阴谋家，自己才会落到如此窘境，强烈的怒意再一次袭来。

“Baggins大人！看到你醒来真是令我宽慰！我一直为我们如此粗暴地对待你而感到不安。为此我向你道歉，”Haldan说到这，停了一会，用脚把他身后的门给踹上。“我给你带了一些吃的，汤，面包，还有一壶茶，是给我们俩的，遗憾的是没有牛奶和糖。不管怎样，你还是先趁热把饭给吃了吧。”

Bilbo使出他自认为最凶狠的眼光。“在你绑架我之后你还这么无微不至地照顾我，您可真是个好人，”他恶狠狠地吐出这句话。

Haldan翻了个白眼，把托盘放在霍比特人面前。他紧张兮兮的样子立马消失不见。“噢，别这样！我告诉过你，这并非你我之间的恩怨。再说了，我可不能让你饿着。你活着的价值可比你死掉的价值大多了。如果你不介意的话，请转过身去。”看到Bilbo一动也不动，他叹气道，“除非你想要在双手被捆着的情况下吃饭，反正我是无所谓。”

Bilbo不情愿地转过身去，背对着Hdldan。有那么几秒钟，自己有机会逃跑的念头令Bilbo不禁有些雀跃。

毫无疑问，Haldan看透了Bilbo的想法，他冷冷地说，“请不要试着逃跑。如果有必要，我会毫不犹豫地使用我身上带着的刀子，门外面也有守卫，而且你的‘小’朋友也在我们手上。我可不想通过伤害他来迫使你乖乖听话。”

若不是Haldan死死地抓住他的手臂，Bilbo一定会转身过去。“‘小’朋友？”他问，心禁不住一沉。 _可千万别是_ _Ori_ _。千万别是_ _Ori_ 。

Haldan漫不经心地嘟哝，“没错，那个总把自己埋在书本里的年前那个矮人，我喜欢他，他可是相当地有礼貌！”

噢，这可真是糟透了。

在他手腕上的绳索终于被切断后，Bilbo转过身面对着绑架他的人。他有些茫然地揉着受伤的手腕。“为什么要抓Ori？他什么也没干。”

Haldan有些犹豫，挠了挠他的后脖颈。“这…绑架过程花费的时间比预想的要长，这令我的人有些惊慌。我得说，事情应当按照预期顺利进行才对，但我们不得不把原定计划的时间给提前，因此…”这名人类国王的顾问没有在说下去，他看上去相当地尴尬。他找到一块相对平坦没有裂缝的地方，盘着双腿坐下。“我保证，他很好。现在请坐下来，等我把茶准备好。”

Haldan用他带来的印花瓷壶给两个杯子斟上茶，被弄糊涂的Bilbo小心翼翼地坐在他的对面。他现在是相当地纠结，他体内Baggins的血统在要求他为对方的邀请道谢，没有任何一名尊重的霍比特人会拒绝一杯好茶，而他Tookish的一面则让他告诉Haldan让他带着他的茶杯滚到一边去。但最终他没在这两个选项选择，而是开口问，“原来你早就在密谋绑架我换取赎金，但却做得如此草率。为什么了？”

“什么为什么？”Haldan缓缓地把茶壶放在一边，茶壶与地面的碰撞发出一声轻微的叮当声，他抬起头，好奇地看着Bilbo。“你是在问为什么要绑架你还是为什么会做的如此草率？”

“都有，我想。”

Haldan拿起自己的茶杯，轻轻地吹走热茶产生的雾气。“Baggins先生，”他开口说，“我先回答你第二个问题，是这样，灰袍巫师Gandalf就要到来的消息令我们不得不提前下手。我们最不希望的事情便是有巫师干预到其中。”他满满地饮了一大口茶后才继续，“要回答你的第一个问题可需要很长的时间。你不会介意吧？”

Bilbo瞪了他一眼，嘲弄道。“不管有多长都好，说吧。反正现在我哪也去不了。”

“好极了！”Haldan面露喜色，Bilbo内心深处的某个地方一直在提醒他事情有多么诡异。他正和 _绑架他的人_ 面对面坐着喝茶，还在进行一场算得上有礼貌的交谈，要是让Thorin知道，Eru保佑，千万别让那矮人知道，否则Thorin在还没来得及表示不满前就会被活活气死。

这或许算得上中土历史上最为古怪的绑架。

“关于Lake-town的领主注你知道多少？”Haldan一边把托盘到Bilbo面前一边问。“好了，吃点东西吧！我保证食物里没有下毒。瞧？”为了证明自己的话不假，他撕下一小块面包，蘸了点汤汁，一口吃掉。

在第六章里提到，Lake-Town的领主卷走了Bard给他的黄金，这里指的便是该事件。

“他是个狡猾的混蛋，卷走了Bard给他重建Lake-Town的黄金。”Bilbo不客气地说，他一脸疑惑地盯着那些食物。Haldan在干嘛？难道这是他表示愧疚的一种特有的手段？又或许，Haldan感到无聊想从Bilbo身上找到些乐子。Bilbo自己也不知道，哪个答案会更好一些。

“哈哈，我可不会否认你关于他的看法！”Haldan啜着茶，发出一阵窃笑。“没错，他的确是只老狐狸，卷走了黄金也是事实，但我的故事比这事要早得多。我想我最好从开始说起？”

Bilbo缓缓地点点头，他霍比特人热爱食物的天性最终还是占了上风，他伸出手把汤端了起来尝了一小口，有些苦，里面是土豆和韭菜，他的最爱。美味极了。

 _Haldan_ _，你这个王八蛋，_ 他张大嘴巴满满地喝了一大口汤，接着恶狠狠地瞪着坐在他面前的人类。

“我和我的伙伴们曾在那位领主手下效劳，”Haldan无视来自Bilbo凶狠的眼神，继续说到。“我是他的财务顾问。那是我梦寐以求的职位，部分原因是我挺喜欢那名领主，更多的是因为这份职务给我带来的高收入。那些钱意味着我和我的家族终于能脱离贫困。你能想象三餐都无法裹腹的滋味吗，Baggins大人？”

这个问题让Bilbo感到异常的不适，他收紧端着汤碗的手掌和握着勺子的手指，力道之大以至于他的双手开始不停地颤抖。一阵恐惧淹没了他，他想起那个寒冬那些痛苦不堪的往事。当时他还是个孩子，大人们都尽力地在保护他，但那段记忆Bilbo永远也忘不了，当时Shire居民看着食物一天一天减少，那一张张脸上写满了Bilbo无法忘却的恐惧。他清楚地记得他的父母在以为他不在场的情况下，私底下进行的那些严肃的对话。令人痛苦的寒冬没有半点要褪去的迹象，他父母间的谈话变得越来越频繁与沉重，就连富有的Baggins家也免不了挨饿的命运，根本没办法找到更多的食物。他母亲严格地控制着家里食物的配给，尽管情况窘迫，但Bilbo的父母依旧坚持要喂饱他们的儿子。直到后来，他的父亲病倒，母亲变得越发地瘦弱，Bilbo才明白他吃的食物是从哪来的。

Bilbo也许不曾挨饿，但他能理解饥饿给人来带的痛苦。

“我无需想象，”Bilbo说，竭力让自己的声音保持平稳，他把还剩半碗的汤放到一边。试图把刚才回忆给他带来的痛苦情绪掩盖起来。

“我很抱歉，Baggins大人。”Haldan用一种类似同情的眼光看着Bilbo，这令Bilbo对眼前的这名绑匪更为痛恨。“既然这样，想必你一定也能理解为什么我不想再次沦落到那般境地的决心。在那名领主手下相当地愉快，我们两人间达成了一个共同协议——只要我对他一些，啊哈，不那么干净的交易睁一只眼闭一只眼，那么我便会得到高额的报酬。就这样，我和我的同僚们，以一种极快的速度变得非常富有。”

Haldan的话…并未令Bilbo惊讶。他见过那名领主，那家伙做出侵吞公款的事情一点也不奇怪。

“让我猜猜，”Bilbo双臂交叉抱在胸前，直截了当地说，“你被发现了。”

Haldan点点头表示Bilbo说的没错，但他看上去一点也没因为这个指控而感到不快。“在那个时间暴露再糟糕不过了。那是在Smaug的袭击之后，镇民们，恩，一无所有的镇民们希望用城镇的资金来重建他们的家园。结果他们发现实际储备资金与报表里应有的资金 _相差甚远_ 。那位领主太过贪婪，他侵吞了太多不属于他的资金。于是，所有的矛头都指向了领主和我们这些为他工作的人…”

Bilbo把这些碎片拼凑起来，事情开始变得明朗起来，突然，他不假思索地说，“这便是为什么那家伙在战争爆发之前还坚持向Thorin索取黄金的原因？为了把钱还给镇民好保住他自己的脑袋？”

“这是一部分原因，”Haldan对Bilbo的逻辑能力感到相当地满意，“当时，镇民威胁要让我们全部人头落地，与此同时，我们几人也逼迫那名领主，要求拿他的家产来平息民众的愤怒。你可以想象当时他的压力有多么地巨大，他需要有足够的资金来缓和事态，而最好的办法就是从Thorin那儿弄到钱。我丝毫不怀疑他还打着如意算盘，准备从中再赚上一笔。”

“他肯定会这么做。”Bilbo翻了个白眼，随手拿起茶杯。这场绑架，变得比他预想当中舒适的太多了。“在国王Bard与Thorin达成协议后，他得到的黄金数量远远超过他所需要偿还给镇民的数量。”

“你说得不错，但那已经太迟了。镇民对这位领主的愤怒已经不是偿还黄金便能平息的了。”  Hadaln一脸厌恶地继续说。“即便这样，国王Bard还是坚持把黄金给予这位领主，他天真地以为这样那名领主就可以得到原谅。一朝为臣，永世不改。注”

由于我没读过原著，不确定Bard与长湖镇领主之间的关系，原文为Once a loyal guard to the Master, forever a loyal guard，若有错误请指正。另外人类向矮人索取黄金一事在第一章Thorin给Dis的信里便已经有提到。

“当这些事情发生时，你和你的同伴在哪？你是如何躲过镇民的怒火，还有你是怎么摇身一变，成了Bard的顾问？”

Haldan露出一个笑脸。“噢，别搞错了，Baggins先生，没有什么从镇民手中逃亡的事，他们的干草叉和火把都没准备好呢。在他们看来，我和我的同伴们和那名领主一样有罪，因此，当时最明智的做法便是把自己藏起来。”Hadaln用两只手指贴在杯子的表面，当他发现茶的温度还没降到他所希望的程度，皱着眉继续道，“我恰好是我们当中最幸运的一个。国王Bard正好需要一名财务人员，于是他找到我，希望我能为他做事。这桩交易最棒的一点便是，国王承诺，如果我接受这份差事，他便会保护我的安全。”Haldan仰头发出一阵笑声，“我可没办法拒绝这样的提议。”

“但国王Bard一定知道你和那名领主的肮脏勾当脱不了干系。我无意冒犯，但难道他不应当找一个名声更好，更值得信赖的人吗？”Bilbo追问，他沉浸在事实真相被揭露的兴奋当中。想一想，Haldan那神经兮兮、容易紧张的外表下暗藏着多少的东西呀。其他人也和他一样低估了眼前的这个人？

“一点也不会冒犯！”Haldan干巴巴地回答。“老实说，当国王来找我时，我也和你一样感到意外。我怀疑我是唯一一个活着并拥有他所需要的理财能力的人。”他窃笑着继续，“借此机会，我从一个名声扫地的财务变为一个令人反感的顾问。

面对Bilbo厌恶的眼神，他有些失落地叹了口气。“这便是你我间根本的不同，Baggins先生。我是个机会主义者，总会把自己的利益置于一切之上。而你，则恰好相反，总是想要取悦别人而把自己的生活弄得一团糟。”

他用拳头撑着下巴，身子朝前倾，斜着眼盯着Bilbo，仿佛在观察什么奇异的生物。“像你这样总为 _别人_ 着想一定很累吧，我到现在还搞不懂你到底是拥有异与常人的勇气还是愚蠢才会担当起这个不可能完成的任务。”Haldan眼睛迅速地把Bilbo从头到脚扫了一遍，他的声音陡然一变，冷冰冰地说道，“就目前情况来看，我的意见更倾向于‘愚蠢’。”

 

Haldan行为的突然转变令Bilbo不禁重重地咽了口口水。所以， _这_ 便是Haldan一直以来隐藏的冷酷的真面目，用他自己的话来说，一个彻头彻尾的自我主义者。更糟糕的是，Haldan本人看上去对自己为达到这个目标的所作所为一点愧疚感都没有。Bilbo很好奇，为了得到自己想要的一切，Haldan到底愿意付出多大的代价。哪怕完全切断自己与过往的联系也在所不惜？

霍比特人换上一副漠不关心的表情，故做淡然地说，“我愚蠢与否与你有什么关系？你不过需要我来换取金钱而已。”他抿一了一小口茶借以掩饰事实真相给他带来的冲击。“话说回来，你还没说完。为什么你需要这些钱？”

听到这个，Haldan又恢复了常态，做出一副愉快的样子。“噢，原谅我！我说到哪了？”他抱着双臂，盯着地板，数秒后他才找回自己的思绪。“啊，没错，刚才我说到了我成为国王Bard新任的顾问，相信与否，一开始我想做好这份工作。得到这份职位意味着我能获得不错的收入，而且我猜我当时也想洗白自己，多多少少有这样的念头。然后，我很快就意识到我的努力对别人来说只是个笑话。”

“我记不清我是否有提到这个，Baggins先生，不管怎么样，我是对数字 _相当_ 地在行。”他挑衅地盯着Bilbo，在看到霍比特人顺从地点头表示同意后他眼里的挑衅瞬间消失不见。“打一开始，我就告诉国王如何正确使用他的资金。我递交了一份详尽得不能再详尽的预算报告以警告他超支的可能性，即便我尽了我最大的努力，但我的报告依旧被国王的其他顾问所忽视，我应当补充一点，那是一群对财政 _一窍不通_ 的家伙。他们对我相当地不满，把将我移除视为己任。”

 

Haldan的声音变得低沉，带上一股危险的气息，嘶嘶地说，“而国王，那个 _没有主见_ 的蠢蛋，听从了他们的意见，尽管是他看中我处理财务的能力并雇佣我的。这样的事情一次又一次地发生，我试图说服他，但他 _一点也不听。”_

Bilbo知趣地没做任何评论，默默地喝着茶。

“不知道你是否知道，Baggins先生，”Haldan继续说着，“Dale目前的资金情况相当地紧张？当我在一次会议上提及此事，他们居然厚颜无耻地指责我！”Haldan激动地用手指指着自己。“你是财政顾问，他们说。为什么你不事先警告我们？你怎么会让这事发生？如果你连自己的本分都做不好，我们要你来干嘛？”

“接着，便有流言被散播开来——Haldan一定又在玩他的老把戏了！他从国王那儿侵吞了公款，就和过去他和他的前任雇主侵吞Lake-twon的公款一样！毫无疑问，他一定给国王下了迷药！快，得有人在他造成更多损失之前将他移除！监狱对他这样的人再适合不过了，为他所犯下的罪行，我们应当用石头砸他，不，应当将他送上 _绞架_ ！”Haldan疯狂的语调吓得Bilbo缩了缩身子。“于是，我意识到，所有的事情都和以前一样。那名领主逃跑了，而我成了替罪羔羊，我被杀死不过是迟早的事情。国王Bard对我许下的承诺什么也不是，他不过是个有名无实的国王罢了。我最好向我的前任雇主学习，想办法拯救我自己！”

接着便是一阵令人紧张，不适的沉默。在Haldan咆哮之时，Bilbo尽可能地让自己远离对方，把杯子紧紧捧在胸前，仿佛那是一个盾牌一样。直到Haldan深呼吸几次，看上去找回自己的理智后，Bilbo才克制住自己的恐惧，慢慢地把杯子放下。“为什么选择Erebor？直接对国王Bard下手不是更快吗？”他怯生生地问。

虽然Haldan发出一声嘲笑，但这反而令Bilbo放松了一些。“我原本也是打算从国王Bard那儿下手，”他承认，“但很遗憾，他仅存的存款并不足以满足我的胃口，除非我想沦为一个可怜、吃不饱的乞丐。而这附近唯一还有大量黄金的也只有山下之王Thorin了，所以你瞧，我根本没有其他的选择。”

“因此你便策划了这场绑架？”

“反正我什么也没有了，而且这又是最快速、高效地取得黄金的方法，我不知道你是否注意到，Baggins先生，我已经没有什么可以失去的了。”Haldan耸了耸肩，端起放在他身边的杯子，一大口把里面的液体全部喝干。“打定主意后，我找到了昔日的同僚，他们和我一样，为了能离开这里愿意做任何的事情。有了团队的支持，计划成功的可能性便大大增加，还别说能得到的是多么地丰厚。”

在Bilbo准备反驳之时，门外面传来的一阵巨大响声打断了他，接着是一连串他无法听清的诅咒。

“啊，看来你的朋友终于醒来了！”Haldan冷静地把手里的空杯放回托盘上，转向门口大喊，“带他进来！”

一名高大、金发、满脸怒气的人类走了进来，Bilbo震惊地发现，一缕鲜血正沿着他的下巴往下滴 _（是从他那肿胀得发紫鼻子里流出来的_ ）。他双手擒住正在奋力挣扎的Ori，仿佛那是一麻袋土豆一样。

“放开我，你这丑陋无比，该和食人魔发生关系的杂种，王八蛋！你等着，待到我双手恢复自由时，你一定会后悔莫及！你应该庆幸现在你只是破了个鼻子，待会——”

“你的朋友不像平时一样那么有礼貌了啊，”看到Ori喷出了一连串相当有创意的咒骂话语，而且一点要停下来的意思也没有， Haldan漠不关心地评论道。“随便把他放在哪都行——轻点！”当那位身材高大的男人准备把Ori扔到地上时，Haldan口气变得强硬起来。

但他的话一点用都没，那个男人不悦地瞪了他一眼，然后粗鲁地将Ori面朝下丢到了地上，骂咧咧地回到门口，和另外一个守卫并排站在一起。

“Ori！”Bilbo立即紧张地喊着他朋友的名字。

“Bilbo？”Ori迅速地朝Bilbo的方向抬起头。“Bilbo！你没事吧？你受伤了吗？”尽管手脚还被捆着，当他还是挣扎着朝Bilbo的方向滚去。

“我没事，没…事，”Bilbo抓住他朋友的肩膀，扶着他坐起来，仔细检查是否有伤口需要处理。Ori脸上凝结的血块令Bilbo尤为担忧。Bilbo沉着脸，轻轻地擦掉周围还没凝结的血，小心翼翼地避开破损的皮肤，好看清楚Ori到底伤得有多重，一道被划开的口子令他倒吸了一口气。

“噢，天啊，也许我们对待你的朋友太过粗暴了。”Haldan带着歉意说到。“不过，一点小伤总是难免的。”他把脸对着Ori，欢快地招呼道，“你好啊！很高兴再见到你！” 

“是你！”Ori咆哮着，他的面孔因为震惊而僵住了好几秒，接着便因为痛苦和极度的愤怒而扭曲成青灰色。Ori是如此地愤怒以至于Bilbo不得不按住他，即便Ori的手脚还被捆着。

“是的，就是我。Baggins大人刚刚醒来不久，而且刚才他也有些反应过激。矮人先生，别让他更劳累了好吗。”Haldan不耐烦地说，Ori富有进攻性的行为令他有些困惑，但他没有为此动容。在他身后，门口那名高大的男人把指关节压得啪啪作响。

看到Bilbo和Ori都没有再说话，Haldan站起身，伸了个懒腰，他脊椎骨发出一阵令人不快的嘎嘎声。看到坐在地板上令Haldan也感到不适，Bilbo感到一阵小小的满足感。“那么，这一定会很有趣！”Haldan用双手拍掉外套上的灰尘。“虽然我很想留下来，但恐怕我不得不离开了！有许多事情要去准备。我想你们一定明白我的意思。”Haldan手腕轻轻一甩，迅速地打了个信号，那名高大的男人走进来把盘子和餐具拿了起来。“我一会会让其他人给你朋友送点吃的。先生们，晚安。”

“等一下！”Bilbo在Halan还没离开前喊。他还有个问题要问。“这一切是为了什么——茶，还有这场谈话？”

Haldan停了一会，但他没有回头。“我想我至少应当告诉你真相。作为你平时友好待我的报答。”他没有再说一个字，径直地离开了房间，在他踏出房门后，门“砰”地一下关上了。

* * *

“没错，殿下！我在营地外被四个人类偷袭了！简直是莫名其妙！要是让我找出这群不要脸的懦夫是谁，我一定会把他们的胡子全部拔掉，所有人！”

Frór把手放在Borin的肩膀上，轻轻地把这名激动的矮人按回他的床上。“冷静，朋友，” Borin的咆哮低声对他一点影响都没有。

“你还记得他们的脸吗？”Thorin在小床的另外一边问，不用Balin警告的眼神他也知道自己太过唐突了。但此时，他完全不在意自己听上去不符礼数或是怎么样，只要Borin能给到他想要的答案其他的他都不在乎。“我们还需要你详细复述被攻击的经过。”

“不，殿下，我记不得他们的脸。”Borin摇摇头，带着歉意回答。他抽搐了一下，抬起一只手轻揉着头上缠着的厚厚的绷带。“他们的穿着和其他工人无异：厚实、没有花纹的外衣，棕色的裤子，皮靴，还有手套。他们还带着帽子，并且用围巾遮住了脸。我记得，刺伤我的人当中，其中一个相当地高大，比国王Bard还要高大和壮实。还有一个非常矮小，骨瘦如柴。”

“一个高大，两名中等身材，一个非常矮小。这些信息意义不大。”Balin叹气道，朝国王身边挪了挪以表自己的支持。Thorin后知后觉地发现，帐篷里所有的人都留意到了自己身上显而易见的忧虑。他强迫自己试着放松一些。如果他想救回Bilbo和Ori，他需要保持一个能冷静思考的脑袋。“袭击你的人身上是否还有什么其他特征？例如说，前额上的一个伤疤，或是没有盖住的胎记？”Balin再次开口问。

“恐怕没有，Balin大人，”Borin懊恼地回答。他摸着自己黑色的胡子思索。“他们非常谨慎地掩盖住了任何会暴露他们身份的地方。”

Thorin试着压下自己的怒意。

“所有人都已经安顿好了，殿下，”Dáin边走进帐篷边说，其他矮人的注意力都落到了他的身上，这多少也令Thorin逐渐增多的怒意里稍稍减缓了一些。“希望治疗师们不再那么暴躁，毕竟现在已经没有人打扰他们啦，帐篷也恢复了宁静。”他朝一名路过的治疗师眨眨眼，故作羞怯地轻轻挥手。惹来对方一个不满的眼神。

没有哪个治疗师会对十三个疯狂的矮人跑到他们原本安宁的小窝门口大喊大闹地要求见到Borin而感到高兴，就算是山下之王和Iron Hills的君主的在场也不行。最终，他们才勉强允许山下之王，Iron Hills的君主还有Balin三人进入帐篷，条件是其他人都得立即停止他们那破坏性的行为，坐在外面安静地等待， _谢谢合作！_

“我有错过什么吗？”Dáin礼貌地问道。他轻手轻脚地走到Frór身边，俯下身问候Borin，他的额头抵住他顾问的前额。“老朋友，看到你没什么事实在太好了，”国王温和地说，仿佛在这之前他肩上担着的一块巨石被卸了下来。

“我这老骨头，可不是一道划伤和敲打就能被打倒的，”Borin回答到，他声音有些粗哑，但他不忘朝Dáin大咧咧一笑。

Thorin重重地吞了口唾沫，眼前的场景令他想起他和Bilbo间这样关心彼此的动作，他愿永远停留在对方温暖的怀抱内。他从来没告诉Bilbo，那时的感觉就像是霍比特人在填补他内心深处的裂缝，带走了所有的伤痛和愤怒，给他带去了一种在Frerin死去之后他从不曾奢望过的宁静。在这之后，只有在他紧紧搂住Bilbo，热烈地亲吻对方之时，他才再次感受到同样的安宁之感。

Thorin攥紧拳头，把头转向别处。他没有看到Balin脸上那感同身受的悲伤表情，也没有看到Balin和Frór交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

Frór轻声地咳嗽了一声，和平日一样从容不迫地开口，“Borin大人干过说到，袭击者精于伪装，除了身高的差异外他什么也没看到。”矮人停了一会，看到Dáin友好地拍了拍Borin的肩膀，最后终于从Borin身边退开后才继续。“既然大家都到了，我想我们应当继续讨论有关袭击的事情了？”

Borin叹了口气，有关袭击的回忆令他不快且疲倦。“那天是我下田去工作的日子，我知道霍比——”看到Thorin眼里一闪而过的怒气，他急忙改口，“Baggins大人也在那儿工作，我准备抓住这个机会和他好好谈谈。Baggins大人最近和Dale的那名叫Haldan的顾问走得很近，我恰好发现了一些有关他的令人担忧的事情，因此我想告诉Baggins大人离他远一点。我认为那个人远比他看上去危险得多。”

Borin环绕四周，发现没有人说话，他的声音变得更小了，“我发现Haldan是个骗子，他过去曾为那名掏空Lake-town库存的领主工作。现在那家伙跑了，Haldan就转到一个更大，更富有的目标身上：国王Bard。”

“你有什么证据证明这些流言是真的吗？”Thorin怀疑地问。他双臂交叉抱在胸前。“谁知道这是不是那些为了玷污Haldan大人名声的小人编造出来的故事？”

“那些可不仅仅是故事，殿下。Haldan作为那名领主的财政顾问工作了许多年，而在此期间，这名领主一直没有停下他把城市储备资金装进自己腰包里的黑手。直到镇民准备动用城市的储备资金来修复Smaug造成的损害才发现了这事。”Borin挑起眉毛盯着Thorin，但他的声音里没有一丝不敬，“你觉得这么多年里，是谁帮这名领主做假账，殿下？”

Thorin不得不承认Borin说得相当有道理。

但Balin，依旧有些怀疑。他眯着眼睛看着Borin。“这些指控可不是开玩笑的，Borin大人，”他严肃地说。

“我相信我的调查还有消息来源，”Borin面对Balin打量的眼神，丝毫不退却，自信满满地回答。

“各位。Haldan的事情我们可以稍后再说。现在，我们还是继续吧。”Dáin朝Borin挥挥手鼓励他继续说下去。“你发现了Haldan干的勾当，准备告诉Baggins大人。接下去发生了什么？”

“在从Dale回来的路上我才碰到Baggins大人。当时我正在矮人营地外，看到他和另外一个年轻的矮人在我的前方。当我准备追上去时，我发现有四个人类鬼鬼祟祟地跟着他。”

Borin描绘的景象令Thorin倒吸了一口气。Bilbo被跟踪多久了？Bilbo的安全受到威胁有多久了？他怎么会没注意到？他暗暗诅咒自己；他知道当时Bilbo要求解释他周围的矮人守卫时他应该死都不要答应的。

 

 _等我把他找回来，_ 在Thorin的脑海里，他一定会把Bilbo毫发无伤地救回来，没有任何其他的可能性， _我要派二十个守卫保护他，房间门口要由最顶尖的四个守卫把守。_

“那几个人就是攻击你的人？”Dáin问到，但从他的语气来判断，他更像是在说出一个结论而非提问。Borin点点头。

“我喊住了他们，一开始我问他们是否迷路了，接着问他们在这儿干嘛，他们是谁的人，他们是做什么的，他们今天的计划，他们今晚会怎么度过，散步的感觉如何，然后又问他们是谁是干什么的？”Borin举起手，板着手指头，一个一个地算着他问过的问题。“就是用审问的那一套来套他们的话，你们懂我意思吧。”

Frór双臂抱在胸前，露出一个满意的暗笑。“你一定成功了，对不对？”他故意拉长了声调说。

“哈，当然，他们就像一个纸牌屋，一吹即倒。他们连故事都编不圆。”Borin轻蔑地说。“不过想想，这正是我犯错的地方。我的注意力都放在了他们谎言上，导致我没留意我是一个人面对他们四个人这一点。Baggins大人和他的朋友早已走到了我看不到的地方。”

“他们一起朝我跳来。其中一人用刀割伤了我，我最后的记忆是有人重击了我的后脑勺。”说着，Borin茫然地摸着他脑袋上厚厚的白色绷带。无视来自Frór的不满眼神。“尽管如此，但在昏迷前，我还是重重地击打了他们的腿和膝盖。我不是很确定到底造成了多大的伤害，但我想他们当中至少有一人在这几天会瘸着腿走路。”

Thorin在脑海里再次梳理了一遍Borin提供的信息，细细地记住有关绑匪少得可怜的信息：四个人，腿上极有可能有伤，其中一人比国王Bard还要高大，一人骨瘦如柴，其余两人中等身高。

Balin说的没错；这些信息并没有多大的帮助，但Thorin下定了决心，哪怕一丝线索都没，他也不会放弃搜寻，如果有必要，他会把整个中土翻个遍，把Bilbo带回自己身边。

“谢谢你，Borin大人，谢谢你的帮助。”Thorin朝躺在床上的矮人微微颔首。“我会让Óin大人过来查看你的伤势，他相当擅长制作用于各种伤口的药膏。相信在他的悉心照顾下，你可很快就能下床走动。”Borin紧张地谢绝Thorin的好意，但Thorin不容置否，“我坚持，Borin大人，”他最后朝Iroin Hills的两名顾问点头后边转身离开了帐篷，Balin和Dáin紧随在他其后。

当他们踏出帐篷的一瞬，在外面等待的人全都站了起来，大声地朝他们发问。

“他说了什么？”Dwalin最为不耐烦，他第一个开口。在一片混乱和杂吵声当中，屹立不动的他几乎成了一个异类，他的手离他的腰带只有不到一尺远，Thorin知道，那下面藏着他的匕首。只有当他们在野外打猎时Thorin才会看到Dwalin的这幅样子，他清楚地记得他的朋友是如何描述这种状态的。“这感觉就像是，你所见，所闻，你感官感受到的一切全部被浓缩成一点，你得以将你的注意力全部集中到目标身上，全力以赴地追捕猎物。其他所有的一切不过都是一些无关紧要的垃圾，”这名勇士耸耸肩轻描淡写道。

Dwalin看上的猎物没有一只活下来的。Throin几乎都要同情那群绑匪了。但只是几乎而已。

“Borin大人看不清袭击者的脸；他们伪装得很好。”Thorin直截了当地回答。即便是给了他这么多时间去消化Borin的信息，但他的失望还是难以掩盖。“从他提供的信息来看，袭击者一共有四个人，衣着和普通工人无异。在这个团伙当中，有一人身材非常高大，甚至比国王Bard还高，其他成员较为瘦削。他们当中有一个或者多个人的腿被Borin大人所伤。”

“实际上，这算得上一个不错的开始，”站在Dori身边的Nori嘀咕着。他年长的哥哥脸色看上去依旧苍白，此时，他正靠在Nori身上好不让自己倒下去，但他已经没有刚听到这个消息时那么糟糕了，这多少让Thorin不再那么担心。

听到Nori的嘟哝，所有人都惊讶地盯着这位盗贼。当Nori留意到所有人眼光都落在他身上时，他不耐烦地解释，“袭击者的衣着得与Dale和Lake-Town的工人一样。这说明他们只能通过南门与其他人一起进入营地。再加上，Dale和Lake-Town的工人一般都是在领取日常供给才会在营地里进出，而我知道不同城镇间镇民进入的时间。”他停了一会，让其他人消化刚才他说的话。“如果我们能把袭击发生的时间缩小在一个范围内，通过袭击发生的时间和工人进出的时间做对比，便能找出这群绑匪来自哪个城镇。”

“Borin大人是在从田地里返回之时看到他们尾随着Baggins大人和Ori大人的，” Dáin丝毫没有迟疑，自高奋勇地说。

“Bilbo和Ori当时应该是在前往国王的帐篷的路上，准备参加我们六点钟的会面，”Bofur在Ri家两兄弟背后高声喊到。Nori回头感激地看了Bofur一眼，Bofur回以一个害羞的微笑。

“在袭击之后，他们一定要用工具把Baggins大人和小Ori弄出营地，” Glóin接过话头。他的话令他的朋友们兴奋地交头接耳。“一辆马车，手推车，或是其他的什么东西。这对缩小调查范围应该有所帮助！”

“一个受伤的工人在六点左右推着一辆小推车离开营地，这应当很显眼，”Bombur激动地陈诉，惹得他周围的矮人热气地拍打他的肩膀。

看着他这群可靠的伙伴，Thorin点点头，他的心思早已落在他接下去该做什么上了。情况并没有他一开始认为的糟糕，还有希望。“Nori大人，”他命令到，“去把所有进出营地工人的信息找出来。Erebor的资源任你差遣。只要是对你调查有帮助的，你可以让任何一个人帮助你或者动用所有一切可动用的东西，但你的调查需要秘密进行。不要让绑匪察觉到我们在追踪他们的蛛丝马迹。”

Nori朝国王微微鞠躬。“感谢您提供的一切，但这事我最好一个人干，调查需要的一切我都已经有了。在我掌握到足够的信息后我会需要有人帮我整理它们。”最后他再鞠了一躬，小心地把Dori带到Bofur身边，Bofur没说什么，欣然扶着Dori，Nori在安慰了两名矮人几句后便离开了。

“我通过赌局认识到许多朋友，大概十分钟后我会和他们进行一次会面。如果您允许的话，我会向他们询问是否有人见过符合Borin大人描述的人。他们非常喜欢嚼舌头，”Glóin提议。

Thorin点头表示同意，“去干吧，但别提到绑架。在你和他们见面后，到我的帐篷，把你所得到的信息告诉我。希望你和Nori能找到一些有用的信息。”

“我们也想帮忙！”Fili和Kili两人肩并肩地站到最前面，脸上带着满满的决心注视着他们的舅舅。

Thorin的双手落在他两名外甥的肩膀上，恐怕他这辈子永远也不会停止为他两个外甥感到骄傲了。“我需要你们两人到Ravenhill找到Roäc 注。让它在Dale和Lake-Town周围的亲戚们帮忙搜寻Bilbo与Ori。我们可以先从空中搜寻做起。告诉他，如果他帮我这个忙，我会给他一袋他这辈子见到过的最为耀眼的纯金珠子。”兄弟俩严肃地点头，在Glóin离开没多久，他们也迅速地离开了。

Ravenhill：渡鸦谷，在Erebor附近。

Roäc：渡鸦谷的乌鸦的统领，会说西方通用语言，根据<http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Ro%C3%A4c>这里所说，它传递了Smaug之死的消息，五军之战前，Thorin通过它向Dáin寻求帮助，守护Erebor的财富。它曾告诫过Thorin，“你会因为这些宝藏而亡”

“Óin大人，”Thorin的喊声把矮人吓了一跳，“如果你能去查看一下Borin大人的伤势，我会无比地感激。我答应过他会为他提供更好的治疗方法助他早日康复。”

“我很乐意，殿下！” Óin拍拍胸膛，国王对他在医疗方面的信心令他自豪。“我现在就去！”

Thorin停了一会，思考着要怎么分配余下的成员，所有人都在等待着他的命令。“我打算到Dale一趟，和国王Bard谈谈，”Thorin最后终于开口了，“但我没办法把你们全部带上，否则会令其他人对我拜访目的起疑心。我打算带上两名随从，最多不超过三人。”

 

“我和你一起去，”Dwalin咆哮出声，他的语气、眼神都带着不容辩驳的坚定。Dwalin的反应在Thorin的预料之内。看到自己能做一些能帮上忙的事情，他的朋友绝对是坐不住的，尤其是这件事还不容有失。如果拒绝他实在是太过残忍了。“我也要去，”

 

Dori突然大声喊，这令Thorin还有其他的矮人诧异不已。“任何能帮到Ori的事情——”他的声音支离破碎，但却异常地坚定。“我要去，”他简单但顽固地重复。

“我留在这，殿下。必须有人留下来准备好绑匪索要的黄金，”Balin沉静地开口。接着带着一丝自嘲的语气补充，“更别说，当Nori大人和Glóin大人的任务报告递交上来时，总得有人要受文书工作的罪。”

“Bombur，Bifur和我会留下来帮助Balin大人！让一名矮人单独为团队处理文书实在太过不人道了，”Bofur打趣地回答，顽皮地朝Balin眨眼。Balin朝Bofur的方向夸张地地翻了个白眼。

“谢谢你，解救我脱离苦海的英雄，”Balin一本正经地回答，这幅景象令Thorin嘴角不禁微微翘起。不论情况有多么地糟糕，Balin过人的智慧和幽默感总会令他安心。

Dáin朝Balin咧开嘴。“您可真是高尚，Balin大人，”他生气勃勃地高声说，“和你不一样，我原本没打算躲避这些该死的文书工作，但我现在有一个完美的理由来躲避它们啦！”他用手语朝闷闷不乐的Balin比划出一个‘谢谢’的手势。“我就把营地交给Balin大人和Frór大人这两位能人啦，如果我的表亲不介意的话，我也要去拜访国王Bard。”

“既然大家都知道要做什么了，那还等什么？”Dwalin嘟哝着。“开始。”

* * *

 “有看到什么吗？”Ori气喘吁吁地问。他变换了一下他的位置，抓紧Bilbo的脚好让Bilbo保持平衡。

“没有，”Bilbo喊到，他站在Ori的肩膀上，双手此时正攥紧窗户的边缘。他可不想摔下来砸到他已经受伤的朋友身上。“只有草，都是草——喔，还有，我想我听到了流水声！”

“但你看不到河？”

“看不到，从窗户这里看不到什么东西。能看到的东西根本没办法帮助我们判断我们被关在哪。”Bilbo再次环顾四周，幻想着能发现什么有用的东西。“草，都是草，”他重复着，终于放弃了希望。“好了，你先把我放下来。看看我们能不能想到其他的办法。”

Bilbo和Ori今晚已经不是第一次感到沮丧了。在Haldan离开后，Bilbo解开了Ori身上的绳子，然后他俩翻遍了身上的口袋。“我的小刀，弹弓还有钱都不见了，”Ori抓狂地用手抓着自己凌乱的头发。当他发现还有其他东西不见时，他瞪大了双眼，高喊，“他们把我的辫子给剪了？！”

Bilbo停下手上的动作，抬头看着他的朋友。“天啊，你不见了一条辫子！”Bilbo一脸的震惊。“他们拿你的辫子做什么？”

“我不知道，我也不想知道，”Ori沮丧地回答。矮人的双臂紧紧地抱在胸口前，他是如此的伤心以至于Bilbo都为他感到难受。“我希望他们剪的是其他地方。那辫子上的缎带是我母亲给我的！”

“我会帮你拿回来的，Ori，”Bilbo说，他的手伸进口袋里，搜寻他放在那的天鹅绒暗袋。“只要我戴上——”他的话戛然而止，口袋里空空如也，什么也没有。他绝望地瘫在地上，戒指不见了。“卑鄙的小偷！”他大喊，“他们偷了我的戒指！”

多么地讽刺，此时他的行为和Misty Mountains里的那只古怪的生物本质上是相同的，但他选择了无视这一点。

“我们现在该怎么办？”Ori问，他看着落在一块破碎的木板上变得微弱的光线。“至少还有一扇窗帮助我们分辨日夜。离夜晚看来还有一段时间”

Ori的话刚落下，他和Bilbo就仿佛是同时意识到了什么一样，瞪大了眼睛。他们的视线不约而同地跟随着那微弱的光线，最后落在了他们头顶上那扇圆形的小窗户上。他们两人的身高都够不着那扇窗户，但如果其中一人站在另外一人的肩膀上的话…

Bilbo和Ori若有所思地交换了一个眼神。

造成了他们现在的窘境。

“可惜的是我们两人都无法挤过那狭小的缝隙，”他俩坐在地板上，思索逃出去的办法，Bilbo沉吟。“要是能拿回我的戒指，我就可以趁他们送饭来时偷偷溜出去。也可以轻而易举地找到钥匙，拿回我们的东西。”他的手大力地揉着双眼，恼怒地嘀咕着。他想起了在Thranduil地牢里那段不愉快的回忆。当时为了让自己不要垮掉，他自嘲地想，逃离地牢可是一辈子也难得的体验，一定会成为酒馆里大家茶余饭后津津乐道的故事。当然啦，那是他遇到Smaug之前的想法，与Smaug的遭遇令Bilbo的酒馆故事黯然失色。

他着实不想再体验被囚禁的滋味。

“他们好像有提到过你的戒指。”

Bilbo猛地抬头，盯着Ori。年轻的矮人背靠着墙，调整到一个相对舒适的姿势，他的两只脚伸直，搭在他面前的地板上，双手交叉着在肚子上来回抚摸。Ori双眼茫然地盯着天花板，陷入了沉思。“当我第一次醒来时，那群家伙正在大声争论要由谁来保管戒指。为此还打了起来，场面变得乱糟糟的，直到他们当中最强壮的那位打败了其他人。”说到这里，他停了下来，捏捏鼻梁，揉揉脸颊好集中注意力。“我很肯定，那人的名字叫Galion。”

“棒极了，”Bilbo把脸埋在掌心里，含糊不清地嘀咕。他的运气真是糟透了。“他们一定是发现了戒指的魔力。否则他们为什么要为了争夺它大打出手？”

“一切都会好起来的，Baggins大人。比这更糟的事情我们都熬过来了。”Ori站起身，拍掉身上的灰尘，坐到了Bilbo的身边。他的肩膀温和地靠在霍比特人身上，他的朋友对他露出一个感激的微笑。“话说回来，错过国王召开的会议真是太遗憾了。我很好奇他召集我们是为了什么？”Bilbo突然笑得喘不过气来，Ori警觉地拉开了和Bilbo的距离。“你没事吧？Baggins大人？我说错了什么吗？”他紧张地问。

正当Bilbo烦恼着要如何解释时，门突然砰地一下被打开了，其中的一个绑匪走了进来。伴随着他的还有刺鼻的酒精味，迅速地充满了整个房间。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！瞧瞧这个！绅士们，都在干啥呢？”这名人类口齿不清地大喊到。他的眼睛闪闪发光，黑色的头发和胡子乱做一团，嘴巴咧得如此之开以至于他那一排黄色的牙齿都暴露在外。他摇摇晃晃地往前走，有好几次几乎都要朝前倒下去，但最后时刻他还是找回了自己的平衡感。他的一只手里拿着一把短匕首，另外一只手则握着一串钥匙。他的双臂不受控制地摇晃着，弄得手里的东西叮当做响。

Bilbo一动不动，狠狠地瞪着眼前的人。眼前的这个人外表并没有他的行为那般危险；比起其他的绑匪，他矮得多，大概只比Thorin高出一到两英尺，Bilbo估计。然而，矮人强壮的身躯足以弥补身高上的差距，来拜访他们的这名绑匪真是瘦得可以。

“噢，宝贝，别这样！我不过是想谈谈罢了！”看到Bilbo和Ori对自己的到场一点反应都没，这名人类嘀咕着。他的头侧向一边，手里的小刀朝两人摇晃着，用一种近乎是唱歌的声调说，“现在，你们，谁来告诉我那个漂亮戒指的事？”

Bilbo没有表露出他对这个问题的意外感。他用眼角的余光瞥了Ori一眼，那名矮人也和自己一样，面无表情。

当然，他也注意到矮人一直盯着那串钥匙的双眼。

“戒指？什么戒指？”Bilbo轻描淡写地反问，他的心思早就飞到如何逃跑上了。他看着Ori，微微地点点头，希望矮人能明白他的意思，然后他迅速地把视线转到绑匪身上。“我不知道什么戒指，”他重复到。

这名人类发出一阵干巴巴的刺耳的笑声。“好啦，别装傻。我问的是那枚在你身上找到的戒指。那枚魔法戒指！”

Bilbo搓了搓下巴，装出一副在思索的样子，接着假笑道。“噢！没错，那枚魔法戒指！我还说呢，我醒来时就发现它不见了，你不知道我有多担心！”他把手放在臀部上，不高兴地看着对方。“我希望你们会把它还给我！那枚戒指对我意义重大！”他不敢往矮人那边看，此时Ori正慢慢，悄悄地朝绑匪移动着。

“喔，没错，没错，我们可不敢拿走您的东西。”那名人类夸张地晃晃脑袋，过分热情地说。“但你瞧，半身人阁下，我和我的——”他打了个嗝，“我和我的伙伴们对这枚戒指相当感兴趣，所以我们…就借来看看，而已。就是看看！”他对自己的回答相当满意，沉浸在自以为愚弄了Bilbo的喜悦当中。“我们会很高兴地把它归还给你，只要你告诉我们能从哪找到更多这样的戒指？”

Bilbo眨眨眼。“更多？”他在心底默默重复着这两个字，因为老实说，这是他这辈子听过最为荒谬的事情了。他们为什么会以为他的帐篷里藏着一堆魔法戒指？

“是的，当然啦！”这名人类热切地点头，他的笑容仿佛要把他的脸庞撕成两半，但他的眼睛里填满了黑暗饥渴的欲望。他摇摇晃晃地靠近Bilbo，霍比特人本能地朝后退避免被刀子划伤。“你一定还有更多的戒指！你有个巫师朋友，不是吗？你还认识精灵，Bard还有矮人！”他靠得更近了，迫使Bilbo不得不不安地再后退多一步。“我还没说你和矮人的事情呢！所有人都知道你和Thorin的事！”

Bilbo猛地一抖。“我和Thorin？”他低声问。

“没错！你和Thorin还有你们…那如史诗般的爱情故事！”这名喝醉酒的绑匪不耐烦地晃了晃他手里的匕首和钥匙。“全世界都知道了，那些歌谣——叫什么来着？‘Bilbo Baggins之歌’还有‘Bilbo Baggins与Thorin Oakenshield之歌！’更别提那些册子上露骨的画作！”

Bilbo难堪极了。造物主啊，难道他和Thorin真的是全世界最晚发现彼此吸引力的两人吗？他迅速地扫了Ori一眼，Ori就快要绕到绑匪的背后了，就在Bilbo眼神落在他身上的那一刻，年轻的矮人怯生生地作出一个‘对不起’的口型。

“没——没错，你…是对的！”Bilbo装出一副兴奋的样子，努力控制着自己不要因为那些画像而死死盯住Ori。“关于…我和Thorin之间的关系还有我和精灵，国王Bard还有Gandalf之间的友谊。”他把身体朝前倾，故意把声音给压低，仿佛就要说出一个重大秘密似的，“我知道从哪弄到更多的戒指，但，你需要…呃…”他绞尽脑汁地想要挤出一个不存在的答案。

“很好，继续，接下去？”绑匪冷冰冰地追问。

“你…呃…你需要，”Bilbo结结巴巴地说。“你需要—— _蹲下！_ ”

Ori猛地扑到绑匪的后背上，在他们两人重重地砸到他身上之前，Bilbo及时地躲开了。匕首和钥匙朝两个不同的方向飞了出去，落在房间的地板上。两人倒在地上的一瞬间，Bilbo犹豫要拿匕首好还是钥匙好，但他很快就下定了决心，先把钥匙拿到再说。与此同时，他听到Ori和那人纠缠发出的声响，他努力不要为他们所干扰，把精力集中在搜索上。房间实在太过昏暗，加上地板上的缝隙，要找到钥匙可不是这么容易的事情，Bilbo心怦怦跳个不停，双手颤抖着在地板上疯狂地摸索。

 _快点，在哪里？在哪里？_ 他焦急地想着，汗水在他眉间渗出。就在此时，他的手指触碰到了一样东西——一个金属环——那东西发出的叮当声对他来说如同天籁。 _找到了！_

Ori的惨叫声打断了Bilbo的喜悦，霍比特人转头望去，眼前的一幕令他紧张不已：他的朋友被按在地上，绑匪用手抓住Ori的头发，强迫矮人的头昂起来，矮人毫无防备的脖颈暴露在空气当中。绑匪的另外一只手在腰带间摸索着，拔出一把小刀，刀刃抵住了Ori的脖子。

“你会为你的所作所为付出代价，矮人！”绑匪咆哮着，他脸因为狂暴而扭曲。“为你刚才的行为。我要在你朋友面前把你的喉咙割开！”

“发生了——Aldor，你这个白痴，住手！他不能死！”

有三个人冲进了房间，其中两个将那名醉鬼——Aldor，Bilbo暗暗记下这个名字——从Ori身边拉开。另外一人则径直朝Bilbo走来，在Bilbo还没来得及反应之前他就被脸贴地板地按在地上。霍比特人拼了命地试图挣脱，但一点用都没，当钥匙从他手上被抢走时他发出一声怒吼。

“抓住他了，Mallor？”

“恩，Galion。”按住Bilbo的人在回答的同时，也加大了按住Bilbo肩膀的手的力道，令Bilbo愈发地难受。“他跑不了。”

Bilbo尽可能地从他身处的位置抬起头。Galion？就是那个拿了他戒指的人？

“很好，”Galion正忙着制服竭力反抗的Ori，但矮人可没有这么容易就屈服。Ori就像一个疯子一样；他抓住绑匪的外衣，双脚疯狂地朝他的敌人踢着，但什么伤害也没造成。“看在上帝的份上，Aldor！你在这里干嘛？”

“他自己跑进来的！”Bilbo抢在Aldor开口前大喊。“他醉醺醺地走进来攻击我们！”

“等等，什么？才不是那样！”Aldor抬头咆哮着反驳。他正被一个高大的人抓着，就是Haldan来拜访Bilbo时也在场的那位。

“当时我们正忙着自己的事，结果他跑进来，用匕首指着我们，嘟哝着什么关于魔法的事情！我们不过是在自卫而已！”Bilbo使出吃奶的力气大喊，他的声音盖住了Aldor一连串的辩解。“我还以为Haldan希望我们活着呢！我要让他知道这事！我要告诉他！”

“停下来，霍比特人先生，请不要太过草率！”Galion开口说，最终他还是成功地制住了Ori，就和Mallor按住Bilbo一样把Ori按在了地上。“我相信这是一场天大的误会！我们的朋友喝醉了，当人在醉酒后总会做出一些他们自己也不知道的蠢事。是吧，Aldor？”

Aldor不高兴地嘟哝了几句，但就算他还没完全清醒，他也能感受到Galion那冷冰冰的双眼里警告的意味。他被迫点点头。

“瞧？没有恶意，对吧？”Galion露出一个假笑。“好啦，你们还需要什么吗，先生们？”

“绷带和药膏，”Bilbo记起Ori的惨叫，咬牙切齿地说。“还要一锅干净的水。”

“没问题！一会就给你们送来。祝你们晚上愉快！”

在感到身上的压力消失以后，Bilbo迅速地翻过身，活动着他疼痛的关节和肌肉。直到他听到门被关上，脚步声远去后他才站起来。

“Ori！你没事吧？”

“还好，”Ori回答，Bilbo走过去，帮助还在不停地颤抖、脸色苍白的Ori坐起来。“就是在打斗时不小心被地板擦伤了脚。没什么。最重要的是计划成功啦！”

Bilbo看着Ori从他外衣里掏出一个他再熟悉不过的天鹅绒袋子。“我从Galion的口袋里拿到了这个。”他咧开嘴笑着，把袋子丢给目瞪口呆的Bilbo。“我们把戒指拿回来了！”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这更新拖得十分十分地久……最后一章这两天也会翻完。还有，谁告诉一下袋底洞怎么打不开了。

Chapter 11

Bilbo对Ori过人的坚韧总是钦佩不已。这位瘦弱的画师在一支由一群强健的勇士组成的队伍里，本应当Bilbo一样显得格格不入才对。然而，恰恰相反，这名矮人没有感到半分的不适。Ori带着他的弹弓和短匕首，在面对敌人时从未退怯过，战斗时，他甚至比他两位哥哥还要勇猛。

然而此时Bilbo却开始怀疑支撑着这名矮人的并不是什么坚韧，而是疯狂。

或是某种更糟糕不为人知的东西。

“照我说的做准没错！”画师坚持道，“你只需要猛打他的膝盖而我来敲他的脑袋就成了！这些木板条好使极了，一定能成功的！”Ori拿起一块木板——一块他和那名酒鬼打斗时弄松的地板——猛烈地挥了挥。Bilbo本能地朝后退免得被敲到。

“你受伤了！”Bilbo不安地喊。“我刚帮你把脚给包扎好，而现在你又想干上一架？”

Ori胫骨上那道又深又长的伤口着实令Bilbo相当地恐慌。反观Ori，和其他矮人一样，对自己身上的伤口嗤之以鼻，“不过是割伤罢了，Bilbo！我们还经历过更糟糕的呢！”

本着霍比特人招牌式的顽固精神，Bilbo无视了矮人的抗议，用Galion给他们送来的干净的湿毛巾帮助矮人清洗掉干涸的血迹。哪怕是在Ori称他“比Dori还婆妈”时Bilbo也没有停下手上的动作。但他那不为所动的犀利眼神足以让画师乖乖地闭上嘴。

“听着，”Bilbo愠怒地捏着自己的鼻梁，“为什么不换一个战略呢？一个更为稳妥而不是，”他指着Ori手里的木板，“敲破他人脑袋的计划。”看到画师准备反驳的样子他急忙补充道，“我不是全盘否决敲脑袋这个提议，我只是建议能避免则避免。如果我们想要从这个地方脱身，我们可不能做得太过招摇。”

他的话似乎奏效了，Ori轻轻地放下手里的武器，把身体的重心移到那只没受伤的腿上。“好吧，说说你的计划？”

“恩，”Bilbo的心因为刚刚想到的主意而兴奋不已，“我想我们可以这样……”

Thorin曾祈祷在接下来的20年内他都无须再经历需要开一场漫长，令人抓狂的会议才能解决的危机。最近的一次是与那些该死的精灵们签订和平协定，而那经历是如此地恐怖以至于Thorin讲它排在最令身心受损的会议的第三名。比那次会议更为不堪的两次会议分别是，Thorin和他的父亲和祖父的三人会议（向长辈们解释在他60岁生日发生的事情，而那件事是不能再被提起的），另外一次会议则是他的顾问们试图劝阻他妹妹放弃酿酒生意。

后者以血泪收场，没有半滴血和泪是从公主身上流下来的。

“这可真是糟糕，我的朋友。你确定袭击者是人类吗？”Bard的口气带着一丝怀疑，他的声音在被烛光点亮的狭小帐篷里显得异常响亮。他双手交叉搭在面前一张有些历史的橡木桌上，将信将疑地盯着坐在他眼前四名边幅不整的矮人。

坐在Thorin两边的Dwalin和Dori几乎是不约而同地挺直腰板瞪了回去。即使是善于掩饰自己情绪的Dáin，此时也很难保持冷静；破天荒地，这名矮人君主眉毛紧锁，双唇紧闭，头一遭露出被惹恼的表情。

若是Bard非得继续怀疑矮人的话，Thorin那份不堪回首的会议名单恐怕会再添加多一名成员。

“我的顾问被四个伪装成工人的人类袭击了，”此时的Dáin也顾不上什么礼节，他直截了当地回答。“做为在这场野蛮行径里的受害者，难道Borin大人会连打伤他的人的种族都给搞错？”

“请冷静，阁下，我无意冒犯。”Bard抬起双手作出一个安抚对方的动作，Thorin紧绷的肩膀稍稍松弛了些。“Baggins大人深受Lake-Town和Dale人民的爱戴。所以，这令我很难相信他们当中会有人试图绑架他。”

Thorin抱着双臂，一点也没有因为Bard的话有所动摇。“话虽如此，但事实便是，Borin大人遭到袭击，Bilbo和Ori被掳走了，”矮人吼道。“若不是有Borin大人，我们连袭击者是什么人都不知道。”

Bard将身子朝前倾了倾。“请向Borin大人转达我希望他早日康复的祝福。但我个人还是相当地好奇，为何他当时会急匆匆地去找Baggins大人，而不是约Baggins大人在一个较为安全的地方见面？”

Thorin和Dáin迅速交换了一个眼神。他们是否有必要把有关Haldan的谣言说出来？国王Bard喜欢选择谁作为他参谋团的成员和矮人完全无关，更别提在此时他们有更重要的事情需要解决，再提起这事似乎不怎么合适。但从另一方面考虑，在他面前的面色严肃的Bard在成为国王之前曾是一名士兵，更是一支队伍的队长，Throin知道，和大多数战士一样，Bard会更喜欢一个直截了当的答案。

在这点上，Bard和Dwalin倒是异常地相似。

想到这，Thorin下定了决心，他清清嗓子，“Borin大人有些事情想告诉Bilbo。他听到了一些有关Haldan大人的不好的流言，他想和Bilbo谈谈这事。”

对于Bard的反应，Thorin做过数种预想，但他万万没想到回答他的会是一声无奈的叹息。

“我猜Borin大人对你们说过我的顾问想从我这儿谋取私利？”看到矮人目瞪口呆的表情，Bard摇摇头，阴郁地继续，“看来外面又有了新的谣言，不难猜到，肯定又是从那些依旧对于Haldan先生过去曾为那名领主效劳而耿耿于怀的镇民那儿传出来的。”

Dori倒吸一口气的声响将Thorin拉回了现实，他这才反应过来，他，Dwalin，随他一起前来的人当中，没有知道Borin大人到底发现了Haldan什么。他暗自咒骂自己的大意。他实在是太焦急了，他希望他的疏忽不会影响到Nori的调查。不管怎么样，他现在唯一能做的就是在回到营地后马上纠正这个错误。

“所以，Haldan大人的确曾是那名领主的财务顾问，”Dáin没有留意到Thorin的异常的沉默，追问着。

“没错，而且在雇佣他时这些事情我都清楚，”Bard毫不犹豫地承认。“但同时，我也相当肯定我的顾问受到了那些怒火无处发泄的人的不公正对待。Hadaln先生的忠诚从没有令我失望过。”Bard的嘴角微微翘起，Thorin惊讶地发现这个轻微的改变令Bard原本严肃的表情缓和了不少。“如果说有什么不好的话，那便是Haldan大人将节约我的钱财视为己任，甚至连一个铜板也不放过。他为Dale规划的支出预算方案很好地证明了这一点，那份预算是如此地节省与保守以至于近乎无法实施。他甚至还责备我对待账本太过粗心，坚持要求我记录下所有明细。”

在Bard狐疑的注视下，Thorin感到阵阵不自在。“如果他真的是要从我这里捞到什么好处，那他的所作所为可和他的目的背道而驰，”Bard字字在理。“一个窃贼应当为我对账本的疏忽大意感到高兴才对，这样他才能更容易在账面上作假掩盖他的罪行，不是吗？”

国王Bard合情合理的解释让Thorin多少松了一口气。在田里工作的人都知道Bilbo和那名人类顾问在短短的时间内就建立了深厚的友谊，在自己无法下田陪伴Bilbo时，能有另外一个种植爱好者与霍比特人做伴，这令Thorin感到欣慰。他可不想伤Bilbo的心，逼着Bilbo远离Haldan。

另外，那名瘦高，容易紧张的顾问给Thorin的印象就是一个容易成为他同行恶毒谣言攻击的对象，这也使得Bard的解释对于Thorin来说更为可信。一个内向且与他人格格不入的人实在太容易被孤立起来了，尤其是当他还拥有着一个令其他人垂涎三尺的职位。在很长的一段时间里，Thorin一直担心着Bilbo也遭受着同样的压力，但幸好，那首广受欢迎的Bilbo Baggins之歌（还有，他不禁怀疑，那些册子）给他的霍比特人塑造了一个积极正面的形象。稍后他得为此好好感谢他那帮忠实的同伴。

Thorin希望Bard那名不幸的顾问也能有一群这样的支持者，在他面临铺天盖地的诽谤与中伤时能给他带去些许安慰。

“感谢您对此事的澄清，”Thorin从思绪中回过神来，不失风度地开口道，“我——”

“殿下！我有急事汇报！”

突如其来的喊声将帐篷里的人吓了一大跳，他们纷纷将头扭到入口处，一个金发的人类正急匆匆地走到Bard身边。Thorin一眼就认出了那人是Bard顾问团的其中一位。

“说吧，他们都是可信任的朋友，”注意到他的顾问看着几名矮人不信任的眼神后，Bard命令道。

“Haldan失踪了，殿下，”这名顾问焦急地说。“我和其他人原本约好和他会面商讨他最近的那份财务报告，但已经过了整整三个小时了，我们谁也没见到他。”

“你们最后看到他的时间是什么时候？”

“在食堂吃晚饭时，大概是在七点左右，殿下。当时许多士兵都有看到他。他当时不小心将托盘里的食物都晒在一名士兵身上，因此几乎所有人都注意到了他。”

Bard没有再迟疑，迅速地起身。“召集所有小队的队长，带上所有可以动用的人手，让他们到帐篷外等我。我们必须立即组成一支搜寻队伍。去，马上！”

这名顾问匆匆地朝国王和矮人们鞠了个躬匆匆地离开了帐篷。

“麻烦可真是接踵而来，”Bard喃喃自语，眉头皱得更深了。“先是Baggins大人被绑架，现在又轮到我的顾问失踪。”

Dori清了清嗓子，这是来到这以后他第一次开口，声音低沉但却清晰，“殿下，根据我们的推测，Bilbo与Ori被绑架的时间大概是在六点左右。如果Haldan大人是在七点左右时失踪的，那事发的时间太过接近了，很难说这仅仅是个巧合。”

Bard点点头。“我同意你的看法，矮人先生。看来我们现在是在同一条船上，如果我们不联手一起合作那么就实在是太愚蠢了。我的朋友，若是有需要，我的人会随时向你们提供帮助。让我们一起找到这些袭击事件背后的黑手。”

在回Thorin帐篷的路上，压在几名矮人心口上的重担变得越发沉重。夜幕已经完全降临，早春的空气带着微微的寒意，此时的帐篷不同以往，异常地安静。Thorin忍不住想，若是Bilbo还在他身边，他们一定不会错过此时安宁的气氛，肩并肩地在在营地边上漫步。穿过成堆的帐篷，不再受那些令人不快的事务烦扰，任由双脚带着他们前往River Running美丽的岸边。躺在柔软的草地上，望着夜空漫天的繁星，Thorin想不出还有什么比这还更完美的时机给他的霍比特人送上他的第一份求婚礼物。

内心阴郁的情绪令Thorin苦痛不已，他的手不自觉地伸到口袋里去，手指触碰到那冰凉，表面刻满花纹的圆形珠子。这是少数几件在前往Erebor路上Thorin带在身上的珍宝，尽管在路上他们遇到了许多前所未闻的困难与阻碍，但这枚珠子总能给他带去勇气，令他坚持而不至于放弃。

他对这个小小的奇迹万分地感激。这枚珠子是他母亲留给他的少数几件遗物之一，他依旧清晰地记得那一天在她坚持要求他将这枚珠子作为礼物送给他未来的伴侣他们间发生的争吵。

“为什么你非得坚持要我将这东西送给我的配偶？我才不要！”Thorin斜眼瞅着放在他摊开的手掌上的那枚闪着光的珠子，任性地抗议道。

“你居然敢用这样的语气和我说话，年轻人！”他母亲恼怒地打断了他的话。双手漫不经心地揉着隆起的腹部，在上面打着圈。“你非得知道为什么的话，那是因为这代表着我对你未来伴侣的认可。”

Thorin不高兴地说。“你干嘛不亲自告诉她你对她的认可？我搞不懂你这样做是为什么。”

母亲眼里的哀伤令他感到窘迫，他不在说话。她轻轻地将落在他脸庞上的一缕黑发拨开。“我亲爱的孩子，”她低语着，“你知道，我不可能永远和你在一起。”

三个月后，她死于难产。

Thorin深吸一口气，一次又一次地重复，直到他能够忽略掉胸口上的重压感。他一定会履行那天他对他母亲许下的诺言。当Bilbo回到他身边时，他会将母亲的珠子编在属于他的霍比特人的发间，让全世界的人知道Bilbo是Thorin选择的唯一。

Thorin有种感觉：他的母亲一定会喜欢Bilbo Baggins。

“到现在我还不敢相信我们没能找到半分有关Haldan先生的线索，”Dwalin晃着脑袋，他恼怒的嘟囔声打破了几人之间的沉默，将Thorin从思绪中拉了回来。“没有勒索信，没有尸体，什么也没有。”

“是啊，”在一旁的Dori沮丧地附和。只见他满面愁容，手扯拉着乱糟糟的辫子，“要是我是国王Bard，我反倒会因为缺少勒索信而担忧。”

“明早，有了Bard的帮助，人类能搜索的区域应当会比我们今晚搜索的区域大上一倍，”Thorin闷声答道。在离他帐篷几步开外的地方，他听到里面传来朦胧不清的谈话声，他停下脚步。“看来其他人都到了。希望他们找到了一些有用的东西。”

Throin还没来得及证实自己的推断就已经先被自己房间杂乱不堪的景象惊呆了。他的伙伴们填满了整个房间，有些半睡半醒地躺在地上，其他还醒着的人倒没闲着，聚成一堆打着牌。Nori和Balin是唯一的例外，俩人弓着腰趴在一张地图上，地图被摊开着平铺在地板上，就像是一张华丽色彩鲜艳的地毯。他们时不时会悄声地交头接耳，然后很快地又分开查看地图的其他部分。

“舅舅！”Fili兴奋地喊到。他的头离开Kili的大腿，迅速地爬起来。Kili紧接在他后面喊到。“怎么样？国王Bard说了什么？”

所有的矮人都聚到了Thorin的身边，听他讲述他们几人在Dale的经历。当他提到有关Haldan的流言还有Haldan与之前那名领主闹出的丑闻时，他迅速地扫了Nori一眼，令他意外的是，Nori表现得相当地镇定。这令矮人国王多少安心了一些。看来Nori已经凭自己的能力调查到了这些信息。

“而现在，Haldan先生也失踪了。人们最后一次见到他是在食堂里，时间大约在晚上七点左右。”Thorin陈述着。“刚才我们搜寻了营地还有外围，但一无所获。我们怀疑Haldan的失踪和Bilbo与Ori的失踪有联系，因此国王Bard很乐意与我们合作。”

“那可真是奇怪了。”不同与正在为刚才得到的新信息兴奋地讨论的其他矮人，Balin一人独自喃喃自语着。

“和我收集到的情报并非毫无联系。”Nori皱着眉头，从外衣的口袋里拿出一张被折叠起来的纸。“我已经找出了在六点左右一瘸一跛地离开营地的工人：来自Lake-town的Mallor，褐色的头发与眼睛，身材与国王Bard约摸一般高大。他并没有推着车，身上也没有带着其他的东西，但这并不奇怪，他受了伤，运送走Bilbo和Ori的任务应当由他的同伴来做。”Nori将纸条递给Thorin接着说，“凑巧的是，Mallor曾作为抄写员和气象员为那名Lake-town的领主工作过。”

“这意味着他一定相当熟悉Haldan先生，”Balin结果Nori的话头补充道。

Thorin打开纸张，盯着这名人类的素描像。Mallor先生，不管从哪方面来说，惊人地不起眼；胡渣拉扎的方下巴，一头浓密盖过耳朵的卷发，薄嘴唇，扁平的鼻子，小眼睛。除了鼻梁上有些雀斑之外，没有任何与众不同的地方。

“关于这名叫Mallor的人我们还知道什么？”Thorin问。他将画像递给Dwalin，后者将画像压低好让在他旁边的Dori看清画像上的内容。

“他没有结婚，唯一的亲人是他的叔叔，但在几年前也过世了。还有，他是个内向的人，不喜欢和别人打交道，”Nori双手交叉搭在身后，如同背书一般复述着。“在挪用公款的丑闻被揭开后，愿意和他交往的人变得少之又少。现在，他靠与他仅剩的几名朋友中的其中一名一起在一条打捞船上打捞漂浮在河流上的空桶谋生。”

“而他的这位朋友，又恰好曾是那名领主的手下？”Dáin问。他从Dwalin手里拿过Mallor的画像，好奇地瞧着。

Nori点点头，他的手再一次地伸进外衣的口袋里。“那些曾为那名领主效力过的人依旧保持着紧密的联系。我猜他们这么做是出于安全考虑，这倒也不出奇。贪污的事情惹怒了许多人。”拿出另外一张折起来的纸递给Thorin。“他的这名朋友叫Galion，这对于人类来说是一个很奇怪的名字，我知道，”看到Thorin在听到那个显然是属于精灵的名字后猛地晃了一下脑袋的反应后，他迅速地补充到，“看一下画像，你就会知道为什么了。”

Thorin的视线回到画像上，画像上的人令令他惊讶地挑起眉毛。如果说Mallor长着一张大众脸，那么Galion则恰好相反。这名人类拥有者如同精灵一般俊俏的杏眸，笔挺的鹰钩鼻，刮的干干净净的下巴轮廓异常地分明。他的头发整洁地分布在瘦削的脸颊的两侧，落在锁骨上，尾部略微有些卷曲。若不是他的圆耳朵，Thorin一定会以为画像上的是Thranduil一族的人。

Thorin死死地盯着那对耳朵以确保他没看错。没错，那耳朵绝不是尖的。

Nori继续报告道，“Galion，金色的头发，浅蓝的双眼，和他的朋友几乎一般高大。他出生在Lake-Town最为富裕的家庭之一里，他的父亲在那儿拥有一家酿酒厂。Mrikwood的那帮混球喝的酒便是由Galion家族酿造的，在他们看来，能为精灵酿酒是一种荣耀。”Nori耸了耸肩，“这恰好便是事情变得奇怪开始的地方——他们家族对精灵非常地痴迷，可称得上狂热。他们对外常常宣称精灵与他们间有‘非常紧密的联系’，虽然实际上，他们和精灵的几次会面也不过就是和一些精灵的下人会面商讨酒的价格而已。”

Thorin脸色变得暗沉，他再次望着画像上的人。狂热能来的灾难他再熟悉不过了，所有的神智都消失殆尽，除了令你痴迷的那件事物外，你生命中的其他一切仿佛都不再重要，你愿为拥有你所想要的东西付出任何的代价。他对黄金的狂热很好地证实了这一点。

想到这里，他感到一阵阵恶心，Thorin将眼睛别开，将画像迅速地递给他的表亲，后者正吹着口哨凑到他身边好看清画像上的人。

“这份狂热令到整个家族的人都变成了素食者。他们甚至用食醋去漂掉头发原本的颜色使之看起来呈现成金黄，还用精灵的名字给他们的孩子命名。”Nori指着在Dáin手上的画像说。“Galion便是这家族病态的不幸产物。”

Glóin越过Dáin的肩膀探出头看着画像，皱着眉说，“我几乎都要开始同情这可怜的家伙了。”

“既然他如此富有，为什么他会和Mallor一起从事打捞空桶的工作？”Bombur问，Galion和Mallor的画像恰好同时都传到了他手上。他不得不将画像高举起，免得好奇的众人将它挤到在地。

“在挪用公款的丑事被揭露后，Galion的家族为了免受牵连，便与他划清了界限，以免为镇民的怒火所伤。现在的他可算的上一名不值，处境相当地凄凉。”

“做出这样的事，现在我可以确定我是讨厌死这个家族的人了！”Glóin嫌恶地摇着头。Thorin对他的观点是百分百地赞同。为了保全自己而抛弃自己的家人，如此可耻的懦夫行径。Thorin可以肯定任何一名矮人都愿意选择死亡而非将自己家人弃之不顾。

“等一等，Galion今天有来我们的营地吗？”Dori一针见血地问，Nori缓缓地朝他哥哥露出一个赞赏的暗笑。这表明了Dori问对了问题。

“他在六点左右离开了我们的营地。但很遗憾，离开时他并没有带着什么显眼东西。”

“但他的嫌疑已经够大了，”Dwalin双臂抱着胸膛，怒吼出声。“更别说，他现在急需要钱，他有动机。”

站在人群后面的Fili陷入了沉思，他的眉头微微挑起，“如果说那两人是绑匪的话，那么我们还需要找到另外两人——一高一矮。肯定是他们当中的一人将Bilbo和Ori带走的！”

“这种破事一般都是高个子去干的。”Kili小声地嘟囔，仿佛感同身受一般，“这种体力活一般都会分配给身材高大的人。”说到这里，他不高兴地盯着身高比他矮一些的哥哥。对此Fili做出的回应是，将嘴巴咧得大大地，露出一个欠揍的笑容。

两位王子间滑稽的表情令Bofur无奈地翻了个白眼。“关于剩下的两名绑匪有什么信息吗？”他问。

Nori摇摇头。“很遗憾，暂时还没有。我还在拟定嫌疑人的名单。”

“刚才我们已经将Mallor经常溜达的地点在地图上标示出来。”Balin指着在地板上的Lake-town的地图说，Thorin看到他顾问整洁的笔迹标记出了好几处可疑的地点。“通过这些线索，我们可以得知他的日常的行踪。希望我们能通过这些信息找到其他的嫌疑人。”

Thorin点点头，事情有所进展令他感到欣慰。“你们干得很好，至少事情开始有些头绪了。两名嫌疑人在过去曾和Haldan先生为Lake-town的领主效劳。现在，希望我们能找到Haldan先生。我相信他是解答整个事件的关键。”

“你们觉得Haldan先生到底遇到了什么事？”óin抚着胡子大声问到。

“也许他已经无法再开口了，”Kili说出了自己的看法。“Haldan先生知道绑匪的身份，他们绝对不会放过他，以确保整个计划万无一失。于是，他们…”他暗沉地压低声调，抬起手，在脖子上做出一个割喉的动作。

“又或者，绑匪们知道Haldan认识他们，”Fili在一旁附和着，“他们找到了Haldan先生，Haldan为了保住自己的性命，拼命地想要逃跑，但，结果…你懂的。”说完，模仿他弟弟做出了一个抹脖子的动作。

“也有可能是Haldan先生得知了绑匪们知道他认识他们，”Kili愈发兴奋。“于是他想要躲起来…但，结果…你懂的。”

“或许是绑匪们得知了Haldan先生对他们手里有关他所知的一切一清二楚，但Haldan先生还是…你懂的。”

 

“又或者，Haldan先生得知了自己所知的一切都被绑匪知道得一清二楚——”

“为什么你们两人认定了Haldan先生已经死了？他很有可能还活着！”óin反驳着。“我认为他已经跑掉了。搞不好他现在已经离这儿远远了。”

“不不，我猜他一定遇到麻烦了，” Glóin对他兄弟说，“绑匪们也许正守在某个地方等着Haldan先生现身。”

但Óin则不以为然地反驳，“怎么可能？他们可是带着Bilbo和Ori的。我相当怀疑他们在有更重要的事情去做的情况下还有心思去找Haldan大人。”他话语里不加掩饰的嘲笑令Glóin非常地不满。

“他们可以分开行动！”Bombur在一旁帮腔。“两人一组去追捕Haldan先生，另外两人负责运走Bilbo与Ori。”

“或者，Haldan先生受到了绑匪的蒙骗前往他们约好的某个地点”Nori指出了另外一种可能性，房间顿时炸开了锅。

“要我说，他定是遇到了不测！”

“我不这么想，他一定是跑掉了！Haldan先生是那种神经兮兮的类型。一根针掉在地上的响声都能把他给吓跑！”

“我认为吧，他想要逃走的意图被绑匪发现了，因此他的举动给他带去了杀身之祸。”

“又或许，Haldan先生遭到了攻击，但是他成功逃掉了！我认为他还活着！他这个时候大概正在找一个藏身之处安度夜晚呢。”

“假如，他参与了绑架行动呢？”Bofur的话令整个房间陷入一片死寂。他可没因此被吓住，“如果Haldan是其中的一名绑匪呢？”

众人的嘲笑声令Bofur窘迫不已。

“绑匪一共有四个，他们在六点左右下的手。而Haldan先生一直都在Dale，直到晚上七点以后他才失踪！”Bifur反驳着，和以往一样，一边说还一边用手比划着。

“他有不在场证明，”Dori不像Bifur那般激动，他耐心地解释着。“在晚饭时，几乎整个饭堂的人都看到他将托盘里的食物撒在了其他人身上。”

“Haldan先生的事情以后再说，”Thorin用不用反驳的口气命令道。“现在，我们要将精力集中在嫌疑人手上。”

“没错，我们可不能将Mallor吊起来从他嘴里掏出答案来，”Dwalin说到，Thorin很难不注意到Dwalin声音里的失望。“绑匪在信里强调了，如果他们当中有任何一人受到伤害，那Bilbo和Ori也活不成了。”

“暴力手段行不通，但我们可以派人悄悄跟踪他们，”Balin冷静地提议。“希望能借此能找到他们的大本营。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“有人吗！有人吗！拜托，帮帮忙！”Bilbo的尖叫声划破了清晨的难得的宁静。他不断地捶打着木板，再一次大喊，“拜托，来个人帮帮忙！”

“就来了，就来了，别叫了！”一个声音怒吼着回应。门的后面传来了钥匙叮当作响的声音Bilbo从门板后退开，过了一会，门被朝里推开了。

“干什么？你想要什么东西？”其中的一名绑匪，鼻子被打肿的那个，一边咆哮一边将身后打开的门踢上。借着房间里昏暗的光线，Bilbo看到对方脸上的眼袋，不修边幅，衣服乱作一团。后者显然是因为被Bilbo吵醒而匆忙穿衣的结果，想到这里，霍比特人不得不控制住自己好让自己不要为此而露出笑容。

于是，他紧握着拳头，将嘴唇眯成一条缝。“是——是我的朋友，”他结结巴巴地说，瞪大眼睛装出一副惊讶的样子，“我刚想叫醒他，但怎么叫他都没反应。”

绑匪慌张地看了Bilbo一眼，粗暴地将霍比特人推到一边，径直穿过房间，来到Ori所处的地方。矮人不省人事地躺在黑暗的角落里，身体卷做一团，背对着房门。只见他脸部的肌肉因为痛苦而绷紧，急促地呼吸着，仿佛是挣扎着想要往肺部吸入足够的空气。

“喂！起来，”绑匪踢了Ori一脚。见矮人没有反应，他再踢了一次，力道比之前大得多。“喂！听到没？我叫你起来！”

“他——他摸起来有些烫，”Bilbo怯怯地说。他站在绑匪身后，关切地看着他的朋友。“我猜是他的脚。他那儿受伤了。早些时候我帮他清理过，但恐怕感染了。”

绑匪恼怒地叹了口气，单膝跪下去试图伸手够着Ori的肩膀，嘴里的咒骂一刻也没间断。

他完全没有注意到在他身后一根木板条正悄悄朝他逼近，重重地落在他后脑勺上。

那人因为剧痛发出的惨叫声吓得Bilbo不敢动弹，他手里依旧死死地握着木条，但不到一秒，他的本能就战胜了恐惧。他又一次猛烈地挥舞木条，第二下，三下，四下，五下重击如同雨点般落在绑匪的头上，直到绑匪瘫倒在地，不再挣扎。

Bilbo大口大口地喘着气，用手里的木板指着在地上一动不动的绑匪，那架势，仿佛要是对方敢抽搐一下，他就再来上那么几下。Ori从地上爬起来，目瞪口呆地盯着Bilbo。

“造物主啊，Bilbo，”矮人用奇怪的腔调说，“我们原定的计划不是这样的啊，‘减少冲突，低调行事’？”

Bilbo颤抖着双手放下武器。他感到自己的心脏仿佛是要从胸腔里跳出来一般。“我…我可能做得有些过分了，”他努力地控制自己，好让自己不要因为过分的紧张而干笑出声。诸神啊，他刚才可是用木条敲打了这人类的脑袋啊！还是不曾连续，凶狠地敲打。他怎么会做出这种事？“我想刚才可能惊动了——”

“Beren！”一个熟悉的声音在喊，“你在那做什么？别告诉我你在揍我们的犯人，至少你也得等我一起！我和那该死的矮人还有帐要算呢！”

Bilbo和Ori迅速地行动起来。像是上了发条的机器一样，Ori抓起他一直放在他躺着的地方边上的木条，而Bilbo正摸索着倒在地上的绑匪，试图找到门锁的钥匙。

“Beren，你这头蠢猪！别逼我下去！要是头儿知道你趁他不在时到处捣乱他一定会不高兴的。”

Ori紧靠在入口右侧的墙上，打手势示意Bilbo过来。“听我指挥，”他低声说，霍比特点点头，他正一一讲钥匙插进锁孔试图找到合适的钥匙。在第三次尝试时，门锁终于被打开了。

“够了，王八蛋！我下来了！我可不管你对那半身人做什么，但可别碰那矮人。”他阴沉地笑了笑，“我早就想好怎么收拾他了，你可千万别把他给弄晕了。”

Bilbo屏住呼吸，紧张地听着踏在楼梯上沉重的脚步声。随着脚步声的接近，绑匪的咒骂声也愈发接近。

终于，脚步声停了下来。“喂！”门后传来的声音非常的清晰，“我要进来了！”

Ori点了点头，Bilbo立马将门拉开。

“怎——”Aldor刚来得及将视线从手里的钥匙抬起来，Ori手里的木条就已经狠狠地砸在他的头上了。突如其来的击打令这名略为矮小的人类朝后退了好几步，直到身体重重地撞击在他背后的墙上。接着，身体如同断线的木偶沿着墙面下坠，软绵绵地瘫倒在地上。

Bilbo和Ori可不敢闲着，一人去抬绑匪的手，一人抬脚。

“比预想的还要顺利！”Bilbo嘟哝。对于一个又矮又瘦的人来说，这家伙的重量出乎意料的重。“你没事吧？”

“好的很，好的很！”Ori高兴地回答，因为手上的重量有些气喘。“最后还是要靠打！”他们两人一起将那人丢到在同伙旁边，然后开始在他们的口袋里摸索。

“我找到一把匕首，应该是你的，”Bilbo边说边将匕首递给Ori。

“我找到你的纽扣啦！”Ori将一个叮当作响的口袋递给Bilbo。“这个贪婪的酒鬼一直将它们带在身上！瞧，我还给你找了把小刀！”

Bilbo感激地接过小刀和纽扣，他思索了一会，将Aldor攥在手里的钥匙抓到自己手上。“好了，我去做些调查，”Bilbo站起身拍掉身上的灰尘。“你一个人没问题吧？我将钥匙留在门锁上，你一会可能会用得上。”

“没问题，”Ori心不在焉地回答。他的手指灵巧地接开绑在Aldor腰带上鼓鼓的口袋。“找到出口后马上回来！”

在短暂的道别以后，Bilbo将手伸进口袋里，将戒指套上。周围的一切褪去了它们原本的色彩，所见之处变得模糊不清，所有的声响也变得遥远起来。Bilbo忍不住地打了个冷战。哪怕是在多次使用过这枚戒指后，他依旧无法适应世界变为黑白的阴森景象和那不知从何处而来却又无孔不入，刺骨的寒意。

把持住，Bilbo Baggins，他握紧了双拳，给自己打气。Ori可还指望着你。

想到这，Bilbo对自己点点头，鼓起勇气朝房间门口走去，他轻轻地将门带上。在他的眼睛慢慢地适应了这诡异，灰蒙蒙的景象后，他才眯起眼睛观察四周的环境；就他视线所及，此时他正处在一条狭小的走廊里，在他左边是一条木制的，同样狭窄的楼梯。楼梯的尽头是另外一扇门，从门缝透出的微弱的光芒给Bilbo带来了些许的安慰。

“没什么大不了，”他喃喃自语着，说完，他开始慢慢地踏上楼梯。他让自己的后背紧贴墙壁，小心翼翼地尽可能不要弄出一丝声响，即便如此，那老旧腐朽的阶梯依旧在他的重量下发出吱吱的响声，每一次都会令他打个激灵。好容易爬完了楼梯，Bilbo发现自己的手里满是汗水，心脏仿佛就要跳出来了一样。

干得好，Bilbo。集中精神。

他深呼吸了好几次好让自己身体保持平衡，鼓足勇气后他终于探出身子朝门缝里窥探。虽然缝隙非常狭窄，但Bilbo依旧能依稀辨认出在门后是另外一条走廊。他将耳朵贴在墙上，看看是否有什么声响。

等待他的是一片寂静。

哈，搞不好这地方被遗弃了，Bilbo想，虽然有些狐疑，但Bilbo还是为周围环境的安宁而感到庆幸。今天一天的运气好得他自己都不敢相信，首先是顺利地摆平了绑匪，现在又一路畅通无阻地上了楼梯。如果好运依旧与他同在，保不准他和Ori能不为察觉地逃脱。

这个念头给带去了Bilbo几分勇气，Bilbo轻轻地将门推开，穿过门缝。幸运地发现自己正处在一条狭长昏暗但无人的走廊的尽头，一眼便能将整条走廊的环境收完。和囚禁他们的地下室一样，走廊两侧的地面和墙面都是一些快要腐朽的木板组成，阵阵刺鼻潮湿的霉味弥漫在空气中。不难发现，有人曾尝试修补过这地方；墙面上几块亮色的新木板在腐朽的墙面上尤为显眼。除了几个用来做烛台的木箱和一块胡乱地铺在地上的破布——Bilbo很难将之称为地毯——外，走廊上别无他物。

虽然这地方废弃了许久以至于墙面都腐烂了，但Bilbo还是觉得这儿比Thranduil那阴暗潮湿的地牢好上百倍。在囚禁囚犯这点上，Bilbo不得不由衷地赞赏一下精灵，比起人类，他们可是更有手段得多。不过这也不奇怪，Bilbo想，毕竟精灵们有用之不尽的时间去将每件事做到极致。

Bilbo蹑手蹑脚地继续朝前摸索。除去地下室的门外，楼道还有另外两个岔口，一左一右。Bilbo闪进了离他最近的左边的岔口，扑面而来的酒气和汗味差点没把他给呛晕。

天啊，这儿到底发生过什么？

他恶心地皱着鼻子，小心翼翼地退开，直到他的身体抵在门板上。房间里乱得不像话，一大堆胡乱堆起来的毯子和脏衣服，喝了一半的麦芽酒，到处都是垃圾。所有的这一切丢在几张小床上，Bilbo克制住将这片地方收拾干净的冲动，紧贴着墙面缓缓移动好让自己不要碰到这些垃圾。在他的对面有一扇干净的小方窗，但在百叶窗的遮掩下也没能带来多少阳光。

这儿一定就是他们住的地方！这帮家伙活的和猪没两样！眼前的景象着实令Bilbo震惊。就算是Fili和Kili住的地方都比这好，虽然他们两人常常将甜馅饼藏在床底下。

Bilbo厌恶地摇了摇头，从这个房间离开，来到楼道最后一扇他还没打开的门前。他从入口出探头观望，意外地发现迎接他的是一个宽敞的空间而不是另外一个垃圾场。墙面上的窗户都敞开着，清晨的阳光填满了整个房间，所有的一切都沐浴在柔软的金色光芒里。落在他脸颊上温暖的阳光给Bilbo带去了一丝安宁感，这是自打他从地牢里醒来后的第一次，这让霍比特人内心里的不安和紧张感如同云烟一般缓缓消失在空气中。

Bilbo用力地晃了晃脑袋，此时他可不能这样放任自己，Ori可是正在等着他呢。

暗自叹息后，Bilbo小心地避开被随意摆放在房间内的椅子朝墙边走去。房间里有另外两扇门，一扇在房间的对面，另外一扇则在他的右手边，除此之外，房间里没有什么其他值得注意的了。但Bilbo却还不想离去。相较于被囚禁起来后他所探查过的所有地方，（尤其是刚才的房间），这地方可是舒适得多，空气也要清新的多。

后者令他尤为感激。

集中精神，Bilbo，集中精神！在他靠近右手边的门时他又一次地提醒自己，就连他自己也记不清这是今天他第几次这样提醒自己了。他将耳朵贴在木板上，确定对面没有任何声响后，他才轻轻地去推开门。

出乎他意料之外，门没有被推开。

Bilbo一边默默地咒骂一边加大推门的力度。见门没有移动半分，他后退两步用肩膀去撞门。古旧的木板因为这冲撞而吱吱作响，但却没因此被推开。

霍比特人绝望地叹了口气，最终决定放弃不再做徒劳的尝试。反正还有另外一扇门，也许他会在那儿找回他的运气。打定主意以后，他径直朝另外一扇门走去，但还没走到一半，窗外的声响便让他停下了脚步，Bilbo转身朝外望去，这一望差点将他的心个吓得跳出来。

Haldan正站在窗外，狐疑地盯着Bilbo站着的地方。

不知所措的Bilbo不自觉地后退了一步，弄得地板嘎嘎作响。他吓得捂住自己的嘴巴好让自己不要喊出声来。

“是谁？”Haldan喊，“Aldor？Beren？是你们吗？”

Bilbo瞪大了眼睛暗自祈祷。走开，走开，快走开。

Haldan扫了房间一圈，皱着眉头。“Aldor？Beren？你们在里面吗？”他再次开口问，等待着回应。“好啦，我听到你们的脚步声了。别闹了。”此时的Bilbo大气都不敢出，一动不动地站在原地继续他的祈祷，希望Haldan不要听到自己沉重的呼吸声。

终于，仿佛像过了一世纪之久，Haldan耸耸肩喊，“算了，我要赶在Mallor和Galion回来前将马匹照料好。要是有什么事情的话你们就喊我！”

他刚才说了什么，‘在Mallor和Galion回来之前’？

Bilbo小心地探出头去查看Haldan的动向。在Haldan离开窗边走到他视线范围之外后他还等了足足一分钟才敢有所行动。

他拔腿朝地下室跑去。

Mallor和Galion都不在这里，这个事实令他雀跃不已。房子里没有其他的人！

“Ori！”他一边匆忙地将戒指从手指上拔下一边急促地朝牢门里低语，“我们要快点，现在就走！房子里没有其他人！”

房门被打开一条缝，Ori迅速地从缝隙里钻出来。“什么？”他带着怀疑的口气问。

“快，我们得走了！”Bilbo迅速地爬上楼梯，感谢Ori过人的反应能力，他迅速地跟上。

由于Bilbo之前探过路，因此没花多少时间他们便来到了楼道。Bilbo将矮人带到那个乱糟糟令人作呕的房间，在关上门的那一刻他就已经拟定好逃出去的计划了。“在你前面有一扇窗，”他气喘吁吁地说。“看到百叶窗了吗？要是我们能将它打开，我们就能从那儿爬出去。”

Ori点点头表示明白，紧接着，矮人和霍比特人一起用力地撞击着木制的墙面。。

他们可没想到百叶窗如此容易地朝外掉了出去，带着生锈的锁链将窗户的玻璃啪啦一下打碎了。

这可将Bilbo和Ori吓了一大跳。“这——这就成了，”Bilbo清清嗓子，借着墙边的一个木箱的帮助，他迅速地翻过被打开的窗户。Ori也一样，灵巧地跃了出去。

俩人落在地上的姿势可远远算不上体面。Bilbo暗自庆幸这一幕没有让Thorin看到。在农田时，矮人国王提出要帮助Bilbo从那临时搭建的架上下来时的隆隆低沉的笑声Bilbo这辈子都忘不了。

“为啥Nori干这种事时总是毫不费劲，”Ori一边痛苦地抱怨，一边揉着落地时被擦伤的地方，“接下来怎么办？”

 

Bilbo张开嘴正准备回答Ori的问题，但Haldan的吼声打断了他：“Beren，Aldor！你们两个到底在搞什么鬼？怎么会这么吵？”

这声音将Bilbo和Ori吓得不行，他们急忙从地上爬起来。“走这边！”Bilbo匆促地喊，他的声音几乎完全被水流声所盖住，但两人没有再浪费任何一秒，像脱缰的野马朝前狂奔。

直到双腿失去了知觉，肺里像是有一团火焰在燃烧时他们才停了下来。

“这…这太疯狂了！”在两人终于在一簇树丛边上休息时Ori气喘吁吁地喊道。此时的他肯定算不上舒适，在他屁股下是一颗巨大橡木树凸起的盘根，紧挨在他背后的是斑驳翘起的树皮，但Bilbo不认为矮人此时会有闲情去在乎这一切。此时的Ori正忙着为能重新呼吸而喜悦。

不管怎么样，矮人还有足够的力气找到一个支撑点休息。Bilbo则是完全没有想过要爬到树从边上，而是径直趴在草地上。

“Bilbo？你还好吧？”

Bilbo含糊不清地嘟哝了什么。也许他还做了个手势。他自己也不确定。

“实在不敢相信我们是怎么做到的！”Ori气喘吁吁地说，至少他勉强能说出一句完整的句子。Bilbo竭力不要因此而嫉妒他的朋友。“我们打晕了一个——实际上，两个——人，从他们身上偷了东西，打破了窗户，逃了出来！”画师用手遮住眼睛傻乎乎地笑道。“我俩洗劫了一群绑匪！”

他的话惹得Bilbo发出一阵暗笑，他翻过身子朝Ori露出一个笑脸。“严格来说，是他们先偷了我们的东西！我们不过是拿回原本属于我们的东西罢了。绝大部分。”

“我还拿了他们的黄金，”Ori低声说，他的双眼因为狡黠而放光。“还有，瞧，这瓶威士忌，”他从口袋里掏出一个小金属瓶抛到Bilbo身边。“我从那酒鬼身上偷来的，我可不会让他好过。”

这一次，Bilbo笑个不停。老实说，谁会想到Ori如此地记恨与滑头？“Nori知道你从他身上学来的这些把戏吗？”他调侃道。嘟哝地爬起来，拿起金属瓶晃了晃。整整半瓶，不算太坏。

Ori离开他一直靠着的树干，缓缓地走到Bilbo声旁坐了下来。“Nori没教我多少。我不过是见机行事，”他的声音突然抹上了一丝羞怯的色彩。

 

“那你干的可真不错！”Bilbo边将酒瓶递回去边朝矮人眨眼。“相信我，我可是职业的。”Ori发出一声不以为然的哼声，但在他脸上舒展开来的笑容可瞒不过Bilbo的眼睛。

“好了，起来吧！没时间休息了。”Bilbo不情愿地爬起来，伸手将他的朋友从地上拉起来。“我们必须快些赶到河边！”

跑到河边没花费多少时间，但当他们俩站在一个小木码头上看着他们脚下急流翻滚的河水时，Bilbo不禁对自己计划的欠缺周详而恼怒，他可没料到‘来到河边’会是这样的场景。

“现在我们该怎么办？”Ori垂头丧气地问到。Bilbo可以理解矮人此时的心情。好容易才来到了这里，但现在，似乎一切都要打水漂了。

Bilbo叹了口气，抓狂地揉着自己凌乱的卷发。“绝不能往回走。Haldan他们应该已经发现我们逃跑了，他们有马，我们没可能跑得过他们…除非，”Bilbo紧盯着Ori身后那一排整齐摆放在码头边缘的空桶。

一排整齐的空桶。

Ori沿着Bilbo的视线望去，当他搞清楚Bilbo在打什么主意时，他吓得脸都白了。

“这是最快到达Lake-town的办法，”Bilbo解释着，希望能安慰一下Ori，但Ori脸色变得更加苍白了，“河水会带我们到下游去。”

“噢不，不，不，不，不！”Ori拨浪鼓似地摇头表示反对。“绝对不要再这样干了！我不会再被装到桶里去的！”他将双臂交叉抱在胸前，用力地跺了跺脚摆明自己的立场绝不会轻易地改变，“我不会再到桶里去了，你说什么也没用。你不要逼我！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“Ori，大声喊出来吧，没那么糟糕！保持呼吸，没事的！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“朝好的方面想！至少我们不是被精灵串在火上烤！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“稳住！浪头就要来了！这可不好办！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

若非与Thorin长达一个世纪之久的交情，Dwalin肯定没有耐心一大早陪着Thorin会见Bard。但这可不是说他逮到并好好揍Mallor一顿的念头有半分的动摇，Mahal保佑这该死的混蛋，因为假若Dwalin还能够控制住自己，一顿毒打对于Mallor来说可算得上是幸运至极了。不管怎么样，这都是个绝佳的主意，而跟在这主意之后而来的愤怒将昨夜Dwalin一宿未眠的疲倦驱赶得干干净净。

“我已经派人到Lake-town去找寻Haldar先生，其余的人都在野外进行搜寻，”Bard疲倦地抬头望着Thorin，他身边的顾问也好不到哪去，仿佛随时都会倒下似的。“因此，很遗憾我没办法再腾出人手去搜索Mallor和Galion。”

Bard和他的随从在太阳刚升起时就来到了矮人的营地，要求与矮人国王会面。还好，几乎所有的人都没真正地睡着过，尤其是他们的国王，整夜都在自己的帐篷里来回踱步，因此在人类抵达营地后，矮人很快地就安排好了与人类的会面以获取最新的进展。

“请听我说，殿下。我们可以借助渡乌的帮助。它们能在空中不被察觉地搜寻两名疑犯，”Balin冷静地说。他是唯一一个没有受到如同乌云笼罩在房间里每个人头上的紧张气氛所影响的人。

Balin在任何情况下都能保持沉着冷静应对的本领一直都让Dwalin羡慕嫉妒不已。在争论的过程中，他愤怒得几乎说不出一句完整的话，但他年长的哥哥只不过稍稍提高了声调。现在，他完全为他兄弟临危不乱的本领而拜倒。在听到Balin合理的提议后，两位国王不仅显得没有那么焦躁了，也都愿意配合去实现这个计划，在约定好彼此间有任何进展相互告知后，会议总算是结束了。

“殿下，”在Thorin刚踏出帐篷的一瞬，Dwalin便迅速地来到Thorin的右侧。他回头跟在他俩身后的Balin点点头致意后，转头问Thorin。“接下来该怎么办？”

Thorin叹了口气，揉了揉他疲惫的双眼。只有在面对像Dwalin他信任的人时他才会表露出些许的疲倦。“Balin和我一会去和找我的外甥们，看看他们是否有从渡鸦或是Nori那儿得到一些信息。接着，我需要和Dáin和Glóin说一下Erebor目前的形势。希望其他的人对此事还一无所知吧。”

昨晚，当其他人聚集到Thorin帐篷时，Balin强调了对Bilbo和Ori被绑架的事保密的重要性。

“如果其他矮人得知了绑架的事，他们既有可能会单独行动想去救出Bilbo和Ori，”Balin娓娓地解释道。“我们现在最不需要的便是因为其他人的鲁莽暴露我们的动向，这会令Bilbo和Ori有生命危险。”

即便假装一切都正常的提议令所有人都非常恼怒，Dwalin尤甚，但他们还是能理解保密的重要性和必要性。

“那你有什么计划没？”Dwalin粗声地问，Balin早已习惯Dwalin说话的语调，并没有因此而感到被冒犯。

相反地，Balin只是摸了摸胡子，“实际上，我有。”

在夜晚来临之前，每个队伍里的矮人都被分配到了各自的任务：Ur家三兄弟，Glóin和óin负责平息营地里其他人的疑心，Dáin暂时替代Thorin负责Erebor重建事宜，Nori接着去秘密找寻有关其他绑匪的信息，Fili和Kili两人继续留意着渡鸦那边，看是否有新的消息。Balin，Dori，Thorin还有Dwalin则等待着两位王子的信息，以便制定出一个合理可行的方案。

Dwalin对这个安排一点儿都不满意，他现在已经按奈不住，无法呆坐着等待其他人的消息，但幸好他还是明白引起更大的骚动只会带来不必要的麻烦。

“你应当去休息一会，Dwalin。”

Thorin的低语令Dwalin稍稍回过神来。他摇摇头。“睡不着。脑袋一团糟。”

他没有告诉Thorin每次他试图闭上双眼，浮现在他眼前的却是Ori无神，空洞，失去色彩的双眼。失去爱人的痛苦与懊悔近乎要令他窒息，而且他无法不想到自己完全是有可能阻止绑架事件发生的。如果他聪明一点点，他就会陪伴Ori和Bilbo到农田里去。如果他更警觉一些，那么绑匪根本没有机会可以下手。如果，如果，如果——

Dwalin竭力想将Ori受伤流血的画面甩出自己的脑袋，但从Thorin看他的眼神来判断，显然他已经是失败了。“既然你睡不着，那到我帐篷那儿去看看是否有什么消息。我还有事要办。”在Dwalin还没来得及反驳之前，Thorin抬手制止了他，“我需要一个我信得过的人去办这事。Dori大人现在也在那。”

听到这里，Dwalin明白了国王话语里的暗示：要是有关Ori的消息传来，看好Dori。

“是的，”这位勇士朝Thorin微微鞠躬。见到对方明白了自己的意思。Thorin朝前拍了拍Dwalin的肩膀后便转身挺直了背，踏着坚定的步伐离开了。

Dwalin踏着大步朝Thorin的帐篷走去，完全没有注意到在道路两边的矮人对他敬而远之，现在的他完全没多余的心思去在意这些，他满脑袋里想着的都是关于绑架的事情。根据绑匪最早来的勒索信，他们有三天的时间去将金子放在绑匪指定的地点，在那之后，绑匪会告知他们到那儿去找到Ori和Bilbo。Dwalin一点儿都不相信绑匪们的话。谁敢说他们不会带着金子和人质一起跑掉，然后消失不见呢？更或许，这帮绑匪对矮人还抱有更深的怨恨，这一点也不出奇，Dwalin知道自己的族人对外人来说并非友善，绑匪们也许会将Bilbo和Ori杀害作为侮辱Erebor的一种手段。又或者，绑匪们在拿到金子后，会认为将人质杀死更有利于他们脱身。有太多太多Dwalin没办法想到的可能性了。

“Dwalin先生，如果你在一直继续拉着脸，你会将所有见到你的矮人吓得尖叫逃回家的。”

Dwalin抬起头看着说话的人，今天他的思绪第二次被打断，Dori正坐在Thorin帐篷入口右边的长凳上。在外人看来，Dori看起来并无什么异常，还是那个古板的老家伙。他的头发和衣服不像昨夜一般凌乱不堪，在他身边摆着一个木托盘，上面装着一个茶壶和几个空杯子。

换作是其他任何一名矮人的话，他们是看不出此时的Dori和平常有什么不同的，但Dwalin则不一样，Dori的衣领微皱，银白色的辫子也不如往日齐整，他倒茶时手还微微发颤…

“Dori大人，”Dwalin清清嗓子，他的声音有些嘶哑。“没想到会在这儿见到你。”

Dori冷冷地哼了一声。“在帐篷整整呆了一夜后我可不想在被困在里面了，而且一会国王回来我还得继续呆在他的帐篷里。”他边说边端起杯子吹走由于热气产生的雾气，“我倒不如趁这时出来呼吸点空气。”

接着而来的是一阵令人难堪的沉默。Dwalin不自在地挪了挪身子。现在他该干什么？

Dori翻了翻眼皮。“Dwalin大人，你不坐下来吗？”他指了指长凳的另外一端说到。

Dwalin听出出对方话里有话，但最后他决定遵从自己的本能：迅速地坐在了长凳上，身子挺的过分地直板。

又一阵令人窘迫的沉默，Dwalin从眼角偷偷地瞄了Dori一眼。矮人此时正小口小口地抿茶，凝视着晨早道路上熙熙攘攘的人群。瞧上去一点都没有为Dwalin的在场而困扰。

Dwalin当然知道Thorin在让他来看着Dori时不是故意要让他陷入现在如此尴尬境地的，但他还是忍不住在内心里埋怨他的国王。

直到手里的茶杯空了后，Dori才终于开口说话，“你不是那种健谈的矮人，不是么，Dwalin大人？”他伸手拿过茶壶给自己再满上了一杯，突然，他停了下来，仿佛刚记起什么重要的事情一般。“我怎么会如此无礼？你要来杯茶吗？”

Dwalin盯着托盘上的茶具，看到上面另外的一个杯子，他皱了皱眉。“你带了两个杯子，”他不假思索地说，“你是在等人吗？”

Dwalin的话令正在倒茶的Dori的双手抖了一下，Dwalin立马暗自懊悔起来。他之所以沉默寡言是因为他总会脱口说错话。

“我常和Ori在一起喝早茶，所以我习惯性地准备了两个人的茶具，”Dori的声音有些不自然。他将茶杯递了过去，Dwalin低声感谢着接过了茶杯。“旧习难改，我多带了一个杯子出来。直到刚才我才…”他的声音渐渐变弱，越发沮丧起来。Dwalin不自在地抿了一小口茶，别开自己的视线。

“我得说，”在花了好一会的时间让自己恢复镇定后，Dori开口说，“我可从来没想过你会喜欢喝茶。”

“不，”Dwalin粗声地回答。话出口后他才意识到自己有些失礼了，他有些笨拙地解释着。“我的意思是，大部分的茶我都不喜欢，除了薄荷茶。而且也是最近才喜欢上的。”

“那是Ori最喜欢的茶，”Dori点点头。“我猜是是因为他你才喜欢上的吧。”

Dwalin不置可否地干咳了一声。“而他是因为你才喜欢上薄荷茶的。他经常谈到你。在他眼里，你就是他所有的一切。”

Dori拉下脸。“不用奉承我，Dwalin先生。我并非Ori唯一的兄长。更别提，我和伟大的Dwalin大人可不能相提并论。”他幽怨地瞪了Dwalin一眼。

“你说的没错，他还有Nori，”Dwalin赞同道，无视掉对方脸上越发明显的怒火。“但Nori不是那个哄他睡觉，在他做噩梦时抚慰他，并且在所有人都不看好的情况下支持他成为一名画师梦想的人。”Dwalin摇摇头，将茶杯放回托盘上。“Nori是他的二哥，也许Ori希望能更多了解，亲近他一些，但你是他最喜欢的人，一直都是。”

Dwalin顿了一会，揉了揉脖子继续说道，“至于我，Dori大人，我从来没有任何想要取代你在Ori心中地位的意思。首先，他对我们俩的爱是截然不同的，而我也永远不会去逼迫他在我和他的亲人之间选择。其次，如果真要让他选择，面对你，我恐怕一丝胜算都没有。”

Dori呆呆地盯着Dwalin，好一会后他才开口。“也许…我，”他结结巴巴地，无法组成一句连贯的句子。他垂下头去迅速地喝了一小口茶。

还有一件困扰Dwalin已久的事情Dwalin想要说出来。也许他最好现在就说，Dwalin想，虽然很可能只会是白费力气而已。但他还是下定决心要去做。他攥紧放在大腿上的双拳，气息不稳，急促地说，“我希望你能允许我正式追求Ori。”

这话惊得Dori呛了满口茶水。“我…你…什么？”他猛烈地咳嗽道。

“我知道，Nori已经认可了我赠予Ori的第一件求婚礼物，但我希望能得到你的祝福。”Dwalin希望对方能理解他的意思。他急于让对方明白自己的意图，与至于其他什么的也顾不上了。“我得对我这么迟他征询您的意见道歉。我应当早一些询问您的，但老实说，Dori大人，你可真是个有威慑力的矮人。”

Ri家的长兄可不是一个这么容易被动摇的人。他缓缓将茶杯放回托盘上，将双臂抱在胸前，沉下脸说。“如果我说不呢？”

“那我将尽我最大的努力来证明我配得上Ori，不管要花上多长的时间，”Dwalin严肃地回答。“Ori也许会反对继续等待，他可能冲动行事，但只要他允许，我将会向你或者任何对我对Ori心意抱有怀疑的人证明我是真心的。”

“Ori他固执的很，一旦他下定决心，便没有任何事情能让他动摇，”Dori不高兴地嘟哝。Dwalin不知道这到底是好是坏。但至少Dori满是敌意的姿态稍稍松懈了一点，这也许是个好兆头。

Dori喝了一大口茶接着低声说，“就和他那时说要成为一名画师一样，当他决定加入Thorin的远征队是。不管是Nori还是我都无法说服他。‘我才不想继续呆在无聊的Blue Mountains呢，’他居然这样说！呸！”

Dwalin的嘴角忍不住微微上扬。“我知道，”他满怀爱意地说。“他觉得我会让自己受冷，于是，他便下定决心要纠正这个问题。我试着告诉他，我一直都是这样，好得很。但他从没听进去。”

“哦？然后呢？”

“于是他给我编织了二十九件礼物。当中有十九件是衣物。”Dwalin轻触摸着Ori最近送给他的手套。他这辈子从没想过自己会被礼物宠坏。

Dori忍不住发出一阵窃笑。“他当然会这么做啦！除去固执，Ori的热情也是相当地惊人。他是那种做事做得总比他预期好的人！”Dwalin低哼着表示同意，这对他来说并不是什么新鲜事。早在旅途之时，他就在Ori身上发现了这些特征，或许这便是他会被这位画师所吸引的最早的原因。

接着两名矮人都不在说话，陷入了沉思。Dwalin暗自希望Dori和他之间能不通过肢体接触就解决彼此间的分歧。就目前来看，一切都很顺利。

但这不意味着他可以对这次谈话的结果能放宽心，尤其是Dori突然问了一个完全在他意料之外的问题。“为什么？”

“什么？”Dwalin警惕地问。

“为什么选择Ori？”

为什么选择Ori。Dwalin有成千上百个理由，但他仍旧无法甚至不知道从何开始回答这个问题。如果他顺从他内心的想法开口的话，说出来的恐怕会是一堆令人摸不着头脑的话语，这很可能会让Dori不高兴。但此时更重要的一点是，如果他花费太多的时间来思考，恐怕会让对方怀疑他的用心。

“因为他是我认识的人当中最为勇敢的一位，”Dwalin缓缓地开口道，“心地善良，聪明，倔强，还能忍受我的坏脾气。”他微笑时的样子几乎令我窒息。“他忠诚，他不害怕我，敢对我实话实说的矮人没有几个，而他是其中之一。”和他在一起时我感到前所未有的安宁。“他令我想要成为一个更好的人。他令我感受到快乐。”我希望我也能让他感受到相同的感觉。

好长一会，Dori再也没有开口。Dwalin注视着对方小口小口地抿茶，显然是在思考自己刚才的话语，而就在两人沉默的这段时间里，这名勇士发现自己的心跳声是如此地响亮。这辈子里头Dwalin从来没有像现在如此害怕。一个人敞开内心带来的居然比无数的兽人朝自己冲来还让人恐惧，这可真是可笑。

终于，Dori抬起头望着Dwalin。“你要好好照顾他，”他严肃地说。

“我会用尽我所有的一切去照顾他，直到我生命的最后一刻，”Dwalin轻柔地许下誓言。“Dori大人，我爱他。”

Dori并没有微笑，但显然，Dwalin的真情告白令他的双眼柔和了许多。但只是一瞬间而已，他又再次摆出平日一副阴郁的样子。“Dwalin大人，”他用和平常一样的声调开口道，“我们家有个习惯，就是每个周日都会聚在一起吃早午餐。很遗憾，在收复和重建Erebor的这段时间里这个传统被放到了一边。我希望能重新恢复这个习惯。”

他严肃地盯着Dwalin，令到Dwalin不安地挪了挪身子。“下个星期，你也一起过来。十一点整，在我的帐篷里。别迟到了。”

Dwalin紧张到只能僵硬地点点头。

“很好。”Dori满意地站起身，拍拍衣服上根本不存在的灰尘。“好了，我想我已经呼吸到足够多的新鲜空气了。请不要客气享用茶水，Dwalin大人。在你喝完以后我会来将盘子收走。”他最后点了点头，转身回到了帐篷里。

Dwalin呆坐着望着矮人离去的背影，笑容在他的脸上蔓延开来。在好几个小时后，Thorin和Balin找到他时，他还在笑着。

Bilbo和Ori好容易才浮出水面，猛烈地咳出被呛进肺里的水。

“绝对——不要再来了！”Ori一边大吼一边努力抓紧随着河水颠簸的木桶边缘。木桶被激流打了个跟斗，将这名矮人甩出他一直喋喋不休抱怨的‘死亡之桶’。而Bilbo也好不到哪里去，也只能从外面紧紧攥住他们这艘临时小船的边缘。

“我同意，”Bilbo嘟哝着附和道。他调整了一下姿势好腾出手拨开贴在他前额挡住他视线的湿发。“这辈子估计都不用再喝水啦。”

“这辈子最好不要再见到这鬼地方，”Ori补充道。他猛地咳了好几下才继续说，“我们不能一直这样呆着。你知道Lake-Town在哪边吗？”

Bilbo伸长了脖子朝四周望去，但只看到无边无际的河水将他们俩困在中央。周围还有数不清的漂浮物，都不比他们此时抱着的木桶来的大。在如此的混乱当中很难去辨别方向，Bilbo唯一的参照物也只有水流的方向而已。

“那边是上游…我们应该一直是朝着这边划，那边是哪里？”他朝右边指去。希望能尽快找到一个可以着陆的地方。也许他们早前的好运气能一路将他们送回家也不一定。

三十分钟过去了，他们依旧漂浮在水中央，看不到一丝陆地的踪迹。就连Bilbo也不得不接受他们的好运气已经用光的了的事实。

“O-Ori，你-你怎么样？”Bilbo打着冷颤问道。他们上次在木桶里漂流可没有这么冷啊。

Ori不安地看着他，“Bilbo，你抖得好厉害！”Ori紧握住木桶的边缘迅速地移动到Bilbo的身边，无视对方的反对紧紧地抱住霍比特人。“抱紧我，这样会暖和些，”Ori一边解释一边将他的朋友拉向自己身边。

“对-对，”Ori的机智令Bilbo惊讶地眨了眨眼。说实在的，他没能想到这个主意令他有些难堪。他的脑袋一定是被冻坏了。

“我们得在被冻僵前想办法着陆，”矮人不高兴地低语。他呼吸带出来的暖气掠过Bilbo被冻坏的脸颊，令到Bilbo抖得更厉害了。

“就没有什么可以当-当做船的东西吗？”

“我没看到，很不幸，”Oir回答道。他抱紧Bilbo，时不时转身探头朝地平线那边望去。

突然间他不再扭头了。“等等，”他说道，“我好像看到了什么东西。”

Bilbo也跟着探出头去。“什么？是什么？”

“我…我还不确定，我还没看清那是什么，”Ori的声音渐渐变弱，眯着双眼想要弄清那到底是什么。Bilbo沿着矮人视线的方向望去，在他还没看到什么东西前，在他旁边的Ori就已经兴奋起来。“我知道那是什么了！”Ori兴奋地喊。“是船，Bilbo！一艘船！”

Bilbo双眼瞪得圆圆的。“你确定吗？”

“肯定！那是船，虽然很小，但百分百是船！”

Bilbo欣喜的喊叫着。“得救啦！得救啦！”就连平日温柔的他，此时也按奈不住激动推开Ori拼命地朝小船那边挥手。“哎！这里！我们需要帮助！这里！”

“他们朝我们划来呢！”Ori高兴地喊着，也和Bilbo一样朝小船挥手。“这边！帮帮我们！我们需要帮助！”

直到小船靠近他们朝他们抛下一张渔网他们的呼叫声才停止下来。

“你猜其他要是看到我们会是怎么样的反应？”Bilbo一边移着位置好让Ori在渔网内有更多的空间一边问道。他们慢慢地被拉离冰冷的河水，霍比特人此时才有空去照料他被冻僵的四肢。他双手捧到嘴边，用呼出来的热气缓解被冻僵的双手。

“估计不会相信他们的双眼吧，”Ori愉快地回答。他正忙着将湿透的外衣拧干。“希望我的哥哥们和Dwalin还没把对方给杀死。我敢打包票，他们肯定已经干上好几架了。”

“是啊，要是你那亲爱的Dwalin出了什么事可就不好了，”Bilbo坏笑着打趣对方。“哇，瞧瞧？你这是脸红了啊？”

Ori迅速地用双手遮掩双颊的红晕。“闭嘴吧，Bilbo，”他嘟哝着，但听上去只是因为窘迫而非被冒犯。“告诉你，全中土这么多人你是最没资格取消我的一个，你和我们国王两人间情事——”

“在那些册子上，你可把这些情事画得传神的不得了呢！多亏你提醒了我！”Bilbo用肩膀顶了顶Ori，矮人无奈地叹息着。“我最喜欢的是第三张画，就是我和Thorin饥渴地——”

Bilbo还没能把话说完，他俩就被随意地抛在船板上。

“嗷！”他的背砰地一声重重的地砸在木板上。给他带去了一丝疼痛和眩晕感，Bilbo在渔网里无力地挣扎了一会，反而让手和脚缠得更厉害了。Ori也差不多是一样的情况；和Bilbo一样四肢都被缠得死死的。

“哎，这是干什么？”Bilbo问，他的声音因为无法呼吸而颤抖着。摔的可不轻。他后背肯定瘀青了一大块。

“这意味着，霍比特人先生，我们非常幸运地逮到了你们两个，但对你们来说可就算不上什么好事了，”一个熟悉的声音在他们耳边响起，Bilbo整个人都僵住了。

俯视着Bilbo和Ori的正是其他两名绑匪，Galion和Mallor，两人看上去恼怒极了。

“该死的，”Ori咒骂道。Bilbo也没啥其他的办法，只能跟着懊恼地诅咒起来。

“舅舅！舅舅！”Fili的喊叫声将Thorin惊得拔出了Orcrist，迅速地转身面对帐篷的入口。他周围的Dwalin，Balin和Dori也都随时准备拔出他们的武器。

“舅舅，渡鸦那儿有消息了！”Fili和Kili发了狂地朝帐篷入口冲去，双眼放光，笑得和傻子一样，直到他俩跑进了帐篷，里面的场景让他俩收起了笑容。

“呃，”Kili迟疑地吐出一个字，盯着Balin指在他胸前的剑。

矮人们松了口气，纷纷将武器放下。“抱歉了，小伙子，”Balin一边收起武器一边朝Kili致歉。“现在，你们有什么事要说吗？”

“我们刚从Roäc那儿得到消息！”在Kili没来得及回答前，Fili就喊了出来。“渡鸦们找到了Bilbo和Ori！”

Roäc：渡鸦的首领。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

 

当自己是个孩子的时候，Bilbo和Took家的表亲们爬遍了Shire所有低矮连绵的山脉，在集市和田地里搞过数不清的恶作剧。他们精力充沛，无所畏惧，在晚饭时间到来前，他们会模仿神话故事里的情节，与怪兽战斗，探寻被遗忘的财宝，拯救美丽的公主。要是有人问到Bilbo，他们会知道这位年轻的霍比特人小伙非常讨厌冒险去拯救公主的一幕，并非他讨厌公主而宁愿摒弃她们任由绑匪处置。

那是因为扮演等待被拯救的少女的人总是他。

选择他的缘由很简单——他的小伙伴们年纪都比他大，身体也比他强壮，作为他们当中最小的一位，分配到他头上的总是那些没人想要扮演的角色。如果他们扮演骑士游戏的话，那扮演骑士随从的人总会是他。如果是海盗游戏，那留给他的就只有船上的小跟班了。

如果需要到一个被拯救的角色，毫无疑问。

扮演公主可不是什么好玩的事。这意味着他玩乐的一部分时间要浪费掉，被捆在树桩上，装出一副的无助的样子。他只能呆呆地看着他的表亲们和想象中的怪物大战，那可比他扮演公主有趣多了。

当我长大了，我就会因为太过高大而无法继续扮演公主了，会有一个比我更小的人来接替我。Bilbo天真地想。

现在，几十年过去了，Bilbo发现自己在经历他小时候梦想过的冒险。他被捆在马鞍上，嘴里被一块破布堵住，绑匪的匕首顶在他后背。更糟糕的是，他们正在回到Bilbo刚逃出来的地方的路上。

这样的巧合放在平时恐怕会让Bilbo忍不住地苦笑，但此时的他又冷又疼，身上还带着一串新伤口。

“我们就不应该留下那两个傻瓜。实在难以想象他们怎么会让人质跑掉。还有Haldan死到哪里去了？”Mallor怒吼到。他用力地抓在Bilbo肩膀上流血的伤口。霍比特人因为这穿心的剧痛而颤抖着。

“谁知道！”Galion在他自己的马鞍上回应道。他看上去没有Mallor那么愤怒，显然还在为抓住Bilbo和Ori而洋洋自得。“我都快开始怀疑Haldan和那两个饭桶没什么两样了。他的突然失踪惹来Bard的人地毯式的搜索！你看到今天Lake-Town的情况了吧？”一点也不理会他前面失去了知觉的Ori，也不在乎矮人左臂不自然的弯曲的角度。

穿过林间的一阵冷风让Bilbo拉紧身上湿透的衣服。在目前的位置上，他没办法让自己暖和先，除非他朝后靠从Mallor身上获得到一些温度，但Bilbo不愿意去想象，也不会去让自己低贱到那个地步。他小心翼翼地试图调整到一个相对舒服些的姿势，但腰部传来的一阵剧痛让他几乎喘不上气来。

尽管Bilbo不愿意承认，但过去的两天是出去五军之战外他生命中最难熬的两天。要是他能将脸上的血迹抹掉的话，也许会让他好受点，只是现在他的双手被死死地捆在身后。他希望自己的脑袋没受到太严重的打击，但在Mallor暴打他一顿后他一直没有机会去检查头部是否有伤口。

至少他们没有找到Bilbo小心翼翼藏在身上的戒指，尽管戒指在他现在的情况下发挥不到任何作用，双手被反捆着的他根本拿不到戒指。

“难道就没有更好的计划吗？怎么会弄成这样？”Mallor的声音变得模糊起来。Bilbo闭上双眼，将剩余的精力全部集中在绑匪的谈话上，努力地和身上伤口外还有他开始变得沉重的脑袋做斗争。

“他提早了行动时间导致我们没有足够的时间去布置好原来的脱身计划，这就是我们落到今天这个田地的原因！一次草率的行动！”Galion恼怒地大吼到。

“显然，除掉我们两个还算是正常外，其他人都是累赘，”Mallor转身面朝Balion说，他的动作让Bilbo的后背受到挤压。突如其来的疼痛令霍比特人不得不咬紧塞着他嘴巴的破布。“问题是——为什么我们还要和他们合作？”

“光凭我们两人是没有办法完成的。也许事成之后我们应该索取更多的赎金，毕竟是我们将这两人逮回来的。”透过自己被水雾模糊的双眼，Bilbo可以看到Galion粗暴地将要从马鞍上掉下去的Ori拉回到马鞍上。“再说，我们也需要人手去拿到黄金。到处都是Bard的人，要到指定的地点取回黄金不被发现是很困难的。”

“你真的觉得他们会同意给我们更多的黄金？”Mallor用怀疑的口气问。不用看Galion的脸，光从他咆哮的声音Bilbo就能想象出此时他现在脸上的表情。“我倒是有个一石二鸟的办法。就看你对其他人有多少感情了。”

一阵寒意从Bilbo的脊骨流过，并非因为寒冷。而是Mallor阴暗的语调，Bilbo知道，有什么不好的事情要发生了。

“这样子说吧，”Galion冷笑道，“要是有办法让我们两人拿到所有的黄金，不管是什么手段，我都愿意去做。”

Mallor愉快的笑声令Bilbo再次打了个冷颤。“很高兴我们是一条道上的人。今天我就一直在想这个事情。就目前的情况来看，Bard不找到Haldan是不会罢休的。要我说呢，我们应该帮国王一个忙。”Mallor边说边前倾调整手里的缰绳，Bilbo闭着双眼强忍住阵阵沿着他脊柱传到脖颈上的不适。他下意识地咬紧牙关，尽量不去在意塞在他牙齿间的脏布，直到疼痛有所缓解。

他现在肯定是一幅神智不清的样子，否则绑匪们不会如此公然地在他面前谈论这些话题。Bilbo一点也不意外；因为就连他都觉得自己随时会晕过去。

“喂，你的意思是我们给国王写封信告诉他Haldan在哪里？”Galion困惑地问。

Mallor长长地叹气道。“不，你个白痴，我的意思是让国王找到Haldan的尸体。”见他的朋友不再作声，Mallor再次叹了口气，慢慢地解释着，“我们干掉Haldan，将他的尸体丢到远离取赎金点的地方，然后在给国王写封匿名信告诉抛尸地点。这样的话，他的搜寻行动便会停止。”

一阵恐惧抓住了Bilbo。等等，什么？

“啊，”Galion恍然到，“那Beren和Aldor要怎么办？”

“噢，我差点忘了那两个傻瓜，”Mallor愉快地回答。“我们将杀死Haldan的事嫁祸到他们头上。再简单不过了。在尸体上随便放点属于他俩的东西保证被人发现就可以了。当Aldor和Beren去到Lake-Town时，他们会被抓起来，而与此同时，我们带着黄金远走高飞。”

两个绑匪如此公然地讨论谋杀的事令Bilbo的心狂跳不止。为了金子这两人有什么事干不来的？Haldan至少还有点良知；在某种程度上，他对待Bilbo的方式还算得上有道义，并且承诺他和Ori不会受到任何伤害。（但就目前他们两人受到的待遇来看，这个承诺什么也不是，一个声音对他说到）。

不管怎么样，至少这证明了Haldan（远）没有其他绑匪恶毒。Bilbo希望Haldan能活下去，但他要如何是好？

他们是一伙的，但显然，他们对彼此都没什么好感，Bilbo想，努力地回忆在地牢里与各个绑匪相处的细节。他不敢百分百地说谁会忠实与谁，但就他所知来推断，Halan和那个身材高大的Beren应该是一派的，Mallor和Galion间关系会较好些。而那个总是喝醉的Aldor，显然没有人喜欢他，他看上去是那种谁有势力就听谁的人。

真是有趣。

这些信息也许能帮到Bilbo也不一定。但此时他还理不出头绪。

一阵剧痛穿过霍比特人的身体，打断了他的思绪，他身体上所有的伤口仿佛都在此时发疼起来。因为湿透而变得沉重的衣服紧贴着他身上的瘀青和被破皮的地方，令疼痛更加难忍。嘴里塞着破布的他身体再次颤抖起来，发出一声痛苦的呻吟声。

他想到Thorin，他勇敢，倔强，英俊的Thorin，他从没想现在一样如此地思念这名矮人。他突然意识到，这是矮人自打踏进他家门口以来后他俩分离开来的最长的时间，不过两天而已，Bilbo就近乎无法再忍受这样的分离了。回到Bag End的想法对现在的他来说是不可接受的事，Thorin Oakenshield彻底地毁了他在没有对方的情况下生活的希望。

Bilbo希望Thorin能找到他们。

尽管Fili和Kili带来的是个好消息，但跟着这个消息之后来的信息可就没有那么友好了。

Bilbo和Ori因为试图逃跑被暴揍了一顿。受了伤但生命无大碍。

Bilbo和Ori被人用刀子胁迫着朝Lake-Town的西边前进。

在朝Lake-Town西边骑行了半个小时后，Bilbo和Ori被丢在一个废弃的小屋里。两人被关在地下室里。还活着但是伤势极为严重。

与此同时，他们还收到了Nori的消息。

T,

T，

找到最后两名绑匪的身份了，（肖像随信附上）。我还找出了他们放置人质的地点，详细看地图。那是其中一名绑匪最近买下的。一群外行。下一步该怎么办？

\- N

 

Thorin读完了这些字条，抬起头，看到Balin，Dwalin，Dori还有他两个侄子都安静地注视着他，他们的面孔因为狂怒而扭曲。Dori和Dwalin更甚，看上去仿佛就要把持不住自己，但就算是在如此暴怒，绝望的心理作用下，他们依旧愿意等待执行自己的命令。他们的忠诚令Thorin感动不已，到哪里找比这更好的跟随者呢？

他绝不会令他们失望的。

“召集人马，”Thorin一边穿上盔甲一边下令，“给Bard和Nori传信。我们会在Lake-Town和他们接头。摧毁敌人的时刻到了。”

想要解决绑匪们的决心令所有的人无比振奋。他们在极短的时间内准备好了马匹和武器，仿佛身后有一群兽人在追赶，如同闪电一般地穿过山谷抵达了Lake-Town。

“你们速度可真是够快的，”在他们穿过Lake-Town新建好的桥时，Nori在马鞍上朝他们打招呼。“Dalin殿下在哪？”

“我让他在我不在时照顾好Erebor，”Thorin边说边策马朝Nori靠拢。“他很是失望。他非常喜欢Bilbo，希望能亲自救出他，并且期待和绑匪干上一场。”他皱了皱眉头，“国王Bard呢？”

“还在做准备。他会在Lake-Town的西区和我们会合。”Nori朝镇的另一边指去，“在出发之前，请大家把兜帽带上。不要太张扬，惹来不必要的注意。”

他们并成一列缓缓前行，马蹄踏在木制街道发出阵阵声响。除了Nori外，这是所有的矮人，包括Thorin在内在这个城镇遭到焚毁后第一次踏入Lake-Town，此时Thorin才真正见识到巨龙给这个城镇带来的破坏。路边的建筑物几乎都被烧毁，只剩焦黑的骨架依旧伫立着。空气中烧焦的气味依旧浓重刺鼻，令Thorin的鼻孔阵阵难受。长湖镇的人民似乎还没能习惯这毁灭的场景。矮人们从建筑的废墟穿过好更快地到达目的地。

尽管矮人们做了些掩饰，但他们的在场依旧引来了不少人的注意。Thorin小心翼翼地将兜帽拉得更低以躲开其他人好奇的目光。他还记得Nori叮嘱过他们不要惹来不必要的注意，但Thorin可在乎不了那么多，他可不能因为这个而延误了拯救Bilbo的时间。

终于，队伍到达了城镇的边缘，令人意外的是，这里还保有一片未受损害的房屋。Bard和他的射手们已在那儿等待着他们了。

“我带上了我们最好的射手，”在打过招呼后，Bard指着他的人马朝有些困惑的矮人解释道。“虽然人数不多，但他们的射术是顶尖的。不过我估计也不需要太多的帮手，你可能想要行动进行得更隐蔽些。”

Thorin颔首，“没错。Bilbo和Ori被关在西边的一个小屋里。人太多容易惊动歹徒，这样他们可能会做出伤害他们两人的行为。最好能在他们没有防备时放倒他们，人数不需要太多。”

“关于绑匪的情况我们知道多少？”

“目前在营地里共有四个人，但不清楚是否还有其他同伙，”Nori立马回答。“如果有的话，我们得想办法将他们引出来。”他有些羞怯地补充，“走一步是一步吧，不过呢，要是我想将什么人引到我想要他们去的地方，我一般都会先将他们惹恼。”

他瞧了瞧两位国王重复道，“令他们非常，非常恼怒。”

从摇摇欲坠的小屋里传来的醉酒声打破了旷野原本的宁静。蹲在灌木丛后的Thorin焦躁地盯着小屋。小屋里传来了又一阵的笑声，Thorin恨得咬牙切齿，死死地握住兽咬剑的剑柄，力道大到他的指关节都泛白了。

Dwalin和Dori挪到他身边，他俩也和他一样愤怒，巴不得马上将那群绑匪的笑脸撕下来。Thorin朝他们点点头，用手势比划道：‘快了，现在，等待。’

传递完这个信息后，他看到Nori，Bofur和Bifur三人正空地走去，他们蹑手蹑脚地以避免在干燥的草地上弄出声响。虽然小屋的窗户都关上了，但三人还是绕了个圈子避开小屋的窗户，慢慢地朝关着马匹的围栏靠近。

接着，他们拼命地敲打所有能够着的水桶和木箱好制造出足够引出木屋里的绑匪的噪音。

被这么一搞，小屋里的喧哗声消失了，里面有人疑惑地问，“你们有听到吗？”

见他们的把戏奏效了，三名矮人咧着嘴开始解开马的缰绳。小屋的前门‘砰’的一声被推开，一名矮瘦的人类，Aldor，呆呆地站在门口瞪着干得正欢的三人。

Bifur抬头朝Aldor做了个下流的手势。对方被气得一句话都说不出来。灌木丛后，Thorin听到了身后óin的窃笑声。

“偷马贼！”Aldor的嘴巴在张开闭合好几次后终于气急败坏地憋出这三个字，“来人啊！来人啊！有贼在偷我们的马！”

他话音还没落下，房子里便响起重重的脚步声，伴随而来的还有叫骂声，“白痴！别傻站在哪儿，快去阻止他们！”

“不行啊！他们有三个人，我一个人没办法啊！”

“好啊。你就继续站在这儿看着他们偷走我们的马吧，你这废物！”

就在他们还没吵完时，矮人们已经将最后一匹马的缰绳解开并将马群朝门口赶。就算他们不这么做，受到惊吓的马匹自己会也朝那边跑去。

“住手，你们这群贼！”一个新加入的绑匪喊叫道，这喊声让Nori，Bifur，Bofur三人同时转身，站在他们面前的是四个举着剑的绑匪。这场景令Throin不禁皱起了眉头。搞什么？一共只有四个人吗？给他带来如此痛苦的…就是这四个人？

显然，Nori和他想得一样。

“就你们四个？”Nori故意用挑衅的语气问道，还打了个口哨。“我还以为有什么大不了的呢。老实说，着实令人失望。”

“是，我们只有四人，但比起你们三个还是多上一个！”Aldor被气坏了，他脸色涨成难看的猪肝色，气急败坏地说。“何况，我们——” 

Galion抬起手狠狠地在他后脑勺打了一下。“白痴！”Galion骂到，“别说了！”

“哎呀，虽然很有趣，但我们不得不走啦，”Nori双臂抱胸，不紧不慢地说。“希望你们别介意，我们擅做主张拿了，呃，一些东西。”Bofur单手举起一个麻袋，另一只手挑衅地比划出一个下流的姿势。“不管怎么样，谢谢你们的马，再见啦！”

三人最后朝绑匪们挥挥手后便跟在马匹后面扬长而去，逃跑的速度快得仿佛身后有恶鬼在追赶一般。绑匪们丝毫没有迟疑，挥舞着手中的利剑追了上去，叫喊着要将矮人的头给砍下来。Thorin紧张地看着绑匪们追赶着他的三名伙伴，但那三人可不像Thorin那般焦虑，他们灵巧地躲过身后的绑匪们向他们丢去的投掷物，仿佛像是在玩游戏一般哈哈大笑着。Bifur尤甚，在一把直直朝他飞去的飞刀快要够着他时及时地转过身用手指利索地夹住了飞刀，他的举动将四名绑匪吓了一大跳。他大笑着用Khuzdul朝绑匪们大喊着什么。

“他说，谢谢你们的小刀！在市场上可以卖个不错的价钱，”Bofur愉快地替绑匪们翻译了Bifur的话。对方愤怒的咆哮声对矮人来说如同音乐一般悦耳，令人愉快。

Thorin的视线紧紧地望着绑匪们朝树林里跑去，直到他们的身影完全被树木所吞没，他才开始行动。“就是现在！”他低声命令道，带领其他人从藏身地点开始移动。

他们迅速地朝木屋前进，他们的动作出奇的一致，这只有相当熟悉并且一起经历过战斗的伙伴们才能做到。Thorin是最早到达建筑物的人，他娴熟地靠在被风化的木墙上，弯着腰避开可能来自窗户的监视。完成这一系列动作后，他示意其他人也照着他一样行动。

在树林的某处传来Nori挑衅的回响声，“你们就这点能耐吗？就连我那跛脚的母亲都跑得比你们还快！”

Thorin听到在他右边的Dori嘟哝着，“他怎么能这样说我们的母亲。”

Thorin可没空理会他。老实说，只要Nori能完成任务，他爱说什么就说什么。根据他们的计划，Nori，Bifur和Bofur三人负责将绑匪们引到Bard和弓箭手们埋伏好的地方，反正只要能达到目的，Nori干什么Thorin都不会阻止他。

‘Dwalin，Dori，óin跟我来，’国王用手势示意三人跟上，然后朝剩余的人下令。‘其他人，守住出口：门和窗户，有出来投降的，放过他们，反抗者，格杀勿论。’

在所有人点头表示明白后，Thorin离开墙面弓起身子朝入口挪去，竖起耳朵留意周遭的任何动静。周遭不寻常的安静让Thorin觉得房子里面肯定有个陷阱在等待着他们，但现在可不是害怕的时候，尤其是在他们如此接近Bilbo和Ori的时候。

他们来到了门口，和他们所想一样，绑匪们急着追赶三名矮人，门并没有关上。Thorin探头透过半开的门缝朝里望去。客厅显得很昏暗，墙面上有许多窗户，但都被关的死死的，摆设很简单，就一些粗糙的木制家具。

里头一点儿动静都没有。

Thorin缓缓地抽出剑，用剑身轻轻地将门推开。他小心翼翼地挤了进去，里头依旧一片死寂，这令他有些不安，但他竭力控制住了自己，没让这份焦虑流露出来。酒精和汗水混合的味道弥漫了整个房间，这令矮人不禁想起流亡岁月里他当铁匠时住过的那些简陋的旅馆。那些旅馆聚集着三教九流的人，污秽不堪。 

Thorin皱起眉头。这个地方和那些令人作呕的旅馆没两样。

‘分组行动，’他向其他人下令。‘找到地下室。小心点，别单独行动。’

房间和Thorin透过门缝观察时所看到的一样，非常地简陋。除去两条通往不同方向的走廊外，没有什么特别值得留意的，其中一条走廊通向了一扇紧闭着的门。Thorin沿着这条走廊轻手轻脚地来到门前，他将耳朵贴在门板上。确定里面没有任何声响后，他轻轻地试着推门，看能否推开。

门丝毫不动。‘应该上了锁，’Thorin推测，他有些懊恼此时不能像平时一样直接将这扇破门给直接砸开。他决定要是另外一条路不通的话再回来这儿想办法。

有人轻轻地拍了他的肩膀，他转身惊讶地发现在他身后的óin脸上带着兴奋的笑容。‘在这个房间后面的走廊尽头找到一扇门，’尽管医师按奈不住兴奋之情，但他还是清晰地传达了他要表达的意思。‘门后一条通往地下的楼梯。我猜那儿应该就是地下室。’

Thorin心像是被人猛地揪了一下，他重重地吞了口口水。‘带我过去，’他朝Dwalin和Dori两人招手后回答到。

‘有发现什么吗？’Thorin问他们二人。

Dwalin和Dori两人摇摇头。‘我觉得这地方奇怪极了，令我不安，’Dori边说边时不时地朝房间黑暗的角落望去，仿佛那儿有什么危险的东西隐藏在那儿。

‘不管怎么样，他们并不擅长隐藏踪迹，’Dwalin耸了耸肩。‘也许正如Nori所说，我们正和一帮业余的绑匪打交道。如果这个地方戒备森严的话，我们早就遇到守卫了。’

‘也许吧，’Thorin赞同道。‘但还是不能放松警惕。’

矮人们紧紧地跟着óin离开房间，沿着昏暗的走廊朝前走去，走廊并不长，没一会儿，他们就来到一扇半开着的小木门前。‘就是这里，’óin指着门。‘楼梯间的尽头里除了一扇门外什么也没有了。朝下走应当是安——’

Óin的话还没说完，Thorin早已两步并作一步沿着楼梯往下冲，先前的谨慎早就被抛到九霄云外去了。要是有人胆敢阻拦他，Thorin会二话不说毫不犹豫地将那人的人头给砍下，当然，前提是在Dori和Dwalin没能来得及杀死阻拦者之前。一扇黑色的木门挡住了矮人国王，他没有丝毫地犹豫，抓住门把用力地试着推开门，但没能成功。

被锁上了。

“Bilbo？”他的声音因为焦虑而有些嘶哑，他一边大喊一边用肩膀猛烈地撞门。但门依旧丝毫没有移动半分。他更用力地撞了一次。“Bilbo？我的爱人，要是你能听到，回答我。”

“让我来。”

Thorin移到一边恰好躲开了Dori的回旋踢，这一脚可不得了，固定在墙面上的门栓连着一大块墙壁飞了出去。门砰地一下撞在墙上，将天花板震得落下不少灰尘。

“瞧见没？告诉过你们让我来。”其他人诧异地盯着Dori，但Dori却只是拍掉外套上的灰尘，干巴巴地说。

他们并没有浪费太多的时间震惊于Dori怪兽般的蛮力。Thorin快速地表示了谢意后朝潮湿，阴暗的房间冲去，Dwalin，Dori两人紧跟在他——

眼前的一幕几乎令他心都碎了。

“噢，Mahal，”他哽咽地几乎说不出话。在他面前，Bilbo和Ori躺在地上，满身伤痕和血污，两人面朝着对方捲曲着。他们身上的衣服从袖子处开始被撕出一大道缝子，双脚还颤抖着。Thorin能看到在衣服的口子还有更多的鲜血流出来。两人昏迷不醒，仿佛尸体一般惨白。

他不知道自己什么时候迈开了步子，等到他意识到这点时，他颤抖的双手已经轻轻地捧起霍比特人那满是伤痕和血的脸庞，他跪在潮湿的地板上。双手缓缓地将Bilbo柔软的金发梳理，小心翼翼地避开那些带着血块的伤口，他的爱人遭受了怎么样的折磨啊。

后脑勺上肿起一块，两侧的太阳穴上满是瘀青，前额被割伤，右脸颊有一道长长的伤口…

他的手指在Bilbo柔软但冰冷的脸颊游离着，直到感受到Bilbo鼻子微弱的呼吸声，他被吊在半空里的心才稍稍放下了一些。

他还活着。感谢众神。

“但你冷得和冰块一样，”他听到自己的喃喃自语。他猛地扯下身上的斗篷。“我会让你暖和起来，亲爱的。”

就在他用斗篷将Bilbo裹起来之时，他发现在Bilbo的脖子上有什么东西在闪光，他皱着眉头，伸出手去够着那神秘的东西。“这是什么？”他有些疑惑，手指碰到了一个冰冷的环状物——金属制成的，在他内心深处，有个声音在告诉他那是什么——他震惊地瞪大了双眼。

旁边金属链发出的清脆的响声证实了他的推测。

“颈圈，”他的声音暗哑，但足够让关切地抱着Ori的Dwalin听到，Dwalin抬起头，双眼布满了血丝。“他们像对待动物一样将他们捆着这地牢里。”

跪在Ori身旁的Dori压抑不住自己的情绪，发出阵阵哽咽。Óin大声咒骂。“不，Dwalin。”Thorin听到医师的喊声，“先别管那些链子，老糊涂。你不可能将空手将它们从墙上扯下来，你这样会拉扯到他的。我得先将他的手臂矫正固定好。”

Thorin没有理会他们，他的所有注意力此时都在他的Bilbo身上。“等我们回到家了，我得将这些湿透的衣服给换掉，”他一边用斗篷将Bilbo裹起来一边柔声低语，更多的像是在自语。“否则你又要重蹈从Thranduil的地牢逃出时的覆辙啦，可不想让你再感冒了。你不知道你生病时的样子有多可怜。”

还得想办法将你脖子上该死的颈圈给摘下来，他没敢说出声，仿佛那会吓到Bilbo一样。

“殿下。”Thorin抬起头，发现óin正半跪在Bilbo的另一侧。他随身携带药瓶此时正齐整地摆放在地上。他是什么时候过来的？“现在我要检查他身上的伤口，”矮人的语气和他平时安抚焦虑不安的病人时用的一样。“我会先从头部开始，完毕以后我需要你将他身上的毯子揭开。您要是明白我的意思的话，请点头。”

Thorin机械式地点了点头。

“很好，”óin微微一笑，开始了他的工作。“在头部的伤口会因为大量出血而看上去会比实际严重，”医师一边拨开Bilbo前额的头发一边低哼着解释道。他打开一瓶药瓶的盖子，将药水倒在手指上。“我得先做些应急处理，帮他的伤口涂上药水以避免感染。等回到营地后，再清理伤口换上另外一种膏药。”

医师的话令Thorin慢慢地冷静下来。他猜这也是为什么óin要说这些话的原因，他欠óin一个感谢。

“头部的伤口已经处理好了，殿下，好消息是伤口并非太过严重。”óin将手指放在Bilbo前额的皮肤上皱眉继续道。“令我担心的反而是他的体温。他现在冷得像块冰一样。虽然你用斗篷将他裹了起来，但我们现在得先将他身上的衣服给脱了。我的意思是，它们都湿透了，绝没半点非分之想，”在发现Thorin被冒犯的眼神后他迅速地补充到。

在两人将他的外套和上衣脱下后，Bilbo发出了一声微弱的痛苦的呻吟声。

“Bilbo？”Thorin急切地问。他小心地用斗篷将Bilbo包裹好，接着将自己温暖的手掌放在对方的脸庞上，拇指轻轻地在光滑的皮肤上打圈。

“Thorin，”霍比特人像是不敢相信矮人此时就在他身边一般。他努力地将朦胧的视线集中在Thorin的脸上。“Thorin，是你吗？”

“没错，是我，”矮人颤抖着回答。他俯下身轻轻地亲吻着Bilbo的脸，先是额头的伤口下面，最后，来到霍比特人苍白的双唇上。“我就在这，Bilbo，哪也不会去，”他低语着，恋恋不舍地亲吻着对方。

终于，Bilbo消失的这段时间里他内心的苦痛消失了，被此时能紧抱并亲吻对方的狂喜所取代。

尽管现在的Thorin千百万个不愿意放开Bilbo，但对方痛苦的哭泣声却让他不得不这么做。“Bilbo，亲爱的，怎么了？”他紧张地问。

Bilbo的嘴巴张了张，但最后什么也没说，他猛地闭上双眼，摇了摇头。Thorin的心如同被刀割般，他这辈子从没像此时如此地无助，但不管怎么样，他得做些什么。“嘘——，没事的，”Thorin用手指抹去爱人流下的泪水。“一切都会好起来的，相信我。”

“不，不会的，”Bilbo再次摇头高声地喊。“我没能阻止他们。我试着——”他抽泣了一会重重地吞了口口水才继续到，“我想要救他，但我没能。我没能。”

Thorin困惑地皱起了眉头。他是在说Ori吗？他的手指继续温柔地在Bilbo的脸庞打圈。与爱人的接触永远不会令他厌倦。“Ori没什么大碍，”他希望这能让Bilbo镇定下来，“óin刚替他处理完伤口，他会没事的。他就在你旁边，与Dwalin，Dori在一起。安全得很。”

“不，不是Ori，”Bilbo眨去眼里涌出来的泪水。“他试图矫正Ori的手臂，但被他们抓到了。”他抬起颤抖着的手指指向房间被阴影笼罩住的一侧，Thorin沿着Bilbo所指的地方看去，想搞明白Bilbo到底在说什么。那儿的场景令他震惊地瞪大了双眼。

在那儿，Haldan躺在血泊里，双眼呆滞无神地盯着天花板。喉咙上有一道极深的口子。

“他们进去的时间也太久了吧。”

Kili少有的严肃语气将Fili拉回现实，Fili皱皱眉。

“的确，”他轻声同意，“但除了一阵撞击声外我们什么也没听到。不像是有麻烦。”

老实说，Fili也和他的弟弟一样焦虑。他们的舅舅进去屋子有好一会了，留下他们和几个伙伴把守屋子的四周。不管是房子里还是房子外，除了一片死寂就什么也没有了，连小动物都见不着。

除了等待外，Fili也没有什么好办法。

“Bilbo和Ori应该没事吧？”Kili小声地问，他这般不安的语气总会激起Fili的保护欲。在Blue Mountains，要是有人胆敢欺辱他的弟弟，那人绝没有好下场，早在那时候，Fili对弟弟的保护欲就名声在外了，尽管Kili一再坚称他自己能照顾好自己，但在Kili情绪低落时，Fili总会鼓励他打起精神。

这次也不例外。

Fili脸上挂起一个大大的笑容，“别这样。Ori和Bilbo是我们认识的人当中最坚强的两个！还记得那次追赶Ori，他将我们摆的团团转的事吗？Bilbo嘛，他是最‘勇敢的霍比特人’！别忘了那歌里唱的啊！”见到Kili狐疑的眼神，他接着说到，“要是你说他俩脆弱的话，那你可是在变相侮辱自己的智商啊，不是吗？”

如他所料，Kili被惹恼了。“我才没那样说呢！”Kili恼怒地说。“我当然知道他们并不脆弱，也许他们现在好得很呢！我不过问问而已！不和你浪费时间了，还有扇门等着我去守呢！”说完，他骂骂咧咧地转身走开了。

Fili收起先前大大的笑容，嘴角却还是禁不住微微上翘，一个发自内心的微笑。长不大的弟弟，他宠溺地想到。“Kili，我——”

他的话被猛地推开的前门所打断，矮人们举起武器朝门口冲去。见是Thorin一行人，他们才放松了下来。

但被吊起的心眼儿还没能完全放下来，Thorin眼里的杀意就又令他们倒吸了口气。

“屋子里没人，估计他们没有其他同伙，”Thorin咬牙切齿地低吼。“Nori在哪？我要和那四名绑匪好好谈谈。”

“在这，殿下。”

Nori，Bofur还有Bifur三人正穿过旷野朝他们走来，在他们身后，是Bard和四名绑匪，四个绑匪被六名弓箭手押解，手脚都被绳索捆着。 

“殿下，”Bard用他一贯阴郁的语调说，“你那边有什么发现吗？Bilbo和Ori怎么样了？”

“他们都还活着，我们的医师正在照顾他俩，”Thorin死死地盯着四名被按压着跪在地上的绑匪，冷冷地说。“但锁着他们的颈圈还没打开，他们还被捆在地牢里。”

Fili从没见过他舅舅如此生气的样子。Mahal啊，他们到底对Bilbo和Ori做了什么？

“钥匙在哪里？”他靠近四名绑匪，恶狠狠地开口质问。

没有一个绑匪肯开口，但Fili留意到最矮的那名已经开始发抖了。

终于，在一阵令人难忍的沉默后，那名金发长得有些像精灵的绑匪傲慢地开口了。“我们没有义务回答你的问题，肮脏的矮人，”说完他还朝Thorin的靴子吐了口唾沫。

Thorin挑起眉毛，“噢？是吗？”他握紧双拳冷笑了到，“既然你是自愿的，我还得先谢谢你。”

在对方还困惑着，没能搞明白他的意思前，Thorin的拳头就重重地落在绑匪的脸上了。

“钥匙在哪？”他从容地问，其他人只能呆呆地盯着。

绑匪瘫倒在地上，痛苦地呻吟着。

见没有回答，Thorin扯住绑匪的头发将他拉起来，拳头再次落下，这次是鼻子。

“钥匙在哪？”他再次怒吼到。

金发的绑匪像胎儿一样卷曲在地上，捂住满是血的脸，开始痛苦地抽泣起来。

Thorin带着厌恶的表情摇了摇头，拉住对方的衣领。“钥，匙，在，哪？！”他一个字一个字地吼，伴随着每个字的是一次又一次的击打，每一次都比先前的更猛烈。

“Thorin！”Bard试图喝止。眼前发生的一切令他太过震惊以至于都顾不上礼节了。“Thorin，我能理解你的愤怒，但你不能——”

“他们杀了Haldan，”Throin打断了他，他的话令喧嚣不安的人群禁不住打了个冷颤。Fili朝他的弟弟靠去，从他身后传来的体温给了他些许的慰藉。“在我的爱人哭泣着向我讲述事情的经过后，我们在地下室里找到了Haldan的尸体。”Thorin重重地咽了口唾沫后方才继续，“Bilbo留着泪水自责自己没能救下Haldan，因为他被用链子捆住了！”Thorin愤怒的咆哮声吓得射手们都禁不住倒退了几步，“我一定要拿到钥匙，没人能阻止我。”

Bard睁大了双眼望着他。“怎么，”他低声问，声音支离破碎。

Thorin明白他的意思。“割喉。”

Bard点点头，还没能从震惊中恢复过来。连Fili都为他感到惋惜，在还抱着自己顾问还活着的希望时听到这样的消息。所有的人都知道在Haldan失踪的时候，Bard所做的努力，他倾尽所有能动用的人力物力在镇子的边缘搜寻着他失踪的顾问的踪迹。

这个结果恐怕已经压垮了他的意志，尽管他已经尽力了，但最终什么都没能做到。

“我想我得去向Haldan先生做最后的致意，”Bard的声音空洞无力。他朝Thorin微微垂下头低声道，“继续。”说完，他带着弓箭手们朝小屋走去，没有再回头。

“好了，”Thorin恶狠狠地笑到，这令绑匪们恐慌不已。Thorin将指关节按压的啪啪作响，“让我再问你们一次：钥匙在哪？”

 

Bilbo的意识在渐渐地恢复。他最先感受到的是他被令人惬意的暖意，柔软的织物，还有一阵他非常熟悉的混合着皮革，钢铁和檀香的味道包裹着。

接着他听到有人谈话的声音。

“——我已经尽我所能替他治疗了。幸运是的，他并没受什么致命伤。”

“你管这叫幸运？”一个声音不屑地讽刺道，这个声音离Bilbo非常地近。“那我可真不知道你管什么叫不幸运了。”

“我得说，”先前的声音再次响起，这个声音对于Bilbo来说异常地熟悉，“在我离开时，我没想到会发生这样的事情。当初我抱顾虑，但他从一开始就坚持要留在营地里帮助你们。他甚至还拒绝了我护送他回到Shire的提议。”一阵沉默后。“我由衷的恭喜你，Thorin Oakenshield，找到了一个可以令你快乐的人。”

“谢谢你，Gandalf，”Thorin回答，显然Gandalf的话深深地触动了他，Bilbo毫不怀疑说话的人就是Thorin。他永远都忘不了Thorin的声音。

Bilbo闭着眼睛开始嘟哝起来，他的声音因为刚睡醒而有些含糊不清，“我希望你没这么快就要离开，Gandalf。你才刚到这里。”

他睁开双眼，微笑地看着Thorin和Gandalf两人脸上惊讶的表情。不出意料，巫师和Bilbo上次见到他时的样子没什么太大改变；还是那身灰色的长袍，高顶宽边的巫师帽，尽管帽子此时放在巫师的大腿上。看起来矮人的椅子并没令巫师感到不适，相反地，他还找到了一个舒适的坐姿，虽说要将他的腿卷曲起来，但Gandalf似乎并不在乎。从眼角的余光里，Bilbo还能看到Gandalf的法杖靠在离他不远处的墙上。

如同他所想，灰袍巫师Gandalf一点儿也没变过。

Bilbo清了清嗓子，“早上好。”

Gandalf眼睛闪着光咯咯地笑了起来。“你这话是什么意思？”他开口说到，Bilbo突然意思到巫师要说的话，他忍不住哀叹起来。“你是在祝我有一个美好的早晨呢，还是不管我要不要这都是个美好的早晨呢，还是在这个早晨你感觉很好呢，还是这是个令人感觉美好的早晨呢？”

“你知道吗？刚才邀请你留下的话。我统统收回，“Bilbo忍俊不禁地大笑道，让Thorin扶着他坐起来。“门就在那边，早上好！”他转身面朝着松了口气的Thorin，干巴巴地补充，“巫师，只会带来无尽的麻烦。我们最好离他们远点儿。”

Thorin轻托起Bilbo的手掌，在上面印在一个吻。“我会谨记在心，爱人，”他带着微笑说到，双眼因为喜悦而闪闪发亮。Bilbo忍不住前倾吻住Thorin的双唇，毫不在乎礼节什么的，用力地将矮人拉近加深两人之间的亲吻。他看上去一定像个被爱冲昏脑袋的傻瓜，但实际上他一点儿也不在乎。整个该死的营地早在他和矮人国王还没能向彼此表白之前就看清了他们两人对彼此间的感情。Bilbo现在关心的是，他和Thorin已经浪费了太多的时间，得抓紧时间补偿回来才是。

Gandalf发出一声哼声，但嘴角却忍不住微微上翘。“看来你的精神已经恢复的差不多了，”他干巴巴地开口。“你现在感觉怎么样，Bilbo？”

“挺好的，”Bilbo朝一边挪去好腾出位置让Thorin能和他一起躺在床上。他后背无声的抗议令他眨了眨眼。“好极了，实际上，”他有些困惑。他眯起双眼看看Thorin再看看Gandalf。“我睡了有多久？”

“不算太长，”Thorin迅速回答。他爬上床贪婪地将Bilbo给他腾出的位置占领，还不忘伸手搂住霍比特人的肩膀将对方拉向自己并在对方的耳朵上留下一个吻。噢，诸神在上，要是Thorin总是这样的话会把Bilbo给宠坏的。“我来告诉你，一天多一点吧。”

“快要两天了，”Gandalf轻声纠正到。

“两天？”

“最多一天半，”Thorin忿忿道。不满地瞪了Gandalf一眼。“但那没什么好大惊小怪的。在经历了所有的一切后，你需要好好休息。”

Thorin严肃的语气打破了原本包围着Bilbo温暖的氛围，唤起了他关于过去几天的记忆。实际上，他还没能记清楚自己和Ori逃亡之后所发生的事情，但一些涌入他脑海里的片段就足以令他颤抖了。

“Bilbo？怎么了？”Thorin焦虑地问。他抱紧Bilbo，将Bilbo搂在自己的胸前。“再休息一会，对你会有好处。”

Bilbo摇摇头，闭上双眼。他需要将所有的碎片拼凑起来，搞清楚到底发生了什么事，否则他永远也不会得到安宁。“不，我不想休息，我只是需要一些时间思考，”他恳求道。他想起了他们从湖里被拉上船，他的后背因为绑匪的暴打而受了伤，Ori拼了命地反抗，还有…

“Ori！”他不安地抬起头。“他还好吗？他的手！他们折断了他的手！”

“Ori他很好，Bilbo，”Gandalf从椅子里稍稍前倾了身子，轻轻地拍了拍Bilbo的肩膀，而Thorin的手掌也在温柔地按压着Bilbo的后背好安抚他。“他的哥哥们和Dwalin正照顾着他呢，现在他最大的问题就是要好好分配他和三人相处的时间，免得他们当中有一人觉得他会偏爱谁谁谁。”巫师带着笑意继续说道，“Dwalin呢，巴不得一天到晚都陪着Ori，他毫不犹豫地采取了行动，搬进了Ori的帐篷和Ori睡在了同一张床上。而Nori在走进他弟弟的帐篷时发现Dwalin和他的弟弟正抱在一起，他可不高兴了，”Gandalf忍不住笑出了声，“令人意外的是，是Dori制止了Nori。”

Gandalf描绘的场景令正享受Thorin的触摸的Bilbo不禁微弱地笑了笑，好消息是他此时最需要的。Ori和他一起经历了太多太多的苦难，他由衷地希望矮人能得到幸福。

但他还是觉得有什么事情被他忘记了。

“Bilbo，”Thorin声音里的犹豫令霍比特人紧张起来。“你还记起了什么吗？”

Bilbo皱起眉头，让自己的思绪回到刚才被打断的地方。接着他和Ori被捆在地牢里？不，在这之前还有什么别的事情发生了。Ori和他被打了一顿，嘴巴被堵住，然后被捆在一起扔回地牢里，但还少了什么？

“我们就不应该留下那两个傻瓜。实在难以想象他们怎么会让人质跑掉。还有Haldan死到哪里去了？”

Haldan。

突然间，Bilbo脑袋里的碎片都连了起来——被挟持在马在马背上，被再次关进地牢，Haldan一开始对Bilbo的逃跑非常愤怒，但在发现霍比特人根本无法回答他的问题只是一遍又一遍地告诉他‘小心Mallor’时他的愤怒变为了关心。

看到Ori手臂的情况令Haldan面色更加地苍白。

 

Haldan大声地和其他成员争执，要求他们治疗Ori和Bilbo身上的伤。“我们不是谋杀犯！”他尖叫到。“我们是为了钱。没有必要去杀人或者看着他们死去。瞧，我们已经将他们捆了起来，窗户也钉死了，我们已经达到了目的！”

但其他四人可不这么想。

“你变得软弱无能！”Mallor怒吼，“看看你现在的样子，居然同情起敌人来了。你接下来会做什么？将你的过错赖到我们头上？”

跑，Bilbo朝Haldan做口型。跑。终于，Haldan明白了Bilbo的意识，但一切都太迟了。

事情发生得太快了。Bilbo想错了；Beren和Aldor根本不需要什么劝说。他们四人朝着Haldan逼近。

事情就这样发生了。

“我想起来了，”Bilbo哽咽到，压在他胸口的巨石终于消失了。他在Thorin关切的拥抱里颤抖着，紧紧地贴住对方，“我想起来了，我想起来了。”

亲爱的妈妈，

我希望你在Blue Mountains那儿一切都好。非常抱歉我们最近没能联系你，过去的几个星期发生了太多的事情了，估计你也能猜到原因了。

从Blue Mountanin来的第一批矮人已经在营地里驻扎下来了，我们都忙得要命，要替这批新来的矮人安排住所，还要告诉他们做什么，怎么去耕田，（别忘了他们还特喜欢问为什么，Fili，他们当中的绝大部分人都将问问题当作一个爱好了，）我猜Blue Mountain的矮人特别喜欢问为什么。

（Iron Hills的矮人就没这么烦人。你说是不是因为Bilbo在一开始教导他们耕作的演讲的缘由？）肯定是。当时所有的矮人都等着看他和舅舅之间的互动呢，这大大提高了他们耕作的热情。Bilbo现在没能来实在是太遗憾了。

（是啊，我也很想念Bilbo。不过，他很快就会回来加入我们啦。有位智者曾经称他为‘最勇敢的小霍比特人’，这可不是空穴来风。）

哇噢，谢谢你，Kili！（我没在说你，白痴。我是在说Bifur，他才是写出那首歌的人。）

妈妈，一切都在慢慢恢复正常。Ori的手臂恢复得很快，Ori本人是高兴的不得了，因为这意味着他就快能摆脱夹在Nori大人，Dori大人和Dwalin大人三人间的日子了。（我不认为他会在意和Dwalin大人粘在一起。就我所见，不管在哪儿，他们两人在一起时总能找到地方拥吻。令他烦恼的只是他那两个烦人的哥哥而已）。

说到Ori，有一次我和Kili在深夜撞见他，当时他坐在河边，旁边放着一盏油灯，他正在认真地画着什么。时不时地会停下来，凝望着河水像是在思考什么东西。接着又一头扎回手头上的画板，拼命地继续画下去。我们好奇，走上去问他干嘛，你猜猜他说了什么？

（我还记得他当时脸上癫狂的表情，他严肃地对我们低语到，“我正在设计一条船，一条能将我和Dwalin大人载向遥远的远方，一个我那两个讨厌的哥哥不能找到我们的地方。要是你们敢告诉他们我在筹划这事，我保证，我会让你们两人活生生地将你们说出的话吞回去。”我这辈子还没有像那天一般害怕过。）

在他说话的时候，那盏小油灯都无法照亮他脸上阴暗的表情半分。

（我们可能有也没有逃开，因为那听上去叫战略性撤退较为适合。）

我知道我还发现了什么吗？Dori大人对Dwalin大人的敌意减少了许多。我听说Dwalin大人甚至还被邀请去参加Dori大人举行的兄弟周日聚餐会，而且Dwalin大人在重压之下表现得相当不错。

（在那种情况下谁会耻笑Dwalin大人？你忘了Dori大人在门板上的那下回旋踢吗？我听说啊，那扇门不是被踢开那么简单，那扇门连着固定在墙上的铰链在空中足足飞了十，不不，二十尺，还是因为撞在石壁上才停下来的。想像一下，一个这样的矮人请我和他一起喝茶，我会把他递给我的茶全部都喝干，不管有多少，只要他不要踢我的脑袋。）

为什么Ri家三兄弟都这么骇人？现在我觉得Nori大人在三人当中还算是正常的了，不知为何这…令我伤感。

不想在谈那些沉重的话题了，顺便告诉你一下，舅舅最近过得不错，我想舅舅应该已经和你说了。（他大部分的时间都陪着Bilbo，就连工作时也不例外，而且还不让其他人接近。舅舅告诉我们给Bilbo一些空间和时间去调整，虽然他这么说了，但我们还是时不时会偷偷地在Bilbo的床底下放一些馅饼作为礼物。）希望他不会介意！

希望他能发现那些馅饼…

如果你还想知道些什么，随时告诉我们，但别和Ri家兄弟扯上关系的。（我们还不想死。）

永远爱着您的，

Fíli and Kíli

Erebor, 9 Apr., 2942.

PS：对了，你知道Gandalf也在营地吗？过去的几个星期里他一直叼着他的烟斗在营地里游荡。我们猜他是特意留下来帮助Bilbo的。不管怎么样，能见到一张熟悉的面孔再好不过了！

 

致我两个可爱的儿子，

谢谢你们的来信，你们对Dori大人超群的踹门技巧的描述非常地生动，令人印象深刻，虽然我对于门连着链条一并被踢飞持怀疑态度。事实有可能是，门被踢碎，变成成千上万片锋利的碎片，令附近某些脆弱的生物惨烈地死去。

例如…两名粗心大意，因为太热而不愿意在出战时穿上盔甲，还认为自己能平安无事的矮人王子。

孩子们，穿好你们的护身甲。我可不希望收到你们舅舅的来信告诉我我那两个白痴儿子被门板碎片插死了。

你们猜想的没错。我最近一直在和你们的舅舅联系，确实，他在工作时的大部分时间也尽可能地陪在Baggins大人身边。放心，Baggins大人恢复的很好。他只是需要一点时间去治疗心灵上的伤口。他会好起来的，我想应该快了。

请向Dwalin大人和Ori大人转达我对他俩无视那些老旧，保守，无理取闹的求婚习俗的行为的由衷倾佩，任何一个有脑袋的矮人都应当这样做！两名相爱的矮人抓住任何机会爱抚对方只会令彼此间感情更加深厚！请告诉他们，我衷心地祝福他们，尽管我已经说过很多次了。

Blue Mountains这里一切都好。不过，在矮人们陆陆续续地开始前往Erebor后，这儿变得有些太过安静了。许多次他们都邀请我随同车队一并回去，但我有些舍不得这个地方。我在这里建立了属于我自己的事业，员工也变得越来越多，他们都很忠实。我无法抛下他们。也许有一天，我会将酿酒厂转交给一个值得信赖的人，（很有可能是Teleporno。他是一名一流的实干家！）但在此之前，恐怕我都不会到Erebor定居。

别担心，我会去拜访你们的！而且在我去到的时候，你们最好还穿着你们的护身盔甲！

拥抱并亲吻你们的，

母亲。

Thorin’s Hall, 2942. 

 

From Erebor, 2942.

Dis，

首先我得感谢你建议我在Bilbo身边时保持正常行为举止，尽管你的原话非常有表现力，“别老用你庞大的身躯缠着霍比特人不放，你这个榆木脑袋。这会令人窒息的，而且只会令他感到更加的不适！”我接受了你的建议，耐心地等待Bilbo自己开口，而不是用一连串的问题去让他开口，只有在他邀请我的情况下，我才会在呆在他身边办公。

今天，Bilbo向我讲叙了绑架事件背后的整个故事，不同与我和国王Bard，也不同与其它人所知道的，他讲述了他自己的亲身经历和感受。他还同意我将整个事件的全部告诉其他我认为合适的人。

虽然之前Ori已经讲述过整个绑架事情的来龙去脉（就是我之前告诉过你的版本），但Bilbo的版本让我们能更好地了解已故的Haldan先生。

他并非我们一开始所想的那般邪恶。Haldan先生在Smaug袭击长湖镇之前试图填补上财务上的亏空，但没能成功，他的生命受到了威胁，于是他决定放手一搏。他开始策划这次绑架行动，想通过这次行动获取到足够多的黄金然后逃到其他地方去开始新的生活，若不是因为他听说灰袍巫师Gandalf就要抵达Erebor而提前了行动的时间，所有的一切都会按照他的计划进行。

尽管他筹划的绑架事件给我们造成忧虑和痛苦，但在整个过程中，他坚持善待人质。Bilbo和Ori都证实了这一点，Haldan先生没有让他们饿肚子，他甚至还和Bilbo一起喝茶。而其他四名绑匪则不一样，其中两名暗地里谋划要将Haldan先生杀死，然后将所有的犯罪嫁祸到另外两名绑匪头上好让他们自己能得到所有的赎金。

很不幸，Haldan先生坚持要求善待人质的行为令其他四名绑匪产生了敌意，在得到机会后，四人毫不犹豫地将他个杀死。Bilbo试图警告Haldan先生，但等到他终于搞清了Bilbo的意图时，一切都太迟了。

我不知道该如何描述我对Haldan的感觉。若是在不清楚他的动机的情况下，我会痛恨他，但现在，我开始能理解笼罩在Bilbo身上的哀伤与疲惫。Bilbo在哀悼他。Bilbo将他当作一名朋友哀悼着他。

明天，我和Bilbo会到Haldan的坟墓去。希望这能让一切都得到该有的结束。

一切都在好起来。虽然过程很缓慢，但一切都在好起来。

\- Thorin

 

“Thorin，Fili和Kili又在我床底下放馅饼了。”

Thorin从正阅读的文件里抬起头来，（‘Erebor东南部土壤结构内2S3H90的分析，第四部分’，Mahal啊，难道他们就不能取一个像样些的标题？）压抑住内心想要将这份文件丢进或对里的冲动。他之前先是将‘Erebor东南部土壤结构内2S3H90的分析，第三部分’拿来当作杯垫，之后将文件丢进火堆里烧掉了，但不知道是哪个混蛋在文件上打上了蜡。 

结果是他费了好几天才消除了他帐篷里的刺鼻气味。直到现在Bilbo还没原谅他做的这件事。

“恩，Bilbo？”他转过椅子面朝霍比特人耐心地问。毫无疑问，Bilbo此时肯定是站在床边，手里还端着一个盘子。

“Fili和Kili，”Bilbo笑着重复，“又在我床底下放馅饼了。”他举起盘子，Thorin能看到在那里面的是一块樱桃馅饼。“为什么？”

“虽然他俩是我外甥，但我可从没能搞清楚这两人脑袋里到底打的是什么算盘，”Thorin干巴巴地回答。“要我猜的话，他们两人应该是想让你感觉好一些。”

Bilbo叹了口气，走向他自己的桌子将盘子放下。“我很感激他们的用心，但难道他们就不能直接将馅饼给我，而非要放在床底下吗？什么人才会将馅饼放在床底下啊？”

Thorin忍不住抖了一下。“我告诉他们给你一些独处的时间，也许他们…误解了我的意思。”意识到刚才的回答还不足以解释为什么会有人将馅饼放在别人床底下，Thorin补充到，“还有，那是Fili和Kili。他俩做事的逻辑总有些怪异。”

等于没有逻辑。一点儿也没有。Fili和Kili只会做他们想做的事。

Bilbo脸上露出一丝愧疚的表情。“我很抱歉最近我变得如此难以相处，”他低声说。站在桌子旁边一动不动地盯着在他面前的馅饼。“大家待我都很宽容。我会告诉他们两人不必每天偷偷地将馅饼藏在我床底下，可以直接给我。”

Thorin从椅子里站起来，走向Bilbo，在霍比特人的身后搂住了他。“你并没有变得难以相处，你也无需道歉，”他在Bilbo的太阳穴上印下一个轻轻的吻，声音沙哑地说到。“如果你需要独处的时间，让我知道。没有人会打扰你。”

矮人松开搂住Bilbo的双臂将Bilbo转向自己，他俩面对面地站着，Bilbo发出的一声不快地声音让Thorin停了下来。Thorin试图用笑脸掩饰自己的紧张。而霍比特人，抓起矮人的大手，将对方的手掌移到自己柔软的腰部上。“这样，”Bilbo颤抖地说，眼里闪着光。“完美。”

两人间的亲吻是温柔而缓慢的；他们都沉醉于对方甜蜜的双唇于自己双唇接触的亲密感当中，慢慢地，他们加深了这个亲吻，让这个吻变得炽热起来。Thorin的手抚摸着Bilbo的后背，手指沿着对方略微丰满的背部而上，落在Bilbo的脖颈后，拨弄着Bilbo的卷发。Bilbo在Thorin的唇齿间发出一阵阵温柔的叹息声，Thorin则用低沉的哼声回应对方。

Thorin从没试图在他生命中寻求一段浪漫的爱情，一年前，他甚至还不知道自己是否能活着看到Erebor，但命运是仁慈的，同时给予了他家园和此生的唯一，他还有什么可抱怨的呢？他用舌头挑逗地舔舐Bilbo的下唇，爱人的颤抖令他愉悦不已。

的确，他不能再要求更多了。

（当他的手伸进口袋里，触摸他随身携带的他母亲留给他的象征着求婚的珠子，等待着一个完美的时机将它送给他的Bilbo，好吧，谁知道那会是什么时候呢。）

（肯定不是Bilbo，在一周后，在他收到这个礼物时，他的泪水几乎都要从眼眶里溢出来了，在整个营地的人兴奋地欢呼声中，Gloin尤甚，Bilbo给了Thorin一个大大的拥抱和炽热的亲吻。）

（在那之后，一系列新的册子出版了，随着册子的发行，还有两首新的歌谣流传开来，甚至还有纪念用的瓷盘，别忘了还有那一系列精美的画作，矮人们对于这位神秘的画师极为景仰，称他为‘Bagginshield巫师’。）

(Ori可一点儿也高兴不起来。Dwalin则笑得从椅子跌到了地上。)

——完——


End file.
